The Depths of Winter
by duivel
Summary: 4 Jahre sind vergangen seit Harry Hogwarts verließ,um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben.Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt–bis zu dem Tag,an dem Draco Malfoy vor seinen Augen einen Unfall hat,durch welchen er gelähmt& ... [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The Depths of Winter

**Author: **bananacosmicgirl oder einfach nur Cosmic

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Die Story gehört Cosmic. Es handelt sich um eine von der Autorin genehmigte Übersetzung.

Nachzulesen ist das Original hier auf FFN – id: 1728364

**Summary: **Vier Jahre sind vergangen seit Harry Hogwarts verließ, um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy vor seinen Augen von Harry einen Autounfall hat, durch welchen er gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wird.

Ein Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin Icy, für die liebe Hilfe.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter one_

_Journey of a thousand miles_

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag; diese Art von Tag wenn die Vögel singen, der Himmel blau ist und die Menschen um einen herum alle lächeln.

Ein Mann mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und mit durch eine Brille schimmernden grünen Augen ging die Straße entlang. Harry Evans, zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und Universitätsstudent, fühlte sich ziemlich glücklich. Es war Mittwoch Nachmittag, was bedeutete dass die Hälfte der Woche vorüber war - und da er nichts mit seinen Freunden geplant hatte und die Hausaufgaben fertig waren, könnte er etwas Zeit für sich selbst nutzen.

Zuerst aber, musste er in ein Lebensmittelgeschäft. Er brauchte Pasta, Kartoffeln, etwas Gemüse und vielleicht etwas Hühnchen. Er würde sich entscheiden, wenn er dort war. Er gehörte nicht zu dieser Art von Mensch, die alle Sachen die sie einkaufen wollten auf eine Liste schrieben, stattdessen merkte er sie sich. Gewöhnlich lief es darauf hinaus, dass er etwas vergaß, aber er hatte nette Nachbarn. Sie waren nie imstande nein zu ihm zu sagen.

All das wäre geschehen, wenn nicht das nächste Ereignis stattgefunden hätte.

Ein Auto beschleunigte seine Fahrt die Straße hinunter, bemerkte nicht –oder wollte es nicht merken- dass die Ampel gerade von grün auf rot umschaltete. Stattdessen schoss es mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf die Kreuzung, wo die Ampel der sich treffenden Straße auf Grün umsprang.

In genau demselben Moment fuhr ein Motorrad auf Kreuzung.

Der Unfall konnte nicht vermieden werden.

Harry sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Fahrer des Motorrades auf die Seite geworfen wurde, auf dem Boden landete, das Motorrad über ihm. Der Fahrer des Autos trat auf die Bremse, konnte das Fahrzeug aber nicht mehr stoppen, bevor es über den Mann auf dem Boden rollte.

Der Klang von Metal, welches sich in Metal schnitt war ohrenbetäubend.

Harry rannte; seine Beine folgten ihm, noch bevor sein Gehirn ihnen irgendwelche Anweisungen geben konnte. Andere Menschen liefen ebenso zu der Stelle, aber Harry kam als erster an. Der Fahrer des Autos stieg aus, es war ein junger Mann. Harry sorgte sich nicht weiter um die Person, wenn er aussteigen und herumlaufen konnte, war er in Ordnung. Was ihn viel mehr beunruhigte, war der leblose Körper des Motorradfahrers.

Schnell, aber auch vorsichtig versuchten Harry und andere Personen, die zu der Stelle gelaufen kamen, gemeinsam das Motorrad von dem Mann herunterzuheben. Harry hörte jemanden nach einem Krankenwagen rufen.

Der Mann auf dem Boden bewegte sich nicht. Harry beugte sich über ihn, vorsichtig versuchte er jede Berührung zu vermeiden, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Verletzungen des Mannes zu begutachten. Er löste den Helm und schob ihn nach oben, auf den Kopf des Mannes. Er würde ihn nicht vollständig abnehmen können, ohne den Mann zu bewegen, so ließ er ihn dort und suchte den Hals entlang nach dem Puls des Mannes. Als er einige lange Sekunden gesucht hatte, aber keinen fand, traf er schnell eine Entscheidung und zog den Sturzhelm vollständig von dem Kopf des Mannes herunter.

Ohne die Unterbrechung sich den Mann anzusehen, beugte er sich über ihn und begann mit den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen. Der Kerl, der ihm dabei geholfen hatte das Motorrad von dem Mann herunterzuheben, half ihm bei der Herz-Druck-Massage, während Harry Luft in den Mund des Opfers blies.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry einen leichten Atemzug, als der Mann wieder anfing selbstständig zu atmen. Zur gleichen Zeit hörte und sah er den Krankenwagen auf sie zukommen. Er schaute auf den Mann herab, dessen Leben er gerade gerettet hatte.

Sein Mund klappte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als der erkannte wer der bewusstlose Mann auf dem Boden war. Erinnerungen überrollten ihn, Erinnerungen aus seiner Schulzeit und seinem früheren Leben.

Er war Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Später, als sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zum Krankenhaus fuhren, würde er sich selbst wundern, warum er gefragt hatte, ob er mit dem Krankenwagen mitfahren durfte. Er würde niemals auf eine einleuchtende Antwort kommen, außer dass es sich zu dieser Zeit richtig angefühlt hatte.

Er saß vorn im Fahrzeug, drehte sich nach hinten, um zusehen zu können, wie die Rettungssanitäter Malfoy am Leben zu erhielten. Er sah schrecklich aus, das blonde Haar, Markenzeichen der Familie Malfoy, war mit Blut durchtränkt. Die Mediziner erzählten ihm nichts, dafür hatten sie keine Zeit. Sie stellten ihm Fragen, alle über Malfoy. Sein Name, seine Blutgruppe, seine medizinische Vorgeschichte, irgendwelche Allergien … . Harry konnte nur die erste Frage beantworten. Er hielt es nicht für angebracht den Muggel Medizinern zu sagen, dass Malfoy sich einige Male während des Quiddich Spielens verletzt-

Er stoppte den Erinnerung bevor noch einige mehr zurückkamen, weigerte sich, sich von den Erinnerungen überwältigen zu lassen, welche er vor langer Zeit verdrängt hatte.

Als sie in dem chaotischen Muggel Krankenhaus ankamen, wurde Harry heftig zur Seite gestoßen, während Malfoy in die Chirurgie geschoben wurde. Eine Krankenschwester zeigte ihm, wo sich der Warteraum befand und er setzte sich hin. Dieselbe Krankenschwester erklärte ihm, wie die Kaffeemaschine funktionierte und sagte ihm, dass sich die Polizei vermutlich mit ihm in Verbindung setzten würde, um ihn über den Unfall zu befragen.

Sie taten es tatsächlich, eine Stunde nachdem er im Krankenhaus angekommen war. Noch in einem leicht geschockten Zustand beantwortete Harry automatisch die Fragen darüber, was geschehen war und dass der andere Fahrer definitiv den Unfall verursacht hatte. Dann gab er den Polizisten seine Adresse und Telefonnummer, so dass sie ihn erreichen konnte, wenn dies notwendig sein sollte. Danach wünschten Sie ihm einen guten Abend. Harry erwiderte die Verabschiedung, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte; die Welt um ihn herum versank, als er wieder in Gedanken abtauchte.

Harry zog es hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine; verzweifelt nach etwas suchend, was er kannte, selbst wenn es nur ein Getränk war.

Vor vier Stunden war er in der Universität gewesen, glücklich darüber, dass die Woche zur Hälfte vorbei war; nur noch den Donnerstag und Freitag überstehen zu müssen und dann kam das Wochenende. Er hatte sich auf ein ruhiges Wochenende zu Hause gefreut, wo er weiter an seinem neuen Roman schreiben wollte. Bis jetzt hatte er so an die hundert Seiten geschrieben, aber er war mit seiner Arbeit noch nicht zufrieden. Wenn es auf den nächsten fünfzig Seiten nicht besser werden sollte, würde er alles vernichten und noch mal von vorne beginnen. Seine Musen schienen an diesen Tagen nicht bei ihm zu sein. Ganz anders als er seinen ersten Roman geschrieben-

Erneut beendete er seine Gedanken, bevor sie tiefer dringen konnten.

Nun saß er hier im Wartezimmer eines Krankenhauses, wartete auf ein Wort von den Ärzten oder den Krankenschwestern darüber, ob Draco Malfoy, sein Schulnemesis diesen schrecklichen Motorradunfall überstehen würde. Er fragte sich, wer sich sonst Sorgen machte, wenn nicht er es tat. Es waren fast fünf Jahre vergangen, seit Harry das letzte Mal den jüngsten Malfoy gesehen hatte. Fünf Jahre sind viel Zeit zum nachdenken, besonders da er das erste Jahr, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, nichts anderes getan hatte, außer nachzudenken.

Und erneut stoppte er die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen von der Schule, die er so geliebt hatte, bevor die Erinnerungen weiter innerlich schmerzten. Er hatte zu hart daran gearbeitet, jene Gefühle zu verdrängen, als das sie brutal die Oberfläche durchbrechen konnten. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, über-

„Mr Evans?"

Harry schaute zu der Ärztin hoch. Sie war etwas älter als dreißig, ihr Gesicht war freundlich und übermüdet. Escheholzfarbenes Haar hing auf ihre Schultern hinab. Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur.

„Ja?"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Doktor Salus. Ich bin der Arzt, der Mr. Malfoy operierte."

„Ich bin Harry", sagte er. „Harry Evans." Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Anerkennung, bevor sie wieder zum Beruflichen zurückkehrte. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen unbehaglich hier zu stehen und formale Grüße auszusprechen, da das Gespräch sich bald um das Leben einer anderen Person drehen würde.

„Wir haben die Operation an ihrem Freund beendet", erklärte sie ihm und es fühlte sich für Harry seltsam an, Draco als einen Freund zu bezeichnen.

„Ist er-"

„Es ist noch am Leben, ja", sagte die Ärztin. „Aber ich befürchte, es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus." Da Harry sie nur fragend ansah, setzte sie fort. „Sein linker Arm ist an zwei Stellen gebrochen und sein Bein an vier. Er hat mehrere Quetschungen, schaffte es aber irgendwie Rippenbrüchen zu entgehen. Dennoch sind zwei von ihnen angebrochen. Und – sein Wirbelsäule ist auch verletzt." Harrys hob die Augenbrauen an. „Was?" Er wusste was das bedeutete, aber er musste es von ihr hören, um es wirklich glauben zu können.

„Mr. Malfoys Rückenmark ist verletzt", sagte sie erneut. „Er ist wahrscheinlich von der Taille abwärts gelähmt."

Harry starrte sie an. Er konnte nicht anderes machen, als das zu tun. „Er – was?" fragte er stimmlos. „Seine Wirbelsäule wurde bei dem Unfall verletzt", wiederholte sie zum dritten Mal. „Wir wissen noch nicht, wie schlimm es ist, oder ob es dauerhaft sein wird; wir können nichts Genaueres sagen, bevor die Röntgenbilder zurück sind. Wie müssen auch Tests mit ihm durchführen, wenn er aufgewacht."

„Er ist noch nicht wach?" fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang wie weit entfernt von seinem Kopf. Sein Verstand drehte sich – es war nicht so, wie es hätte ein sollen. Malfoy sollte in Ordnung sein, er war es immer gewesen, nach jedem einzelnen Unfall und Kampf, den sie ausgetragen hatten. Er sollte nicht-

„Nein, er schläft. Ich bezweifele, dass er überhaupt heute noch aufwacht. Sie sollten Morgen zurückkommen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Es tut mir leid, Ihnen keine besseren Nachrichten sagen zu können."

Harry schüttelte wegen ihr langsam den Kopf. „Keine – Keine Sorge deswegen." Ein Gedanke kam ihm. „Ich –Ich habe Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchgeführt. Hab ich-"

„Nein Mr. Evans", sagte Dr. Salus. „Sie haben die Verletzungen nicht verursacht. Seine Wirbelsäule brach bei dem Aufschlag, nicht als sie ihn wiederbelebt haben. Sie haben es auch nicht verschlimmert. Tatsächlich", sagte sie mit einem sehr kleinen Lächeln, „glaube ich, Sie retteten sein Leben."

„_Sie retteten sein Leben."_

„Diese Wörter hallten in Harrys Kopf wieder, er hatte sie vorher schon gehört. Er antwortete der Ärztin nicht, stand nur so da, ganz still, der Satz hallte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach. Die Worte mischten sich bald mit seinen vorherigen Gedanken – _das ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte_.

Dr. Salus Piepser sprang an. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte sie, „ich muss gehen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", murmelte Harry zurück. Dann verließ sie ihn und er stand in dem Wartezimmer mit vielen Menschen um ihn herum; aber sich ganz alleine fühlend.

„_Sie retteten sein Leben."_

Unfähig zu schlafen war Harry sehr früh am nächsten Morgen wieder zurück im Krankenhaus. Es war Mitte Januar, die Sonne war zu der Zeit, als Harry die Intensivstation des Muggel Krankenhauses erreichte, in welchen Malfoy aufgenommen wurde noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Er hatte keinen genauen Grund, _warum_ er wieder hierher gekommen war, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war, das Kriegsbeil zwischen ihm und Malfoy zu begraben. Sie hätten es schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen, aber nie eine Chance dafür bekommen. Zumindest das war etwas, was Harry sich als Grund einredete, während er die Treppen zum Hospital hinaufstieg.

Harry fragte sich, was Malfoy die letzten fünf Jahre getan hatte. Er war nicht einmal dabei gewesen als seine Eltern zu einer lebenslänglichen Strafe in Azkaban, dem Zaubergefängnis verurteil wurden. Natürlich gehörte Azkaban zu den Dingen, über die Harry sich ebenfalls weigerte nachzudenken; also schüttelte er die Gedanken ab, bevor sie tiefer dringen konnten.

Harry ging hinüber zum Schalter. „Hi", sagte er mit dem bestmöglichsten Lächeln, zu dem er im Stande war, „ich suche nach Draco Malfoy."

Die Krankenschwester, die in einigen Papieren geschrieben hatte, blickte auf. „Warten Sie einen Moment", sagte sie und drehte sich zu dem Computer um. Als sie sich langsam wieder umdrehte, starrte sie ihn an und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu. „Nur eine Sekunde", sagte sie. Dieses Mal murmelte sie die Wörter und eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus.

Harry lächelte weiter und nickte. Er war an so eine Behandlung gewöhnt, obwohl er sich dadurch immer ein wenig albern vorkam. Er sah gut aus – zumindest sagten das die Anderen – und sein Bild war ein paar Mal in der Zeitung gewesen. Menschen mochten Berühmtheiten.

„Er liegt im Zimmer 256", sagte sie nach weniger als einer Minute, „aber unsere Besuchszeiten sind noch nicht wirklich-"

„Ich werde es kurz machen, ich verspreche es.", sagte Harry und feuerte noch ein Lächeln ab.

„Oh", meinte sie, leicht errötend. „In Ordnung. Es ist den Flur hinunter, zu ihrer linken Seite. Aber achten Sie darauf, ihn nicht aufzuregen, - er hat ein furchtbares Trauma durchgemacht."

„Ich weiß und werde ich nicht", sagte Harry und verließ die Krankenschwester, die ihm nachstarrte.

Die Korridore waren voll gestellt mit Apparaturen und mit herumstehenden Betten, aber menschenleer. Er begegnete einer oder zwei Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt sagte ‚Guten Morgen' zu ihm, aber die restliche Zeit ging er alleine den langen Flur hinunter.

248, 250, 252 … Da war das Zimmer, nach welchen er suchte. Es hatte Fenster die zum Flur zeigten, aber die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, so dass Harry nicht hineinsehen konnte. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund beschleunigte sich sein Pulsschlag, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er fragte sich, was ihn erwartete, dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten, die Tür öffnete sich lautlos und er musste nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Dort, in der Mitte des kleinen Zimmers mit Fenstern an beiden Seiten – das eine hatte Harry von Flur aus gesehen und das andere hinaus zur Straßenseite und dem roten Himmel draußen – lag Draco Malfoy.

„_Sie retteten sein Leben."_

Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes war mit weißer Mullbinde bedeckt, seine Haut darunter sah purpurfarben und ungesund aus. Bandagen bedeckten verschiedene Teile seines Körpers und sein linker Arm und sein linkes Bein waren eingegipst. Malfoys Gesicht sah blasser aus, als Harry es in Erinnerungen hatte, aber es konnte auch sein, dass ihm seine verschwommenen Erinnerungen einen Streich spielten, oder vielleicht auch das Licht im Raum. Um Malfoys Körper herum war so eine Art von Gerüst, welches den Blonden mit verschiedenen Stellen verband. Harry vermutete, dass es Malfoy davon abhielt sich zu bewegen, was den Zustand seiner Wirbelsäule nur verschlechtern würde.

Malfoys Körper war außerdem noch mit einer Vielzahl von Maschinen verbunden – Puls, Blutdruck und mit vielem mehr, was Harry nicht kannte. Sie erfüllten den Raum mit piepsenden Geräuschen, welche bald in Harrys hinterstem Verstand verklang, irgendwie geschützt von ihrem Fortbestand.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand, nur starrend auf die Figur, die einmal sein Schulnemesis gewesen war. Der Draco Malfoy vor Harry sah nicht mehr wie der schlanke, arrogante und durch nicht zu irritierende, verwöhnte Idiot aus, der Harry sechseinhalb Jahre lang belästigt hatte.

Natürlich war das nicht die vollständige Wahrheit, denn Harry hatte Malfoy zurückgenervt. Somit konnte er nicht _völlig_ die Schuld auf den Blonden schieben, auch wenn er es fairer fand. Er lächelte beinahe, als die Erinnerungen hoch kamen, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht über solche Sachen nachdenken wollte und schnell schloss er die Tür zu diesem Teil seines Gehirns.

Der Blonde stieß plötzlich einen kleinen, gequälten Seufzer aus.

Augenblicklich ergriff Harry Panik, aber er merkte, dass seine Glieder ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Statt seiner erster Eingebung zu folgen und wegzurennen, stand er wie mit dem Boden verankert da, als Malfoy vor ihm erwachte.

Seine Augen flatterten auf, während Harry sich wieder in Erinnerung rief, um wen es sich hier handelte.

Draco Malfoy.

Sein Nemesis von der Schule, welcher Hermine dafür gehasst hatte, dass sie kein Reinblut war und Ron dafür verachtet, weil er arm war.

Malfoy blinzelte ihn an, graue Kugelaugen betrachtete die Welt um ihn herum. Er schielte zu Harry, versuchte seine Augen wieder richtig funktionieren zu lassen, sein Verstand war verwirrt. Harry konnte in den ratlosen Augen so sicher lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, etwas was ihn von den alten Malfoy unterschied.

„Kenne ich dich?" fragte er, augenscheinlich wollte er seinen Kopf leicht anheben, aber die Konstruktion verhinderte das. Seine Stimme war krächzend, wie von jemandem, der seine Stimme längere Zeit nicht benutz hat. Er klang auch müde.

Harry lächelte und er konnte fühlen, wie gezwungen und unnatürlich es aussah. „Yeah Malfoy, tust du", sagte er.

Malfoys Mund öffnete sich. „Potter?" Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Abscheu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, Evens mittlerweile, aber yeah, das bin ich."

„Ohne die Narbe und mit neuer Brille. Wunderbar. Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Nach dem Klang von Malfoys Stimme zu urteilen, hätte er eben auch nur über das Wetter reden können.

„Ich – ähm", stotterte Harry und verfluchte seine Unberedsamkeit. Solange er mit seinem Notebook und Stift alleine war, konnte er mit Worten jonglieren, wie niemals sonst – wie Harrys Agentin Ms. Pally Devan ihm einmal gesagte hatte. Seinem Nemesis aus früheren Teenagerjahren gegenüberstehend, verhielt er sichjedoch wie ein stümperhafter Idiot.

„Nun? Spuck es aus?"

Da Malfoy noch nicht im Stande war barsch zu klingen, realisierte Harry plötzlich, dass er noch stark unter Schmerzmitteln stand. Vermutlich war er momentan noch nicht in der Lage dazu, fies zu klingen. Wen irgendjemand Harry in seiner Schulzeit erzählt hätte, dass einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem Draco Malfoy nicht fies klingt, er hätte ihn aufgefordert sich einweisen zu lassen in St Mu-

Und schon wieder; er verdrängte den Gedanken.

„Du hattest einen Unfall", schaffte Harry es endlich zu antworten. „Ich war da. Ich kam mit – fuhr mit dem Krankenwagen mit – zum Krankenhaus." Die letzten Worte vor sich her nuschelnd, fast zusammenhanglos. Malfoys Augenbraue erhob sich leicht. „Ich fuhr mit meinem Motorrad", sagte er, die Stirn runzelnd. Er schaute auf, obwohl die Bewegung klein war, wurde sie durch die Konstruktion um ihn behindert. „Also bist du hier um dich zu ergötzen?"

„Ich – was? Nein, bin ich nicht. Du hattest einen Unfall und ich wollte nur – ich wollte nachschauen, ob du OK bist", beendete Harry stotternd. Die Wahrheit war, dass er noch gar nicht wusste, warum er heute zurückgekommen war.

„Du wolltest ‚nachsehen ob ich OK bin'?" diesmal klang Malfoy schroff, obwohl Harry glaubte auch eine Spur Müdigkeit herauszuhören.

„Dein Feind. Du verstehst, warum ich denke, dass es ein bisschen – schwer zu glauben ist."

Harry starrt den Blonden an. „Egal. Es interessiert mich nicht."

„Weißt du jetzt, _was_ ich meine. Es-interessiert-dich-nicht!" Malfoys stechender Blick traf Harrys. „Also, wo wir das jetzt geklärt haben, verschwinde."

„Was?" fragte Harry lautlos, der wütende Blick verschwand augenblicklich.

„Du hast mich gehört. Du bist hergekommen, du hast gesehen, dass es mir ‚gut geht' und jetzt verschwindest du verdammt noch mal von hier." Malfoys Augen wurden hart; und er biss seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Geh."

Harry seufzte leise. „Malfoy, Ich-"

„Verschwinde!" Malfoy konnte nicht wirklich schreien, aber seine Stimme war definitiv lauter.

Harry startete keinen neuen Versuch, er drehte sich herum und ging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Denn Nachmittag verbrachte er damit, in der Stadt herumzulaufen. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, zur Uni zu gehen. Er sollte, aber es war ihm nicht möglich in einem langweiligen Unterricht zu sitzen, wenn seine Welt mal wieder auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Malfoys unfreiwillige Rückkehr in sein Leben, brachte Erinnerungen von einem Leben zurück, welches er komplett vergessen wollte. Er _wollte_ sich _nicht_ erinnern. Es gab einen Grund, einen guten Grund, weshalb er der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und so kräftig wieder zurückgeholt zu werden-

Er schob die Gedanken beiseite, versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass er nicht zurück gebracht worden war, nicht wirklich. Immer noch konnte er sich von Malfoy fern halten,

Harry ging in sein Lieblingscafe, das Espresso House und bestellte einen Kaffeelate. Erkennend, dass er den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen hatte – er schien es nach dem morgendlichen Frühstück und seinem aus einem Apfel bestehenden Mittag vergessen zu haben – kaufte er sich noch ein Hörnchen mit Butter und Käse. Noch mit den in seinem Kopf herumschwirrenden Gedanken, bezahlte er das Mädel hinter dem Tresen und ging zu einem Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters. Die späte Nachmittagssonne färbte den Himmel in ein tiefes Orange, aber Harry beachtete es kaum.

„_Sie retteten sein Leben."_

Unter all den Gedanken, die sein Gehirn füllten, stach dieser Satz ganz deutlich hervor. Zwei Stimmen wiederholten den selben Satz, die eine war die der Ärztin, die Andere war – eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit, eine Stimme die er vergessen sollte. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, es brachte nur seinen Misserfolg zurück.

So saß er da und starrte den Sonnenuntergang an bis es dunkel war und dasMädchen hinter dem Tresen hervorkam, um ihm mitzuteilen,dass sie für diesen Abend schließen würden. Das dünne Mädchen, etwa achtzehn Jahre alt, wartete neben ihm, bis er seine Jacke angezogen hatte.

„Sorry", murmelte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass das Cafe bereits leer war.

„Machen sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen", das Mädchen lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie nahm die Tasse und den Teller, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte und fragte „Hat Ihnen der Kaffe nicht geschmeckt, Sir?"

„Was?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ihre Tasse ist noch voll", antwortete Sie in einem freundlichen Ton. Sie schien neugierig.

„Ich – ich schätze, dass mir nicht nach Kaffe war."

Sie lächelte ihn nur an. „Gute Nacht, Sir" sagte sie, während sie die Tür zum herausgehen öffnete.

„Gute – Gute Nacht", erwiderte Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Morgen kam und Harry ging zum Unterricht. Er hatte es während des ganzen gestrigen Tages vermisst; er konnte nichts anderes vermissen. Als um drei Uhr nachmittags seine letzte Stunde beendet war, bedankte er sich bei dem göttlichen Wesen, welches auch immer für die Erschaffung der Tage in der Welt verantwortlich war, für den Freitag. Seine Professoren hatten ihm während des Tages mehrmals Fragen gestellt und er war nicht dazu in der Lage auf die meisten davon zu antworten, weil seine Gedanken irgendwo anderes waren.

Je mehr er versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln, umso weiter drangen sie in seinen Verstand ein. Tatsache war, je mehr er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, desto mehr Erinnerungen wurden hochgespült. Wie eine Flutwelle, die stärker und stärker anwuchs; all die Mauern einriss, die er so sorgfältig um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

„Harry!" Der Schrei veranlasste Harry mitten im Schritt innezuhalten, um nachzusehen, wer nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Er dreht sich um und stand einer jungen Frau mit langen, dunklen Harren gegenüber.

„Hey Myra", sagte Harry, versuchte Begeisterung in seine Worte zu legen. Der Anblick seiner Freundin hielt seine Gedanken nicht davon ab in seinen Verstand vorzudringen.

Sie alle sterben …

Myra betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd „ Du wirkst nicht sehr glücklich", meinte sie.

„Ich bin nur – neulich passierte etwas", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin nur – Ich weiß nicht-"

„Willst du nicht darüber reden?" sagte Myra; zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry schaute sie hilflos an und fragte sich wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er ihr alles über die Zauberwelt erzählte, zu der er einmal gehört hatte. Der vernünftige Teil seines Gehirns antwortete, dass sie sich erschrecken würde, empört über die Vorstellung von so etwas – unnatürlichem; Onkel Vernons Stimme, die ihm einen Freak nannte. Er sah in Myras braune Augen. „Sorry", sagte er leise flüsternd. „Ich kann gerade nicht. "

Er begann sich abzuwenden, aber Myra ergriff seinen Ärmel. Einige Zentimeter kleiner als er, musste sie zu ihm herauf sehen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber mit einem fürsorglichen Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder.

„Ich bin hier", sagte sie, „wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich hier."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, hatte aber das Gefühl kläglich daran zu scheitern. „Danke", erwiderte er und verließ sie; sie starrte ihm nach.

Diesen Nachmittag saß Harry grübelnd zu Hause. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte – er wollte die Erinnerungen blockieren und nie wieder mit ihnen zu tun haben, aber egal wohin er blickte, alles schien plötzlich auf irgendeine Weise mit seiner Vergangenheit zusammenzuhängen, trotz seiner Bemühungen alles neu zu kaufen, als er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich ließ.

Oder vielmehr, gestand er sich selbst ein, als er vor seiner Vergangenheit flüchtete. Er hatte sie nie wirklich hinter sich gelassen.

Schließlich stand er verärgert über sich selber auf und griff erneut nach seinem Mantel. Erfüllt von dem plötzlichen Drang etwas zu tun, nahm er seine Schlüssel und verließ das Apartment. Fast die Treppen herunter rennend, ging er eilig aus dem Gebäude. Der Bürgersteig war wie immer voll mit Menschen, da er in einem belebten Teil von Muggel London lebte. Sie schenkten ihm keine Beachtung, als er die Straße hinunter sauste, einen bestimmten Ort in seinem Kopf: das Krankenhaus, oder genauer, die Intensivstation.

Im Krankenhaus herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit, genau wie beim letzten Mal, als Harry dort gewesen war. Krankenschwestern und Ärzte, alle gekleidet in dem üblichen grün und weiß, und Patienten in den Betten, einige bewusstlos und andere weinend, und letztlich die Verwandten und Freunde, alle ängstlich und müde. Harry passte in keine der Gruppen; er gehörte nicht zum medizinischen Personal, er war kein Patient – glücklicherweise – und er konnte sich weder als einen Freund noch als ein Verwandter von Malfoy betrachten.

„Äh, Hi", sagte er zu der Krankenschwester an der Rezeption. „Ich suche nach Draco Malfoy?"

„Beziehung?" fragte der Mann, deutlich gestresst.

„Freund", sagte Harry trotz seiner früheren Gedanken.

„Es wurde in den dritten Stock, Zimmer 317 verlegt", erklärte der Mann. „Besuchszeit nur bis fünf. Der Nächste?"

Harry wurde zur Seite geschupst. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ging er den Korridor entlang zu den Treppen. Leicht außer Atem kam er im dritten Stock an und schwor sich wieder mit dem Trainieren anzufangen. Alles was er derzeit noch tat, war der Spazierganz zur und weg von der Universität.

Er realisierte wie falsch diese Gedanken waren, als ihm einfiel, wen er besuchen wollte und warum.

Im dritten Stock war es viel ruhiger als im Ersten. Harry stellte bald fest, dass das die Station für die Patienten mit längerfristigen Krankheiten und Verletzungen war. Auf der Station war es ruhig, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Es war eher wie eine häusliche Atmosphäre, mit Bildern, Gemälden und Zeichnungen an den Wänden, ein großer Raum mit Couchs, ein Fernseher, einer Stereoanlage und einer Vielzahl von Videos und CDs. Ein Mann in den Vierzigern saß in seinem Rollstuhl und schaute mit Interesse in den Fernseher, blickte nicht mal auf, als Harry vorbeiging.

Diese Zimmer hatten ebenfalls Fenster zur Korridorseite, obwohl bei den meisten die Rollläden heruntergezogen waren. Harry verstand ihr Bedürfnis nach dem letzten bisschen Privatsphäre. Er wusste, dass ein Mensch nicht mehr viel Privatsphäre genießen konnte, wenn er um Hilfe bitten musste um zum Badezimmer und wieder zurück zu gelangen und manchmal sogar wennsie ihr‚Geschäft' erledigten mussten.

Zimmer 317 lag am Ende des Ganges. Harry ging an einem Zimmer vorbei, in dem zwei Krankenschwestern an ihrem Tee nippten und leise etwas besprachen.

Vor dem Zimmer 317 blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Die Rollläden waren ebenfalls heruntergelassen; es überraschte Harry nicht. Malfoy war immer jemand gewesen, der seine Privatsphäre forderte. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er sie anhob und an die Tür klopfte. Schmetterlinge flatterten – nein, _Elefanten trampelten_ – nervös in seinem Magen. Er wusste nicht warum er nervös war; das war Malfoy, sein Schulnemesis, wirklich niemand wegen dem er sich Sorgen machen und nichts wovor er sich fürchten musste.

Eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf erinnerte ihn an die letzte Begegnung mit Malfoy, zum Schluss hatte er ihn angeschrieen zu verschwinden.

Harry merkte, dass niemand auf sein Klopfen geantwortet hatte. Sich einredend, dass Malfoy ihm momentan nichts antun konnte - nichts weiter außer vielleicht anzuschreien – entschloss er sich es zu riskieren; er drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

Malfoy schlief. Im Zimmer konnte man Stimmen hören, aber Harry merkte bald, dass diese aus dem Fernseher kamen, in dem eine alberne Reality Serie lief und nicht von jemanden der den Blonden, im Bett liegenden, Patienten besuchte. Sich weiter ins Zimmer hineinwagend, betrachtete er Malfoys Erscheinung. Er sah blass aus, zu blass, als es gesund war. Die Farbe der auf Malfoys verbundenen Gesichtsseite durchschimmernden Prellungen war nur geringfügig verblasst, stellte aber immer noch einen krassen Kontrast zu seiner Haut dar. Das Gerüst befand sich, wenig überraschend, noch um Malfoys Kopf und Oberkörper, hielt ihn davon ab sich zu bewegen. Die Decke war über seine Taille gezogen, seinen linken Arm lag eingegipst über seinem Bauch.

Auf Abstand zum Bett achtend, streckte sich Harry zur Fernseh-Fernbedienung aus, damit er den Fernseher ausschalten konnte.

Plötzlich wurde Harrys Handgelenk von Malfoys Hand umgriffen und auflodernde Augen sahen ihn an.

„Sagte ich dir nicht, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst?" sagte er mit schwacher und tödlicher Stimme.

Harry erwiderte seinen wütenden Blick standhaft. „Nein, das letzte mal sagtest du nur ich solle verschwinden", antwortete er, wissend dass der Klang seiner Stimme Malfoy in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt wieder sagen, ver-."

„Malfoy, lass das", sagte Harry müde. „Wir sind nicht auf – wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule. Ich lebe in der Muggel Welt und du bist in einem Muggel Krankenhaus, bis zur Hüfte gelähmt. Dass ich hier bin, sollte dein geringstes Problem sein."

Malfoy öffnete und schloss mehrmals hintereinander seinen Mund. Harry genoss den Moment, in dem er Malfoy sprachlos gemacht hatte. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Gedanken seit der Entscheidung zum Krankenhaus zu gehen um Malfoy zu besuchen, nicht mehr so wild durcheinander wirbelten wie vorher. Aus Angst davor, die Fähigkeit seine unerwünschten Erinnerungen verhindern zu können zu verlieren, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Blonden vor ihm. Der andere Mann sah ihn erneut wütend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du die Ausmaße meiner Verletzungen herausgefunden hast", sagte er ruhig und mit zurück gewonnener Beherrschung, „aber vertraue mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nicht gewollt habe, dass du es weißt. Jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich die Krankenschwester rufe."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und zog sein Handgelenk aus Malfoys Griff. Er beobachtete das Aufblitzen von Schmerzen, das leichte zusammenzucken, wie er es tat und es erinnerte ihn daran, vorsichtig mit dem Blonden umzugehen. Auch wenn Malfoy es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, er wurde bei dem Unfall ernsthaft verletzt. Ein Teil ihn ihm fragte sich, warum es ihn interessierte; diesem Teil sagte er, dass es egal war wen er da vor sich hatte, er hatte nicht vor eine Person nach solch einem Unfall weiter zu verletzen.

Er schaltete den störenden Fernseher aus. Selbst mit zugedrehten Rücken wusste er das Malfoy jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete.

„Weiß irgendjemand, dass du hier bist?" fragte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu.

Malfoy schien mit sich selbst zu diskutieren, ob er antworten sollte oder nicht und nachdem eine halbe Minute vergangen war schrie Harry „Ach, komm schon, Malfoy! Ist es den wirklich _so_ schlimm, dass ich hier bin? Dass ich es weiß?"

Malfoys Augen blitzten vor Wut, mit einer ihm vor Jahren vertrauten gewesenen Weise. „Verschwinde", zischte er.

„Ist das das Einzige, was du sagen kannst?" fragte Harry mit zunehmender Verärgerung. „'Verschwinde'? Hast du dich den überhaupt nicht verändert? Bist du immer noch der verwöhnte Balg, den ich vor langer Zeit kannte?"

Malfoy schien sich bewegen zu wollen und sein Ärger steigerte sich nur, als er realisierte, dass die Konstruktion um ihn herum ihn davon abhielt. Die Tatsache, dass die besagte Konstruktion ihn momentan am Leben erhielt, änderte nichts; er wollte nichts mehr als aufstehen und Harry schlagen; Harry konnte es sehen, es war klar auf Malfoys Gesicht geschrieben.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Malfoy erneut. „verschwinde, verschwinde, verschwinde!"

Seine Beherrschung fiel. Harry drehte sich herum und verließ den Raum, die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm.

--- tbc ---

Wenn es euch gefallen hat (oder auch wenn nicht) hinterlasst doch bitte ein kleines Kommi.

Schöne Adventszeit, Bis bald duivel


	2. Remembrance

**Title:** The Depths of Winter

**Author: **bananacosmicgirl oder einfach nur Cosmic

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Die Story gehört Cosmic. Es handelt sich um eine von der Autorin genehmigte Übersetzung.

Nachzulesen ist das Original hier auf FFN – id: 1728364

**Summary: **Vier Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlies, um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy vor den Augen von Harry einen Autounfall hat, durch welchen er gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wird.

Ein Dank an Icy, für's Beta lesen

Pitvansee – Hab schnell weiter übersetzt. Danke fürs Kommi, wünsche weiter Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe es geht nach deinem Geschmack weiter.

Gugi28 – hi du Süße, keine Sorgen auch wenn es noch ein bisschen traurig und wehmütig weitergeht, alles wird gut, auch wenn's ein längerer Weg wird – schließlich bin ich für Happy Ends, oder? Gefällt dir das Kapitel? Dich noch mal ganz lieb Knuddel und dir schöne Weihnachten wünsch.

Sina – alles halb so schlimm, und bei Zauberern kann man doch jede Krankheit heilen, oder? Danke fürs Review und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Irgend eine Reviewerin – Danke fürs Kommi, Harry schreibt Krimis, wieso und weshalb kommt in einem der nächsten Kapitel genauer. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

An alle – viel Spaß beim lesen.

OoOoOoOoO

The Depths of Winter

_Chapter Two_

_Remembrance_

Der Samstagmorgen dämmerte hell und klar. Langsam begann der Frühling sich zu zeigen, brachte Jungvögel mit sich mit, die ihre zurückkehrenden Mütter um Nahrung anbettelten, Insekten, die, was auch immer sie den Winter hindurch taten, nun hervor krochen und eine Vielzahl von glücklichen Menschen. Die Sonne schien in Ihre Herzen zu gelangen; wohin Harry auch blickte, die Menschen lächelten, redeten, oder spazierten mit Freunden im Schlepptau durch die Stadt. Die Cafes waren gefüllt mit Leuten, die Dinge kauften, die sie mit in den Park nahmen, wo sie stundenlang saßen, immer weiter lächelnd, redend und das Leben genießend.

Der Frühling war zudem noch die Jahreszeit der Liebe, zumindest war es das, was die Zeitschriften verkündeten. Vielleicht fühlte sich Harry deswegen so einsam, während er mit seinen Einkaufstüten alleine die Straßen entlang lief und beobachtete wie sich Liebespaare auf den Bänken und Bürgersteigen küssten und miteinander schmusten.

Es waren anderthalb Wochen seit Malfoys Unfall vergangen. Eine Woche war es her, seit Harry das letzte Mal im Krankenhaus gewesen war, als Malfoy ihn wieder angeschrieen hatte ‚zu verschwinden'. Seitdem war er nicht wieder dort gewesen. Er redete sich ein, dass es nicht gut wäre, besonders für Malfoy, dessen Verletzungen sich verschlimmern konnten, wenn er nicht still liegen blieb.

Eine spottende Stimme in seinem Kopf erzählte ihm eine andere Geschichte. Sie sagte ihm, dass er schwach und eingeschüchtert war. Harry wollte das nicht glauben, aber tief in seinem Inneren, wusste er, dass es stimmt.

Seitdem er in Krankenhaus gewesen war, konnte er all die unerwünschten Gedanken in seinem Geist blockieren. Wie damals, als er diese Welt das erste Mal verlassen hatte, schloss er eine Tür und weigerte sich beharrlich, über all das nachzudenken. Er lebte sein Leben wie früher weiter, er verbrachte die Wochenenden vor dem Computer, versuchte, einige neue Seiten für seinen Roman zu schreiben – ein Versuch der kläglich scheiterte – und die Woche über ging er zur Universität. Er vergrub sich in seinen Schularbeiten und vermied es, Freunde zu treffen. Myra beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung, dass wusste er, sie versuchte herauszubekommen, was mit ihm los war. Sie wurde immer neugieriger und zunehmend auch ärgerlicher, da sie es sich nicht erklären konnte; genau wie ein anderer Freund von ihm, Darius Alden.

„Du weißt, dass du dich nicht vor uns verstecken kannst", hatte Darius vor gerade mal einem Tag gemeint. „Freunde hat man aus einem bestimmten Grund. Und dieser Grund beinhaltet nicht, sich jedes Mal zurückzuziehen, wenn man ein Problem hat'. Auch falls du diese Definition falsch interpretierst. Ich werde es akzeptieren."

„Weißt du, es tut mir leid", antwortete Harry, „ ich bin nur – es ist kompliziert und es zu erklären würde zu lange dauern. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe." Er trat gegen einen Stein an Boden.

Darius, ein sehr gut aussehender und reicher junger Mann mit welligem dunklen Haaren und muskulösem Körper, betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Der Blick erinnerte Harry sehr stark an –

„Zu Kompliziert?" fragte er. „Dann vermute ich, es hat etwas mit deiner mysteriösen Vergangenheit zu tun. Habe ich Recht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste, dass er es nicht verleugnen konnte. Er war nie ein guter Lügner gewesen.

Mit immer noch hochgezogener Augenbaue sagte Darius: „ Und du denkst nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, es uns zu erzählen?"

Frustriert antwortete Harry „Nein! Es ist nicht – Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."

„Versuch es bei mir."

„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Ich – Ich muss es zuerst einmal selbst verstehen", sagte Harry, den letzten Teil flüsternd. Er sah Darius in die Augen. „Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich es selbst begriffen habe, okay?"

Darius seufzte theatralisch, warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Na gut", sagte er. Danach legte er ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf. „Nun, denkst du Myra würde so freundlich sein und mir ihre Notizen leihen? Ich hatte letzte Nacht wirklich keine Zeit irgendetwas aufzuschreiben."

„Und was, bitte schön, hielt dich davon ab?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd, auch wenn er die Antwort schon ahnte. Er kannte Darius jetzt seit drei Jahren, es gab keine Geheimnisse. Aber dennoch war er über das Wechseln des Themas dankbar. „Oder besser, wer?"

„Ein prächtiges, kleines Ding namens Blossom. Was für ein passender Name das ist – sie war eine wunderschöne Blume, die Kleine." Darius grinste in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

„Wie alt war sie? Und wo hast du sie aufgegabelt?" fragte Harry. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, fragte aber trotzdem. Darius zuzuhören, war wie über das Leben von Berühmtheiten zu lesen; belustigend, aber nicht wirklich interessant und definitiv nichts, mit dem sich Harry identifizieren konnte.

„Neunzehn", sagte Darius „Sie ist aus Cambridge und überlegt herzuziehen."

„Wann hat sie sich dazu entschlossen?" fragte Harry trocken. „Gestern?"

„Nein, wirklich", sagte Darius und tat beleidigt. „Sie sucht hier nach einer Wohnung."

„Ach, und ich bin mir sicher, du zeigst ihr die besten Ecken von London, stimmst? Besonders, die besten Londoner Betten?"

„Ey, ey, sag doch so etwas nicht", sagte Darius, spielerisch funkelte er Harry an.

„Aber ist doch wahr", entgegnete Harry. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Darius grinste breit. „Sie ist wunderbar", sagte er glücklich.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete Harry und rollte erneut mit den Augen. Jede einzelne von Darius Eroberungen war das. Harry wusste, dass das Mädel in einigen Wochen der Vergangenheit angehören würde, letztlich war es mit allen so gewesen. Darius war nicht an einer dauerhaften Beziehung mit jemandem interessiert, schon gar nicht mit einer hübschen blonden (irgendwie wusste Harry, dass sie blond war) namens Blossom. „Wir müssen los", sagte Harry, „der Unterricht beginnt."

Darius rolle mit den Augen. „Ich komme schon", meinte er. „Du weißt, ich habe noch keine Antwort darauf bekommen, ob du glaubst, dass Myra mir ihre Aufzeichnungen gibt, oder nicht …"

OoOoOoOoO

Endlich war es Samstag. Harry schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf und tratt, den Arm voller Lebensmittel hinein. In seiner Wohnung herrschte das absolute Chaos, er hatte sich in der letzten Woche nicht darum gekümmert sauber zu machen. Seine Gedanken waren woanders, ganz woanders. Er blickte flüchtig auf die Uhr – eine Muggel- Uhr natürlich – und bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte, drang ein ungebetener Gedanke in seinen Kopf.

Besuchszeiten sind bis um Fünf.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht über ihn. Malfoy bedeutete Schwierigkeiten; in großen, fettgedruckten Buchstaben geschrieben. Harry sollte ihn nicht wieder besuchen gehen, weil er irgendwie wusste, dass, wenn er noch einmal hinging, er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war, dem anderen Mann den Rücken zuzukehren.

Als ob er ihn früher je den Rücken hätte zudrehen können, spottete eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry verwünschte sie leise. Er war schon zweimal zum Krankenhaus gegangen. Es gab absolut keinen Grund dafür, besonders nicht beim ersten Mal, aber er hatte es getan. Er war ein ‚guter Kerl', ein ‚Held'. Deswegen musste er wissen, ob es der Person deren Leben er gerettet hatte auch gut ging, selbst wenn die besagte Person sein –früherer?- Feind war. Harry konnte schlecht sagen, dass der wütende junge Mann in dem Krankenhausbett derselbe Junge war, der in der Schule sein Feind gewesen war und was sagt man so schön –

Abrupt beendete er die Gedankengänge. Dinge waren geschehen; Dinge mit denen kein Mensch leben und ungeschoren davonkommen konnte.

Bevor er es realisierte, war er wieder draußen und lief die Straße in Richtung Krankenhaus hinunter.

OoOoOoOoO

Die Station war diesmal etwas belebter, als Harry sie betrat. In dem großen Raum mit den Couchs saß eine Frau im Rollstuhl, ein Kind auf ihrem Schoß und neben ihr ein Mann, von dem Harry annahm, er war ihr Ehemann. Mehrere der Zimmer hatten diesmal die Rollläden geöffnet und Harry sah, wie lachende Familienmitglieder und Freunde um die Betten der Patienten herumstanden. Er wusste, dass sein Besuch bei Malfoy nicht mal annähernd so verlaufen würde.

Er klopfte, diesmal zitterte seine Hand nicht. Er wusste nicht, was genau er sich von diesem Besuch erwartete, aber er erkannte, dass es das ‚dritte Mal des Zaubers' war. Ob es ein Zauber war, der ihn in die Hölle verdammte, oder ein Zauber, der einen etwas weniger kalten Malfoy hervorbrachte, wusste er noch nicht, obwohl er so eine Vermutung hatte.

Er hörte ein „Herein", von der anderen Seite der Tür und er öffnete sie.

„Hallo Malfoy", sagte er.

Das Gerüst um Malfoys Oberkörper verhinderte jede Bewegung von ihm, somit konnte er Harry nicht sehen als dieser eintrat, aber Harry wusste das Malfoy ihn sogar mit verbundenen Augen und sich nur auf sein Gehör verlassend erkennend würde.

„Potter", sagte er und schaffte es, es wie ein Schimpfwort klingen zu lassen. „Du bist zurück."

„Deine Auffassungsgabe verblüfft mich", antwortete Harry, trat in das Zimmer und stellte sich in Malfoys Blickrichtung.

„So wie deine Gabe zu ignorieren mich verblüfft", entgegnete Malfoy und sein wütender Blick verfolgte jede von Harrys Bewegungen. „Warum bist du hier?"

Harry, der unter dem Vorwand Malfoy zu ignorieren aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, drehte sich herum, um dem Bett gegenüberzustehen. „Naja, ich bin natürlich hier um nach dir zu sehen", sagte er und schaffte es nicht, es nicht sarkastisch klingen zu lassen. Er blickte kurz auf den Boden, bevor er wieder zu Malfoy herauf sah. „Ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Nun, das war die wortgewandteste Antwort, die ich jemals hörte." Malfoys Stimme war kälter als Eis. „Bring mich nicht dazu, mich erneut zu wiederholen."

„Ach, du meinst ‚verschwinde, verschwinde' zu schreien?" Harry ahmte Malfoys Worte mit schrill kreischender Girly Stimme nach. „Ich möchte das nie wieder hören. Niemals."

„Warum – bist – du – hier?" fragte Malfoy langsam, als ob er mit einem Vierjährigen redet.

Er konterte Malfoys wütenden Blick, plötzlich ernst. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, Malfoy, ich hab keine Ahnung. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass ich seit deinem Unfall von Erinnerungen bombardiert werde, Erinnerungen die ich für immer verschlossen glaubte. Ich will – Ich weiß nicht – Ich will sie stoppen."

„Und wie kann es dir deiner Meinung nach helfen, dich von deinen blöden Erinnerungen abzuhalten, wenn du hier herkommst, um mich in weniger als zwei Wochen dreimal zu besuchen? Und warum zum Teufel, sollte es mich interessieren?" seine Stimme war beißend und eisig.

Frustriert fuhr sich Harry mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte er erneut. „Ich bin nur – Ich weiß nicht-"

„Wenn du noch einmal sagst, dass du es nicht weißt, werde ich -"

„Wirst du was?" spuckte Harry ärgerlich aus. „Verhext du mich dann ohne einen Zauberstab? Kommst hierher und schlägst mich, ohne funktionierende Beine? Bittest du deinen inhaftierten Vater die schmutzige Arbeit für dich zu erledigen?"

Gleich nachdem die Wörter ausgesprochen waren, bereute Harry diese, aber er konnte sie nicht wieder zurücknehmen. Selbst für ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, war das Gesagte weit unter der Gürtellinie; jedes einzelne Wort.

Das bisschen Farbe auf Malfoys blassen Wangen war verschwunden und er schaute auf die bis zur Taille gezogene Bettdecke hinunter. Er murmelte etwas was Harry nicht verstehen konnte.

„Es – Es tut mir leid", stammelte Harry, „Ich hätte nicht gesollt – es tut mir leid-"

Malfoy blickte wieder auf, sein Brustkorb bebte vor Ärger und seine Augen waren erneut mit Wut erfüllt. „Fuck you, Potter, Fuck – you."

Dieses Mal brauchte Malfoy nicht zu schreien, damit Harry ging, er tat es aus eigenem Antrieb.

OoOoOoOoO

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er hierher gelangt war, aber plötzlich befand er sich wieder in dem Cafe. Er stand in der Schlange, sein Verstand war leer und als er den Tresen erreichte, wusste er noch nicht, was er bestellen sollte. Das Mädel, welches er beim letzten Mal getroffen hatte, war heute auch wieder da und sie gab ihm einen Kaffee late und ein Hörnchen mit Butter und Käse, genau wie beim letzten Mal. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und nahm das Geld aus seiner Hand, bevor er es nachzählen konnte, gab ihm den Wechselbetrag zurück und widmete sich der nächsten Person in der Schlange.

Harry wusste, dass sie ihn für seltsam halten musste, aber er konnte sich momentan keine Sorgen darüber machen. Stattdessen setzte er sich an den gleichen Tisch wie beim letzten Mal und beobachtete die Menschen, die draußen vorbei liefen. Lächelnde Gesichter und glückliche Menschen. Harry fragte sich, ob er je auch einer von ihnen werden würde. Er glaubte es nicht.

Stunden mussten vergangen sein, denn als Harry das nächste Mal aus seinen inhaltslosen Gedanken erwachte, war das Cafe fast leer, nur einige Kabinen waren noch belegt und Harry schien es, als ob dort nur Pärchen saßen.

„Wieder zurück, hä?"

Durch die Stimme sprang er überrascht auf. Das Mädel vom Tresen stand neben ihm.

„Ähm, yeah", sagte Harry. „Ich bin hier ziemlich oft. Du bist neu?"

Sie nickte, eine Strähne ihrer dunklen Harre fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich sie weg. „Hab vor ca. zwei Wochen angefangen", antwortete sie.

„Macht es denn Spaß?" Harry ermahnte sich selbst, dass er versuchen sollte, interessierter zu klingen, da sie eindeutig an ihm interessiert schien.

„Es ist OK." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ziemlich nette Leute, mit denen ich arbeite und ich treffe eine menge Menschen, wenn ich hinter der Theke stehe. Aber die Bezahlung ist ätzend."

Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Könnt ich wetten."

„Sie kennen sich damit nicht aus, stimmst?" fragte das Mädel ihn ansehend. „Harry Evans, richtig? Ich habe Ihre Bücher gelesen."

„Oh", war alles was er antworten konnte. „Haben sie – haben sie Ihnen gefallen?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich liebe sie. Die Art wie Sie die Spannung mehr und mehr durch das ganze Buch aufbauen – es ist brillant! Ich kann Ihr nächstes Buch kaum erwarten."

Harry rutsche unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl. „Danke", sagte er, stand dann auf und schaute auf seine Uhr, täuschte vor über die Uhrzeit erschrocken zu sein. „Wissen Sie, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Ich – ich wusste nicht, dass es schon so spät ist."

Ihr Lächeln wurde unsicherer, hellte sich aber gleich wieder auf. „Das ist Okay. Ich werde Sie das nächste Mal sehen, wenn Sie wieder herkommen. Ich bin übrigens Mona."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er schüttelte diese, noch unsicher wegen des Mädels vor ihm. „Nett Sie zu treffen, Mona", sagte er dennoch. Schließlich hatte er Manieren und es schien sie glücklich zu machen. „Bye."

„Bye", sagte sie, als er das Cafe verlies.

Am Horizont schoben sich die Wolken aufeinander. Es würde bald regnen.

OoOoOoOoO

Montagmorgen erwachte Harry um halb sieben als sein Wecker losging. Er schaltete ihn aus, rollte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief prompt wieder ein; nur, um anderthalb Stunden später wieder zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass seine erste Stunde in genau fünf Minuten begann. Sich selbst verfluchend, sprang er aus dem Bett und versuchte sich während des Essens des Frühstücksmüslis seine Socken anzuziehen. Das Ergebnis war, dass er seine Schüssel umkippte und es plötzlich auf seine Socken Müsli regnete. Seufzend setzte er sich kraftvoll in seinen Stuhl und auf einmal wusste er, es wurde einer _dieser_ Tage werden.

Anstatt zum Unterricht zu eilen, legte er die Socken weg, wischte das Müsli vom Fußboden auf und holte etwas Brot heraus, um sich Toast zu machen. Er würde den ersten Unterricht ausfallen lassen, mit einer Stunde Verspätung zu erscheinen, nutzte ihm sowieso nichts.

„Sie haben also beschlossen unsere Klasse mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren, Mr. Potter. Wie umsichtig von ihnen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf hörte er die Stimme, so klar, als ob Snape neben ihm stehen würde. Er wusste, dass es albern war. Snape konnte unmöglich hier sein und der logische Teil in Harrys Gehirn wusste das. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders und suchte die Wohnung nach langen, schwarzen Roben und fettigem Haaren ab. Als er sich schließlich überzeugt hatte, dass ihm seine Phantasie nur einen Streich gespielt hatte, setzte er sich kräftig hin und atmete so heftig, als ob er gerade die Stufen herauf gerannt wäre.

Als er endlich am Unterricht teilnahm, stellte er nur fest, dass er auch hätte zu Hause bleiben können. Er machte sich wieder und immer wieder zum Narren, wenn die Professoren Fragen direkt an ihn richteten und als sich Myra und Harry in der Bibliothek zum lernen trafen, machte sich Harry keinerlei Notizen. Stattdessen füllte er seinen Notizblock mit seltsamen Zeichnungen.

Myra streckte sich nach dem Notizblock aus und nahm ihn ihm weg, als sie die Bibliothek verließen. Sie runzelte die Stirn als hätte sie einen Verdacht und dieser wurde durch Harrys Unaufmerksamkeit nur noch bestätigt.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie ihn nach draußen zu einer Bank führte. „Du hast dich in der Bibliothek nicht konzentriert – Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du im Unterricht zurechtkamst."

Harry schloss seine Augen und plötzlich war er nicht mehr in der Universität. Es war nicht länger Myra, die neben ihm saß – es war Hermine.

„Harry, rede mit uns, bitte. Wie können dir helfen."

Harry schlug die Augen wieder auf und nahm dankbar das Universitätsgelände um sich herum wahr. Myra sah ihn verunsichert an, ihre braunen Augen mit Sorge erfüllt. Einmal mehr erinnerte sie ihn an Hermine.

„Myra, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es euch nicht erzählen", hörte er sich selbst wiederholen. Es klang von so weit weg, als ob er nicht länger in seinem Körper wohnte.

„Harry, du läufst herum wie ein Zombie", sagte Myra verzweifelt. „Darius kann dich nicht zum reden bringen und ich schaffe es auch nicht. Du kannst froh sein, dass Candy momentan in Frankreich ist, sie würde dich dazu bringen den Kloß in deiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken und dich zwingen zu reden."

Harry brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande; Candy würde nicht eher aufgeben bis sie wusste, was mit ihm los war; soviel war sicher. Sie war so süß, wie ihr Name suggerierte, aber wen etwas mit einem ihrer Freunde nicht stimmte, wurde sie auf der Jagd nach dem Grund des Problems bösartig.

„Wie lange wird sie weg sein?" fragte er.

„Oh nein", sagte Myra zu ihm, wobei sie die Augen zukniff. „Du wirst nicht das Thema wechseln und dich somit leicht herauswinden."

Harry murmelte ein „Verdammt" und sie sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Jetzt rede", sagte sie.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dachte darüber nach und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Nein."

„Harry!" Sie war enttäuscht von ihm und vielleicht war es genau das, was Harry insgeheim wollte. Wenn sie sich über ihn ärgerte, würde sie aufgeben und ihn in Ruhe lassen und er konnte in das wundervolle Land des Leugnens abtauchen. „Ich werde nicht aufhören, dich damit zu nerven, bis du es mir endlich erzählt hast."

Harry stand von der Bank auf und blicke wütend auf sie herab. „Dann wirst du mir für sehr lange Zeit auf die Nerven gehen, schätze ich", sagte er kalt.

Er stolzierte an ihr vorbei, weigerte sich zurückzublicken, um denn todunglücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, von dem er wusste, er würde in ihrem Gesicht sein. Wenn er tatsächlich zurückblickte, würde er umschwenken, sein Lauf anhalten und ihr alles erzählen. Und wenn er ihr alles sagte, würde der Schmerz immer stärker werden, bis er drohte, ihn völlig einzuholen-

„Harry, du kannst nicht die ganze Last der Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen. Lass uns dir helfen. Komm schon, Kumpel."

Harry schaute sich um, fragte sich, wo sich Ron versteckt hielt. Seine Stimme hing in der Luft, auf einer sanften Frühlingsbrise schwimmend und erinnerte ihn an Dinge, an die er nicht erinnert werden wollte.

„Lass uns dir helfen … Komm schon, Kumpel …"

„Hört auf", schrie er, sich die Hände an die Ohren haltend, seine Schultern zuckten durch das Zurückhalten der Schluchzer. „Hört auf, hört auf, hört auf!"

Dann begann er zu laufen, zuerst war es nur ein Joggen, aber schon bald verwandelte es sich in ein schnelles Rennen. Er war blind für seine Umgebung und es war erstaunlich, dass er es vermeiden konnte, einen fürchterlichen Unfall zu bauen, so wie er die Straße herunterhetzte. Er wusste, wohin er rannte, auch wenn er nicht verstand warum. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er sauste zu dem einzigen Ort, wo diese Stimmen aufhörten, wenn auch nur für kurz. Er lief zu der Quelle des Wahnsinns, der Grund, warum er sich an sein erstes Leben erinnerte.

Das Krankenhaus erschien ihm kalt und gleichgültig, als er anhielt, die Hände auf seinen Knien nach Atem ringend. Er wollte nicht lange stehen bleiben, da er befürchtete, dass die Stimmen wiederkamen, wenn er die Zeit bekam über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als darüber, wie er genügend Luft in seine Lungen bekommen konnte. Daher öffnete er die Tür und trat hinein.

Er ging den Korridor zur Treppe entlang, seine Beine wurden bei jedem Schritt schwerer, als er begriff, dass er absolut kein Recht dazu hatte, hierher zurückzukommen. Das einzige was er tat, war, Malfoy aufzuregen und obwohl ihn dies nicht stören sollte, tat es das.

Eine Krankenschwester starrte ihn böse an, sagte aber nichts, als er den Flur entlanglief. Er vermutete, dass sie von seinen anderen Besuchen bei Malfoy erfahren hatte. Trotzdem hielt sie ihn nicht auf und er ignorierte sie. Auf der Station war es jetzt ruhig, da es ein normaler Arbeitstag war und die Jalousien waren – wieder einmal - heruntergelassen. Malfoys Rollläden waren bei jedem seiner Besuche geschlossen, es überraschte ihn nicht.

Er klopfte an, wartete auf die Aufforderung zum Eintreten und ging hinein.

Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf einen halben Zentimeter, soviel wie das Gerüst erlaubte, aber Harry wusste, dass es nicht nötig war, Malfoy wusste, dass Harry es war-

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich hier nicht haben will?" fragte Malfoy. Er sah müde aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und seine Stirn glänzte verschwitzt, aber Harry wagte es nicht, sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. „Nach dem letzten Besuch dachte ich, dass selbst du die Message verstanden hättest."

„Weißt du Malfoy, ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu streiten-"

„Dann verrate mir, verdammt noch mal, warum du hergekommen bist" unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Ich – will – dich – nicht – sehen. Ist das für den glorreichen Potter so schwer zu begreifen?"

Harry fühlte wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Wut auf sich selbst, da er schon wieder hierher gekommen war und auch , weil Malfoy ein kompletter Idiot war. Er kämpfte mit sich, um nicht Sachen zu sagen, die er nicht sagen sollte.

„So, so, der ruhmvolle Potter hat letztlich doch die Bedeutung des Maul haltens verstanden", spottete Malfoy. „Nicht einen Tag zu früh."

„Nur du leider noch nicht", fuhr Harry ihn an. „Du weißt, seit wann wir-"

Er wurde durch das Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Eine kleine, mollige Krankenschwester betrat den Raum. „Guten Abend, Sir", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Guten Abend", erwiderte er höflich und ignorierte den eisigen Blick, den Malfoy ihm zuwarf.

„Es ist Zeit Mr. Malfoy zu reinigen, also, wenn sie raus gehen könnten?" Sie zeigte vage in Richtung Tür.

Harrys Augen wanderten von der Krankenschwester hinüber zum Bett mit Malfoy. Malfoy starrte ihn wütend an, aber Harry glaubte eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen wahrgenommen zu haben, bei der Erwähnung des ‚Reinigens von ihm'. Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern; überlegte es sich aber anders, als er Mitleid mit Malfoy bekam und schließlich sagte er „Ja, natürlich".

Er blickte ein letztes Mal auf Malfoy. Während er zur Tür ging, konnte er die kalten silbernen Augen spüren, die versuchten, jede seiner Bewegungen zu folgen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und langsam ging er den Flur entlang, sein Verstand immer noch gefüllt mit Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Rons geisterhafte Stimme hatte ihn verlassen und dafür war er dankbar. Obwohl Malfoy nichts weiter tat, außer ihn wütend zu machen, schien er doch die Erinnerungen aufzuhalten, die ihm auf so harte Weise angriffen, wenn er an der Universität und noch schlimmer, wenn er zu Hause war.

Er ging wieder zurück und passierte Malfoys Zimmer. Die Tür war immer noch geschlossen und er stellte fest, dass es wohl mehr als ein paar Minuten dauern würde, einen Mensch nach so einem schweren Unfall zu säubern. Also ging er zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo der Fernseher lief und zwei Patienten zuschauten. Die junge Frau drehte sich zu Harry um, sie hatte Kanülen in ihrem Arm und Ihre Harre waren dünn, wodurch sich Harry fragte, ob sie gegen Krebs behandelt wurde. Genau wie der Mann neben ihr saß sie im Rollstuhl. Er sah älter als sie aus, sein rechtes Bein und sein rechter Arm waren eingegipst und er hatte Bandagen um seinen Kopf. Sie schauten die Nachrichten.

Harry setzte sich ans Fenster, etwas entfernt von den anderen Beiden hin. Die Couch war bequem und er sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, warum er im Krankenhaus blieb, vor allem, weil Malfoy ihn eindeutig nicht hier haben wollte.

Seine Finger fanden die Zeitschriften, die auf dem Tisch neben der Couch, auf der er saß, lagen. Mehrere waren über Krebs, über Medizin im Algemeinen, aber dort lag auch eine über das Gelähmt sein. Neugierig griff er nach der Broschüre.

‚Was ist das Zentrale Nerven System und warum kann es sich nach einem Unfall nicht selbst reparieren?' stand dort.

‚Das Zentrale Nerven System steuert die meisten Funktionen im Körper und des Geistes. Es besteht aus zwei Teilen: dem Gehirn und dem Rückenmark.

Das Rückenmark ist die Autobahn für die Verbindung zwischen dem Körper und dem Gehirn. Wenn das Rückenmark verletzt ist, wird der Informationsaustausch zwischen dem Gehirn und den anderen Körperteilen unterbrochen.

Viele Organe und das Gewebe im Körper können sich nach einer Verletzung ohne Eingriff von selbst regenerieren. Leider sind einige Zellen vom Zentralen Nerven System so spezialisiert, dass diese Zellen sich nicht teilen, oder neue produzieren können. Infolgedessen ist die Wiederherstellung nach einer Gehirn- oder Rückenmarkverletzung viel schwieriger.

Die Komplexität des Zentralen Nerven Systems macht die Erneuerung der richtigen Verbindungen zwischen dem Gehirn und dem Rückenmark sehr kompliziert.'

Während der ganzen Zeit nach dem Unfall, hatte sich Harry nie Gedanken über Malfoys Verletzungen gemacht. In den ganzen Wochen, die seitdem vergangen waren, war er mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Gedanken so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er darüber ganz vergessen hatte, wie schwer Malfoy bei dem Unfall verletzt worden war und dass dieser sie zusammengebracht hatten. Aber Tatsache war: Er hatte Probleme und die Verletzung, die er sich zugezogen hatte, waren so ernst, dass sie ihn in den Rollstuhl brachten, vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens.

Plötzlich brach die Realität von all dem über Harry zusammen.

Malfoy war behindert.

Er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen.

Er würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dass Leben zu führen, von dem er immer gesprochen hatte, er würde – er würde Menschen brauchen, die ihm helfen; Dinge für ihn taten und obwohl er seit seiner Geburt Diener um sich herum gehabt hatte, liebte Malfoy es wahrscheinlich sie herumzuscheuchen, weil er es konnte, nicht weil er sie brauchte.

Abrupt stand er auf, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass die beiden Patienten ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Fernseher weg auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er war fast schon auf dem Weg zurück zu Malfoy, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Krankenschwester noch dort war; es waren noch keine fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Also sank er wieder auf die Couch zurück und hob die Broschüre vom Boden auf; dorthin hatte er sie fallen lassen, als er aufgestanden war.

Wie klein und unbedeutend ihre Streitereinen, die sie führten, seit sie elf Jahre alt waren, plötzlich erschienen. Eigentlich erschienene eine Menge Dinge klein und unbedeutend, wenn er über Malfoys Situation nachdachte. Nicht fähig zu sein Laufen zu können – er konnte sich dies nicht vorstellen.

Er las weiter.

‚Erkenntnisse über das menschliche Rückenmark wurden in den letzten Jahren revolutioniert. Was früher als unveränderbar anerkannt wurde, zeigt jetzt Zeichen der Hoffnung. Deswegen muss man nicht mehr akzeptieren, für den Rest seines Lebens gelähmt zu sein.'

Nun, das klang wenigstens Positiv. Es gab eine Chance, dass Malfoy aus dem Rollstuhl herauskommen könnte. Er blätterte die Zeitschrift durch und begriff, dass, wenn Malfoy jemals wieder Laufen können sollte, es zwei Arten von Glück brauchte; sowohl, dass seine Verletzungen nicht so schwerwiegend waren, als auch, dass er hart daran arbeitete.

„Sir?"

Harry wurde von der molligen Krankenschwester aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie stand vor ihm, ein bisschen besorgt blickend, aber größtenteils war ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, während sie ihn betrachtete.

„Ja?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Mr. Malfoy ist fertig, sie können zurückgehen, wenn sie möchten", sagte sie.

Den Kopf schief halten, sah Harry auf. „Möchte er, dass ich zurückkomme?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er sagte nichts darüber. Er ist ein sehr ruhiger Patent. Außer – nun, außer, wenn sie hier sind." Ihr Blick verriet Missbilligung darüber und Harry hatte den Anstand verlegen dreinzuschauen.

„Sorry, deswegen", sagte er. Er war gerade dabei, wieder zu Malfoys Zimmer zurückzugehen, als er stehen blieb und sich zu der Krankenschwester umdrehte. „Wie schlimm sind seine Verletzungen?" fragte er und jetzt im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Mal, wo er mit der Ärztin gesprochen hatte, interessierte es ihn (und das nicht mal im Schockzustand). „Wird er jemals wieder laufen können?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Mr. Malfoy scheint momentan nicht sehr interessiert daran zu sein, eine Verbesserung zu erarbeiten, aber es könnte sich ändern, wenn er anfängt richtig dafür zu trainieren", antwortet sie. Aufgrund seines fragenden Blickes, redete sie weiter, „Mr. Malfoy muss für volle zwei Monate ganz ruhig liegen – noch sechs Wochen – damit sich der Bruch in seiner Wirbelsäule nicht verschlimmert. Danach können wir mit dem Trainingsprogramm beginnen."

„Oh", war alles was Harry sagen konnte. „Wie lange muss er denn im Krankenhaus bleiben?"

„Noch sechs Wochen natürlich, und dann wahrscheinlich noch zwei weitere, bevor er gelernt hat, wie man den Rollstuhl benutzt und stark genug ist, sich damit fortzubewegen." Sie schaute zu ihm hoch. „Sind Sie ein Verwandter von ihm?"

„Ich? Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin ein – alter Freund aus der Schule."

Die Krankenschwester beäugte ihn misstrauisch, nickte aber. „Wissen Sie, wo seine Eltern sind? Weder konnten wir Anzeichen von ihnen finden, noch fanden wir irgendetwas über sie in unseren Unterlagen."

„Du hast mich um meinen Diener gebracht, Junge!"

In Harrys Kopf überschlug sich der Klang von Mr. Malfoys Stimme, so klar, als ob er dicht neben ihm hier auf der Station stehen würde.

„Sir? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Durch die besorgte Stimme der Krankenschwester, wurde Harry langsam zurück in die Realität geholt. „Ich bin – Mir geht's gut", murmelte er. „Ich ... nur – dachte etwas gehört zu haben."

Das Misstrauen stand erneut in ihren Augen, aber wieder sagte sie nichts.

„Ich möchte nur gehen, zu – sie wissen schon, gehen – zu Malfoy", sagte Harry und flüchtete vor der Krankenschwester, bevor sie weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

OoOoOoOoO

„Du bist zurück?"

Harry verbiss sich die Antwort, die ihm sofort kam und verstärkte den Griff um die Broschüre in seiner Hand. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Malfoy starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Für was verdammt noch mal entschuldigst du dich, Potter?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dass war nicht so, wie es hätte laufen sollen. Natürlich verlief es niemals nach Plan, wenn Malfoy darin verwickelt war; oder?

Mitternächtliche Duelle, der Zaubertrank Unterricht, Hagrids Festnahme…

Wie schon die Anderen, traten diese Gedanken ungebeten in seinen Verstand.

„Potter, du stehst in meinem Zimmer, versperrst mir die Sicht zum Fernseher – das Wenigste, was du tun könntest, wäre, mir zu antworten." Wieder war Malfoys Stimme kalt und unpersönlich. Er klang wie der Malfoy, den Harry kannte und er fragte sich, ob sich manche Dinge niemals ändern.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, was ein Fernseher ist?" fragte Harry und beschloss zu versuchen das Thema zu wechseln.

„Och, in Merlins Namen, ich hatte Muggelkunde, oder?" spuckte er aus.

Es überraschte Harry das zu hören. Es hatte ihn nie interessiert, herauszufinden, welche Fächer Malfoy in der Schule belegt hatte, außer bei denen, die er mit Harry zusammen hatte.

„Also, wärst du jetzt so freundlich mir zu sagen, warum du verdammt noch mal immer und immer wieder hierher kommst, wie ein verfluchtes Jojo, Potter. Erzähl es mir und dann verschwinde und komm niemals wieder zurück."

„Warum ist es so furchtbar, dass ich hier bin?" fragte Harry. „Rufe ich irgendwelche abscheulichen Erinnerungen wach? Bin ich wirklich der Schrecklichste, der hier sein könnte? Oder ist es nur, weil ich es bin?"

„Du kannst von jeden etwas nehmen – du hast gerade drei gute Gründe aufgezählt, warum ich dich nicht hier haben möchte", antwortete Malfoy.

„An was erinnere ich dich?"

„Die selben Sachen, an die ich dich erinnere", sagte Malfoy, irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Stimme von Gefühlen freizuhalten. Seine Augen verengten sich, während er Harry ansah. „Die selben Dinge, über die du nicht reden willst."

Harry wusste, dass das seine Art war, ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten – und natürlich war das eine sehr wirksame Art. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte Malfoy nicht dazu zwingen, Dinge preiszugeben, von denen er selbst nicht bereit war, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, vor allem nicht seinem Nemesis aus längst vergessenen Schultagen.

Triumphierend zog Malfoy eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Siehst du, was ich meine? Du willst nicht darüber reden. Und solange du das nicht willst, wirst du nicht mehr hierher kommen. Etwas was mich zur Abwechslung einmal glücklich machen würde."

Harry konnte das verächtliche Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. „Du? Glücklich? Das konnte der Tag werden."

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck fiel für eine Sekunde, aber gleich darauf gewann er seine Fassung wieder und setzte eine Maske von Gleichgültigkeit auf. Und plötzlich merkte Harry, dass es nur dieses war, eine Maske – die wieder aufgesetzt wurde. Was er gesagt hatte, traf einen Nerv irgendwo tief in ihm, unter der kalten Schale, die Draco Malfoy war.

Er seufzte leise und kurz. „Ich nehme an, dass ist der Grund warum du mir sagst, ich soll verschwinden?"

Malfoys eisiger Blick reichte aus, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er jetzt gehen sollte und sein rationeller Verstand sagte ihm das gleiche.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „ich gehe. Aber du weißt, ich komme wieder zurück, weil dass der einzige Weg ist, alles hinter uns zu lassen - wir können das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.

Malfoy zog erneut seine Augenbrauen nach oben, diesmal ließ er sich zu einem herausfordernden „ach, ja?" herab.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry und verließ das Zimmer, wobei er zum ersten Mal er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss, anstatt sie zuzuschlagen.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry schlenderte von Krankenhaus weg, spazierte am Espresso House vorbei und beschloss, einen Kaffee zu trinken. Der Kaffee Shop war mit Menschen überfüllt, die meisten saßen Pärchenweise in den Ecken und an den Fenstern. Eine Gruppe von lauten, jungen Mädels saß auf der langen Couchreihe und vor ihnen lagen Bücher. Harry nahm an, dass sie zum Lernen hergekommen waren, obwohl es nicht danach aussah, als ob sie es wirklich taten. Eine Auswahl von Plätzchen lag auf dem Tisch, zur Hälfe aufgegessen, zusammen mit mehreren Tassen, die wahrscheinlich Schokolade enthielten.

Harry bestellte sich seine eigene große Tasse Kaffee late. Er beschloss etwas von der Schokolade hineinzufüllen und aus seinem Drink wurde Mokka. Zusammen mit dem bestellten Hühnchen- und Speckbrötchen und den Plätzchen konnte er seinen knurrenden Magen füllen, da er seit einigen Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Er zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Da er nach dem Unterricht nicht zu Hause gewesen war, trug er immer noch die Bücher für seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde mit sich herum.

„Und der Koboldaufstand …"

Dieses Mal war es die herunterleiernde Stimme von Professor Binns, die Harry glaubte zu hören. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah sich misstrauisch nach einem Geist um. Natürlich war Binns nirgendwo zu sehen.

Harry war nicht so schockiert, oder erschreckt, oder besorgt, oder – wie auch immer – darüber, Professor Binns Stimme zu hören. Sie war nicht so furcht einflössend wie Rons Stimme, die flüsternd im Wind ertönte, als ob er noch da und nicht schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden wäre.

So, als ob er nicht tot war.

So, als ob er nicht schon seit fünf Jahren tot war.

Heftig griff Harry nach der Tasse vor ihm, während die Erinnerungen an seinen besten Freund seine Sinne angriffen, egal wie hart er versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. Er schloss seine Augen, sein Körper zitterte, als er tief und beruhigend einatmete, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Mr. Evans? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Harry widerstand dem Drang mit seinen Augen zu rollen, als er Monas Stimme hörte. Aber auch wenn sie nicht die Ablenkung war, die er sich wünschte, so lenkte sie ihn trotzdem von seinen Gedanken ab.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete er, versuchend in einem normalen Ton zu sprechen. „Nur – Kopfschmerzen."

Sie lächelte freundlich und liebvoll und nickte. „Wir haben Tabletten die helfen, aber die dürfen wir nicht an die Kunden verteilen." Entgegnete sie. „Tut mir leid", fügte sie verlegend lächelnd hinzu. „Manche Kunden zeigen uns bei der Polizei an, wenn wir Schmerztabletten verteilen, aus welchem Grund auch immer."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Ich wollte gerade nach Hause und ins Bett gehen. Ich denke, Schlaf ist das Einzige, was ich brauche."

„Ach, okay", ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Es war schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Sie auch", sagte Harry und versuchte sich nicht so schlecht wegen seines baldigen Gehens zu fühlen. Jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er wirklich nur noch nach Hause gehen. „Ich sehe Sie später wieder."

Er ging. Sie lächelte.

--- tbc ---

So, ich hoffe euch hat das lesen Spaß gemacht,

hinterlasst doch büüdddeee ein kleines Review (wenn ihr schon einmal hier unten angelangt seid)

Schönes Fest und feiert alle schön, Bye duivel


	3. Silence

**Title:** The Depths of Winter

**Author: **bananacosmicgirl oder einfach nur Cosmic

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Die Story gehört Cosmic. Es handelt sich um eine von der Autorin genehmigte Übersetzung.

Nachzulesen ist das Original hier auf FFN – id: 1728364

**Summary: **Vier Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlies, um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy vor Harrys Augen in einen Autounfall hat, durch welchen er gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wird.

* * *

Hallo,

ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe und bei allen die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

gugi28 – Hi, ich verspreche, dass die Story mehr als nur traurig ist. Passiert noch einiges, lass dich Überraschen. Ich verspreche, dass es schnell weitergeht. Bussi.

Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy – cooler Nick. Danke für das Lob und ich werde sicher nicht aufhören, da ich diese Story über alles liebe.

pandoradoggis – naja, nix davon ist mir, ich darf es übersetzten. Aber ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter. Danke fürs Review.

Snuggles2 – hi, auch wenn du das Orignal schon gelesen hast, hoffe ich dass du ab und zu mal in die Übersetzung reinschaust. Danke fürs Kommi.

Moin – yep, Ron ist in dieser FF gestorben. Aber ich hoffe du hast trotzdem weiterhin mitliest. Die nächsten Chaps kommen auch ganz schnell. Danke fürs Review. Und zum Beschützen schicke ich sie dir Beide mal vorbei, okay?

Zutzi alias Susi – ja, aber Draco lernt mit seiner Behinderung zu Leben und natürlich hilft Harry dabei. Und bestimmt wird alles gut, oder? Lach. Aber bis dahin passiert noch sehr, sehr viel. Auch bei SoBR geht es bald weiter, versprochen und du bist die erste die es liest. Bussi.

Pussycat June – danke, ein Lob hört man gerne. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach gehört diese FF mit zu einer der besten Englischen. Dir ein Bussi aufdrücke und Danke fürs Kommi sag.

Babsel – hi, ich hoffe deine Erwartungen wurden mit den Kapitel nicht enttäuscht. Würde mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören/oder lesen, Danke und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter three _

_Silence_

Eine weitere Woche war vergangen. Harry schaffte es, seine Erinnerungen weit wegzuschieben, dorthin wo sie seiner Meinung nach hingehörten und gleichzeitig entfremdete er sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden. Myra machte sich Sorgen um ihn und nörgelte jedes Mal, wenn sie die Chance dazu erhielt, an ihm herum. Daruis war nicht so energisch – Harry fragte sich, ob dieser überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, oder Myra berichtete ihm alles. In Anbetracht dessen, wie schwer Darius mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte, war es wahrscheinlich letzteres.

Harry verdrängte seine Gedanken, ebenso wie er Malfoy und dessen ‚Situation' ignorierte. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis über irgendetwas nachzudenken und schon gar nicht tagsüber, wenn er im Unterricht saß. Nachts jedoch war das ganz anders. Dann holte er die Bücher hervor, die er sich aus der Schulbibliothek ausgeliehen hatte und las über Lähmungen; was genau es bedeutete, wie es behandelt werden konnte, wie man damit leben konnte; überhaupt alles. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat – obwohl er seinen enormen Wissensdurst dafür verantwortlich machte, der damals ausbrach, als er sich während des fünften Schuljahres als Lehrer betätigt hatte. Damals wurde ihm bewusst, dass Wissen Macht bedeutete – welche er vorher besiegt hatte –

Er stoppte den Gedanken, bevor er ihn zu ende denken konnte, da er sehr gut wusste, wo dieser hinführen würde. Schließlich waren es alles seine Erinnerungen, sein Leben: Es war so, wie all seine Gedanken an Malfoy immer endeten – mit der Schule, mit ihrer Vergangenheit, mit Tod und Zerstörung.

_Sie sterben alle._

„_Sie retteten sein Leben."_

Er schaffte es weiter über Lähmungen, Rehabilitationen, Aktivitäten für Menschen im Rollstuhl und über Programme, die solchen Menschen das Leben erleichterten. zu lesen. Anscheinend stellte Wasser ein wichtiges Element dar, um gelähmte Menschen zu trainieren. Im seinem Buch stand:

‚Die Wirkung der Schwerkraft wird im Wasser reduziert, so dass auch die kleinsten Körperbewegungen wahrgenommen werden und die Therapeuten so die maximalen Fähigkeiten, wie sich eine Person ohne den Widerstand der Schwerkraft bewegen kann, bestimmen können. Auch den Menschen, die beginnen wieder Laufen zu lernen, macht es die Wassertherapie leichter.'

Er las auch viel über die Verletzung selbst – wie man sich das Rückenmark verletzte, warum es sich nicht selbst regenerieren konnte und was der Unterschied zwischen einer vollständigen und unvollständigen Verletzung war.

‚Personen mit einer unvollständigen Verletzung haben noch leichte Empfindungen oder Motorikfunktionen unterhalb dem Punkt ihrer Verletzungen – da das Rückenmark nicht völlig beschädigt oder gestört ist. Bei einer vollständigen Verletzung verhindern die beschädigten Nerven jegliche Signale vom Gehirn zu den einzelnen Körperteilen unterhalb der verletzten Stelle.'

Daran musste er sich erinnern, wenn er das nächste Mal eine Krankenschwester oder einen Arzt nach Malfoys Verletzungen fragte. Für Malfoy wünschte er, es handelte sich um eine unvollständige.

Harry konnte sich keine konkrete Antwort darauf geben, warum er sich diese Seiten durchlas. Sein ‚Durst nach Informationen' trieb ihn dazu. Und er hatte ein besonderes Interesse daran; an Malfoy, etwas was über das bloße Verstehen seiner Verletzungen hinausging. So sehr Harry es auch hasste, es sich einzugestehen, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Malfoy. Harry wusste, dass Malfoy sehr stolz auf sein Äußeres war und er war sich sicher, dass ein Rollstuhl nicht in dieses Bild passte. Aber jetzt war es so.

Die Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus hatte ihm gesagt, dass Malfoy wenig Interesse an den Übungen zeigte, die ihm helfen konnten und Harry fragte sich, warum das so war. Warum wollte Malfoy nicht, dass es ihm besser ging? Wollte er den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl verbringen, auch wenn es nicht sein musste?

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die normalerweise nur dumme Kommentare über die verschiedensten Thema von sich gab, meinte, ‚Vielleicht hat er aufgegeben'.

Harry weigerte sich, das zu glauben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco Malfoy nur deswegen aufgeben sollte. Es lag nicht in seiner Art zu kapitulieren und sein Schicksal in anderer Leute Hände zu legen. Der Malfoy, den Harry von der Schule her kannte, war ein hochnäsiges Balg, das niemals aufgab, was auch passierte. Harry erlaubte seinen Gedanken weiter in die Vergangenheit abzuschweifen, hörte wie der Schulleiter die Namen des schulbesten Mädels und Jungen des siebenten Jahres ausrief – Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.

Hermine …

Er fragte sich, wo sie jetzt war. All seine Gedanken endeten bei der Meisterin in allem – Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, oder einfach auf jedem Gebiet, in welches sie wünschte einzutauchen. Nach dem Krieg allerdings hörte sie mit dem Lernen auf, um Heilerin im Zauber Krankenhaus St. Mungo zu werden. Es hatte die Menschen überrascht, weil sie sich vor dem Krieg nie dafür interessierte. Aber irgendwie hatte der Krieg jeden verändert.

Harry verlor einen Monat nachdem sie mit ihrer Ausbildung begann den Kontakt zu ihr. Als er die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte, von der er geglaubte, dass er immer in ihr Leben würde. Anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihm.

Er stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry stand auf. Er ging zum Spion und sah hindurch. Darius stand hinter der anderen Seite.

„Hey", sagte Harry mit trockener Stimme, während er die Tür öffnete.

„Harry, du siehst scheiße aus", antwortete Darius stirnrunzelnd.

„Danke."

Ohne Aufforderung ging Darius in die Wohnung. Für einen Jungen, der in gehobener Oberschicht aufgewachsen war, hatte Darius erstaunlich wenig Manieren. Harry war daran gewöhnt, da er ihn schon einige Jahre kannte.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen und Harry war froh darüber, die Bücher über Querschnittslähmungen in seinem Schlafzimmer liegen gelassen zu haben, wo Darius sie niemals finden und Fragen darüber stellen konnte. Stattdessen schaltete Darius den Fernseher ein und zippte durch die Programme mit der Geschwindigkeit eines erfahrenen TV-Sehers. Am Liebsten sah sich Darius die verschiedenen Soaps an – das machte es leichter mit Mädels zu reden, da sie dann etwas zu diskutieren hatten. Wer war der größte Verlierer aus ‚Big Brother'? Wer würde ‚Temptation Island' gewinnen? Und sind diese Skandalgerüchte über Drogen und Alkohol beim Set von ‚Survivor' wirklich wahr? Die Mädels, mit denen Darius schlief, schauten solche Shows, also tat Darius es auch.

„Na Kumpel, was ist los?" fragte er Harry, nachdem er sich durch die zweiundzwanzig Kanäle, die Harry besaß, geschaltet und eine Soap gefunden hatte. „Myra erzählte mir, dass dich irgendetwas bedrückt und sie dich nicht dazu bewegen kann, es ihr zu erzählen. Irgendetwas von früher?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, so redete Darius fast sofort weiter. „Es hat etwas mit deiner mysteriösen Vergangenheit zu tun. Und mit deiner Art damit umzugehen. Ich vermute einmal, dass sich deine Vergangenheit sehr stark von meiner unterscheidet."

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

„Etwas erotisches, also", kombinierte Darius und schaute in Harrys zweideutiges Gesicht. „Seitdem Candy sich als lesbisch geoutet hat, du definitiv bi bist, und jeder über mein kleines Geheimnis mit den Drogen Bescheid weiß – dürfte es doch nichts so _Schreckliches_ geben, über was du nicht reden kannst. Also was ist es? Mord? Körperverletzung?"

Harry schaute runter auf seine Hände. Während Darius Redeschwall begannen sie zu zittern, er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie nah seine Andeutungen an der Wahrheit lagen.

„Ich will nur – Lasst mich in Ruhe, versteht ihr das denn nicht? Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte Harry und versuchte seine im inneren brodelnden Gefühle davor zurückzuhalten herauszusprudeln. Er war nur eine Sekunde davon entfernt, die ganze Geschichte vor Darius auszuschütten, er wusste es genau. Er musste den anderen Mann dazu bringen zu gehen, wenn er nicht vor ihm zusammenbrechen wollte. Er wollte es wirklich nicht tun, nicht jetzt; möglichst niemals.

Darius beobachtete Harry, er konnte den innerlichen Kampf der Gefühle sehen, alle sichtbar auf Harrys Gesicht. Genauso wie Harry nie ein guter Lügner gewesen war, war er auch nicht dazu in der Lage, seine Gefühle gut zu verbergen. Darius warf seine Hände in die Höhe. „Gut", sagte er. Es war kein böser Unterton in der Stimme, nur eine kleine Spur Belustigung, als er sehr ernst weitersprach, „Sei aber nicht überrascht, wenn Myra gleich morgen früh wieder anfängt dich zu nerven. Sie wird es solange tun, bis du redest."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry frustriert. „Ich wünschte wirklich sie würde es lassen."

„Das ist ihre Art", seufzte Darius dramatisch. „Hast du irgendetwas zu essen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, war aber dankbar für den Themenwechsel. Er stand auf und ging in seine kleine Küche, wo er den Kühlschrank öffnete. Trotz seines Junggesellenlebens war sein Kühlschrank gut gefüllt, es gab Kartoffeln, Obst und Gemüse, Käse, Butter, Wasserflaschen und Cola, Milch und Joghurt. Auch der Rest der Küche war Unjunggessellenhaft eingerichtet, mit dutzenden von Tellern, Tassen, Gabeln, Messern, Löffeln und einer großen Anzahl von Kochutensilien. Seit seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys liebte er es zu kochen – obwohl es sehr viel mehr Spaß machte für ihn selbst, oder für Menschen zu kochen, die im Gegensatz zu den undankbaren Dursleys seine kulinarischen Fähigkeiten zu schätzen wussten.

„Was möchtest du?" fragte Harry Darius.

„Ähm, hast du Sandwitche oder so etwas?" fragte Darius von der Couch aus.

„Was magst du drauf haben?"

„Käse, Schinken, Gurke und Tomate, mit einem bisschen Butter auf dem Boden, bitte. Wenn du noch etwas Pfeffer hättest, wäre das großartig. Aber keine Zwiebeln."

Harrys Kopf erschien im Türrahmen zwischen der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer. „Mir kam gerade so ein Gedanke", sagte er zu Darius, „du kannst herkommen und dir dein Sandwich selber machen, weißt ja, wo alles steht. So bekommst du _genau_ das, was du möchtest."

Darius verzog sein Gesicht, so als ob er sagen wollte ‚Ich? Arbeiten? Verarschst du mich?' Aber am Ende machte er sich das Sandwich wirklich selbst.

Als sie schließlich wieder auf der Couch saßen, händigte Darius auch Harry ein Sandwich aus. „Ich hab dich, glaube ich, in den letzten drei Wochen nicht essen sehen."

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, lag aber nahe an der Wahrheit. Im Fernseher kamen die Nachrichten. Harry begann zuzuhören, aber es gab nichts Interessantes. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit bei den Dursleys, vor fünf Jahren, als er im Blumenbeet gelegen und versucht hatte, die Nachrichten zu hören. Er war froh darüber, jetzt alleine zu leben.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und aß langsam sein Sandwich. Beim dritten Biss schaute er hinüber zu Darius, der bereits aufgegessen hatte.

„Du isst wie ein Schwein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich mag es nur zu essen", entgegnete Darius. „Im Gegensatz zu _manch Anderen_ hier."

Harry ignorierte ihn. Nach einem weiteren Biss von seinem Sandwich fragte er, „Okay, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Du solltest aufhören mit vollem Mund zu reden, junger Mann", sagte Darius und imitierte perfekt seine Mutter.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sagte, „_Jetzt_ beschließt du Manieren zu zeigen?"

„Ich habe immer Manieren", antwortete Darius und gab vor, beleidigt zu sein. „Willst du behaupten, ich hätte keine?"

Harrys Hände, die immer noch das Sandwich hielten, erhoben sich in die Luft. „Ich sage nichts" sagte er und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an zu lächeln, es schien so, als ob eine lange Zeit vergangen war, als er es zum letzten Mal getan hatte. Jetzt war es ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Das ist der Harry Evans, den wir kennen und lieben", grinste Darius zurück.

Harrys Herz stach, als Darius seinen angenommenen Nachnamen aussprach. Die Sekunden des glücklichen Unwissens waren vorbei und er war zurück in der Wirklichkeit. Er seufzte leise, damit Darius es nicht hörte. Es würde ihn nur beunruhigen und er würde es Myra erzählen, die sich dann nur noch mehr Sorgen machte.

* * *

Harry schaffte es, die Unterrichtsstunden des nächsten Tages mit einer aufgesetzten Maske von unechtem Glücklichsein zu überstehen. Er schenkte dem Unterricht seine Aufmerksamkeit, sprach mit Freunden und antwortete konsequent auf alle nervigen Fragen vom Myra damit, dass nichts gewesen war – und würgte sein Essen herunter. Wenn er nicht aß, war es immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Als um vier seine letzte Stunde endete, hatte sich Harry schon längst entschieden zum Krankenhaus zu gehen. Es war Dienstagnachmittag und mehr als eine Wochen war seit seinem letzten Besuch vergangen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn lieber für den Rest der Ewigkeit nicht mehr sehen wollte, aber Harry war auch klar, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, für immer wegzubleiben. Und er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Malfoy das ebenfalls wusste, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Auf der Station war es ruhig, als Harry ankam. Niemand sah in dem großen Raum fern, aber durch den Sichtschutz hindurch konnte Harry ein Mädel im Rollstuhl sehen, welches ein Magazin las. Die restlichen Jalousien waren geschlossen.

Endlich erreichte er Malfoys Zimmer. Gerade als er anklopfen wollte, hörte er aus dem Inneren eine Stimme. Sie klang eher wie eine von den Krankenschwestern, als der Fernseher. Anstatt zu klopfen, setzte Harry sich auf einen Stuhl auf dem Flur. Nachdem eine Minute vergangen war, griff er nach einer Zeitschrift von dem niedrigen Holztisch rechts neben ihm. Es war eine dieser Zeitschriften über königliche und berühmte Menschen. In dieser berichteten sie, wie in jeder anderen auch über die Beckhams. Diese beiden mit ihren Kindern zusammen zierten in vielen verschiedenen Bildern die Cover. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was daran so aufregend war.

Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür vom Malfoys Zimmer und die mollige Krankenschwester, vom letzten Besuch trat heraus.

„Mr. Evans", sagte sie, mit der einen Hand hielt sie die noch offene Tür fest, in der anderen hielt sie nasse Handtücher. „Sind Sie hier um Mr. Malfoy zu besuchen?"

„Offensichtlich", antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Sie warf einen Blick zurück in das Zimmer und Ihr Gesicht sah besorgt aus. „Es tut mir leid, ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Mr. Malfoy sich momentan nicht sehr gut fühlt."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry augenblicklich, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

„Vor über einer Woche bekam er wieder Fieber und es sinkt nicht. Keine unserer Behandlungen schlägt an, das Fieber steigt immer mehr an."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Kann ich ihn trotzdem sehen?"

Sie nickte. „Aber nicht so lange; er braucht Ruhe", sagte sie.

Harry deutete ein Nicken an und ging hinein. Er hörte wie die Krankenschwester beim Fortgehen die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er war mit Malfoy alleine.

Malfoy lag in dem Bett, noch blasser als bei seinem ersten Besuch im Krankenhaus, seine Haut glitzerte verschwitzt. Eine Schüssel mit Wasser stand auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett und darauf lagen kleine Handtücher.

„Potter." Seine Stimme klang rau und kränklich, was er offensichtlich auch war.

Harry war beunruhigt und das ließ auch nicht nach, als er an das Bett herantrat, wo Malfoy ihn sehen konnte. Er war nicht hier, um Spiele zu spielen, wie er es die letzten Male getan hatte, nicht wenn Malfoy krank war.

Eine Schweißperle rann über Malfoys Stirn zu seiner Wange. Automatsch hob Malfoy eine Hand, um sie wegzuwischen, aber nachdem er sie nur paar Zentimeter vom Bett hochgehoben hatte, schlug sie gegen die Konstruktion um ihn herum.

Harry griff nach einem Handtuch vom Nachttisch und tauchte es in das Wasser. Langsam, als ob er es mit einem wilden Tier zu tun hat, näherte er sich mit dem Handtuch Malfoys Gesicht und wischte dessen Stirn sehr vorsichtig ab. Malfoy schloss seine Augen. Ob aus Demütigung, oder aus Müdigkeit konnte Harry nicht feststellen, aber wenigstens bat er Harry nicht, aufzuhören. Sich etwas mutiger fühlend, tauchte er das Handtuch erneut in das kalte Wasser ein, und tupfte Malfoys Gesicht und Hals ab.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte Malfoy, der Versuch, seine Stimme hart und kalt klingen zu lassen, scheiterte, stattdessen klang sie wie betäubt und nicht sehr zusammenhängend.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Harry. „Aber ich sagte dir, dass ich zurückkommen werde, stimmst?"

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Malfoy, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Harry fragte sich ob er einschlafen würde.

„Das weiß ich auch", erwiderte Harry, ein winziges Lächeln huschte trotz des Ernstes der Situation über sein Gesicht. „Warum geht es dir nicht besser? Du stehst so unter Schmerzmitteln, dass du sogar zu mir nett bist."

Langsam öffnete Malfoy seine Augen. „Viellei- eil mein Körper sich nich bewegen kann – braucht keine Muggel Behandlung", murmelte er und erneut fragte sich Harry ob er eingeschlafen war oder nicht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Du brauchst keine – hey Malfoy, wach auf!" Er widerstand dem Drang Malfoy wachzurütteln- _dass_ wäre wirklich nicht das Beste für ihn.

„Was?" nuschelte Malfoy mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Malfoy was brauchst du um wieder gesund zu werden?", fragte Harry eindringlich.

„n Heiler türlich …"

Das nasse Handtuch in seiner Hand fiel mit einem 'Blums' auf den Boden.

-tbc-

* * *

Büüdddeeee; vergesst nicht auf den ‚Go' Knopf zu drücken und eure Meinung abzugeben.

In Kürze folgt das nächste Kapitel, Versprochen und nicht böse sein, weil es ein klein wenig gedauert hat, bye duivel


	4. Hermine Hermione

**Title:** The Depths of Winter

**Author: **bananacosmicgirl oder einfach nur Cosmic

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Die Story gehört Cosmic. Es handelt sich um eine von der Autorin genehmigte Übersetzung.

Nachzulesen ist das Original hier auf FFN – id: 1728364

**Summary: **Vier Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlies, um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy vor Harrys Augen in einen Autounfall hat, durch welchen er gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wird.

* * *

Hei an alle

Und schon geht weiter -

ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe und natürlich bei allen die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Gugi28 – hi, warum Harry nicht früher auf die Idee ein Heiler zu holen gekommen ist? Naja, er ist ein Mann und soll logisch denken? – ups, mich wegduck und abhau – danke für den Review, Knutscher verteile und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Leah-07 – hallo, danke fürs Kommi und autsch –grins, dafür habe ich mich mit diesem Kapitel beeilt. Ich hoffe es trifft deinen Geschmack. Versuche die Kapitel schneller hochzuladen, weil es mich ja manchmal selber ‚nervt', wenn man ewig warten muss. (Aber es gibt schlimmeres, oder?)

Saskia – hei, danke fürs Lob und das Review. Hoffe du konntest das dritte Chap noch nachlesen. In letzter Zeit spinnt ffn ganz schön, furchtbar. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Eiskugel – hi, ja klar holt Harry Hermine zur Hilfe, wie du unten lesen kannst. Aber ich befürchte Malfoys Reaktion fällt etwas anders aus, als du vermutest, oder? Danke für dein liebes Kommi.

Zutzi alisa Susi – hi, naja, du weiß doch, Frauen verzeihen alles, oder? Warum sich Harry von der Zauberwelt abgewandt hat wird später noch erklärt und es ist traurig, schnief und ja Voldemort ist tot. Bussi.

Babsel – hei, logisch, dass Harry losrennt und einen Heiler holt. Irgendwie ist er doch viel zu Gut für diese Welt, oder? Aber ich verzeihe ihm, grins. Danke fürs Kommi und fröhliches weiterlesen.

Schlangemanda – hallo, danke, danke. Und hier ist schon Kapitel vier, wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe die Story trifft weiterhin deinen Geschmack.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter four_

_Hermione_

Natürlich gab es Straßen und Gebiete, die Harry in den letzten vier Jahren unter allen Umständen vermieden hatte. Zu einem dieser Orte gehörte die Straße mit dem großen, altertümlichen Warenhaus aus roten Ziegelsteinen, genannt Purge and Dowse Ltd., welches gleichzeitig der Eingang zum St. Mungos darstellte. Zauberer und Hexen in jedem Alter passierten ihn an jedem Tag und zu jeder Stunde des Tages (und der Nacht). Deshalb schwor sich Harry niemals wieder hierher zurückzukommen, als er die Zauberwelt verließ. Myra Darius und Candy hatten ihn komisch angesehen, als er sich weigerte diese besagte Straße entlangzulaufen.

Jetzt stand er wieder vor dem Fenster mit der hässlichen Puppe im grünen Nylonkleid; sein Körper, durchflutet mit unangenehmen Gefühlen, zitterte. Er war nervös, aber es war auch viel mehr als nur das. Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die aufkamen und über ihm zusammenbrachen, während er hier stand. Mit Panik vor den Erinnerungen trat er ein. Furcht vor den alten Gesichtern die er sehen und noch größere Angst, vor den Gesichtern die er nicht sehen würde.

_Sein Fünftes Jahr; er stand zusammen mit Ron, Ginny und den anderen Weasleys hier, alle besorgt wartend auf Neuigkeiten über Arthur Weasley. _

Warum war er hier? Wieder und Wieder stellte er sich diese Frage und er hatte sich schon acht Mal umgedreht um wegzulaufen, als ihm klar wurde, warum er hier stand.

Malfoy.

Malfoy brauchte seine Hilfe.

Und wenn er nicht ins St. Mungos ging, würde Malfoy _sterben_.

_Sie alle sterben_.

Zum ersten Mal riskierte es Harry weiter zurückzudenken – _Sie sterben sowieso. Menschen sterben; es ist der Lauf des Lebens_. Er ging nicht näher auf die Tatsache ein, dass Malfoy der Grund dafür war, dass er im Kampf mit seiner inneren Stimme eine Pause einlegte. Wenn er jetzt begann darüber nachzudenken, würde er hier noch tagelang grübelnd herumstehen. Und dann käme wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe zu spät, besonders weil Malfoy zurzeit bewusstlos war und nach Aussage der Krankenschwestern nicht wieder aufwachen würde.

Malfoy lag im Sterben und Harry gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht.

„Ich bin hier um Hermine Granger zu sehen", sagte Harry schließlich deutlich. Die Festigkeit in seiner Stimme überraschte ihn.

Das Fenster vollführte sein Kunststück und Harry trat hindurch. Genau wie beim ersten Mal, als er auf dem Muggelweg beim St. Mungos ankam, füllte sich das Glas mit Wasser, anstatt mit etwas festem.

An dem Empfang herrschte hektisches Treiben, genau wie in dem Muggelkrankenhaus, als Malfoy eingeliefert wurde. Aber irgendwie erschien ihm der Empfang in St. Mungo freundlicher. Die Station, auf der die Langzeitpatienten lagen, befand sich so weit wie möglich vom Empfang entfernt. Harry zog seinen Umhang, ein echter Zauberumhang, da er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich ziehen wollte, enger. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wieder so einen Umhang zu tragen, nachdem er sich seit vier Jahren nur Muggelkleidung anzog. In dem Umhang steckten Erinnerungen, die er sich gerne erspart hätte, aber er drängte sie zurück.

Er ging rüber zur Rezeption, wo eine Hexe zur Begrüßung saß, ihr Gesicht war verärgert und ihre Wangen gerötet. „Ja?" fragte sie, als Harry näher trat.

„Ich – Ich suche nach Hermine Granger", sagte er unsicher, da ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass Hermine vielleicht gar nicht mehr im St. Mungos arbeitete. Sie könnte in eine andere Stadt gezogen sein oder in ein anderes Land und er wusste es nicht. Sie könnte –

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde abrupt beendet, als die Medihexe sagte, „Heilerin Granger arbeitet im vierten Stock bei den Zauberspruchschäden. Die achte Tür zu Ihrer Rechten ist ihre Station. Der Nächste!"

Dankbar darüber, nicht erkannt worden zu sein, ging Harry schnell von der Rezeption und den vielen Menschen in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Mit ihm waren noch zwei Personen, eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind im Aufzug, welche Harry keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Trotzdem ertappte er sich bei dem Wunsch seinen Unsichtsbarkeitsmantel zu tragen. Das war etwas, was er wirklich vermisste, seitdem er die Zauberwelt verließ um ein Muggelleben zu führen.

Der vierte Stock war ruhig und erinnerte Harry stark an das Muggelkrankenhaus, in welchem er die letzten Wochen so viele Stunden verbracht hatte. Er zählte im Laufen die Türen, bis er eine Tür mit dem Zeichen 'Flüche' erreichte. Mit zitternder Hand drehte er den Türknopf und ging hinein. Er betrat einen anderen Korridor, mit Räumen zu beiden Seiten. Einige Türen waren geöffnet, aber Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf. Er war bestrebt Hermine Granger zu finden – und er fürchtete sich davor, ihr zu begegnen. Den Gedanken an Malfoy hatte er mehr oder weniger vergessen; im Moment wusste er nur noch, dass es einen bestimmten Anlass gab, warum er hergekommen war, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Grund erinnern. Er wollte nur von hier weg.

Ein Heiler verließ das Zimmer direkt vor ihn und als er Harry erblickte ging er auf ihn zu.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte der Heiler.

„Ich suche nach Hermine Granger", antwortete Harry.

„Ach so, in Ordnung. Sind sie ein Freund von ihr?"

Harry nickte unbestimmt, er war sich nicht sicher ob der Begriff 'Freund' noch zutraf, wenn man seit über vier Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatte. Der Heiler schien die Unsicherheit nicht zu bemerken und führte ihn den Korridor entlang bis zu einem kleinen, gemütlichen Zimmer am Ende der Station. Überall lagen Pergamentstapel herum, einige mit Federn um darauf zu schreiben und mehrere Stühle standen um einen Tisch herum. Zwei Frauen, Harry vermutete, dass es sich bei beiden um Heilerinnen handelte und er sich in ihrem Büro befand, saßen an dem Tisch, tranken Tee und unterhielten sich. Die eine war klein, mit blonden Haaren und klaren blauen Augen, sie saß ihm genau gegenüber. Die andere hatte ihm vertraute braune, buschige Haare und saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Granger, dieser Mann möchte mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte der Heiler, der Harry hergebracht hatte.

Die Frau mit den vertrauten braunen Haaren drehte sich herum, die Teetasse noch in ihrer Hand. Eine Sekunde später, zerschlug die Tasse auf dem Boden und der Tee verteilte sich überall. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie starrte Harry nur an, der verlegen lächelte.

„Hi, 'Mine", sagte er leise.

„Ähm, Becky könntest du – uns einen Moment alleine lassen?" fragte Hermine.

Beckys Augen wanderten von Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurück, bevor sie kurz nickte und den Raum verließ. Als sie an Harry vorbeiging bemerkte er wie klein sie war, sie reichte ihm kaum bis zum Brutkorb. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und Hermine begann vor Freude zu kreischen und warf sich in Harrys Arme.

„Harry! Oh, meine Güte, es ist so schön dich zu sehen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme gedämpft gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Es ist - ähm, auch schön dich zu sehen, 'Mine", sagte Harry ein bisschen – schon gut; sehr überwältigt von ihre herzliche Begrüßung. Er wappnete sich gegen den heftig erwarteten Angriff seiner Erinnerungen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Sein Verstand befand sich komplett im hier und jetzt.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Hermine, als sie Harry zu einen Stuhl zog, damit er sich hinsetzten konnte und sich dann selbst setzte. „Es ist so lange her!"

„Yeah, ich weiß", sagte Harry stimmlos. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, schließlich war er derjenige, der gegangen war. Es schien nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht gekommen wäre, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eine Wahl hatte – er musste sich nicht um Malfoys Situation kümmern. Er alleine hatte es so gewollt. Harry sagte der Stimme sie solle ‚die Klappe halten'.

Inzwischen war Hermine still geworden und betrachtete Harry. Sie bemerkte auch sein Schweigen und Unbehagen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, soviel sagte ihr ihr Menschenverstand.

„Harry?" fragte sie jetzt viel ruhiger als vorher.

Verwirrt schaute er zu ihr auf.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?" fragte sie ihn.

Er lächelte leicht und sardonisch. „Malfoy", sagte er, als ob dieses eine Wort alles erklärte.

„Malfoy?" echote Hermine, aus irgendeinem Grund, den Harry nicht nachvollziehen konnte war sie geschockt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie „_Draco_ Malfoy?", wiederholte.

Harry nickte. „Ich brache deine Hilfe", erklärte er. „Naja eigentlich braucht Malfoy deine Hilfe. Darum bin ich hier."

„Warum willst du ihm helfen?" fragte Hermine und klang bestürzt.

„Weil ich niemanden im Stich lasse, der von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus im Sterben liegt, völlig egal wie sein Nachname lautet; nicht wenn ich demjenigen helfen kann", antwortete Harry. Auch wenn er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, wusste er, warum Hermine ihn so entsetzt anschaute.

„Sogar _ihm_, Harry?" Sie spuckte das Wort ihm aus.

„Sogar ihm", erwiderte er mit einer Bestimmtheit, die sie erstarren ließ, bis sie schließlich in Zustimmung mit den Schultern zuckte. „Bitte?"

Sie dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach, die Emotionen spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war ihren Ausdruck zu deuten, so wie er es in der Schule gekonnt hatte. Schließlich umspielte so etwas wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen und sie nickte ihm zu.

„Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen holen."

Einige Sekunden später, kam sie angezogen in Muggelkleidung und verkündete, dass sie bereit war zu gehen.

Hermine besaß ein Auto.

Natürlich, da ihre beide Eltern Muggel waren, war es nicht schwer zu verstehen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie neben der Arbeit im Krankenhaus auch eine Universität besuchte und Muggelnaturwirtschaft studierte. Die wenigen Kenntnisse, die sie über Muggelnaturkunde besaß, hatte sie sich offensichtlich in ihren Jahren als Heilerin angeeignet.

„Ich erinnere mich an eine Menge Sachen aus meiner Muggelschulzeit, vor Hogwarts, die ich geschickt in meine Arbeit im St. Mungos einbringen kann", erzählte sie Harry stolz.

Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er beobachtete Hermine, wie sie mit vertrauter Leichtigkeit ihr Fahrzeug durch den belebten Londoner Abendverkehr steuerte. Sie hatte sich in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren zur Frau verwandelt. Als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie noch ein Teenager – ein sehr intelligenter und erwachsener Teenager – aber trotzdem noch ein Teenager. Jetzt hatte sie ihr Haar bis zur Taille wachsen lassen und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Ihr Gesicht sah auch älter aus, viel reifer als früher, ihre Augen erstrahlten voll mit Wissen, welches nur durch Erfahrung kommen konnte. Harry ertappte sich dabei an Dumbledore zu denken, während er seine ehemals beste Freundin betrachtete.

Hermine war still geworden, aber Harry bemerkte es nicht. Sie drehte sich für eine Sekunde zu ihm herum und sagte,

„Also, wirst du mir sagen, was wirklich mit Malfoy los ist?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um ihn frei zu bekommen, als er realisierte, dass Hermine eine Frage an ihn gerichtet hatte. „Ähm", sagte er und verfluchte seine Unberedsamkeit. „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist", sagte er leise.

„Du sagtest, er habe Fieber, welches nicht heruntergeht und dass er auf keine Behandlung der Muggel reagiert. Aber warum liegt er in einem Muggelkrankenhaus, beginn doch damit. Harry?"

„Er war in einen Unfall verwickelt, in Ordnung?" schnarrte Harry plötzlich verärgert. „Ein Motorradunfall. Prallte mit einem Auto zusammen. Knall." Er schlug seine Hände zusammen, um diesen Punkt zu verdeutlichen und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Krankenwagen, Krankenhaus, viele Ärzte. Er brach sich seine Wirbelsäule. Er ist gelähmt. Ich habe es dir erzählt. Brach sich sein Bein und Arm und auch ein paar Rippen, aber die sind wieder verheilt, glaube ich. Jetzt ist es nur noch seine Wirbelsäule. Und er ist krank geworden."

Im Auto herrschte Schweigen, Harry starrte durch seine Fensterseite und ignorierte Hermines betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte schließlich nie darum gebeten in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren! Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er sehnte sich danach in seiner Wohnung hocken, Hausaufgaben für seinen Unterricht an der Universität zu machen, an seinem neuen Buch weiter zuschreiben und die Vergangenheit zu ignorieren, genauso wie er es die letzten vier Jahre getan hatte. Aber _nein_, das Schicksal _musste_ zu ihm kommen und ihm wieder alles vermasseln. Es schickte Draco Malfoy in sein Leben zurück und brachte es aus einem dummen, unlogischen Grund fertig, dass Harry sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren, er hatte nicht darum gebeten.

Den Rest des Weges, der keine fünf Minuten mehr dauerte, grübelte Harry vor sich hin. Und als Hermine den Wagen vor dem Muggelkrankenhaus parkte, stieg er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus.

Hermine folgte ihm schweigend hinauf in den dritten Stock. Obwohl die Besuchszeiten schon vorbei waren, hielt sie bis zum dritten Stock niemand auf. Dort kam dieselbe mollige Krankenschwester, die schon früher einmal anwesend war auf sie zu.

„Die Besuchszeiten ist vorüber, Mr. Evans". Sagte sie zu ihm. „Und außerdem ist Mr. Malfoy bewusstlos, also wird Ihnen der Besuch nichts bringen."

„Das ist Hermine Granger", antwortete Harry, als die mollige Krankenschwester zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Sie ist Spezialistin und Mr. Malfoys Privatärztin. Sie ist hier, um ihn zu sehen." Die Lüge kam ihm leicht über die Lippen, obwohl die Krankenschwester ihn zweifelnd ansah, schließlich seufzte und „Ich muss ihre Papiere sehen", antwortete.

Glücklicherweise verstand Hermine was Harry vorhatte. Hinter ihrem Rücken zog Hermine die Papiere mit dem St. Mungo Siegel heraus und während die Krankenschwester sich diese durchlas, ergriff Hermine ihren Zauberstab und murmelte schnell einen Zauberspruch. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der zweifelnde Blick der Krankenschwester in ein Lächeln.

„Nun, scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, Dr. Granger", sagte sie. „Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe sie in Mr. Malfoys Zimmer."

In Malfoys Raum war es dunkel, der einzige Lichtschein kam von den draußen stehenden Straßenlaternen, schimmerte durch die geschlossenen Jalousien. Malfoy lag auf dem Bett, durch den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut leuchtete er gespenstig und seine blonden Haare erschienen wie ein Heiligenschein. Aus der Ferne sah es unheimlich aus, aber als das Trio näher herantrat, konnte sogar Harry, ohne überhaupt medizinische Kenntnisse zu besitzen, sehen, dass der Blonde krank war, sehr krank.

Er hat gefährlich hohes Fieber, zweiundvierzig Komma drei", erklärte die Krankenschwester. „Und er zeigt keinerlei Reaktion auf irgendein Medikament, was wir ihm geben. Ich befürchte, dass er nie wieder aufwacht, wenn er noch einen weiteren Tag so hohes Fieber hat."

Hermine ging um Malfoys Bett herum, zu seiner rechten Seite und sprach die Krankenschwester an, „Könnten Sie bitte einige Minuten draußen warten. Ich muss einige Sachen überprüfen."

„Natürlich", antwortet die Krankenschwester. Harry fragte sich, ob ihre sofortige Zustimmung zu dem was Hermine sagte, etwas mit dem Zauberspruch, den sie vorhin gemurmelt hatte, zusammenhing. So oder so, die mollige Krankenschwester verließ den Raum. Harry und Hermine standen zu beiden Seiten Malfoys.

Hermine murmelte schnell zwei Zaubersprüche und die Gipsverbände von Malfoys Bein und seinem Arm verschwanden. Beides war geheilt.

„Nimm seine Hand", instruierte Hermine ihn danach. „Sei vorsichtig; ich will in dieser kurzen Zeit seinen Rücken so gut wie möglich festigen, aber am wichtigsten ist es jetzt, dass ich das Fieber senke."

Harry nickte und hob sachte Malfoys Hand hoch, kreuzte des anderen Mannes Finger mit seinen. Hermine tat dasselbe an ihrer Seite, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihren Zauberstab hielt. „_Decreacio_."

Harry spürte Stromstoße von Malfoys Hand in seine fließen, durch seinen Arm zu seinem Herz. Der Strom fühlte sich warm an und kribbelte leicht in seiner Brust.

„Lass ihn nicht los", sagte Hermine ernst.

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem heißen Gefühl und dann zu einem brennenden. Plötzlich verstand Harry, warum Hermine ihn aufforderte nicht loszulassen – hätte sie es nicht gesagte, würde er es tun. Das Brennen wurde schmerzhaft und er spürte wie sein Herz mit jeder weiteren Sekunde schneller und schneller schlug. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er krallte sich krampfhaft am Bett fest, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Und plötzlich hörte es auf.

„Du kannst seine Hand jetzt loslassen", sagte Hermine und befreite sich von Malfoys Hand, ihr Verhalten war kalt.

Harry ließ nicht los. „Was hast du getan?" fragte er Hermine.

„Ich sandte die Krankheit von ihm auf uns", erklärte Hermine. "Wenigstens das meiste davon."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Du tatest was?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört", sagte sie. „Das Fieber von Malfoy löst nur eine sehr leichte Krankheit aus. Aber Malfoy hat zwei Probleme – a) er ist gelähmt, also kann seine Körper nicht richtig auf den Virus reagieren und b) die Krankenschwestern füttern ihn mit Muggelmedizin."

„Warum ist Muggelmedizin denn nicht gut?" fragte Harry.

„Harry, weißt du noch, wie Lucius Malfoy aussah?", fragte sie und Harry nickte. Hermine sprach weiter, „Er und Draco sind beide blond, mit aristokratischen Merkmalen und beide sind eigentlich schön, oder nicht?"

„Ähm, sicher", antwortete Harry unbestimmt und weigerte sich so ein Wort über Malfoy zu sagen. Obwohl es stimmte.

„Okay, Harry ich mache es für dich einfacher. Lucius Malfoys Mutter war eine Veela. Das macht Lucius zu einer Halb-Veela und Draco zur einer Viertel-Veela."

„Aber sie sind doch so stolz darauf Reinblüter zu rein", entgegnete Harry.

„Ja, nun, ein Nachkomme einer Veela zu sein, ist nicht wirklich schlecht", erklärte Hermine. „Die Menschen glauben, dass sie wunderschön sind und sie haben natürlich magische Qualitäten, deshalb … Außerdem tendieren die Menschen dazu, absichtlich etwas zu übersehen, wenn es um die Malfoys geht. Zumindest war es früher so. Egal, Veelas können nicht mit Muggelmedizin behandelt werden, eigentlich können Ihre Körper nur mit speziellen Tränken kuriert werden. Teil-Veelas erben diese Eigenschaft."

Gerade da bewegte sich besagter Malfoy leicht in seinem Bett. Harry ließ schnell Malfoys Hand los, als sich seine grauen Augen blinzelnd öffneten. Malfoy zwinkerte einige Male, um mit seine Augen wieder sehen zu können.

„Potter?" fragte er, seine Stimme so fest wie bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen, vor vielen Stunden. Seine Augen wanderten herum, er schielte Hermine ohne Reaktion an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Hermine ihn, ohne sch vorzustellen.

„Wie in der Hölle", antwortet Malfoy. „Wer-"

„Oh, du kennst mich als ‚Granger'" sagte Hermine mit eisiger Stimme. „Oder besser als 'Schlammblut'."

Malfoy antwortete nicht, auf seinem Gesicht war weder ein Ausdruck des Widererkennens, noch des Schockes ersichtlich.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Dich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren.", erwiderte Hermine. „Jetzt lass uns sehen, was wir für deinen Rücken tun können."

Ihren Zauberstab immer noch über Malfoy schwenkend murmelte sie einen komplizierten Zauberspruch und über Malfoy erschienen haufenweise Nummern und Buchstaben. Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung was die Buchstaben bedeuteten, aber er vermutete, dass es etwas war was Hermine im Arithmetik Unterricht in der Schule gelernt hatte.

Hermine schwenkte ihren Zauberstab erneut und die Nummern und Buchstaben verschwanden.

„Ich kann nichts gegen die Lähmung machen", sagte sie. „ Wenn du gleich nach dem Unfall ins St Mungo gebracht worden wärst; wir hätten es ziemlich gut heilen können, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht nicht mehr. Ich will noch einen Stabilitätszauber über dein Rücken legen, so kannst du dieses Ding -" sie zeigte auf die Konstruktion um Malfoy herum „- abnehmen. Damit du nach Hause gehen kannst. Du wirst trotzdem den Rollstuhl benutzen müssen und dich nicht viel bewegen können, trotzdem ist es besser für dich zu Hause zu sein, weil diese Krankenschwestern und Ärzte nichts für dich tun können. In der Tat werden sie das Ganze nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn sie dich mit Muggelmedizin voll stopfen."

Malfoy schloss seine Augen und sagte etwas sehr leise.

„Was?" fragte Harry und öffnete zum ersten Mals seit Malfoy erwacht war den Mund.

„Ich habe kein zu Hause", wiederholte Malfoy diesmal ein kleines bisschen lauter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber Hermine schien weder überrascht zu sein noch schien es sie irgendwie zu interessieren. „Kannst du irgendwo sonst bleiben?" fragte sie ihn, in dem gleichen kalten, distanzierten Tonfall, den sie seit ihrer Ankunft im Krankenhaus hatte.

„Ich werde etwas finden", sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme wurde kalt. „Führ nur diesen verdammten Spruch aus. Ich verschwinde aus euerem Leben und ihr braucht euch eure hübschen kleinen Köpfe nicht mehr wegen mir zu zerbrechen. „

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde genauso kalt. „Also dann, gut."

Harry wich zurück, als Hermine einen weiteren komplexen Zauberspruch aufsagte, welchen er nie zuvor gehört hatte. Blauer Nebel schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab heraus und umhüllte Malfoy. Er unterdrückte sein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen. Harry fragte sich wie schmerzhaft der Zauberspruch war; glaubte aber nicht, es zu wissen.

Der blaue Nebel wurde von Malfoys Körper absorbiert und für Sekunden leuchtete seine Haut blau. Dann verschwand das Leuchten und das Zimmer wurde wieder dunkel.

„Also. Der Spruch stabilisiert und kräftig deinen Rücken, so kannst du ohne Risiko in den Rollstuhl steigen. Du wirst merken, dass du deinen Kopf noch nicht drehen und deine Arme noch nicht sehr hoch anheben kannst, es würde ein zu großes Risiko für deine Wirbelsäule bedeuten", erklärte Hermine. „Der Spruch lässt allmählich nach, so wie dein Rücken sich verbessert. In vier Wochen wird er vollständig nachgelassen haben und du wirst dich deinen Verletzungen entsprechend bewegen können."

Malfoy nickte gerade soviel, wie der Zauberspruch es erlaubte, antwortete aber nicht. In Anbetracht dessen, mit wem Hermine es zu tun hatte, erwartete sie auch keinen Dank. Sie schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und Malfoys Kopf neigte sich leicht zurück, er schrie auf. Harry schaute Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was machst du?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter. Malfoy zitterte unter seiner Berührung, seine Stirn klitzerte verschwitzt und sein Atem ging stoßweise.

„Ein Darm/Blasen Kontrollspruch, den wir in St Mungo normalerweise bei denjenigen anwenden, die vorübergehend ans Bett gefesselt sind", sagte Hermine. „Dadurch spürt er, wenn er seine ‚Angelegenheiten' erledigen muss, was er sonst nicht fühlen würde. Ist es nicht so, Malfoy?"

Malfoys Wangen wurden rot und Harry verstand, das ‚Säubern' nicht das einzige war, was die Krankenschwester getan hatte, als er das letzte Mal hier war. Harry spürte wie seine Wangen leuchteten.

„Danke" nuschelte Malfoy.

Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und drehte sich dann zu Harry um.

„Ich muss zurück ins St Mungo", sagte sie. „Mein Dienst endet nicht vor zwölf und ich versprach so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück sein. Das Einzige, was du noch für ihn -" sie nickte in Malfoys Richtung „tun musst, ist, die Konstruktion abzubauen und einen Rollstuhl zu besorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, danach wird es ihm besser gehen."

Harry verstand Hermines kalten Tonfall nicht, stellte aber keine Fragen.

„Ach", sagte sie sich an etwas erinnernd. Sie zog zwei Fläschchen aus ihrer Robe heraus. „Diese", meinte sie und verteilte die Erste an Harry, „ist für dich. Trinke sie nach dem Essen, damit du dich nicht mit Malfoys Virus infizierst. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es nötig ist, aber damit bist du auf der sicheren Seite. Und dieses", setzte sie sich zu Malfoy umdrehend und das Fläschchen in seinen Schoss werfend fort, „ist für dich, damit du gesund wirst. Dreimal am Tag ein Tropfen, zur Heilung deines Rückens. Du wirst für einige Tage etwas Fieber haben, weil ich nicht das ganze Gift herausbekommen habe, aber du wirst okay sein."

Eine Unruhe unter den geschlossenen Augenliedern und ein gemurmeltes „hhmm", war alles, was Harry und Hermine verriet, dass Malfoy die gesagten Worte gehört hatte.

„Vergiss heute Nacht deinen Trank nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem strengen, bemutternden Blick zu ihm.

„Okay", erwiderte Harry noch immer verwirrt. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er die ganze Zeit wenigstens halbwegs verwirrt sein sollte. So schien es zumindest.

Hermine ging zur Tür und war schon fast dabei zu gehen, als sie sich umdrehte und mit einer jetzt viel weicheren Stimme sagte „Ach, und Harry? Warte nicht wieder vier Jahre, bist du kommst, um mit mir zu reden, okay?"

Sie lächelte leicht und Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was für eine gute Freundin sie ihm sieben Jahre lang gewesen war.

Die mollige Krankenschwester erschien ihm immer noch etwas verstört, als Harry sie nach einem Rollstuhl für Malfoy fragte. Sie stellte ihm keine Fragen – mit welchem Zauberspruch auch immer Hermine sie belegt hatte, er schien stark zu sein. Malfoy hatte seine Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben. Die Krankenschwester stand da und winkte ihnen dümmlich ‚good-bye' nach, als sie den Fahrstuhl zum Erdgeschoss nahmen.

Jetzt standen sie – gut, Harry stand und Malfoy saß natürlich – schweigend vor dem Krankenhaus.

Nach fast fünfzehn schweigenden Minuten, hatte Harry schließlich genug. „Wohin wirst du gehen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter", antwortete Malfoy überheblich.

„Schon gut", Harry warf seine Hände in die Luft. Murmelnd fügte er „Mensch! War doch nur 'ne Frage", hinzu.

„Warum bist du noch hier?"

Harry drehte sich, tatsächlich hinunter sehend, zu Malfoy um. Es fühlte sich komisch an – Malfoy saß unten in seinem Rollstuhl und Harry überragte ihn weit. Aber er konnte sich auch schlecht neben Malfoy hinknien. Völlig egal, wie sehr besagter Malfoy es genießen würde einen knienden Harry vor sich zu haben, es war eine Frage des Stolzes – und der Bequemlichkeit – für Harry. Sich krümmend hinzuhocken war nicht die bequemste Stellung für Harry.

Er merkte, dass er nicht auf Malfoys Frage geantwortet hatte. Aber wieder einmal wusste Harry keine Antwort auf die Frage, so dass er auch weiter schweigen konnte.

„Potter, ignorier mich nicht", sagte Malfoy.

„Also, willst du mit kommen und heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Du kannst ja gleich morgen früh wieder verschwinden, aber im Moment hast du keine Mittel um irgendwo hinzukommen. Du könntest den Rollstuhl benutzen, aber wegen des Zauberspruchs bist du unfähig dich großartig zu bewegen, also kannst du nirgendwo hin."

Malfoy starrte Harry wütend an, während dieser seine Schwächen aufzählte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy Dinge hasste, die ihn so viel schwächer erscheinen ließen, als damals in der Schule.

Durch Malfoys Schweigen fühlte sich Harry unbehaglich und er sagte, „Du musst nicht, es war nur ein Angebot und -"

„In Ordnung", spuckte Malfoy aus. „Ich komme mit. Aber nur heute Abend."

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry, obwohl er sich fragte, wohin Malfoy morgen früh gehen sollte. Er würde noch weitere vier Wochen nicht in der Lage sein, sich zu bewegen.

Ohne Malfoy um Erlaubnis zu bitten, packte er die Griffe an der Rückseite von Malfoys Rollstuhl und lief los.

Die Nacht war kalt, aber der Himmel war klar und Harry konnte die Sterne über sich sehen. Die Straße, die sie entlang liefen, war ruhig, nur bevölkert von ein paar streunenden Katzen, die hier und dort auftauchten. Harry schob Malfoys Rollstuhl ohne ein Wort zu sagen, versuchte dort entlangzulaufen, wo die Straßen am ebenmäßigsten waren. Jeder kleine Stein, den sie überrollten, brachte Malfoys Körper zum springen, da der Zauberspruch keinerlei abrupte Bewegungen eines einzelnen Körperteils erlaubte.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte Harry, trotz aller Bemühungen den Rollstuhl über den unebenen Teil der Straße schiebend.

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Es schien so, als ob der Blonde schmollte.

Harry seufzte und schob leise weiter.

Sie erreichten das Apartment in weniger als zwanzig Minuten und hier wurden sie mit dem ersten großen Problem konfrontiert.

„Lass mich raten", sagte Malfoy und sah die Treppen hinauf. „Du wohnst im obersten Stockwerk."

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry. „Ich wohne im Dritten. Aber das ist schlimm genug."

Malfoy stieß einen lang gezogenen leidenden Seufzer aus. „Und wie gedenkst du das zu lösen?"

„Du schläfst hier" scherzte Harry, hauptsächlich um die Stille zu füllen, während er gedanklich das Problem zu lösen versuchte.

„Weißt du was", schnarrte Malfoy, „ich will nicht hier sein und du willst mich hier nicht haben. Warum rufst du nicht einfach ein Taxi und ich verschwinde."

„Sei nicht albern", brummte Harry fast genauso intensiv zurück. „Du weißt nicht, wo du hingehen sollst und niemand wird sich um dich kümmern – ja, du brauchst Hilfe! Du kannst nicht alleine essen, oder dir etwas zu essen besorgen, kannst nicht alleine ins Badezimmer, oder irgendetwas anderes tun, was lebensnotwendig ist. Also halt's Maul und hör auf, die ganze Zeit rumzujaulen."

Erstaunlicherweise hielt Malfoy seinen Mund, auch wenn der sauer dreinblickende Gesichtsausdruck blieb.

Harry seufzte. „Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit für dich nach oben zu kommen, als das ich dich hoch trage und danach den Rollstuhl hole."

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Malfoy. „Du wirst mich nirgendwo hintragen, wie eine dumme, verzweifelte Maid. Nimm deinen Zauberstab und zaubere etwas."

„Ich habe seit viereinhalb Jahren nicht mehr gezaubert und ich werde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen", entgegnete Harry.

„Du trägst einen verdammten Zauberumhang – wie schlimm kann da noch ein Spruch sein?"

„Nein. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht hier."

„Dann geh ihn _suchen_! Du wirst mich _nicht_ tragen."

„Du _willst_ hier draußen übernachten?" knurrte Harry.

Draco sah so aus, als ob er seine Arme verschränken wollte, aber durch den Zauberspruch konnte er seine Hände nur einige Zentimeter von seinem Schoß erheben. Er blickte noch wütender, als er das begriff.

„Fuck you, Potter", murmelte Malfoy aus ganzem Herzen.

„Ja, du dich auch", erwiderte Harry und hievte Malfoy aus dem Rollstuhl heraus, trotz des vor Demütigung heulenden Blonden. „Halt's Maul, Malfoy."

Dieses Mal beruhigte sich Malfoy nicht und er beschimpfte Harry den ganzen Weg zum dritten Stock hinauf. Die ganze Zeit keuchte Harry vor Anstrengung Malfoy hochzuheben und er war unendlich dankbar, als sie schließlich vor der Wohnung ankamen.

„_Hier_ lebst du?" spottete Malfoy, „Was für eine Bruchbude."

Harry hatte nicht wirklich etwas anderes außer einer abfälligen Bemerkung erwartet, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es elf Uhr nachts war, er seinen ehemaligen Schulnemesis in den dritten Stock hoch getragen und sein Tag durchgängig mies war, warf er Malfoy unsanft auf die Couch; wissend das der Zauberspruch funktionierte und Malfoys Rücken schützte. „Du kannst hier schlafen", knurrte er und stieg die Treppen wieder hinunter um den Rollstuhl zu holen.

Als er schließlich wieder oben war – mindestens zwanzig Minuten hatte es gedauert, bis er endlich herausfand wie er den Rollstuhl zusammenklappen konnte, um ihn klein genug zu machen, damit er durch die engen Treppen passte – war Malfoy trotz der unbequemen Position in welcher er ihn liegen gelassen hatte, eingeschlafen. Sein Körper lag wegen Hermines Spruch starr auf der Couch, die Muskel schienen Überstunden zu machen, um Malfoys Rücken gerade zu halten.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und ging zu dem Blonden hinüber. Er hob Malfoy wieder hoch und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Fast musste er über die Art und Weise, wie es aussehen musste lachen; Harry Potter trägt Draco Malfoy in sein Schlafzimmer.

Diesmal sanfter legte Harry Malfoy auf sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke über ihn. Malfoy sah so viel netter aus, wenn er schlief und auf seinem Gesicht kein spöttisches Grinsen lag.

‚Wunderschön' hatte Hermine gesagt.

Während das Mondlicht Malfoys Gesicht und Körper beleuchtete, gab Harry zu, dass sie Recht hatte. Er spürte, wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas rührte, aber er schob schnell alle Gedanken beiseíte. So etwas brauchte er nicht auch noch.

Seufzend griff Harry nach einem Kissen vom Bett und einer zusätzlichen Decke aus seinem Schrank und ging in das Wohnzimmer, wo er die Sachen ablegte. Bevor er sich hinlegte, trank er den Trunk den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Dann versuchte er zu schlafen.

- tbc -

Ich wünsche euch allen, die es bis hier unten geschafft haben ein wunderschönes Wochenende und vergesst nicht ein ganz kleines Kommi abzugeben (büüdddeeee) bis zum nächsten Mal, ich beeile mich, bye duivel


	5. In sickness and in health

**Title:** The Depths of Winter

**Author: **bananacosmicgirl oder einfach nur Cosmic

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Die Story gehört Cosmic. Es handelt sich um eine von der Autorin genehmigte Übersetzung.

Nachzulesen ist das Original hier auf FFN – id: 1728364

**Summary: **Vier Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlies, um alleine in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hat der Zauberwelt den Rücken zugekehrt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy vor Harrys Augen in einen Autounfall hat, durch welchen er gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wird.

* * *

Hallo an alle,

weiter gehts -

ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe und natürlich bei allen die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Gugi28 – Hiähm, yep der Blonde wird wieder laufen können (aber das bleibt unter uns, OK) aber nach vier Wochen ist nur der Spruch von Hermine weg, aber er hat ja Harry. Danke fürs Kommi und auch wenn in diesem Kapitel nicht so viel passiert, hoffe ich es gefällt dir, Dafür geht's auch schnell weiter, Bussi

Pussyact June – Hallo, versuche zweimal die Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen, mal sehen obs klappt. Ich habe deine super Story gelesen, klasse, ich hoffe es geht bald weiter – hofnungsvoll guck – grins, viel Spaß beim weiter lesen, auch wenn es noch ein bissel dauert, bis es richtig losgeht.

Schlangenmanda – Hei, danke für dien liebes Kommi. Klar tauchen die beiden Freunde von Harry noch oft in der Geschichte auf und auch Hermine spielt noch eine große Rolle. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Amy – Hallo und vierfachen dank. Freut mich´, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Zutzi alias Susi – Hi, die Vergangenheit wird später noch aufgedeckt, die von Beiden. Ein kleines bissel Geduld und alles wird aufgeklärt. Naja, ich bin kein Arzt, aber wenn das Hilft, dass sich Harry um mich kümmert, hätte ich sogar 43 Grad Fieber – grins. Du hast doch einen guten Schreibstil, ich glaube eine Slash Story bekommst du auch gut hin, (wenn du mal Zeit hast) , Bussi

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter five _

_In sickness and in health_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry durch das Klopfen der Regentropfen an seinem Fenster. Leicht verwirrt darüber, warum er auf der Couch und nicht in seinem Bett schlief und in der Kleidung, die er gestern getragen hatte; er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Er seufzte in sein Kissen hinein, als er ihm bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy – Draco Malfoy – in seinem Bett schlief. Ein gelähmter Malfoy, welcher wahrscheinlich alles andere als ein guter Gast in Harrys Wohnung war.

Harry fiel ein, dass er nur für heute bleiben wollte.

Aber Harry fragte sich, wohin Malfoy sollte, wenn er nicht bei ihm blieb. Er wiederholte für sich selbst – er hatte kein zu Hause, wohin er konnte.

Seufzend stand Harry auf. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, nur um von einem dunkelgrauen Himmel über ihm und mit Regenschirmen herumlaufenden Menschen begrüßt zu werden. Kurz gesagt; typisches Londoner Wetter.

Er ging in die Küche und setzte sich eine Tasse Tee auf. Nahm Brot, Butter und Käse heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch, als er darüber nachdachte, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch würde frühstücken wollen. Wenn Harry erst zum Unterricht gegangen war, wäre dieser überhaupt nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun. Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab, er wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen, wie hilflos Malfoy momentan war.

Während das Wasser für den Tee warm wurde, ging Harry zum Schlafzimmer und klopfte an. Da er keine Antwort erhieltöffnete er die Tür ein Spalt breit und huschte hinein.

Malfoy schlief noch, sein Körper lag noch genauso starr da, wie in der Nacht zuvor als Harry ihn verlassen hatte. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, aber warm; es war morgens immer warm, wenn man nachts die Tür schloss. Der Lüftung war nicht die Beste und die Sonne schien bis zum Nachmittag in das Fenster hinein, wenn es draußen mal sonnig war.

Harry sah, dass Malfoy schwitzte und zuerst schob er es auf die Hitze im Zimmer, bis er bemerkte, dass der Blonde auch zitterte. Hermines Worte fielen ihm wieder ein – Malfoys Fieber ist fast weg, aber nicht vollständig. Schnell lief er hinaus ins Badezimmer, wo er ein Handtuch mit kaltem Wasser befeuchtete und nach dem Thermometer griff. Als er zurück im Schlafzimmer waröffnete er die Jalousien und weckte Malfoy dadurch auf, das er begann, die blasse Stirn mit dem Handtuch abzutupfen. Malfoy stieß einen gequälten Seufzer aus, welcher Harry verwirrte, weil es nichts zu geben schien, was ihn verletzen konnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry freundlich, und beschloss wenigstens zu versuchen nett zu sein.

Malfoy antwortete nicht; er schloss wieder seine Augen wegen der grellen Morgensonne die durch das Fenster schien. Harry steckte das Thermometer in seinen Mund und als es piepste, schaute er schnell darauf und musste feststellten, dass Malfoys Fieber definitiv nicht gesunken war. Neununddreißig Komma Sieben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Da du meinen Kopf mit einem nassen Tuch abtupfst und mir gerade ein Thermometer in den Mund gestopft hast, solltest es dir nicht entgangen sein, dass es mir Scheiße geht", erwiderte Malfoy flüsternd.

„Hermine sagte, dass du noch einige Tage Fieber haben würdest, da sie nicht die ganze Krankheit aus dir herausbekommen hat", sagte Harry leise.

„Selbst wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätte Granger mich wahrscheinlich nicht geheilt", murmelte Malfoy.

„Hey!" meinte Harry. „Du bist am Leben -"

„Kaum."

„- was auch immer sie getan hat, sie hat gute Arbeit geleistet, dass ist nur die Nachwirkung."

Malfoy erwiderte nichts.

„Ich mache Frühstück", sagte Harry. „Du musst etwas essen, also, soll ich etwas hierher bringen?"

„Ich kann ja schlecht hier rausgehen, oder?" antwortete Malfoy.

Harry ignorierte die Antwort. „Was magst du haben?"

„Nichts. Ich fühle mich nicht nach essen." Wegen Harrys Blick seufzte er abermals lang und gedemütigt und meinte: „Na gut, mach mir ein Toast."

Als Harry mit Malfoys Frühstück zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Malfoy wieder eingeschlafen. Harry zog die Jalousien wieder zu und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er nahm sich ein T-Shirt, eine Hose, Unterwäsche und ein Pullover für den heutigen Tag aus seinen Schubladen heraus, zog sich im Badezimmer um und ging zurück in die Küche um sein eigenes Frühstück zu essen.

Nachdem er seine Zähne geputzt und den Versuch seine Haare zu kämen beendet hatte, machte er sich erneut auf in sein Schlafzimmer. Er füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, weil er wusste wie wichtig es für Malfoy war zu trinken, da er Fieber hatte. Durch den Klang des plätschernden Wassers wachte Malfoy auf.

„Trink", sagte Harry nur; er hob Malfoy ein bisschen an, damit er das Wasser nicht überall verschüttete, während er das Glas an Malfoys Lippen hielt.

Ohne Widerwort tat Malfoy, was ihm gesagt wurde, vielleicht auch weil er der Tatsache, dass sein ehemaliger Schulnemises ihn fütterte so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte, oder auch weil er einfach zu krank und müde war. Ruhig aß er den kalten Toast, sein Blick war starr auf einen Punkt hinter Harry geheftet.

Harry stand auf. „Ich muss los zur Uni", sagte er, wischte sich einige Toastkrümel vom Schoss. „Alles so weit in Ordnung, bis ich zurück komme? Ich werde so gegen halb vier wieder da sein."

Bevor Malfoy auch nur ein Wort sagte, erröteten seine blassen Wangen. „Ich müsste mal ins Badezimmer", sagte er sehr leise.

„Oh", Harry wusste nicht, was er sonst antworten sollteüber diesen Teil zu Malfoys Problem hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. „Alsoähm, dann – ich kann, du weißt schon, dich ins Badezimmer bringen und …" er gab es auf, seine Wangen waren noch röter als die von Malfoy.

Malfoy nickte kurz als Zustimmung – er würde Harry nicht erlauben, es ihn auf die gleiche erniedrigende Weise tun zu lassen, wie sie es im Krankenhaus verlangten, wo er im liegen hatte pinkeln müssen. Ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, als Harry ihn hochhob.

„Tue ich dir weh?" fragte Harry; die Sorge sowohl in seiner Stimme und seinen Bewegungen.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy und Harry hob ihn weiter hoch.

Harry trug ihn ins Badezimmer, so wie er gesagt hatte. Dort angekommen, knöpfte Harry Malfoys Hose auf – etwas was sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig anfühlte; bisher hatte er noch von niemanden die Hose geöffnet, ohne das kleinste bisschen versteckter sexueller Anspielungen. Als er fertig war, nuschelte Malfoy, „Ich werde es im sitzen machen."

„Bist du dir sicher, du willst-"

„Potter, gönne mir wenigstens _etwas_ Privatsphäre!" schnarrte Malfoy.

Harry setzte ihn auf die Toilette und erhob die Hände. „Na schön. Nur – rufe wenn du fertig bist, oder so."

Er ging hinaus, schloss die Tür und zog seine Schuhe an. Er würde schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, aber zur zweiten Stunde konnte er es schafften. Es war ja nicht so, dass Malfoy hier bleiben wollte, somit wäre es nur für heute.

Genau. Nur heute, verspottete ihn sein Verstand. Und wohin sollte er dann gehen?

„Potter?", erklang Malfoys Stimme. Er klang beschämt, Harry rufen zu müssen, damit dieser hereinkam. Harry verstand das, obwohl er sich nicht in seine Situation hineinversetzten konnte. Er wollte sich das nicht mal vorstellen.

„Soll ich – dich lieber auf die Couch legen?" fragte Harry im Flur zwischen seinem Raum, dem Wohnzimmer und dem Schlafzimmer stehend. Das Wohnzimmer hatte wenigstens ein Fernseher zum Zeitvertreib.

„Egal", murmelte Malfoy. Seine Stirn glänzte verschwitzt und er zitterte in Harrys Armen. Harry setzte ihn so bequem wie möglich auf der Couch ab, da Hermines Zauberspruch gut wirkte. Er goss ein Glas Wasser ein und half Malfoy, es zu trinken. Er legte die Fernbedienung so nahe an Malfoys Hand, dass er die Kanäle ändern konnte ohne sich groß bewegen zu müssen. Abgesehen vom Fernseher, waren die Möglichkeiten zum Zeitvertreib nicht groß. Malfoy konnte keine Zeitschrift oder ein Buch lesen, weil er es nicht halten konnte und selbst wenn er es irgendwie schaffte es aufrecht zu halten, konnte er die Seiten nicht umblättern. Er konnte nichts schreiben, oder zeichnen, weil er sich dazu bewegen musste. Auch konnte er sich weder etwas zu essen oder zu trinken machen, wenn er Hunger oder Durst bekam, was noch schlimmer war, als die fehlende Unterhaltung.

„Ich werde versuchen, während des Mittagessens nach Hause zu kommen", meinte Harry und runzelte mit der Stirn, während er über Malfoys Tag nachgedacht.

„Angst ich zerstöre deine Wohnung?" fragte Malfoy humorlos; er klang müde.

„Harrys runzelte seine Stirn noch mehr, „Nicht wirklich …"

„Das war ein Witz, Potter", sagte Malfoy und rolle mit den Augen. „Mensch, nimm doch nicht alles so ernst. Ich bin gelähmt, nicht gestorben. Jetzt verschwinde, damit ich Fernsehen gucken kann."

Es war nicht die Art von Witz, die Harry von seiner Schulzeit her kannte, aber dass sein Humor zurückkehrte, war ein gutes Zeichen. Malfoy war noch krank, also konnte er nicht auf seinem normalen ‚Standart' sein.

„Zum Mittagessen bin ich zurück. Du brauchst etwas zu essen, also -"

„Bye, Potter", sagte Malfoy beim Fernsehen und machte damit klar, dass Harry abhauen sollte.

„Yep, gut. Bye." Harry ging und fühlte das Gleiche wie letzte Nacht – er war verwirrt.

* * *

Nach der ersten Stunde kam Myra lächelnd auf Harry zu. Draußen regnete es und am Himmel gab es nicht das kleinste Anzeichen dafür, dass es bald aufhört.

„Du scheinst heute glücklicher drauf zu sein", sagte sie. Darius stellte sich zu Harrys anderer Seite und nickte, obwohl sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob er Myras Wörter gehört hatte. Darius tendierte dazu, Myra in allem zuzustimmen, es war der leichteste Weg.

„Tu ich?" fragte Harry überrascht. Er glaube heute noch abwesender zu wirken, als gewöhnlich. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so.

„Zumindest läufst du nicht stirnrunzelnd herum", erklärte Myra. „Ich würde sagen, dass ist eine Verbesserung."

„Jemanden im Bett gehabt?" fragte Darius sofort. Er erntete einen bösen Blick von Myra und ein gestottertes, „N-Nein", von Harry.

„D, nur weil du jede Woche eine neue Freundin hast, bedeutet es nicht, dass Harry es genauso macht", sagte sie und sah so aus, als ob sie Darius einen Klaps auf den Kopf geben wollte, aber da Harry zwischen den Beiden hindurch ging, verhinderte er dies.

Darius schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, während Myra sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte. „Also, was ist gestern passiert? Wenn ich mit D einer Meinung bin, muss _irgendetwas_ passiert sein.

„Ich – ich hab nur einen alten Freund von mir getroffen", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nur einen _Freund_?" rutschte es Darius heraus.

„Ja", antwortete Harry fest, „definitiv nur ein Freund."

Darius rollte seine Augen über Harry, während Myra ihre Augen wegen Darius rollte. Harry war der einzige, der nicht die Augen verdrehte – er versuchte noch irgendetwas zu sagen, was zwar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber seine beiden neugierigen Freunde zufrieden stellen konnte.

„Wir haben uns nur in einem Cafe getroffen", log Harry. „Er sah mich, sagte Hi und wir haben miteinander geredet. Als das Cafe zumachte, wir sind in meine Wohnung gegangen, haben uns hingesetzt und bis tief in die Nacht geredet und deshalb bin ich heute zu spät gekommen."

Geschafft. Es klang plausibel, oder? Und es entsprach fast der Wahrheit. Wenigstens teilweise.

Myra und Darius beäugten ihn, Myra sorgfältiger als Darius. Darius war schon immer leichtgläubiger gewesen.

„Wie ist sein Name?" fragte Myra.

„D – Daniel", sagte Harry und entschied sich dazu nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Daniel Stevens."

Für jemanden, der nicht gut lügen konnte, fand Harry dass er es ziemlich gut machte. Myra betrachtete ihn immer noch mit einer Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, aber Harry glaubte, sie akzeptiert es als Wahrheit – davon abgesehen, warum sollte sie auch nicht? Es war glaubwürdiger als die richtige Story.

„Ey, wir müssen in die Klasse", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Uhr weiter hinten an der Wand. „Beginnt in zwei Minuten."

„Scheiße", fluchte Myra. Kurzerhand schleifte sie Darius mit, da sich ihr Klassenraum auf der anderen Seite des Kampus befand. Harry spazierte zu seinem Klassenraum, der weniger als eine Minute entfernt lag.

* * *

Harry hatte fast zwei Stunden Mittagspause, aber um schnell nach Hause und wieder zurück zur Universität zu flitzen, war es nicht wirklich viel. Er fummelte mit dem Schlüssel herum, als er gestresst und hungrig die Tür aufschloss.

„Malfoy?" rief Harry beim Hineingehen und zog seine nassen Schuhe und die nasse Jacke aus.

Auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, schlief Malfoy. Der Fernseher lief ein Musikvideo. Es war definitiv keine Musik um schlafen zu können, aber der Blonde sah ganz danach aus, diese Meisterleistung hinbekommen zu haben. Harry streckte sich um die Fernbedienung aufzuheben, aber Malfoy erwachte keuchend auf, sobald er ihm näher kam.

„Malfoy, ich bin's nur", sagte Harry, leicht aufgebracht über die Reaktion.

„Ach, Potter", murmelte Malfoy, seine Augen vernebelt und unkoordiniert, als er sie öffnete.

Harry ging in die Küche und füllte ein Krug mit Wasser. Er setzte sich neben Malfoy auf die Couch und goss ihm ein Glas ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, half er Malfoy, sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen und der Blonde trank gehorsam. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er stellte fest, dass Malfoy immer noch glühte und es schien schlimmer geworden zu sein. Er überlegte, ob er noch mal Hermine befragen sollte, wollte es aber nicht tun. Auch wenn er nicht wie erwartet mit Erinnerungen überhäuft wurde, hatte es sich seltsam angefühlt mit ihr zu sprechen und mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten.

„Soll ich dich zurück ins Schlafzimmer bringen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich möchte nicht wirklich weiter Fernsehen", nuschelte Malfoy.

Wegen dem Zauberspruch brauchte Harry nicht so vorsichtig zu sein, wie er es sonst hätte sein müssen. Eigentlich hätte Harry Malfoy ohne den Zauberspruch nicht hochheben können, ohne schlimmere Verletzungen zu riskieren. Durch den Spruch aber war Malfoy bis zu einem gewissen Grad ‚biegsam', so dass es ihm möglich war, ihn zu tragen, genauso wie es Malfoy möglich war, im Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Harry verstand Hermines auferlegten Zauberspruch nicht, wollte ihn andererseits aber auch gar nicht verstehen. Er musste nur wissen, dass er funktionierte.

Harry legte Malfoy im Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer, zog die Bettdecke über ihn und versuchte, es Malfoy so bequem wie möglich zu machen.

„Hast du was geg'n", murmelte Malfoy kaum hörbar, als Harry die Bettdecke glatt strich, „wenn ich noch n Tag bleib'?"

Harry lächelte ein bisschen. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er, „du solltest bleiben, bis es dir besser geht."

„Mmhh, bis es mir besser geht", stimmte Malfoy zu und schlief wieder ein.

Harry beeilte sich beim Kochen seines Mittagessens und rannte dann zurück zur Uni.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen fast so wie der Erste. Malfoy schlief in Harrys Bett und Harry auf der Couch. Harry fütterte Malfoy, half ihm im Bad und wusch ihn. Er tat das im Bett, denn Harrys Apartment hatte keine Badewanne und Malfoy konnte sich nicht unter die Dusche stellen. Malfoy schien es kein bisschen besser zu gehen, stattdessen stieg das Fieber leicht an und Malfoy wachte nur für einige kurze Momente auf.

„Willst du, dass ich Hermine herhole?" fragte Harry am dritten Morgen, während er Wasser in Malfoys Mund schüttete.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy sobald er geschluckt hatte. „Sie an nichts un."

Harry schwieg; nach allem lag es bei Malfoy ob er professionelle Hilfe haben wollte oder nicht und nachdem er nein gesagt hatte, konnte Harry nur abwarten und beobachten.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages, steckte Harry wie immer das Thermometer in Malfoys Mund und erwartete die übliche Temperatur um die neununddreißig Grand. Als er das Thermometer herauszog, zeigte es achtunddreißig Komma eins an – eine gewaltige Verbesserung zur Nacht davor. Einen prüfenden Blick auf Malfoy werfend, stellte er fest, dass der Blonde schon besser aussah. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren nicht mehr so deutlich und seine Augen nicht glasig.

„Ich weiß, dass ich verwegen bin, aber du kannst jetzt damit aufhören mich anzustarren", sagte Malfoy und Harry stellte fest, dass es ihm definitiv besser ging.

Jetzt, da das Fieber gesunken war, bemerkten die beiden jungen Männer wie viel Hilfe Malfoy noch brauchte. Die erste Fütterung nachdem es Malfoy besser ging war katastrophal – als es Malfoy schlecht ging, akzeptierte er von Harry gefüttert zu werden. Jetzt lehnte er es strickt ab.

„Warum zur Hölle fütterst du mich wie ein kleines Baby", spuckte er aus, als Harry am vierten Tag mit einem Tablett mit Malfoys Abendessen, bestehend aus zerstampften Kartoffeln, Frikadellen, Mohrrübenscheiben und Gurken und einem Tropfen von Hermines Trank für Malfoys Rücken, das Zimmer betrat.

„Malfoy, du kannst deine Arme nur einige Zentimeter anheben, wie in Merlins Namen willst du alleine essen?" Harry seufzte tief. Nach drei Tagen mit einem kranken und pflegeleichten Malfoy war ihm die Verwandlung in den alten, eingebildeten Bengel, den Harry so gut kannte, sehr unwillkommen.

„Du wirst mich nicht füttern und Schluss aus!" sagte Malfoy und bewies, dass er sich wie ein Dreijähriger in einem erwachsenen Körper verhielt.

Malfoy starrte Harry wütend an und dieser starrte zurück. „Gut", sagte Harry schließlich und setzte das Tablett neben dem Bett ab, wo es Malfoy problemlos erreicht hätte, wenn er sich frei bewegen könnte. „Wenn du deine verwöhnte Balg Phase beendet hast, kannst du mich rufen und ich werde dir helfen."

Malfoys wütender Blick folgte ihm, als er das Zimmer verließ.

Zwei Stunden später, Harry hatte sein eigenes Abendessen schon lange beendet, schaute er sich einen Dokumentarfilm im Fernseher an und erledigte gleichzeitig seine Hausaufgaben. Er hatte nicht nach Malfoy gesehen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Andere nie nach ihm rufen würde. Um Hilfe zu bitten wäre ein zu großer Schlag gegen Malfoys Ego gewesen. Harry seufzte und stand umgeben von Büchern auf. Der Reporter sprach über die alten Schlösser auf Kreta, Knossos und darüber, wie die Menschen vor viertausend Jahren gelebt hatten und wussten, wie sie Keramik so dünn wie Eierschalen herstellten. Anscheinend war es heutzutage nicht möglich so feines Keramik anzufertigen, aber vor Tausenden von Jahren war man dazu fähig.

Malfoy starrte die Wand an, seine stürmischen grauen Augen starrten wütend. Neben dem Bett stand das Tablett voll mit dem nicht angerührten Essen.

„Nicht hungrig, Malfoy?" fragte Harry, er konnte nicht widerstehen.

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Harry konnte die Vene in seiner Schläfe leicht pochen sehen; ein Zeichen, welches ihm sagte, dass Malfoy innerlich schäumte. Malfoys Augen verengten sich und er sah so aus, als ob er die Arme über der Brust verschränken wollte. Harry konnte Malfoys Ärger verstehen und fühlte sich schuldig.

Da Malfoy sich weigerte zu antworten, nahm Harry nur das Tablett und ging. Er wärmte das Essen in der Mikrowelle auf und kam anderthalb Minuten später wieder zurück. Harry ging zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und setzte sich neben Malfoy. Ohne ein Wort stellte er den Teller auf eine Hand, nahm die Gabel in die Andere und begann Malfoy zu füttern, so wie er es schon vor zwei Stunden hatte tun wollen. Malfoy sagte kein Ton, er akzeptierte die Fütterung ohne Widerworte und ohne Harry anzusehen. Als der Teller leer war, hielt Harry Malfoy das Wasserglas an die Lippen damit er trinken konnte, seine Augen stierten immer noch an die gegenüberliegende Wand, als ob sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt war. Nachdem das Abendessen vorbei war, verließ Harry das Zimmer, ohne das zwischen ihnen auch nur ein Wort gewechselt wurde.

* * *

Und so ging es auch weiter.

Nach dem Zwischenfall beim Abendessen, sprachen Harry und Malfoy nicht mehr miteinander. Zuerst betrachtete Harry Malfoys Schweigen als ein Zeichen von Demütigung und Verärgerung. Nach dem Fütterungsvorfall schien das mehr als wahrscheinlich und außerdem gab es für Harry keinen Grund, dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Sie verfielen in eine Routine.

Nachdem Harry morgens sein eigenes Frühstück aufgegessen hatte weckte er Malfoy. Er fütterte ihn und brachte ihn danach ins Badezimmer, wo er Malfoys Zähne putzte und Malfoy sein ‚Geschäft' alleine erledigte, nachdem Harry ihm aus seiner Hose geholfen hatte. Harry errötete nicht mehr, wenn er Malfoys Hose öffnete und herunterzog, noch sah er wie beim ersten Mal weg, wenn er Malfoy unter die Dusche half. Er stellte ein Stuhl in die Dusche, trug Malfoy dorthin und zog ihn aus. Malfoys Unterwäsche ließ er an, aber nur weil er fühlte, dass Malfoy ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben wollte, auch nachdem Harry ihm ins Badezimmer gebracht hatte.

„Okay, sag mir ob es zu kalt oder zu heiß ist", sagte Harry als ob er mit einem Kind redete, auch wenn er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht antworten würde. Seit anderthalb Wochen wohnte er bei Harry und seit dem vierten Tag sprach er kein einziges Wort oder machte irgendein Geräusch.

Harry stellte das Wasser so ein, wie er hoffte, es würde die richtige Temperatur haben und ließ das Wasser über Malfoys Haare und seinen Körper laufen. Seit dem fünften Tag duschte er ihn regelmäßig ab, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass er einen Stuhl in die Dusche stellen konnte und Malfoy nicht stehen musste.

Harry seifte Malfoys Haare mit Shampoo ein und wusch sein Körper ab. Während der ganzen Zeit starrte Malfoy an die Wand vor ihm, die Augen ausdruckslos, genauso wie er es vor fast einer Woche getan hatte, als Harry in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu füttern.

Langsam begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob es für das Schweigen einen anderen Grund gab. Malfoys Augen hatten noch nie so ausdruckslos ausgesehen, er hatte sich noch nie so unterwürfig verhalten, so uninteressiert an der Welt. Harry wunderte sich immer mehr und vermutete schließlich, dass es viel eher Selbstverteidigung, oder vielleicht Selbsterhaltung war, als Ärger und Demütigung.

Wenigstens hoffte er, dass es etwas so Banales war, das war besser als irgendeine Krankheit die behandelt werden musste. Er überlegte, ob er Malfoy zu Hermine zu bringen sollte, aber er versicherte sich selbst, dass mit Malfoy eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas _nicht_ stimmte, außer dass er so teilnahmslos war. Er war nicht _krank_. Selbstverteidigendes Verhalten war leicht und hatte seine Vorteile.

In der Zeit im Krankenhaus war Malfoy nur mit Fremden konfrontiert gewesenÄrzte und Schwestern, ohne bekannte Gesichter oder Namen, die ihn so gut sie konnten Behandelten, aber immer auf unpersönliche Art und Weise. Auch wurde er mit Muggelmedikamenten voll gestopfte, die ihm Harrys Meinung nach schlimmer vergiftet hatten als die letzten Tage , wodurch er mehrere Tage krank gewesen war, nachdem Hermine ihn geheilt hatte. Es war wie bei einem nach Zigaretten süchtigen Menschen – wenn man aufhört, bleibt das Gift noch im Körper und es dauert einige Tage, bevor es weggeht, deshalb war er noch vier weitere Tage krank.

Die vier Tage in Harrys Wohnung hindurch war er praktisch teilnahmslos. Er verhielt sich wie ein Baby, bedurfte fast unaufhörlicher Aufmerksamkeit, wenn das Fieber wieder anstieg und er brauchte bei allem, was er tat, Hilfe, selbst bei grundlegenden Dingen wie Hände waschen oder ein Glas Wasser trinken.

Als das Fieber sank, verschwand auch das Bedürfnis nach konstanter Aufmerksamkeit, nur Malfoys Bedarf nach Hilfe nicht. Obwohl der Zauberspruch langsam schwächer wurde - er konnte seine Hände drei Zentimeter über seinen Schoss heben und sein Kopf leicht drehen – musste auf Malfoy immer noch aufgepasst werden. Auch wenn er weniger Hilfe als damals im Krankenhaus brauchte. Somit bestand das Problem nicht alleine darin, dass er Hilfe brauchte, sondern darin, dass er wusste, dass jemand auf ihn aufpasste. Und dieser Jemand war Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy war nie jemand gewesen, der Schwäche zeigte, besonders nicht gegenüber seinen Feinden.

Harry seufzte und trocknete Malfoy ab.

Malfoy sah nicht mehr wie der Quiddichspieler aus, den Harry von der Schule her kannte. Nach anderthalb Monaten im Krankenhausbett hatten Malfoys Muskeln abgebaut, er sah dünn und zerbrechlich aus. Seine Haut war blasser als sonst, außer auf seinem Rücken, wo die Haut rot, heiß und leicht geschwollen war.

„Bettwunden" murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz das Bettlacken von Malfoy richtig glatt zu streichen, damit sich sein Rücken nicht verschlechterte. Er hatte über wund gelegene Stellen gelesen, diese konnten sich verschlimmern und wenn man es nicht behandelte, die Haut darum absterben. Malfoy reagierte nicht, als Harry ihm eine kühlende Salbe auf die geschwollenen Stellen auftrug. Noch reagierte er, als Harry ihm einen Pyjama von sich selbst anzog, bevor er ihn hochhob und ins Schlafzimmer brachte. Er legte Malfoy unter die Bettdecke.

„Also Malfoy, wie lange willst du noch schweigen?" fragte Harry. Er redete weiter, als ob er erwarten würde, dass Malfoy an irgendeiner Stelle antwortete. „Es ist natürlich sehr angenehm, dich für eine Weile zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben, aber, nun, … Außerdem dachte ich, dass du nicht hier bleiben wolltest. Wir sprachen von einer Nacht, stimmst? Nun sind es schon fast zwei Wochen."

Aber Malfoy antwortete nicht; er lag nur im Bett und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Harry fragte sich, ob er die Wand sah, oder überhaupt irgendetwas anderes. Harry seufzte und streckte seine Hand aus um eine feuchte Strähne aus Malfoys Gesicht zu streichen.

Er sah, wie Malfoy für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss, Harry seufzte und verließ dann den Raum. Schon erschöpft setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Es wurde immer schwieriger für Harry, Myra und Darius von seiner Wohnung fernzuhalten. Sie tendierten dazu, nach Belieben zu kommen und zu gehen, besonders Darius und seit sie Harry zwar gutgelaunt, wenn auch übermüdet in der Uni sahen, gab es für sie keinen Grund mehr, plötzlich nicht bei Harry vorbeizuschauen.

„Du weißt", sagte Myra mit verdächtigem Blick, „dass du dich nicht mehr so für das Studium interessierst wie früher."

Harry hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass er zu viele Hausaufgaben hatte und sie deshalb nicht mehr vorbeikommen sollten.

„Ich weiß, aber versteh' doch, das Trimester endet bald und diesmal will ich gute Ergebnisse erzielen", antwortete Harry obwohl es selbst in seinen Ohren wie eine faule Ausrede klang. Es waren noch drei Monate bis zum Ende des Semesters. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief weiter den Korridor entlang.

„Was verbirgst du vor uns?" fragte Myra. „Denn irgendetwas steckt dahinter."

Darius gluckste. „Vielleicht ist es ein alter Schulkamerad."

Harry ballte seine Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht zu zeigen wie nahe er dran war, Darius zu schlagen.

„Ach sei nicht blöd", sagte Myra. „Wenn Harry sich dazu entschließt einen Wohnungskameraden aufzunehmen, würde er es uns erzählen. Stimmts, Harry?"

„Ähm, ja, stimmt", sagte Harry und wich Myras Blick aus, was ihr Misstrauen natürlich nur vergrößerte.

„_Stimmt doch_, Harry?"

„Ja, sagte ich doch", erwiderte Harry, mit aufsteigender Beunruhigung. Gewöhnlich waren seine Freunde ihm gegenüber nicht so misstrauisch – natürlich versteckte Harry für gewöhnlich auch keinen gelähmten Ex-Nemesis in seinem Apartment. Trotzdem sollten sie sich nicht so verhalten.

Harry war froh, endlich seinen Klassenraum erreicht zu haben, verabschiedete sich ziemlich kalt von seinen Freunden und hoffe, dass seine beiden Freunde den Hinweis verstanden und keine weiteren Fragen stellten. Myra tauschte einige Blicke mit Darius aus, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte, aber sie fragten nicht weiter. Dann liefen sie zu ihrem Klassenraum.

* * *

An einem späten Donnerstagnachmittag fand sich Harry wieder in seinem Lieblings Espresso House ein. Er setzte sich mit seinem Kaffeelate hin und zog zum Lesen ein Schulbuch heraus. Er wollte nicht lange bleiben. Malfoy war zu Hause und sie beide brauchten etwas zum Abendessen. Noch konnte sich Harry nicht dazu aufraffen nach Hause zu gehen. Er musste noch einige Sachen lernen und in letzter Zeit schien er nicht in der Lage, es zu Hause zu tun. Malfoy machte kein Geräusch, aber irgendwie fühlte Harry die ganze Zeit über seine Anwesenheit und diese störte ihn irgendwie. Die Stille überwältigte ihn und er schaffte es nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Deshalb entschloss er sich heute nach dem Unterricht eine Pause im Cafe einzulegen.

Er hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als Mona zu ihm herüber kam.

„Hallo, Mr. Evans", sagte sie.

„Hi Mona", erwiderte Harry höflich und wünschte sich, sie würde gehen.

Sie wischte die Tische ab, stellte die gebrauchten Tassen und Teller in einen grünen Behälter. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Alles bestens und bei Ihnen?" Höfliche, nicht-verbindliche Konversation, die wie Harry wusste, absolut keinen Sinn hatte. Er wollte, dass sie verschwand, damit er in seinen Kaffee und sein Buch eintauchen konnte.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie. „Obwohl bei so gutem Wetter wie heute viel mehr Menschen herkommen, als wenn es regnet. Es gibt viel zu tun."

„Sehe ich", antwortet Harry, nicht wirklich sicher, was er antworten sollte. Er trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

„Aber es ist ja nur ein Job", setzte Mona fort, ohne zu bemerken, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. „Und ich brauche das Geld. Gute Jobs mit guter Bezahlung sind heutzutage selten. Obwohl ich denke, dass sie nichts darüber wissen, oder Mr. Evans?"

Sie kicherte leicht darüber und Harry fragte sich, ob sich auch noch eine Röte auf ihre Wangen schlich. Es passierte nicht, aber sie lächelte ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, von der sie sicherlich glaubte, niedlich auszusehen. Harry sah eine Reihe von geraden, aber vergilbten Zähnen; die Folgen vom Rauchen. Ihr Atem stank auch danach, tat es schon, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten.

„Nun", sagte Harry, „ich bin ziemlich froh darüber, dass ich so eine Arbeit wie diese nicht machen muss. Wirklich froh."

Sie kicherte erneut, so als ob er einen guten Witz erzählt hätte. Harry, der sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler fühlte, wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie würde gehen.

„Ja, können Sie sein, aber Sie verdienen es", sagte sie und klimperte ihn mit ihren Wimpern an.

„_Du verdienst es Harry. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte."_

Harry schluckte den Rest seines Kaffees runter, verschluckte sich und hustete los. Er hatte seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr an Ginny gedacht.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er, stopfte sein Buch, in dem er nicht mehr als einige Wörter gelesen hatte, zurück in seine Tasche und eilte aus dem Cafe, bevor Mona reagieren konnte. Er wusste, dass es unhöflich war, aber wenn er den schweigenden Malfoy mit dieser Quasselstrippe verglich, bevorzugte er Malfoy bei weitem.

* * *

Als Harry nach Hause kam, lag Malfoy noch immer auf der Couch. Seine Sachen ablegend ging Harry in die Küche, wo er Pasta kochte und Hühnchen zum Abendessen zubereitete. Routinemäßig fütterte er Malfoy in der halb sitzenden Position auf der Couch. In den letzten zwei Wochen war er viel effizienter beim Füttern von Malfoy geworden – nicht dass es schwer war, Malfoy mit Nahrung voll zu stopfen, aber es war immer noch eine harte Erfahrung einen erwachsenen Mann zu füttern. Das Telefon klingelte, als Harry fast mit Malfoys Fütterung fertig war. Er stellte den Teller zur Seite, stand auf und ging zum Telefonhörer, der auf dem Küchentisch lag.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Liebling, ich bin's Pally."

„Oh, hi", antwortete Harryüber den Klang der Stimme seiner Agentin Ms Palesa Devan, oder wie sie es bevorzugte genannt zu werde – Pally, lächelnd. Harry kannte sie seit fast fünf Jahren.

„Liebling, es tut mir leid, so böse klingen zu müssen, aber ich rufe rein geschäftlich an, du weißt schon", sagte sie.

„Harry seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß – das neue Buch."

„Wie geht es voran?"

„Nicht gut, tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen", gab Harry zu. „Ich war sehr – beschäftigt."

„Du klingst müde Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Pally sorgte sich immer um ihn, schon seit damals, als sie ihn vor einem Muggelwäschegeschäft sitzend angetroffen hatte.

„Ein alter Freund von mir kam nach einem schweren Unfall vor einigen Wochen zu mir", erzählte Harry Pally. „Er ist von der Taille abwärts gelähmt und – naja jetzt wohnt er bei mir."

„Oh", erwiderte Pally und Harry konnte ihr Stirnrunzeln hören, „Wird er wieder gesund?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ärzte können es nicht sagen und eine Freundin von mir, die Medizin studiert hat, konnte es ebenfalls nicht. Die Zeit wird es zeigen." Harry wusste, wie niedergeschlagen und müde er klang, aber er wusste auch, dass Pally immer wissen wollte was ihn bedrückte. Im Augenblick konnte er mit seinen Freunden nicht darüber sprechen, sie konnten zu sehr hineingezogen werden – sie waren zu sehr mit seinem Leben verbunden. Pally allerdings war seine Agentin und eine alte Freundin, aber sie sahen sich nicht so oft und sie hatte keinen direkten Kontakt mit irgendetwas in seinem Leben. Es war schwer zu erklären, aber Pally sein Herz auszuschütten war leichter als bei seinen Freunden. Es war _sicher_.

„Wann sagtest du passierte es?"

„Ähm – vor fünf Wochen", antwortet Harry.

„Liebling, du hättest es mir erzählen sollen!" sagte Pally. „So wie es aussieht, erwartet die Gesellschaft dein nächstes Buch innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate – und sie erwarten in zwei Wochen einen groben Entwurf."

„Zwei Wochen?" wiederholte Harry dümmlich, obwohl ihm der gesetzte Termin bekannt war.

Als Pally weiter sprach, klang sie besorgt. „Harry, was ist los. Du hattest nie Probleme mit dem Schreiben. Und auf einmal hast du damit Schwierigkeiten?"

„Schreibblokade, vermute ich mal", murmelte Harry.

Sie tztz-te ihn an. „Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich, Harry, diese Grübelei bringt dich nicht weiter."

„Jetzt klingst du wieder wie du selbst, nicht mehr wie eine Psychiaterin", neckte Harry sie. „Noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit der englischen Sprache."

„Ich könnte dich in jedem englischsprachigen Wettbewerb, den du dir vorstellen kannst, schlagen", erwiderte sie und klang so, als ob sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue herumstehen würde.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry leicht lachend.

„Jetzt setzt dich zurück an dein Buch und schreib an einem neuen ehrfurchtgebietenden Roman, welcher mich und den Rest der Welt nach mehr betteln lässt, wenn wir es zu Ende gelesen haben.

„Ja Ma'am", sagte Harry und salutierte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Als er den Telefonhörer auflegte, lag wieder ein Grinsen auf seinem Geicht. Es fühlte sich sonderbar aber gut an zu lächeln. Sich glücklicher als seit einigen Tagen fühlend, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fütterte Malfoy weiter, bis er sich seinem eigenen Abendessen zuwandte.

-tbc -

* * *

So Schluss für heute,

Bitte schreibt ob, oder ob es euch nicht gefallen hat, der kleine ‚Go' Knopf sprengt den PC nicht in die Luft, versprochen, bis bald - bye duivel


	6. Awakening

Hallo

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

Ein ganz liebes Danke schön an meine Beta IcyB und an all die Lieben, die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Gugi28 – Hallo, danke für das Lob. Nein Draco geniert sich nicht, es liegt an etwas anderem. Aber dazu erst im nächsten Kapitel mehr. Diesmal muss Harry noch ein bisschen unter ihm ‚leiden'. Bussi für dich und (wann geht es mit deiner Geschichte weiter – unauffällig, leise anfrage?)

Amunet – Danke fürs Kommi, also Dracos Genesung wird schneller kommen, da er später Harry bei der Bewältigung seiner Vergangenheit helfen muss. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch ein kleines bisschen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eiskugel – Hi, dass kenne ich. Man hat ein schönen Einfall für eine Story, fängt an drauflos zuschreiben du Mittendrine gehen einem die Ideen aus und aus der Geschichte wird nie etwas. Hoffe für dich, dass dir noch schöne Gedanken einfallen, vielleicht hilft ja auch diese Geschichte ein bisschen dabei. Danke für dein Review.

Babsel – Hallo du Mutige, Danke für dein Kommi und viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

bloody Death Eater – Danke für dein Review, freu. Na ich würde Draco schon davon abhalten Selbstmord zu begehen, grins, dafür ist er für diese Geschichte zu wichtig. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Crazy-Anime – Danke, ich hoffe dieses Chapter ist auch nach deinem Geschmack.

Lara-Lynx – Hi, ja das Original ist abgeschlossen und ich poste zweimal die Woche. Natürlich kommen die Beiden Muggel dahinter, aber ob Malfoy in diesem Kapitel schon wieder spricht …? Grins, viel Spaß beim lesen und danke für dein liebes review.

Adelaide – Hallo und Thanks fürs Kommi, hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

SamanthaPotter – Ganz liebes Dankeschön, Freu und viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter six _

_Awakening _

"Hallo Harry."

"Myra, was machst du hier?" fragte Harry schockiert und plötzlich nervös. Es war Samstag; und er hoffte auf einen entspannenden Tag ohne sich Gedanken wegen seiner Freunde zu machen. „Du kannst nicht -"

„Kann was nicht, Harry? Hereinkommen?" Myra zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hältst du dir hier irgendetwas Gefährliches?"

„Nein, nein", antwortete Harry panisch durch die einen Zentimeter weit geöffnete Tür. „Nein, nichts Gefährliches, ich schwöre."

Myra stieß mit überraschender Kraft die Tür auf. Sie stampfte in den Flur, stellte sich dort mit verschränkten Armen hin und starrte Harry, welcher mit Unbehangen die Rückseite der Tür ergriff, wütend an. Myra war ziemlich sauer und mit ihr war nicht zu Spaßen, wenn sie verärgert war.

„Okay", sagte sie, „es ist nichts Gefährliches; dann wirst du ja nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich es mir ansehe, oder _ihn_."

„Es ist nicht – ich meine -" Schließlich gab Harry auf und seufzte tief. „In Ordnung."

Er ging durch den schmalen Korridor zum Wohnzimmer, wo Malfoy auf der Couch lag. Eine Decke lag über seinen Beinen, sie war bis zur Taille hochgezogen, und er starrte ausdruckslos vor sich her, so wie er es seit zwei Wochen tat. Der Fernseher war an, zeigte eine junge Frau mit unechten blonden Haaren und zu viel Make-up.

„Myra, das ist Draco Malfoy, Malfoy das ist meine Freundin Myra", sagte Harry.

Wie vorhergesehen bewegte sich Malfoy keinen Millimeter. Sein Blick starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, er starrte ohne zuzusehen. Myra stand mit geöffnetem Mund da und blickte Malfoy mit großen Augen an.

„Malfoy ist von der Taille abwärts gelähmt", erklärte Harry und zeigte in die Ecke des Zimmers wo der Rollstuhl stand. „Er wohnt jetzt bei mir, weil er nirgendwo sonst hin kann."

„Warum – er kann sich nicht bewegen", sagte Myra mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln, welches ihre Gedanken verbarg.

Harry seufzte und blickte auf den Fußboden. „Es verhält sich seit mehr als zwei Wochen so", erklärte Harry. „Redet nicht, sieht nichts und scheint auch nichts zu hören. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist und er ist allergisch auf Mug- Ich meine, er reagiert allergisch auf die meisten Medikamente."

„Allergisch?" wiederholte Myra dümmlich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Aber warum ist er hier? Und warum ist er nicht in einem Krankenhaus?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Es reagiert auf fast jede Medizin allergisch, also können sie im Krankenhaus nichts für ihn tun", erwiderte Harry. Mit frustrierter Stimme sprach er weiter. „Was er hier macht? Er isst, wenn ich ihn füttere, schläft nachts, schaut Fernsehen, wenn ich ihn hierher trage, duscht, wenn ich ihn abdusche und den Rest der Zeit starrt er die Wand an."

Es stoppte um Myra wütend anzublicken. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht wollte, dass du herkommst?"

Myra wand ihren Blick von Malfoy ab und sah ihn an. „Eigentlich; nein, nicht wirklich", sagte sie. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du ihn vor uns versteckt hast. Was denkst du denn? Das wir was Schlechtes über dich denken, weil du einen altem Freund hilfst? Warum sollte das auf irgendeine Art schlimm sein?"

Sie klang weniger verärgert, eher irritiert und neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung", nuschelte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, was du sagen würdest und er verhält sich momentan nicht wie ein zurechnungsfähiger Mensch, also wusste ich wirklich nicht, was du darüber denkst."

Myra rollte mit ihren Augen und lächelte ein bisschen. „Harry, du bist so dumm, ich könnte dich manchmal schlagen. Warum um alles in der Welt sollten wir weniger von dir halten, weil du einem Freund hilfst? Du bist so blöd."

Harry grinste verlegen zurück. Er beschloss, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er und Malfoy nie Freunde waren. Es schien nicht wichtig.

„Warum setzten wir uns nicht und trinken eine Tasse Tee?" fragte Harry und führte Myra durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Er stellte einen Wasserkessel auf den Herd, als Myra sich auf einen Stuhl an den kleinen Tisch setzte. Sie schwiegen beide. Der einzige Ton kam von dem Wasser, welches zu kochen begann.

Gerade als Harry Myra eingießen wollte, klingelte es.

„Entschuldige mich", sagte er.

Er verließ die Küche und ging durch den Flur zur Tür. Er öffnete in dem Moment, als Hermine erneut klingeln wollte.

„Hi", grinste sie. Wegen seinem erschrocken Gesichtsausdruck, sprach sie weiter. „Störe ich bei irgendetwas?"

„Was? Nein, neinüberhaupt nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich war nur – überrascht."

„Oh, das ist verständlich", sagte sie. „Ich denke, dass wäre ich auch gewesen."

Er lächelte ein bisschen. „Komm rein", sagte er, seine Manieren wieder findend. Er half ihr aus der Jacke und sagte ihr, dass sie ihre Schuhe hinstellen konnte, wo immer sie wollte. Sie entdeckte Myras Jacke, die nur hastig ausgezogen und weggelegt wurde, als Harry sie in das Wohnzimmer geführt hatte, damit Myra Draco sehen konnte.

„Besuch?" fragte Hermine.

„Eine Freundin kam vorbei." Er zeigte den Flur entlang zur Küche. „Das ist Myra und das ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist eine alte Freundin aus der Schule."

„Nett dich zu treffen", sagte Myra und streckte ihre Hand zur Begrüßung aus. Hermine ergriff sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Freut mich auch", erwiderte sie. „Also ihr zwei seit -"

„Nein, nein, definitiv nicht", sagte Myra lachend, als Harry errötete. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Außerdem Harry-"

„- möchte momentan keine Freundin", unterbrach sie Harry und sah Myra, hinter Hermines Rücken mit warnendem Blick an. Myra sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus, aber dann verstand sie und nickte.

„Er will Single bleiben", sagte sie. „Obwohl ich ihm immer sage, dass er mit diesem Aussehen Jede und zu Jederzeit haben könnte."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du weißt", ergänzte sie, „dass sie recht hat. Ich hatte das letzte Mal nicht die Chance, dich genau anzusehen, aber du siehst echt gut aus Harry."

Harry errötete noch mehr. „Danke dir, Mine", sagte er und blickte auf den Boden.

„Also, woher kennt ihr beide euch?" fragte Hermine.

„Universität", erwiderte Myra. „Wir gehen auf dieselbe. Wir trafen uns durch einen Freund von mir."

„Das ist – schön", antwortet Hermine.

Sie schwiegen und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis, die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Wir wollten gerade etwas Tee trinken und Hörnchen essen. Möchtest du etwas?" fragte er.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört", sagte Hermine mit kurzem Blick auf Myra, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du bist herzlich eingeladen, mir macht es nichts aus.", erwiderte Myra.

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben", antwortete Hermine. „Ich muss wieder zurück zur Arbeit. Ich bin eigentlich nur vorbeigekommen um nachzusehen, wie es Malfoy geht."

„Es schläft auf der Couch", meinte Harry und stellte das Tablett mit den Hörnchen und dem Tee auf den Tisch. „Vielleicht schaut er aber auch Fernsehen, ich weiß es nicht. Er ist so – abwesend, in den letzten beiden Wochen."

„Ist er? Das ist seltsam. Ich sollte ihn mir mal ansehen", sagte Hermine. Harry holte Butter und Käse aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte es neben die Hörnchen.

„Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause – ich habe keine Ahnung, auf was ich achten soll", sagte Harry.

„Du bist also Krankenschwester?" fragte Myra.

„Nein, ich bin eine Heil- Ich bin Ärztin, " erwiderte Hermine, goss sich Wasser in ihre Tasse und ließ den Teebeutel ins Wasser sinken.

Myra hob beeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Du scheinst eine sehr junge Ärztin zu sein", sagte sie.

„Hermine war die beste der Klasse, als wir aus der Schule raus sind", antwortet Harry und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Tee. „Sie ist die ehrgeizigste Person, die ich kenne."

„Naja, ich lerne halt", erwiderte Hermine und wurde leicht rot. „Es wird noch ein Jahr dauern, bis ich völlig ausgebildet bin. Was studierst du?" Hermine klang, als ob sie verzweifelt das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Ich studiere Jura; ich möchte einmal Rechtanwältin werden", sagte Myra.

„Was für eine Rechtsanwältin?" fragte Hermine und biss in ihr Butter-Käse-Hörnchen. „Das ist köstlich, Harry. Machst du die selber?"

„Ja, natürlich tue ich", sagte Harry und errötete aufs Neue.

„Oh Entschuldigung", sagte Harry und schaute Myra an. . „Ich habe dich unterbrochen. Erzähle doch weiter."

„Ist nicht schlimm. Ich möchte Familienanwalt werden", ergänzte Myra.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. "Klingt interessant."

„Ist es", erwiderte Myra. „Es gibt so viele Gebiete, das man -"

Während Hermine und Myra in eine anregende Konversation über Familienrecht abtauchten, stand Harry mit einem frisch belegten Hörnchen auf dem Teller und etwas Tee auf. Ohne dass die beiden Frauen es bemerkten, verließ er die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Fernseher war jetzt ein Mann zu sehen, der eine nur halb so alte Frau im Arm hielt. Er küsste sie und schien zur gleichen Zeit in ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit ihr vertieft zu sein. Irgendeine Soap also.

Harry setzte sich neben Malfoy auf die Couch.

„Hier ist ein Hörnchen", sagte Harry und hielt es dem Blonden hin. „Möchtest du es?"

Wie erwartet antwortete Draco nicht. Harry seufzte leicht und brach das Hörnchen in Stücke. Er hielt es vor Malfoys Mund und der Blonde aß.

„Hermine ist hier", erzählte Harry ihm. „Und Myra auch. Ich hab versucht sie abzuhalten – ich weiß nicht mal warum, aber ich hab es getan."

Er fütterte Malfoy mit dem nächsten Stück Hörnchen. Die Szene beruhigte Harry irgendwie. Er konnte Hermine und Myra in der Küche sprechen hören, ihre Stimmen klangen wie ein Murmeln im Hintergrund. Draußen war der Himmel tiefrot. Die Sonne war erst vor ein paar Minuten untergegangen. Malfoy lag blass und teilnahmslos auf der Couch. Sein Körper erschien unter der Bettdecke schmal, wie der eines Kindes, mit Ausnahme seines Gesichtes. Sein Gesicht trug die Zeichen des Krieges, Narben verunstalteten die makellose Haut und Gesichtszüge; Narben die niemand haben sollte, der so jung war. Sein Haar war nicht gepflegt und geglättet, wie damals als sie in der Schule gewesen waren. Harry sah keinen Grund, Gel in etwas zu machen, was auch ohne gut aussah. Er steckte sich nach vorne und wischte eine verirrte Strähne zurück.

Er gab Malfoy noch ein Stückchen des Hörnchens und wünschte sich, er würde wissen, was los war. Er bemerkte, dass er sich das in den letzten zwei Wochen schon Millionen Male gewünscht hatte; das Malfoy aus dieser Benommenheit aufwachen würde.

„Wie lange willst du noch so ein Zombie bleiben?" fragte Harry. „Du musst wissen, dass es nicht lustig ist, das mit anzusehen."

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine und Myra ihr Gespräch beendet hatte und somit hatte er auch nicht bemerkt, dass sie nun im Türrahmen zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer standen.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Harry sprang beim Klang von Hermines Stimme auf. Hörnchenkrümel fielen von dem Teller in seiner Hand auf Malfoys Zudecke. Harry drehte sich zu seinen zwei Freunden um.

„Genauso wie in den letzten beiden Wochen. Er scheint nicht mitzubekommen, dass ich überhaupt hier bin", antwortet Harry.

„Nicht?" frage Hermine. „Das ist schlecht."

„Er verhält sich so, seit das Fieber verschwunden ist, vier Tage nachdem er hergekommen ist. Er ist wie ein Roboter – er kaut und schluckt, wenn ich ihm etwas zu essen gebe, er trinkt, wenn ich ihm Wasser reiche, er pinkelt, wenn ich ihn ins Bad bringe – nur scheint er nicht mehr lebendig zu sein, wie eine leblose Hülle."

„Wie oft fütterst du ihn?" fragte Hermine ihn.

„Zwei Mal am Tag und nachmittags, wenn ich zu Hause bin, gebe ich ihm Obst", erwiderte Harry.

„Das klingt gut", sagte Hermine. „Aber er reagiert nicht darauf?"

„Nein, tut er nicht", antwortete Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen"überlegte Hermine. „Wir könnten ein paar Tests machen und möglicherweise finden wir heraus, was nicht stimmt."

Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nichts für ungut Mine, aber ich glaube nicht, dass deine Tests irgendwelche Aussagen darüber treffen können, wie das Problem zu beheben ist. Ich vermute, es spielt sich nur in Malfoys Kopf ab."

„Denkst du nicht trotzdem, dass es besser ist, wenn ich ihn mitnehme? Es scheint furchtbar viel Arbeit für dich zu sein."

„Tja, danke Mine, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er kann so lange bleiben, bis es ihm gut geht", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich schätze es geht ihm noch nicht gut. Und außerdem habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, ihn hier zu haben."

Myra hatte schweigend da gestanden und war dem Gespräch gefolgt, aber jetzt mischte sie sich ein, „Ich stimme Harry eigentlich zu", sagte sie zu Hermine. „Ich habe vor einigen Jahren einen Kurs in Psychologie belegt und es scheint eher eine Sache in Malfoys Kopf zu sein, als etwas, das du testen kannst. Außerdem erzählte Harry mir, dass Malfoy auf Medikamente allergisch reagiert."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Gut", sagte sie und klang kälter als vorher. „Er kann hier bleiben. Aber du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Du weißt, wie er in der Schule war, es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis er wirklich lästig wird."

Harry und Myra starrten sie an, allerdings war Myras Blick weniger offensichtlich als Harrys. „Mine, was ist los mit dir?"

„Mit mir?" fragte Hermine mit wieder etwas wärmerer Stimme. „Nichts."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die Luft war Spannungsgeladen. Myra war diejenige, die die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang laut in dem ruhigen Zimmer. Malfoy saß immer noch vor sich hinstarren da, genauso wie zuvor.

Harry nickte Myra zu. „Es war – tut mir leid, es dir nicht gesagt zu haben", sagte er zu ihr. „Es fühlte sich nur -"

„Privat an, vermute ich."

Myra lächelte ihn an, ging durch den Raum und durch den Flur. Harry folgte ihr. Sie nahm ihren Mantel vom Kleiderbügel und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ist okay, Harry. Wirklich. Ich kann ein bisschen verstehen, warum du so gehandelt hast", sagte sie. „Nicht ganz, aber ich denke auch, dass ich nie in der Lage sein werde, dich völlig zu verstehen."

Harry grinste sie an. „Unterstellst du mir, kompliziert zu sein, hä?"

„Irgend so etwas in der Art." Sie umarmte ihn und öffnete die Tür. „Sehen wir uns morgen an der Uni?"

Harry nickte „Ja. Bye."

Myra ging und Harry schlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine sich neben Malfoy gesetzt hatte und einige Zaubersprüche zu ihm sprach. Harry beobachtete sie, außerstande etwas von Hermines tun zu verstehen. Zahlen erschienen über Hermine und sie schien zu wissen, was diese bedeuteten und Harry ließ sie machen. Schließlich stand Hermine auf und sah Harry an.

„Seinem Rücken geht es schon viel besser", erklärte sie ihm. „Der Zauberspruch wird in zwei Wochen nachgelassen haben, genau wie ich es gesagte hatte."

„Soll ich ihm weiterhin die Medizin geben?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte und zog aus ihrer Tasche, die plötzlich neben ihr erschienen war, ein Fläschchen heraus. „Hier ist noch eine, für den Fall, dass deine nicht reicht.", sagte sie. „Denk dran, dreimal täglich."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht vergessen", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Hermine grinste zurück und sah dann auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, ich muss auch los – sagte dir ja, dass ich nicht lange bleiben kann."

Sie ging hinüber und umarmte ihn. „Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht können wir das nächste Mal Mittag essen, oder so etwas und, du weißt schon, etwas mehr miteinander reden."

Sie lächelte erneut. „Könnten wir einplanen."

„Ach Hermine?" fragte Harry, als sie gerade gehen wollte.

„Ja?"

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich wohne?"

Sie griente. „Hab im Telefonbuch unter Harry Evans geguckt. Ich habe gehört, dass die Krankenschwester dich Evans´ und nicht Potter´ nannte."

„Oh, okay." Harry lächelte sie verstehend an.

„Hier, Harry", sagte sie und gab ihm eine Notiz. „Meine Adresse und Telefonnummer. Wenn du reden oder mich sehen möchtest."

„Danke Mine."

„Gern geschehen. Bye Harry."

„Bye Mine."

Dann hatte auch sie Harrys Wohnung verlassen und Harry war wieder mit Malfoy alleine.

Er ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, um die Hörnchenkrümel, die vorhin auf die Bettdecke gefallen waren, zu beseitigen. Er beugte sich hinunter, wischte die Krümel in seine Hand und glättete gleichzeitig die Bettdecke.

„Also Malfoy, jetzt hast du auch Myra getroffen. Nicht dass du es mitbekommen hättest, aber …" er schweifte ab, beobachtete den Blonden auf der Couch mit einem Ausdruck den Zuschauer wahrscheinlich für traurig halten würden. Harry war nicht _traurig_, nicht wirklich. Er war eher etwas deprimiert, mit jedem Tag der verging, ohne dass sich Malfoys Zustand besserte, ein bisschen mehr. Sich um ihn zu kümmern, forderte seinen Tribut. Es war eine Ganztagsbeschäftigung, besonders seit Malfoy nicht mehr fähig war zu sprechen und zu handeln.

Vielleicht hätte er es zulassen sollen, dass Hermine ihn mitnahm. Aber dann wieder, warum auch immer, erschien das falsch; sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass Malfoy hier bleiben sollte, in Harrys Obhut. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er vertraute auf sein Gefühl.

Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wuchs seine Frustration wegen Malfoys Teilnahmslosigkeit. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber innerlich wusste er, dass ein Grund, warum er wollte, dass Malfoy wieder zu seinem normalen, lästigen Selbst zurückfand, war, dass Harry irgendwann angefangen hatte, sich ehrlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

Er sank neben Malfoy auf seine Knie.

„Wach doch bloß auf, in Gottes Namen", schrie Harry. Er schlug Malfoy leicht auf die Wange. Als er realisierte, was er da getan hatte, fühlte er sich elend, er kroch auf das Sofa und setzte sich neben Malfoys Kopf. „Sorry", nuschelte er zu dem Blonden, welcher natürlich keine Notiz davon nahm. Harry fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare, lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und wollte immer tiefer darin versinken, bis er verschwand.

Harry saß dort und lauschte den Geräuschen außerhalb des Fensters; die Vögel zwitscherten glücklich, der leichte Wind brachte die Blätter rauschen. Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern und Sorgen um sein Buch tauchten auf. Das war auch etwasüber das er nicht nachdenken wollte, aber die Wahrheit war, dass Pally Recht hatte – er hatte keine Probleme dabei gehabt, seine früheren Bücher zu schreiben. Das jetzige jedoch – schien als ob es nicht geschrieben werden wollte. Die Wörter flossen nicht wie früher aus seinen Händen heraus und Harry vermisste dieses Gefühl. Er liebte es zu schreiben, seit Jahren schon. Sogar damals bei den Dursleys hatte Harry geschrieben, wenn auch nichts so Ernsthaftes und Kompliziertes wie es seine späteren Büchern waren.

Harry erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment, an Hogwart zurückzudenken. Dort hatte er eine Menge geschrieben, wenn auch keine Romane oder Kurzgeschichten. Dort waren es mehr akademische Sachen gewesen und Hermine schien für immer ein Teil in seinem Leben zu sein.

Mitten in seinem siebten Jahr begann Harry ein Tagebuh zu schreiben. Er schrieb nicht jede Nacht etwas hinein, wie es Hermine tat; stattdessen schrieb er, wenn er etwas erzählen wollte.

„_Schreibst du wieder, HarryÜber was?"_

Ron.

Es schmerzte an seinen besten Freund zu denken, aber es war eine schöne Erinnerung und Harry ließ es weiter durchdringen.

„_Snape", sagte Harry. _

_Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Positives über diesen Idioten."_

„_Aber Ron", meinte Harry, „weißt du denn nicht, dass ich seit Jahren heimlich in unseren schlanken, finsteren und oh so gutaussehenden Tränke Lehrer verliebt bin?"_

_Ron warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Du bescherst mir Albträume."_

„_Schlanken, finsteren, oh so teuflischen – stattdessen?"_

„_Is' viel mehr als das" erwiderte Ron. „Gutaussehend und Snape in ein und demselben Satz ", er schüttelte sich. „Es sollte gesetzlich Verboten werden."_

_Harry lächelte und beendete seinen Eintrag im Buch, bevor er es und die Feder weglegte. „Willst du mich wieder im Schach schlagen?"_

„_Immer."_

Ron hatte ihn geschlagen. Er besiegte Harry im Schach immer. Und seit Rons Tod, hatte Harry kein Schachbrett mehr angefasst.

Teilweise war es Rons Schuld gewesen, dass er ernsthaft zu schreiben begann. Nachdem er die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte, nachdem alles zu viel geworden war, er ein Ventil für seine Gefühle brauchte. Sein erstes Buch hatte er in weniger als drei Monaten geschrieben und die Wörter flossen nur so aus ihm heraus, die Sätze brachten eine Story zusammen, die die Leser anzog. Pally hatte es zuerst gelesen, war die Erste gewesen, die es liebte. Nach ihr kamen Tausende von Lesern – Leser die jetzt sehnsüchtig sein neustes Buch erwarteten, welches trotz seines unfertigen Zustand im Herbst erscheinen sollte.

Er fragte sich, ob das sein Problem war – er _musste_ schreiben. Früher _musste_ er das nicht. Das zweite Buch hatte er geschrieben, bevor das erste veröffentlicht worden war und das dritte während die Welt noch sein Zweites genoss. Seit seinem letzten waren jetzt fast zwei Jahre vergangen.

„_Es ist so, dass die Gesellschaft dein nächstes Buch in drei Monaten erwartete – und sie wollen in zwei Wochen einen groben Entwurf."_

Einen groben Entwurf in zwei Wochen. Harry musste ihnen sagen, dass sie etwas anatomisch unmögliches verlangten.

Harry blickte kurz aus dem Fenster und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, im Unterbewusstsein über Malfoys Haar streichelte und über sein Buch nachdachte und – Hogwarts. Seufzend versuchte Harry von der Couch aufzustehen.

Genau dann hörte er einen leichten Seufzer. Harry hätte es wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wenn Malfoy nicht seit zwei Wochen keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hätte.

„Malfoy?"

Harry drehte sich so, dass er in Malfoys Gesicht und Augen sehen konnte. Er runzelte die Stirn; in Malfoys Augen gab es immer noch kein Anzeichen des Wiedererkennens oder von Energie. Sie starrten immer noch ausdruckslos vor sich her, unbewusst und leer. Er schob es darauf, dass seine Einbildungskraft –oder Hoffnung – ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte und versuchte wieder aufzustehen und zu gehen, als Malfoy etwas tat, das er seit er in diese Art Koma gefallen war, nicht machte.

Langsam blinzelte er mit den Augen.

Als Malfoys Augen sich wieder öffneten, sah Harry, dass diese nicht mehr ausdruckslos vor sich her starrten.

„Malfoy?" wiederholte Harry leise.

Malfoy blinzelte erneut, aber er sagte nichts. Trotzdem war diese Reaktion mehr als Harry in den letzten zwei Wochen erlebt hatte, so dass er überglücklich war. Es war seltsam sich über irgendetwas, das Malfoy tat, so zu freuen, aber Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Malfoy richtete seinen Blick auf Harry, Er schien verwirrt und müde. Bald schon schloss er die Augen wieder und diesmal schlief er ein. Wieder in der Couch einsinkend, beschloss Harry, dass er gar nicht aufstehen brauchte. Stattdessen setzte er sich noch für einige Stunden neben Malfoy und fuhr, ohne es zu bemerken, fort, Malfoys Haar bei jeder unruhigen Bewegung von ihm zu streicheln.

Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Art geborgen.

- tbc -

* * *

So, dass wars für heute-büüddddeeeee- vergesst nicht ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen.

Danke und bis bald, duivel …

Schönes Wochenende!


	7. Getting better

Hallo

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich immer noch nichts geändert

* * *

Hallo an alle, 

Ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Leserin IcyB, für ihre fleißige Arbeit.

Und wow an alle die so lieb waren ein Review zu hinterlassen (Womit kann ich euch bestechen?), bin überwältigt, ihr seit super spitze:

Gugi28 – hi Süße, gibt es nicht so ein Sprichwort, nur wer Leidet lernt sich richtig zu freuen? Na irgendwie so. So richtig Leben kommt erst das nächst mal in Draco, dann wir er auch wieder sarkastisch (und so mag ich ihn), aber warum er so ist, kannst du heute lesen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und denk daran, nicht jeder ist so gut, wie er tut – frechgrins – Dicken Knutscha an dich. Danke.

Pandoradoggis – hi, danke, danke. Da noch einige Chapter kommen, hoffe ich dich begeistert die Story auch weiter. Draco kann ja nicht für immer stumm bleiben, schließlich habe die Beiden noch ne menge vor (wenn auch ungewollt)

Severina35 – hi, danke fürs Lob, hört man gerne – grins- und dann übersetzt es sich auch viel leichter. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen wünsche ich und danke fürs Review.

Amor et psyche – hallo, Danke fürs Kommi. Naja, da ich nur übersetzte, hat sich die Autorin mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt und nicht ich. Aber es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und dass du trotzdem weiter liest.

Amunet – hei, ich fürchte sarkastisch wird Draco erst wieder im nächsten Chap, für heute bleibt er noch stumm. Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht allzu schlimm. Danke für dein Review.

Lesemandy – hi, danke für dein Kommi, dass spornt an schnell weiter zuschreiben, Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

SamanthaPotter – hi, naja Harry hat bald andere Problem als sein Buch, frech grins, aber ja man erfährt noch ein bisschen mehr. Natürlich erzählt Myra alles weiter, grins Frauen. Die beiden Mädels haben in dieser Geschichte noch viel vor. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen und danke fürs Kommi.

Esti.Nay.Il – hallo, yep glaube ich dir, da liest man etwas von Malfoy im Rollstuhl und klickt die Geschichte erst gar nicht an. Ich danke dir für einen Mut. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Amy – hi, klar werden Myra und Darius Dracos Freunde, lach die drei werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben und über Harrys Buch gibt's auch Neuigkeiten, hat dir das Chap gefallen?

Crazy-Anime – hallo, na süchtig machen wollte ich niemanden, aber es freut mich natürlich- grins. Ich hab mich auch mit dem neuen Kapitel beeilt, viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke fürs Kommi.

Leah-chan01 – Hi Süße, freue mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt, ich finde das Thema an sich auch interessant und man merkt, dass sich die Autorin damit auseinandergesetzt hat. Hab mich über dien Review gefreut Dicken Knutscha an dich.

LizLoge – Hei, tja bis die Auflösungen auf deine Fragen kommen, dauert es noch eine Weile, nur nichts überstürzen. Danke für dein Review, hat dir das Chap auch gefallen?

Zutzi alias Susi – Hallo Süße, was macht das Autofahren? Oder bist du so eingeschneit, dass nix mehr geht? Wann geht's denn bei dir weiter? Danke und Knutscha

Ellie172 – Hi, Naja, ich fülle ständig Glas mit Wasser, du nicht? Naja, war vielleicht ein bisschen blöde übersetzt, aber es weiß doch jeder was gemeint war. Danke für dein Lob und Kritik ist natürlich auch immer willkommen.

Leah-07 – Hei, warum Draco kein Zuhause hat hängt irgendwie auch mit Harrys Vergangenheit und dem Leben in der Muggelwelt zusammen, wird später aufgeklärt. Also will ich da jetzt nichts schreiben. Und das mit den Vornamen fängt im nächsten Kapitel erst an. Hoffe das Chapter gefällt dir trotzdem, Danke fürs Kommi.

Blub – Hi und sechsfachen Dank an dich, freu. Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chapter auch.

SkateZ– Hallo, ganz lieben dank für dein Review und das Lob. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

**The Depths of Winter**

* * *

_Chapter seven_

_Getting better_

Der Sonntagmorgen dämmerte hell und klar und Harr erwachte in derselben Position, wie schon die Nacht zuvor; sein Hand ruhte auf Malfoys Kopf. Er bewegte sich leicht und stöhnte, rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, als sich seine schmerzhaften Nerven bemerkbar machten. Diese Position war wirklich nicht die bequemste zum Schlafen.

Die Ereignisse des Vortages fielen ihm wieder ein, als er seine Augen öffnete und Malfoy sah, der noch auf der Couch schlief. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy heute bei klarem Verstand sein würde, oder ob das gestern nur ein Produkt seiner Phantasie gewesen war.

Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

Harry rüttelte sachte an Malfoy, sprach leise seinen Namen aus. Ungeachtet dessen, ob Malfoy heute lebhafter war oder nicht, es war Zeit aufzustehen und zu frühstücken.

Malfoy seufzte leicht, genauso wie er es den Tag zuvor getan hatte und das reichte Harry.

„Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Malfoy", sagte er und stand seine schmerzenden Muskeln streckend auf.

Malfoy öffnete seine Augen und sein Blick folgte langsam und müde Harrys Bewegungen, als ob sie sich erst wieder an das Benutzen gewöhnen mussten – was ja irgendwie auch stimmte.

Er sprach kein Wort, aber seine Augen waren fest auf Harry gerichtet und Harry beobachtete ihn.

„Möchtest du etwas zum Frühstück?" fragte Harry.

Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen Malfoys Augenbrauen, als ob er darüber nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er, eine kleine langsame Bewegung.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste Malfoy glücklich anlächeln, bevor er in die Küche ging. Es war ihm völlig egal, warum er sich über Malfoys Rückkehr so freute, stattdessen genoss er das Gefühl, welches ihn erfüllte.

Er servierte ein aus Joghurt, einem Sandwich und Milch zum trinken bestehendes Frühstück.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Harry, als er sich mit dem Tablett voller Nahrungsmittel neben Malfoy auf die Couch setzte. Benommen folgte Malfoy Harrys Bewegungen. Er schien anwesend zu sein, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Er nickte langsam und Harry sah es als ein ‚Anwesens' an.

„Hungrig?"

Harry brach ein Stück des Sandwichs ab und hielt es Malfoy zum essen hin, während er ihn eingehend betrachtete. Was war am gestrigen Tag passiert, dass Malfoy so plötzlich zurückkam? Was hatte er anderes gemacht? Er konnte auf beide Fragen keine Antwort finden. Vielleicht war es einfach Zeit für Malfoy aufzuwachen, oder so etwas? Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Inzwischen schien Malfoy Harry zu beobachten, seine Augen wanderten unkontrolliert über Harrys Körper. Es war ein leichtes Interesse und noch etwas Undefinierbares in seinem Blick, mit dem er Harry musterte.

Das seltsame Frühstück endete, als Malfoy sein Joghurt gegessen und die Milch die Harry ihm gab, getrunken hatte. Harry stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er sich selbst ein Frühstück zubereitete. Er las die Zeitung und hoffe auf eine Inspiration für sein Buch, womit er sein Tag verbringen wollte – er musste versuchen, weiter zu schreiben.

In der Wohnung war es ruhig, bis Harry plötzlich ein Schrei hörte.

Er schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch und mit nur vier Schritten, stand er neben Malfoy an der Couch, wo er den Blonden vor nicht mal zehn Minuten verlassen hatte.

Die grauen Augen erschienen vernebelter als zuvor, blickten verschwommen. Zuerst dachte Harry, Malfoy wäre krank, bis er wahrnahm, wie Malfoy erbleichte. Zuerst nur für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder zurückkam, aber dann wieder und wieder und jedes Mal blickten seine Augen ein bisschen länger ausdruckslos.

„Nein", schrie Harry Malfoy eindringlich an. „Ignoriere mich nicht schon wieder!"

Aber Harrys Forderung war nutzlos, mit noch einem letzen flehenden Blick zu Harry wurden Malfoys Augen wieder leer, sein Körper ruhig und unbeweglich. Es war wie zuvor, Malfoy war gegangen und ließ nur seine Schale zurück.

Harry sank neben Malfoy auf die Knie und schlug mit seinem Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen auf.

„Jetzt bin ich wohl dran es zu sagen", murmelte Harry. „Fuck you, Malfoy, Fuck you. Warum zum Teufel konntest du _nicht hier_ bleiben, jetzt, wo wir dich aus diesem dahinvegetierenden Zustand herausgeholt haben? Habe ich etwas Falsches gemacht? Irgendetwas Falsches gesagt? Du weißt, dass es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, dich Hermine zu übergeben. Möglicherweise können sie im St. Mungos herausfinden, was mit dir nicht stimmt."

Er hob seinen Kopf an, lehnte ihn aber noch leicht gegen die Kissen.

Was hatte er Falsch gemacht? Was hatte er in den letzten zwölf Stunden anderes gemacht, wodurch Malfoy aufgewacht war und warum war er wieder weggetreten, zurück in diesen ignorierenden Zustand? Hatte er irgendetwas gesagt? Irgendwie konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy wegen dem Wort ‚Hunger' oder der Phrase ‚Wie fühlst du dich' wieder verschwunden war.

War es also etwas, was er getan hat? Eine Bewegung, ein Zeichen? Letzte Nacht hatte Harry über Malfoys Haar getätschelt, aber er bezweifelte, dass das der Grund war. Trotzdem war er bereit es zu versuchen – er wollte Malfoy zurück haben, so komisch das auch klang. Also setzte er sich genauso wie letzte Nacht auf die Couch und legte langsam die Hand auf Malfoys Kopf und strich es glättend zurück. Doch obwohl Harry diese Bewegung beruhigte, veränderte sie nichts an Malfoys Lage. Sein Zustand war noch derselbe wie zuvor.

Ein Schlag vielleicht? Am Tag zuvor hatte Harry Malfoy leicht geschlagen.

„Sorry, Malfoy, aber ich muss dich nochmals schlagen", sagte Harry und wunderte sich, warum er sich entschuldigte. Damals in der Schule, hätte Harry Malfoy gerne geschlagen, wenn er dazu ohne Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeit in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Er hob sein Hand an und schlug Malfoy genauso hart auf die Wange wie am Tag zuvor. Er fragte sich, ob man das wirklich als ein Schlag bezeichnen konnte – es war wohl eher ein etwas stärkerer Klaps.

Wie Harry schon vermutet hatte, veränderte der Hieb nichts. Das einzige, was passierte, war, das Malfoys Wange leicht rötlich wurde.

Harry seufzte.

„Malfoy, um Himmels Willen, wach auf", sagte er, aber Malfoy schien taub für seine Wörter und blinzelte nicht einmal. „Was habe ich denn gestern getan?" fragte Harry laut, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm niemand antworten würde. „Myra war hier. Soll ich sie wieder hierher bringen um herauszufinden, ob sie irgendwelche magischen Kräfte besitzt, die dich zurückholen? Irgendwie glaube ich das nicht. Hermine? Sie kann dir nur einen Zaubertrank geben."

Er stand auf und starrte Malfoy an.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht vergessen, dir den Trank zu geben", sagte er leise. „Weil Myra und Mine kamen und wir aßen kein Abendessen, es gab nur das Hörnchen. Und heute Morgen, gab ich dir den Trank mit der Milch …" Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Aber warum hatte Hermine ihm nichts von den möglichen Nebenwirkungen des Zaubertrankes erzählt. Sie war erfahren in den meisten magischen Tränken, vermutete Harry, schon alleine deshalb, weil sie damals in der Schule so ein großer Bücherwurm gewesen war.

Möglicherweise war es eine Nebenwirkung, die nur eintrat, wenn man den Trank an Veelas verabreichte? Oder vielleicht wurde der Trank nicht so oft benutzt – denn schließlich, wie viele magische Menschen mussten wegen einer gebrochenen Wirbelsäule behandelt werden, die nicht sofort durch magische Mittel behandelt worden war?

In Harrys Verstand formten sich die einzelnen Vorschläge, alle ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Hermine könnte es nicht gewusst haben.

Harry bewegte Malfoy auf der Couch, damit er sich nicht an noch mehr Stellen wund lag, wenn die Bettdecke an seiner Haut rieb. Außerdem war er dadurch mit etwas beschäftigt und dafür war er dankbar. Nachdem er das getan hatte, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wohnzimmers und widmete sich seinem Laptop mit der ernsthaften Absicht, weiter zu schreiben, wie er es von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte.

Vier Stunden später, erhob er sich vom Computer, auf dem der Cursor noch am Ende desselben Satzes blinkte wie vier Stunden zuvor auch. Er fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort zu schreiben. Es war, als ob eine Blockade in seinem Gehirn ihn am Schreiben hinderte.

Sein Magen knurrte und mit einem Blick auf den sich im komaähnlichen Zustand befindlichen Malfoy stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um das Mittagessen vorzubreiten. Als er das Tablett mit Malfoys Nahrung zusammenstellte, achtete er darauf, den Trank wegzulassen. Er fütterte Malfoy und zwang sich danach, selbst zwei Teller von dem Nudelsalat zu essen.

Nachdem er das Geschirr abgewaschen hatte, setzte er sich zum Lesen mit einem Buch auf die Couch. Er musste noch einige Aufgaben für die Uni beenden. An einem Aufsatz für den Unterricht zu schreiben, fiel ihm viel leichter als an seinem Buch weiter zu schreiben. In weniger als anderthalb Stunden hatte Harry sie fertig, auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lagen überall Bücher verstreut. Gleich nachdem er fertig geworden war, las er an dem Buch weiter, welches er zu Ende lesen musste.

Und dann, so gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag, hörte er das leichte Seufzen, auf das er gewartet hatte.

Er legte den Bleistift und den Notizblock, in welchem er geschrieben hatte, beiseite und wandte sich erwartungsvoll Malfoy zu. Er wusste, dass es noch einige Minuten dauern würde, bevor Malfoy aufwachte, wenn der Aufwach-Prozess genauso wie letzte Nacht vonstatten gehen sollte, aber er blieb auf der Couch sitzen und beobachtete ihn ungeduldig.

Genau wie in der gestrigen Nacht blinzelte Malfoy leicht und ein weiterer Seufzer kam über seine Lippen.

Harry strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Willkommen zurück, Malfoy", sagte er leise, als Malfoy erneut blinzelte.

Malfoys Augen bewegten sich langsam hinüber zu Harrys Gesicht, konzentrierte sich auf Harry. Es bildete sich eine leichte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Harry grinste ihn an, aber Malfoy sagte immer noch kein Wort. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, lehnte sich Harry in der Couch zurück, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Alles würde gut werden.

* * *

Nach einem ruhigen Morgen zu Hause, fand sich Harry am Montag in der Uni ein. Malfoy war erwacht und bei Bewusstsein, aber noch immer schwieg er und beobachtete Harry mit etwas, das man fast als Interesse bezeichnen könnte, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Harry jedoch sah den Unterschied darin, wie er sich jetzt verhielt und wie er es in den letzten zwei Wochen getan hatte. 

„Du scheinst heute sehr glücklich zu sein", stellte Myra fest, als Harry vor ihrer ersten Stunde auf sie traf.

„Malfoy geht es besser", erzählte Harry ihr immer noch lächelnd.

„Malfoy? Wer ist Malfoy?" fragte Darius und runzelte über die Beiden mit der Stirn.

Myra schaute Harry mit den Fragen ‚Sollen wir es ihm erzählen? Willst du, oder soll lieber ich?' an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach zu Darius. „Momentan lebt ein Freund von mir mit in meinem Apartment. Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy und er hatte vor ungefähr sechs Wochen einen Motorradunfall. Er wohnt seit den letzten zwei Wochen bei mir."

„Wurde er schwer verletzt?" fragte Darius.

„Yep. Er ist von der Taille abwärts gelähmt."

„Das ist furchtbar", sagte Darius. „Aber es geht ihm besser?"

„Yep, ich denke schon", erwiderte Harry. Jetzt, da er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden darüber reden konnte, fühlte er sich befreiter. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er es vor ihnen geheim gehalten hatte, aber es fühlte sich gut an, dass sie es jetzt wussten. Vielleicht konnte er sich jetzt auch mit anderen Dingen einigen –mit seinem früheren Leben auf Hogwarts und wie es endete und mit dem Wiedereintritt von Malfoy in seinem Leben.

„Und du hast ihn getroffen?" fragte Darius zu Myra.

Myra lächelte ein bisschen. „Ich bin am Samstag rüber gegangen und verlangte zu wissen, was Harry versteckt."

„Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht", sagte Darius. Er drehte sich zu Harry. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du ihr nichts vorenthalten kannst?"

„Hast du, mein Freund", grinste Harry. „Aber du kennst mich doch. Ich höre nie."

„Nein, meistens tut's du das nicht. Ich verstehe nicht warum – wo ich doch immer so intelligente Sachen sage."

Myra rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du nur halb soviel studieren wurdest, wie du die Mädels abcheckst, dann _könntest_ du halbwegs intelligent sein."

Darius verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und tat so, als ob sie ihn verletzt hätte. „Du weißt, dass das nicht gut für mein Ego war."

Myra grinste ihn an. „Sollte es auch nicht sein."

„Harry?" fragte Darius. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ihr zustimmst."

Harry griente ihn an. „Ich stimme Ladys immer zu, D.", antwortet er. „Außerdem hat sie einen großen Vorteil, da sie Selbstverteidigung gelernt hat."

„Ach, ja", sagte Darius. Seine Augen wanderten über Myras Körper, während er Harry zuflüsterte, „Meinst du, sie lässt mich mal beim Training zugucken? Ich habe gehört, dass die sehr schmale Tops und tief sitzende Hosen tragen."

Myra schlug ihm auf die Rückseite seines Kopfes.

„Aua, das tut doch weh", quengelte Darius.

„Das sollte es auch. Jetzt kommt schon, Jungs, die Stunde beginnt", sagte Myra, das Lächeln über die leichte Neckerei, zeigte, dass zwischen Ihnen alles wieder normal war. „Lasst uns gehen."

„Warum habe ich mich je mit so einer _schrecklichen_ Person angefreundet?" flüsterte Darius Harry zu und ein weiteres ‚Aua' folgte.

* * *

Harry lief auf dem Heimweg erneut am Kaffee-Shop vorbei und er fragte sich, ob Draco Kaffe mochte. Er ging hinein und bestellte einen großen Latte für sich und entschied sich für einen normalen, schwarzen Kaffee für Malfoy. Irgendwie schien Malfoy nicht zu den Menschen zu gehören, die Ihren Kaffee durch hinzufügen von Milch ‚versauten'. Harry vermutete, dass Malfoy eher ein Espresso Trinker war – Espresso war schließlich eine sehr starke Kaffeeart, eine kleine Menge und sehr geschmackvoll. Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Malfoy einen Kaffee Latte als etwas ansah, das ein Kaffee zerstörte. Aber Espresso war ein Trank zum einnehmen in einem Cafe, nicht zu Hause in einem Imbissbecher. 

Er war froh darüber, nicht Mona hinter dem Tresen vorzufinden.

Die paar Blocks nach Hause eilend – schließlich wollte er mit noch warmen Kaffee bei Malfoy ankommen – betrat er nur wenige Minuten später sein Apartment. Er fand Malfoy auf der Couch, wo er ihn nach dem Mittag verlassen hatte.

Malfoy konnte sich jetzt schon etwas mehr bewegen. Er konnte seinen Arm anheben und seinen Kopf bewegen; in einigen Tage würde er in der Lage sein, seinen Rollstuhl selbstständig zu vorwärts zu bewegen. Es würde ihm gut tun – seit er bei Harry lebte, war er nicht draußen gewesen und davor war er drei Wochen im Krankenhaus gewesen. Es war wirklich Zeit für ihn nach draußen zu gehen.

„Hallo Malfoy", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf die Couch zu Malfoys Kopf. Er half ihm sich aufrecht hinzusetzten und gab ihm den Becher. „Ich wusste nicht, was du magst, also habe ich normalen, schwarzen Kaffee mitgebracht. Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung."

Malfoy nickte und schlürfte langsam das heiße Getränk. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich keinerlei Emotionen wieder, aber langsam gewöhnte sich Harry daran. Malfoy hatte nie seine Gefühle gezeigt, schon damals in der Schule nicht, Harry war nur dann in der Lage seine Emotion zu erkennen, wenn Malfoy Verärgerung, Gereiztheit oder Gleichgültigkeit ausdrückte. Diese drei, mit leichten Abwandlungen natürlich, waren die einzigen Emotionen, die Harry je sehen durfte.

Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem Laptop. Er musste ein Buch schreiben, aber wenn er Malfoy so betrachtete, fand er dass die Story, die er geschrieben hat nicht wirklich interessant erschien. Stattdessen öffnete er ein neues Dokument und begann zu schreiben.

‚_Er wurde ‚Dragon' genannt und das aus gutem Grund. Eine wunderschöne äußerliche Erscheinung – schließlich werden Drachen trotz allem immer als wunderschön beschrieben – und ein feuriges Inneres, an dem man sich verbrannte, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war …' _

Drei Stunden später riss ihn ein Geräusch aus seiner intensiven Schreib-Sitzung. Die Türklingel, wie er feststellte. Er sicherte schnell das Dokument, an dem er gearbeitet hatte und druckte es aus. Er schaute zur Couch auf der Malfoy saß und eine Zeitschrift las, die innerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Der leere Imbissbecher stand auf dem Tisch.

Harry ging den Korridor entlang und öffnete die Tür genau in dem Moment, in dem die Türklingel erneut läutete.

Mona stand davor.

„Ähm – Hi?" sagte sie schüchtern.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry und sah sie überrascht an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Naja, ich hab dich heute im Cafe gesehen und wollte mit dir sprechen, aber du warst so schnell verschwunden und ich – ich bin dir nach Hause gefolgt", erklärte sie sehr leise und schnell, wahrscheinlich weil Harry es nicht so genau hören sollte.

„Du bist mir nach Hause gefolgt?", wiederholte er stimmlos. „Warum?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt, ich wollte mit dir reden", antwortete sie, und schaute interessiert in den Korridor.

„Über was?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine intelligente Frage an eine Frau war, die ihm nach Hause gefolgt war, um herauszufinden, wo er wohnte. Er seufzte und fragte sich, warum er immer so sonderbare Menschen anzog. „Ich denke, du solltest hereinkommen", sagte er.

Ein breites Lächeln erschien augenblicklich auf ihrem Gesicht. Schnell huschte sie in seine Wohnung, als ob sie befürchtete, dass Harry seine Meinung änderte – er allerdings fragte sich gerade selbst, ob er dabei war, einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen. Ihre Augen waren vor Verwunderung weit aufgerissen, während sie jedes Detail im Flur aufnahm. Harry konnte nichts Interessantes entdecken, aber sie schien fasziniert zu sein.

„Dieser Ort ist wundervo-"

Sie brach abrupt ab, als sie ins Wohnzimmer blickte und Malfoy entdeckte. „Oh. Hi."

Malfoy schaute sie nur an, in seinen grauen Augen spiegelten sich sehr wenige Emotionen wieder. Seine Augen glitten hinüber zu Harry, die offensichtliche Frage in ihnen.

„Malfoy, das ist Mona – wie ist dein Nachname?"

„D'Razi", antwortete Mona. Sie streckte ihre Hand zu Malfoy hin. Malfoy erhob seine Hand nicht, er blickte sie nur mit kaltem Abstand an.

„Er ist von der Taille abwärts gelähmt und es ist ihm nicht erlaubt seine Arme anzuheben, weil es seinen Rücken verletzten könnte", erklärte Harry. Es entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, da Malfoy seine Arme ein bisschen anheben konnte, aber es war auch keine vollständige Lüge, da Hermines Zauberspruch immer noch wirkte.

„Oh", sagte Mona nochmals. Sie betrachtete Malfoy noch eine weitere Sekunde lang, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und ihren Weg durch das Apartment fortsetzte.

„Möchtest du irgendetwas zu trinken?" fragte Harry, sich verzweifelt etwas in den Händen wünschend, was ihm vom Zappeln abhielt. Er spürte Malfoys Augen auf sich, wie sie ihn durchbohrten, wodurch er sich noch unwohler fühlte.

„Klar doch, was hast du denn?" Mona sah erfreut darüber aus, gefragt zu werden.

„Ähm, ich denke, dass etwas Milch und Soda da ist", meinte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Und Wasser natürlich."

„Soda ist gut. Hast du 'ne Coke?"

„Kommt sofort", sagte Harry, erleichtert darüber, für ein paar Sekunden zu entkommen, wenn auch für nichts weiter, als um sich zu beruhigen. „Malfoy, möchtest du irgendetwas?"

Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, bevor er sich wieder dem Magazin in seiner Hand zuwandte und Mona komplett ignorierte.

Als Harry zurückkam, stand Mona an seinem Computer, wo Harry noch bis vor ein paar Minuten gearbeitet hatte. Interessierte schaute sie sich an, was er geschrieben hatte. Harry stellte sich absichtlich davor. Sie tat so, als ob sie es nicht bemerkte, nahm nur das Glas Soda, welches er ihr anbot und setzte ihre selbst geführte Tour durch die Wohnung fort. Harry war froh darüber die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geschlossen zu haben, er wollte sie auf keinen Fall dort haben.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Appartement", sagte sie, als sie zurück im Flur angelangt war und ihn schüchtern anlächelte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay."

„Nein, wirklich. Die meisten Kerle haben überhaupt keinen Geschmack, aber dieser Ort ist so hübsch eingerichtet. Genau wie ich es mir vorgestellt haben", fügte sie hinzu und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob die Schüchternheit in ihrer Stimme echt war, oder nicht.

„Danke", sagte Harry, ohne zu wissen, was sonst eine gute Antwort wäre.

Eine unbehagliche Stille entstand und Harry begann herumzuzappeln, obwohl er krampfhaft versuchte, es nicht zu tun. „Weißt du", sagte er, „Ich bin etwas müde und-"

„Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?" unterbrach sie ihn.

Er schwieg plötzlich. Diese Frage hatte er erwartet, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie nicht mutig genug war zu fragen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Folglich bestand seine Antwort aus einem unbehaglichem, „Ähm-"

„Es muss ja kein wirkliches Date oder so sein", sagte Mona schnell und flehend. „Ich möchte dich nur etwas besser kennen lernen, verstehst du?"

Harry, der sich kein bisschen von dem jungen Mädchen angezogen fühlte, wand sich innerlich. „Ich bin nicht wirklich-"

„Bitte?"

Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten zu seufzen. Er begriff, dass er zu einem zweiten Date nein sagen, oder ihr während diesem Date zeigen konnte, dass er wirklich nicht interessiert war, und sagte „Okay."

Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln, wie Dumbledore's es taten. Harry freute sch darüber, in der Lage zu sein, sie so glücklich zu machen, fühlte sich aber durch die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, nicht wohl. Sie hatte dieselbe Anbetung darin, wie die Augen der Menschen in der Zaubererwelt es in der Freiheit hatten, bevor der Krieg ausbrach.

„Donnerstag?" schlug sie vor.

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Donnerstag ist gut. Wo wollen wir uns treffen? Ich würde dich abholen, aber ich habe kein Auto."

„Ach, dass ist nicht schlimm", lächelte Mona weiter. „Wir können uns im Espresso-House treffen und von dort aus losgehen. „Sagen wir um sieben?"

„In Ordnung", antwortet Harry und versuchte begeistert zu klingen.

„Großartig!", erwiderte sie und schaute dann auf ihre Uhr. „Oh", sagte sie, „ich muss gehen."

Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und fand darin eine Karte und einen Stift. Nachdem sie ihre Telefonnummer auf die Karte geschrieben hatte, gab sie ihm diese. „Wenn irgend etwas dazwischen kommt, oder du einfach nur reden möchtest, kannst du mich gerne anrufen", sagte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln und bevor Harry antworten konnte, war sie zur Tür hinaus.

Harry ging, noch leicht benommen, zurück in sein Wohnzimmer, wo Malfoy noch ganz vertieft in die Zeitschrift in seinen Händen war. Harry wünschte sich, dass Malfoy etwas zu ihm sagen würde, weil er wirklich ein Gespräch brauchte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Malfoy vor sich hatte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich nur Beleidigungen sein würden, die hin und her geworfen würden, als dass sie ein Gespräch miteinander führen würden.

Er seufzte und setzte sich weder an seinen Computer, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht gut genug aufs Schreiben konzentrieren. Aufgebend packte er die Seiten, die er vorhin ausgedruckt hatte in seine Schultasche, zur sicheren Verwahrung und wandte sich dann an Malfoy.

„Bereit um ins Bett zu gehen?" fragte Harry. Malfoy schaute von seiner Zeitschrift auf und nickte langsam. Harry ging hinüber und hob Malfoy von der Couch. Inzwischen war er richtig gut darin. Zu gut, wie er feststellte. Er registrierte, dass Malfoy seit seiner Ankunft hier leichter geworden war - und in Anbetracht dessen, wie wenig er zu Beginn gewogen hatte, war das keine gute Sache. Er hatte nicht viel gegessen, nicht mal nachdem er wieder ‚Erwacht' war. Er wirkte zerbrechlich und das war überhaupt nicht gut.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, um Malfoy zu helfen, genau wie er es die letzten drei Wochen getan hatte. Aber als er Malfoys Hose aufknöpfen wollte, blickte Malfoy ihn mit einem so wütenden Blick an, der mehr Lebendigkeit ausstrahlte, als irgendetwas anderes, was Harry gesehen hatte, seit er den Blonden in der Nacht in sein Appartement gebracht hatte. Er fühlte die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen, welches dort war, wo er seine Hände hatte.

Einen anderen Mann auf diese Art zu berühren – er hatte es nie mit irgendjemand sonst getan. Er hatte sich schon früher zu Kerlen hingezogen gefühlt – verdammt, damals als er noch auf Hogwarts gegangen war, war er in Oliver Wood verliebt gewesen. Nicht, dass jemals etwas passiert war; Harry hatte nicht realisiert, dass es ein Schwärmen war, was er für den Quiddichkapitän empfunden hatte, er hatte es als Anbetung angesehen, weil er gut den Sport spielte, bis Oliver die Schule verlassen hatte.

Es hatte andere gegeben, aber es war nichts Großes gewesen. Dem Jungen, der lebt, war eine normale Beziehung nicht erlaubt, nicht mit einem Mädel – er zuckte zusammen, als er sich an den Misserfolg mit Cho Chang in seinem fünften Jahr erinnerte – und erst recht nicht mit einem Jungen. Sein Leben war zu stark durch den Krieg geprägt, als dass er noch in der Lage war, eine normale Beziehung zu führen.

Malfoy räusperte sich, als er bemerkte wie Harrys Gedanken abdrifteten. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich eine noch tiefere Röte aus.

„Sorry", nuschelte er und setzte Malfoy auf den Sitz. „Warte kurz."

In weniger als einer Minute kam er mit einem Stuhl zurück. „So kannst du dich hinsetzten und dir deine Zähne putzen und alles andere machen. Ich denke du bist kräftig genug, dich vom Stuhl selbst auf die Toilette zu setzten."

Malfoy blickte ihn ein weiteres Mal wütend an, in diesem Blick war so klar zu lesen ‚Mir geht's gut. Verschwinde' als ob er es laut gesagt hätte.

Harry hob seine Hände, verließ das Badezimmer und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, anstatt seiner surrealistischen Routine auszuführen. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu seiner Vorliebe für Männer ab.

Sowohl Myra und Darius wussten davon und akzeptierten es voll und ganz. Auf der anderen Seite hatten es Ron und Hermine nie erfahren. Harry hatte nie die Chance bekommen es Ron zu erzählen…

Es waren Jahre vergangen, aber der Schmerz in seinem Herzen war noch immer stark, auch wenn dieser natürlich nicht mehr so unerwartet aufkam, wie damals in der Nacht, in der sie es herausgefunden hatten.

_Es war eine dunkle, kalte Nacht im Januar. Der Schnee lag noch auf der Erde – und Rons rote Harre bildeten einen schrecklichen Kontrast zu dem weißen Schnee, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und Furcht verzehrt. Auch Blut war dort, durch welches klar erkennbar war, dass Ron nicht durch einen Unverzeilichen getötet wurde, sondern durch irgendetwas anderes, etwas Langsameres, etwas sehr viel Schmerzhafteres. _

_Hermine brach neben ihm zusammen. Ihre Augen vor Schock geweitet, ihr Körper zitterte heftig. Harry wandte sich ab, als sie begann, sich auf ihn zu werfen. _

_Dean Thomas stand wie eine Statue an Harrys Seite, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war. Harry wusste, dass es nicht Rons Körper war, den der andere Junge sah; er sah Seamus Finnigan, der einige Monate früher genauso ausgesehen hatte. _

_Beide waren tot. _

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken, besonders nicht in der Nacht und bevor er ins Bett ging. Es würde ihm nur Alpträume bescheren.

Ihm fiel wieder Malfoy ein, der immer noch im Badezimmer war und er erhob sich vom Bett. Fast schon schüchtern klopfte er an die Tür und fragte höflich, „Bist du fertig?"

Malfoy benutzte ein Räuspern um ihm diesmal zu antworten. Es half nicht – Harry wusste nicht, ob dieser Klang ein ‚ja' oder ein ‚nein' bedeutete, aber trotzdem öffnete er die Tür. Es schien so, als ob Malfoy fertig war.

Malfoy schaute weg, seine Wangen erröteten leicht, als Harry ihn hoch hob und ihn ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Als Malfoy wieder im Bett lag, sagte Harry: „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, aber du brauchst Hilfe, um aus deinen Hosen herauszukommen. Lässt du mich dir helfen?"

Harry spürte wie seine Wangen erneut erröteten. Durch zusammengekniffene Augen betrachtete Malfoy Harry; kalte graue Augen, dass Feuer welches vor einigen Minuten noch darin gebrodelt hatte, war erloschen und Harry merkte, dass er es vermisste.

Schließlich nickte Malfoy.

Harry lächelte innerlich, er wusste, dass sie gerade etwas überwunden hatten, was zu einem großen Problem hätte werden können. Sie mussten alles langsam angehen, weil keiner von Ihnen so etwas vorher schon einmal getan hatte.

„Ich werde morgen das Krankenhaus anrufen", sagte Harry als er anfing Malfoys Hose herunterzuziehen. „Ich möchte nachfragen, ob wir einen Besprechungstermin mit einem der Spezialisten bekommen können. Sie können ein Trainingsprogramm zusammenstellen, damit es dir besser geht."

Vorsichtig hob er Malfoy hoch, genauso wie er es die letzten drei Wochen getan hat, um ihn aus der Hose heraus zu bekommen. Es war viel leichter geworden, seit er es das erste Mal getan hat. Es war alles eine Frage der Technik.

„Du wist noch nicht in der Lage dazu sein, sofort zu beginnen, da 'Mines Zauberspruch noch wirkt, aber andererseits denke ich nicht, dass wir sofort einen Spezialisten zu sehen bekommen", während er Malfoys Boxershorts herunterzog, sprach er weiter. „Ich vermute mal, dass sie normalerweise ziemlich beschäftigt sind."

Malfoy beobachtete Harry mit eisigem Blick, während Harry ihn entkleidete. Harry konnte den wütenden Blick, der ihn immer wieder durchbohrte, spüren und die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde immer tiefer. Schnell griff er nach der Pyjama Hose und zog sie dem Blonden an.

Sein Hemd wechselte Malfoy fast selbstständig. Er brauchte nur Hilfe es über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, da er seine Arme nicht sehr weit anheben konnte, aber Harry war froh darüber, dass Malfoy es mit Sicherheit selbst tun konnte, sobald der Zauberspruch nachließ.

Schließlich lag Malfoy im Bett und Harry zog die Bettdecke über ihn. Er hatte das jede Nacht getan, seit Malfoy gekommen war, um hier zu leben, aber diesen Abend, griff Malfoy mit seinen eigenen Händen nach der Decke und platzierte sie selbstständig über sich. Harry erlaubte sich darüber ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, um sich selbst bettfertig zu machen.

-tbc-

Hallo, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr vergesst büüddddeeeee nicht das kleine Review.

Bis Freitag, bye und schone verschneite Tage duivel.


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

Hei an alle

Und schon geht weiter -

ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe und natürlich bei allen die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Gugi28 – Hi Süße, Draco ist fast wieder der Alte. Hat es dir gefallen? Knuddel und ich habe eine Mail bekommen, dass du in neues Kapitel hochgeladen hast, ich kann es aber nicht lesen – Capter not found? Ich könnt heulen.

Blub – Hei, yep und jetzt ist endlich wieder Leben in Malfoy, Danke für dein Kommi, Knuddel.

Lara-Lynx – Hallo, stimmt, Draco kommt ganz gut mit seinem Schicksal zurecht und ich gebe zu, das meiste der Story ist schon übersetzt und gebetat auf meiner Festplatte. Thanks fürs Review.

Amor et psyche – Hi, Danke fürs Kommi, die Story hat 26 Kapitel, es kann also noch ne Menge passieren, viel Spaß beim lesen. Glaubst du wirklich das Hermine böse sein könnt?

Zutzi alias Susi – Hei Süße, bei mir liegen 3m Schnee, super geil und es Schneit schon wieder. Frau mich schon auf die Fortsetzung deiner Story und auch an SoBR mach ich weiter, bin momentan ein bissen im Stress, Knutscha.

Crazy-Anime - Hi, Das warten hat ein Ende, ich hoffe dir gefällts. Danke für dein Kommi.

Severina35 – Hallo, hab's gestern leider nicht geschafft das neue Kapitel zu laden, aber heute geht's weiter. Wünsche dir viel Spaß beim weiter lesen und Danke fürs Review.

Babsel – Hei Danke für dein Kommi, da werde ich ja ganz verlegen, Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Leah-07 – Hi, ja Draco geht's wieder gut und schon stänkert er wieder herum. Ganz lieben Drank für dein Kommi und wie kannst du nur glauben Hermine könnte böses planen?

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter eight_

_Shopping_

Dienstagmorgen erwachte Harry wie gewöhnlich auf der Couch. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon längst eine andere Matratze gekauft hatte, eine, die er zumindest auf den Fußboden legen konnte – auf der Couch zu übernachten war für eine Nacht in Ordnung, aber nicht für vierzehn. Harry streckte sich und zuckte zusammen, langsam lockerten sich die Muskeln. Dann kleidete er sich an. Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ein Sweatshirt darüber; für heute musste das reichen. Das Wetter sah nach Kälte aus und der Himmel war grau.

Harry bereitete das Frühstück mit vertrauter Leichtigkeit vor und belud das Tablett mit der gleichen Vertrautheit. Er klopfte an der Tür zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer – schon lange war er über den Sinn dieser Albernheit hinweg, die ihn überkam, als er dies zum ersten Mal tat – und einige Momente später ging er auch ohne Einladung hinein. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und weckte Malfoy. Seine Hand wurde im festen Griff umklammert.

Harry widerstand dem Drang mit seinen Augen zu rollen. „Sind wir also wieder dabei angelangt, ja?"

Malfoys Augen bewegten sich langsam zu Harry, der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde gelockert, als der Blonde erkannte, wer er war.

„Potter."

Malfoys Stimme klang unbenutzt, unvertraut. „Das wäre dann ich", sagte Harry. „Freut mich zu sehen, dass wir wieder miteinander reden."

„Was -" Malfoy stockte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Woran erinnerst du dich, von den letzten zwei Wochen?", fragte Harry leise und setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden.

Dracos Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich vor Konzentration. „Du hast mich mit hierher genommen – und ich bin krank geworden", erwiderte er mit kratzender Stimme, nach der langen Ruhepause.

„Du bist drüber hinweg", Harry wählte seine Worte sorgfältig aus. „Du warst krank, irgendwie so was."

Graue Augen suchten in den grünen nach der Wahrheit. Als Malfoy seinen Blick abwandte, schien er mit der Antwort zufrieden. Seine Stirn lag immer noch tief in Falten, er war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Seine Position so verändernd, dass er auf den Knien saß, fragte Harry, „Hungrig?"

Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Harry. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, schien er vergessen zu haben, dass Harry anwesend war. „Ich denke schon", antwortete er.

Harry schaute hinüber zum Tablett und dann zurück zu Malfoy, eine Idee bildete sich in seinem Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt bevorzugen würdest im Bett zu frühstücken", sagte er, „aber möchtest du dich stattdessen zum Essen mit an den Küchentisch sitzen?"

Erneut durchsuchten Malfoys Augen Harrys nach der Lüge in diesen Wörtern, irgendeine Falle, und wieder schien der Blonde zufrieden über Harrys Ehrlichkeit.

„In Ordnung."

„Ich werde dich tragen müssen. Naja, ich könnte dir auch den Rollstuhl bringen, aber dann müsste ich dich trotzdem zu ihm tragen und dann in die Küche rollen und wir müssten über zwei Türschwellen und das könnte für dich sehr unbequem sein -"

Harry schwieg abrupt, als er bemerkte, dass er drum herum redete und Malfoy ihn ansah, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen war.

„Ich denke, ich trage dich einfach."

Malfoy sprach kein Wort, aber Harry glaubte ein leichtes Erröten wahrnehmen zu können, als er ihn anhob. Es war keinesfalls eine angenehme Art in die Küche zu gelangen und Harry versuchte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Er setzte Malfoy auf einem der vier Stühle am Küchentisch ab und eilte schnell zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um das Tablett zu holen, auf dem sich Malfoys Frühstück befand. Er war viel zu spät für den Unterricht.

„Hier bitte, dein Frühstück", sagte Harry, während er den Teller und das Glas vor Malfoy stellte.

Er beeilte sich, für sich selbst ein Toast und ein Glas Milch zu machen. Malfoy aß langsam, sein Körper war nicht mehr daran gewöhnt sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Harry beobachtete ihn ungeduldig, seine Finger klopften gegen den Tisch, während er wartete, dass Malfoy fertig wurde. Das morgendliche Ritual dauerte viel, sehr viel länger, wenn Malfoy selbst aß, anstatt nur zu kauen und zu schlucken, während Harry das Essen in seinen Mund schob. Schließlich seufzte er tief.

Malfoy blickte von seinem Teller zu ihm auf und starrte ihn fragend, aber ohne ein Wort zu sagen, an.

„Ich werde mich für heute krank melden", sagte Harry zu ihm.

„Potter spielt den Schulschwänzer?", fragte ihn Malfoy, und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Yeah, und es ist nicht das erste Mal", entgegnete Harry. Abrupt wechselte er das Thema und sagte, „du solltest etwas trinken. Wenn das nicht hilft, mache ich dir etwas heißes Wasser mit Honig. Mo- ich kenne jemanden, der das benutzte."

„Molly Weasley?"

Es war nur ein Name. Nur ein Name, aber er beinhaltete so viel; Erinnerungen, Gefühle, Erfahrungen. Als Harry und Ron beste Freunde wurden, wurde Molly Weasley für Harry die Mutter, die er nie gehabt hatte. Sie umarmte ihn auf eine Art, durch welche Harry verstand, was Mutterliebe bedeutete; sie sorgte sich auf eine Art um ihn, die manchmal lästig war, aber meistens einfach nur willkommen.

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter und nickte Malfoy zu, weigerte sich aber ihn anzusehen.

„Sie war eine nette Frau", sagte Malfoy. „Hoffentlich ist sie es noch."

Molly war nicht im Krieg gestorben, aber sie hatte mehr erlitten als die meisten; sie verlor drei Kinder.

Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben. „Was ist passiert mit ‚mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können'?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang überheblicher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden."

Malfoy erklärte es nicht weiter, tat so, als ob diese vier Wörter alles waren, was er brauchte. Er aß langsam weiter.

Harry beobachtete ihn mit neugieriger Faszination. Er nahm das blonde Haar auf, welches ihm hin und wieder in die grauen Augen fiel, da Malfoy seinen Kopf vorbeugte um vom Toast abzubeißen. Diese Eigenschaft war schon so alt wie Jahre seit ihrer Schulzeit vergangen waren, wenn nicht sogar noch älter; Malfoys Gesicht war schon immer spitz gewesen, die Ecken immer kantig. Er hatte in den sechs Wochen an Gewicht verloren. Es zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und dadurch wie die Kleidung saß. Naja, es war Harrys Kleidung, aber als Malfoy zu ihm gekommen war, hatten sie besser gepasst. Nun hingen sie an seinem Körper herunter.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Malfoy?", fragte Harry nach einer sich als Ewigkeit anfühlenden Zeit des Schweigens.

Malfoy schaute auf, die grauen Augen glanzlos. „Ich glaube mich an einen Motorradunfall zu erinnern", erwiderte er und versuchte sarkastisch zu klingen, aber es lag keine wirkliche Emotion in diesen Wörtern.

Harry blickte ihn kurz und verärgert an. „Du weißt, wie ich das meinte."

„Weiß ich. Aber wieso denkst du, ich würde es dir erzählen?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, als er merkte, dass er keine Antwort wusste. Er schloss ihn wieder und nuschelte „Vergiss es."

Erneut breitete sich Stille in der Küche aus.

„Möchtest du etwas heißes Wasser mit Honig für deinen Hals?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy schaute auf und zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen, schien er zu überprüfen, ob Harry es ehrlich meinte oder nicht. Der wütende Blick bohrte sich in Harry und es kam ihm so vor, als ob Malfoy eher durch ihn hindurch sah, als ihn anzublicken. Er kämpfte mit sich, um nicht unter Malfoys harten Blick zu zappeln, er fragte sich, ob es irgendjemanden gab, dem Malfoy vertraute.

„Ja bitte", antwortete er schließlich.

Fünf Minuten später stellte Harry eine Tasse mit warmem Wasser und Honig vor Malfoy ab und der Blonde begann langsam zu trinken. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Küchenmöbel und überlegte sich, was er tun sollte. Sollte er gehen, oder da bleiben, oder – letztendlich, stand er nur so da.

„Möchtest du heute Schoppen gehen?", fragte er schließlich, er war die Stille und Spannung zwischen ihnen leid. „Du brauchst neue Kleidung – meine passt dir nicht sehr gut."

Malfoy schaute an sich herunter und zog wegen der Kleidung eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Immer noch kein Geschmack, wie ich sehe, Potter."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er mit dem Augen rollen, oder Malfoy wütend anschauen sollte. Letzten Endes tat er keines von beidem, griff nur nach der jetzt leeren Tasse in Malfoys Hand.

„Willst du, oder nicht?"

Malfoy grinste ihn an, wodurch er es schaffte, dass Harry ebenfalls zurücklächeln wollte. Dieses Grinsen war ganz und gar Malfoy und ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm in dieser Sekunde besser ging. „Sicher, Potter, ich würde es lieben, mit dir einkaufen zu gehen. Vielleicht können wir auch ein paar neue Sachen für dich bekommen, hm?"

„Es gibt nichts, was an meiner Gardarobe nicht in Ordnung wäre, vielen herzlichen Dank", entgegnete Harry.

„Aber du hast dich angezogen, ohne deine Brille aufzusetzen?"

„Hey!"

„Und farbenblind bist du auch, oder?" sprach er weiter, als hätte Harry nichts gesagt.

„Schön!", rief Harry aus. „Wir können mir auch einige neue Sachen kaufen. Zufrieden?"

Wieder grinste Malfoy. „Sehr."

Harry murrte leise darüber, welche Zufriedenheit es Malfoy wohl bringen würde, neue Kleidung für ihn einzukaufen und Malfoys Grinsen wuchs. Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry innerlich sehr gut. Schließlich war er nach allem der Einzige, der Malfoy dazu brachte, sich besser zu fühlen.

* * *

„Nein, nein, nein, alles furchtbar", sagte Malfoy und winkte mit den Händen, soweit dies Hermines Zauberspruch erlaubte.

„Was stimmt denn damit nicht?" Harry schaute an den Sachen hinunter, die er anprobiert hatte – er konnte nicht erkennen, was an diesen Sachen so schlimm sein sollte. Das Hemd war eins von denen, die er sich selbst kaufen würde.

„Igitt, diese Farbe", sagte Malfoy und sah dabei aus, als ob ihm schlecht wurde. „Du kannst so eine Farbe nicht tragen."

„Was stimmt denn mit dieser Farbe nicht?" Harry hielt es für das Beste, Malfoy nicht zu erzählen, dass er zu Hause noch mehrere T-Shirts in dieser gelblich-grünen Farbe, die er momentan anprobierte, besaß.

„Potter, diese Farbe nennt man puce. Das klingt schon so, als ob man bald kotzen muss", sagte Malfoy in seinem üblichen, überheblichen Tonfall.

Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen und ging zurück, um die nächsten Klamotten anzuziehen, von denen Malfoy ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie mit in die Umkleidekabine zu nehmen.

Bis jetzt war die Shopping Tour erfolgreich. Malfoy hatte ein paar Shirts anprobiert, aber da er sich in die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke rein und raus winden musste, ermüdete er sehr schnell. Als er müde wurde, verlor er die Lust am Einkaufen und wurde quengelig, wie Harry schnell bemerkte. Also hatten sie sich für einige T-Shirts in verschiedenen Farben und aus weichen Material entschieden, um einen unbedachten Wutanfall zu vermeiden, genauso wie die zwei Paar Hosen, die Malfoy nicht anprobiert hatte, die aber dem Aussehen nach passen könnten und zwei Sweatshirts über die Malfoy das Gesicht verzog, als Harry bezahlte.

Nun waren sie wegen Harry unterwegs.

Waren wieder zum ersten Geschäft zurückgegangen und Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Hosen passen gut", meinte er, seine Augen wanderten über Harrys Körper. Harry zappelte unter dem strengen, prüfenden Blick, da er es nicht gewohnt war, von einer anderen Person so eingehend studiert zu werden. Außerdem waren die Hosen, die Malfoy so sorgfältig musterte eng anliegend – _sehr_ eng anliegend. Harrys Meinung nach zu eng, aber in Malfoys Augen waren sie genau richtig.

„Yep, die Hosen sind in Ordnung, aber das Shirt nicht", sagte Malfoy und nickte, als ob er sich selbst zustimmte.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry, langsam frustriert über die Vielzahl von Klamotten, die er bis jetzt anprobiert hatte. Seine Gardarobe war gut, so wie sie war.

„Nicht eng anliegend genug", Er grinste, als Harry lospustete. „geh zurück und zieh dich um. Ich glaube, du musst noch zwei T-Shirts probieren. Und nimm diese blöde Schlüsselkette um deinen Hals ab. Warum trägst du deinen Schlüssel auf diese Art?"

Harry wusste keine Antwort, diese letzte Frage drang kaum in seinen Verstand, da dieser noch von Malfoys erster Aussage schockiert war.

Es ist nicht eng anliegend genug.

Stimmt.

Eine Stunde später war Malfoy endlich mit Harrys neuer Gardarobe zufrieden und Harry schob ihn nicht ganz so vorsichtig die Straße entlang. Mindestens ein Dutzend Taschen hingen an verschiedenen Stellen des Rollstuhls, einige lagen sogar auf Malfoys Schoß.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mich von dir dazu überreden lassen konnte", murrte Harry.

„Weil du es insgeheim genießt, für mich zu modeln?", schlug Malfoy spöttisch vor.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Sie liefen an einer Eisdiele vorbei und Harry spürte seinen ‚süßen Zahn'. „Magst du Eiscreme?", fragte Harry und vergaß, dass er eigentlich noch sauer auf Malfoy war.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du willst mit deinem früheren Erzfeind ein Eis essen?"

„Erzfeind? Du warst nie mein Erzfeind", erwiderte Harry. „Ein störender Dorn an seiner Seite, vielleicht. Vo- Du-weißt-schon-wer war mein Erzfeind."

Es schmerzte schon, nur an den Namen zu denken. Es erinnerte ihn an all die Menschen, die während seines sechsen und siebenten Schuljahres gestorben waren. Cedric und Sirius waren nur der Anfang, die ersten von vielen, die Harry nahe standen und starben und es hatte erst aufgehört, als Harry einen Mord begangen hatte, indem er Voldemort tötete.

Malfoy beobachtete Harry mit fast neugierigen Augen, aber als er den Mund öffnete und sprach, sagte er nur: „Ich war nur ein Dorn an deiner Seite? Hah. Ich habe dein Leben aufregender gemacht."

Harry war froh darüber, dass Malfoy das Thema über Voldemort und den Krieg wechselte; an diesem zugegebenermaßen grauen und kalten Frühlingstag wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht, dass es irgendeinen anderen Tag gab, an dem er darüber nachdenken wollte, aber trotzdem.

„Also Eiscreme?", fragte er.

„Führ mich hin."

„Genauer, schiebe ich dich dorthin."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, ein nicht-witzig Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es fühlte sich gut an, Malfoy hin und wieder anzustacheln. Es war einfacher nicht nachzudenken. Vielleicht war das das Gute daran, als Malfoy vor sechs Wochen wieder in sein Leben hinein krachte – Harry dachte nicht viel nach, wenn er mit Malfoy zusammen war. Nur wenn sie nicht zusammen waren schwirrten wilde, erinnernde Stimmen und Ereignisse der Vergangenheit in seinem Geist herum, die er lieber vergessen wollte.

Den Rollstuhl in die Eisdiele hineinzuschieben, war gar nicht so leicht, wie Harry gedacht hatte. Die Türschwelle war einige Zentimeter hoch und genau wie bei Harrys Wohnung, war es ärgerlich zu versuchen, ihn hinüber zu bekommen. Außerdem war der Platz zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen bis zum Tresen hin sehr schmal und Harry stieß auf den Weg dorthin mit zwei Stühlen zusammen.

Als sie endlich den Tresen erreichten, stellten sie zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie beide dasselbe bestellen wollten –Rocky Road und Vanille/fugde. Daraufhin bestellte Harry Heidelbeersobet dazu und Malfoy Zitronensorbet. Harry bezahlte und sie suchte sich ein Tisch am Fenster aus, wo Harry die Stühle aus dem Weg räumte und Malfoy platzierte, bevor er sich selbst auf die andere Seite setzte.

Schweigend aßen sie, aber im Gegensatz zum Frühstück war diese Stille angenehm.

Als Harry aufgegessen hatte, war Malfoy gerade mal zur Hälfte fertig. Obwohl sein Humor fast wieder so war, wie ihn Harry von der Schule her kannte, war sein Körper noch weit davon entfernt. Er war nach den vier Stunden des Einkaufens so schwach und Harry fragte sich, ob er wirklich darauf bestehen konnte, Malfoy ausziehen zu lassen, sobald es ihm wieder besser ging.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Potter", sagte Malfoy.

„Wie denn?"

„Als ob du mich verstehen willst", Malfoy sah in mit grauen unergründlichen Augen an.

„Ich habe nicht versucht, aus dir schlau zu werden", erwiderte Harry und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich habe überlegt, ob du müde bist."

Malfoy schien mit sich zu diskutieren, ob er seine Schwäche vor Harry zugeben sollte oder nicht. Schließlich nickte er mit niedergeschlagenen Augen.

„Solltest du auch sein, falls es dir ein Trost ist", antwortete Harry. „Verflixt, _ich_ bin müde und ich bin es gewohnt herumzulaufen. Und du bist nicht mal-"

Er brach ab, als er realisierte warum es für Malfoy so schwer war zuzugeben, dass er müde war.

„-gelaufen", beendete er schließlich.

„Dank dir, Potter", sagte Malfoy kalt, „für diese Beobachtung."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Malfoys Haltung, Augen und Wörter schienen kalt und abschließend. Er weigerte sich, Harry anzusehen, stattdessen starrte er auf einen Punkt hinter Harry. Es erinnerte Harry ein bisschen zu sehr an die Art wie sich Malfoy in diesem komaähnlichen Zustand verhalten hatte und ihn überkam der Drang den Blonden zur Besinnung zurückzuschlagen. Er war reine Nervenstärke, dass er es nicht tat. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er stattdessen einfach.

Malfoy erwiderte nichts, saß nur wie in Stein gemeißelt da, als Harry versuchte den Rollstuhl aus der kleinen, überfüllten Eisdiele herauszuschieben, wobei er diesmal nur einen Stuhl umschmiss.

Der Weg nach Hause verlief schweigend und Malfoy akzeptierte sein Schicksal wortlos, mit völlig ausdruckslosem Gesicht, als Harry ihn die Treppe zu seinem Appartement hinauftrug, auf die Couch setzte und wieder hinunterging, um den Rollstuhl zu holen.

Bei einigen Nachmittagsbiskuites und einer Tasse Tee, seufzte Harry tief. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie Fortschritte machten. Ihre Rumalbereien während des Tages, als Harry unzählige Kleidungsstücke anprobiert hatte, waren fast auf dem Niveau, welches sie in der Schule erreicht hatten, nur freundlicher. Jetzt saß Malfoy mit einer Zeitschrift auf seinem Schoß auf der Couch, ignorierte Harry und die Welt zu Gunsten des letzten Klatsch und Tratsches. Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass Malfoy nicht einmal las.

Er stellte die noch ungebackenen Biskuites zum Aufbacken in den kleinen Ofen und kochte Wasser. Tee half, die Nerven zu beruhigen.

Vielleicht sollte er damit beginnen, den anderen Mann beim Vornamen zu nennen? Es könnte ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein. Obwohl Harry nicht wusste, was die ‚richtige Richtung' war – aber da sie unter dem einem Dach wohnten – Harrys Verstand hatte gerade vorgeschlagen, es Malfoy anzubieten, als er die Idee schon wieder verwarf – Freunde zu werden, oder wenigstens _höflich_ miteinander umzugehen, schien eine gute Sache zu sein.

Er goss das heiße Wasser in zwei Becher, tauchte einen Teebeutel in seine eigene Tasse, stellte beide Becher und eine Auswahl an Teesorten auf das Tablett und trug es hinaus. Er stellte es auf dem niedrigen Glastisch im Wohnzimmer ab und wandte sich Malfoy zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Tee Sorte du bevorzugst, deshalb habe ich dir mehrere mitgebracht."

Malfoy schaute von der Zeitschrift auf und drehte sein Gesicht, soweit es Hermines Zauberspruch erlaubte, zu Harry. Seine Augen waren kalt, distanziert und sein Gesicht emotionslos. Nach einem weiteren langen Moment, beugte er sich vor und nahm sich einen der Teebeutel heraus und tauchte ihn in seine Tasse.

„Danke", sagte er. Harry wünschte, er könnte die Emotionen besser aus Malfoys Stimme heraushören, weil er sich sicher war, dass da Gefühle waren.

„Ich hab auch Biskuites gemacht", meinte Harry die Stille füllend. „Sie müssten in ein paar Minuten fertig sein."

Malfoy runzelte mit der Stirn, als ob ihn das an etwas erinnern würde, aber dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er widmete sich wieder der Zeitschrift. Harry seufzte leicht und setzte sich mit der Teetasse in seiner Hand an das andere Ende der Couch.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst", sagte er schließlich leise.

Malfoys Blick schweifte nicht von der Zeitschrift ab, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Mannes hatte.

„Darüber wie du dich fühlst, meine ich", sprach Harry weiter und beobachtete Malfoy genau, „Yep, ich weiß dass wir Kerle sind; von uns wird nicht erwartet, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Aber du musst doch irgendetwas fühlen wegen -"

„Wegen was, Potter?" fragte Malfoy, sein Kopf schnippte nach oben, um ihn ansehen zu können, aber der Zauberspruch verweigerte ihm, es zu tun. Verärgerte Frustration stand deutlich auf Malfoys Gesicht geschrieben, während er darum kämpfte, sich weit genug zu drehen und Harry anzuschauen. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, loderte in seine Augen etwas, das schon fast an Hass grenzte und er richtete sich gegen Harry. Harry hatte seit seinem Unfall nicht so ein Feuer in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Darüber", antwortete Harry und winkte über Malfoys Beine. Er fragte sich, ob es ein Fehler war Malfoy so zu reizen; verärgerte Drachen waren nie etwas Gutes. ‚_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_' und all das. Andererseits aber schlief Malfoy nicht.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Potter?" fauchte Malfoy ihn an. „Zusammenbrechen und schreien, so dass du mir den Rücken tätscheln und sagen kannst, dass alles ‚wieder gut wird'? Es wird verdammt noch mal nicht besser!"

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen", meinte Harry und unterdrückte seine eigene aufsteigende Wut. Er wollte eine Antwort von Malfoy bekommen und das bedeutete, dass Harry reagieren musste. „Es gibt Trainings- und Ausbildungsprogramme, die du machen kannst, damit es dir besser geht -"

„Wage es nicht diese Wörter auszusprechen", warnte ihn Malfoy. „Ich will so etwas nicht hören."

„Aber willst du nicht einmal versuchen, dass es dir besser geht?" Ihre beiden Stimmen waren jetzt laut.

„Was zum Teufel kann ich denn tun? Mit diesem verfluchten Zauberspruch auf mir, kann ich mich ja nicht einmal zu dir herumdrehen und dich ansehen! Ich kann nichts üben, erlernen, oder trainieren; all diese kleinen, netten Ideen die du im Kopf hast! Ich bin keine deiner verzweifelten Maiden und du bist nicht in der Lage mich zu retten."

Malfoy atmete am Ende schwer und durch die Wut erschienen auf seinen Wangen rote Flecken.

Harry schaute auf den Boden hinunter, bevor er erneut in die stürmischen, grauen Augen blickte. „Ich habe dich nie für eine ‚verzweifelte Maid' gehalten, Draco", sagte er fest und nutzte bewusst Malfoys Vornamen.

Er erlaubte sich, dass ein Hauch eines Lächelns über seine Lippen huschte, während er weiter sprach. „Aber du musst aus deinem Muster herauskommen."

Malfoy starrte ihn an, die grauen Augen stürmisch, verärgert – verloren. Für einige längere Momente blickten sich beide an, bevor Malfoy sich überraschenderweise wegdrehte. Er nahm die Tasse mit Tee vom Tablett, sein Atem ging immer noch ein bisschen schneller als gewöhnlich. Dann lehnte er sich zurück in die Couch, die Zeitschrift noch auf seinem Schoß, aber schon lange vergessen.

Der Piepser des Ofens erklang und Harry nahm das Tablett mit, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ, um die frisch gebackenen Biskuites einzusammeln. Er belud das Tablett mit den Biskuitestörtchen und Butter und überlegte sich ob er noch eine weitere Tasse Tee für sich machen sollte. Er tat es.

Als er ca. zehn Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, fand er Malfoy mit den Gesicht zur Rückseite der Couch angelehnt, schlafend vor.

Er lächelte leicht, fast zärtlich wegen des Blonden und ging zum Lesen und Essen zurück in die Küche.

- tbc -

Das war's für heute,

Und wer es bis hier her geschafft hat, könnte doch bitte auch ein kleines Review hinterlassen, bis zum nächsten Mal, schönes Wochenende, duivel…


	9. Developments

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal

Hei an alle

Und schon gehts weiter -

ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe und natürlich bei allen die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Severina35 – Hi, Danke Danke, du bis lieb und dich mal ganz lieb Knuddel. Freut mich so, dass dir die Story gefällt. Ich beeile mich auch mit dem online stellen. Danke für dein Rewiev, ich hoffe es geht nach deinem Geschmack weiter.

Gugi28 – Hi süße Maus, wow du hast von der Story geträumt. Mir hat das Story anfangs auch zu denken gegeben, vor allem das Gefühlschaos in dem Draco steckt. Aber die Beiden Männer schaffen das schon. Und nichts bleibt für immer. Und das mit dem Buch stimmt auch fast, denn Harrys neues Buch bekommt Draco natürlich zu lesen. Danke noch mal für deine Mail, ich hoffe das mit meinem Kommi hat geklappt. Knuddel.

Leah-07 – Hei, yep hast recht, aber Draco ist ja auch nicht ganz der Alte und er kann ja Harry auch nicht ganz so dolle verärgern, oder? Die Auflösung zu Hermine kommt erst im nächsten Chap, aber Gryffindors können doch verzeihen, grins. Knuddel und Danke fürs Review.

SamanthaPotter – Hallo, würde Harry nicht unsensibel nennen, eher tollpatschig, aber er bessert sich und irgendwie versucht er ja sein bestes bei Draco. Hermines Reaktion zu dem Trank kommt erst nächstes Kapitel, aber ich hoffe dieses gefällt dir auch. Danke fürs Kommi. Knuddel.

Schlangemanda – Hi, freut mich, wenn dir die Story gefällt und ich weiß auch wie ‚schwer' es manchmal ist auf den Kommi Knopf zu drücken. Ich danke dir ganz lieb für dein Review, aber leider dauert es noch ein bisschen bis die Vergangenheit aufgedeckt wird, zuerst muss noch einiges passieren. Sorry, aber ich beeile mich.

Amor et psyche – Hi, ja klar wird noch alles über Hermine aufgeklärt, aber sie ist doch eine Gryffindor, oder? Ich stelle mir das auch niedlich vor, wie Draco so unschuldig daliegt und schläft, grins. Lieben Dank für dein Review, viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Crazy-Anime – Hei, ganz liebes Danke schön an dich. Freut mich eher, als das ich Angst bekomme. Ich nehme mir das zu Herzen und verspreche, dass ich schneller die Chaps hochlade, ich hoffe das ist okay? Harry wird den armen Draco schon noch mästen, grins, und dich mal Knuddel

Deedochan – Hallo, was Harrys Freunde zu seinen Klamotten sagen erfährst du heute. Gefällts dir? Wünsche dir auch jeden Fall viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Blub – Hei, ja von Draco würde ich mich auch mal zum Shoopen mitnehmen lassen, dass Harry vor Draco modelt fand ich am Besten. Danke, Danke für dein cooles –grins- Kommi. Hat dir das Chap gefallen?

Canablyz – Hallo, Danke für dein Kommi, solche Komplimente bauen auf und dadurch macht die ‚Arbeit' noch viel mehr Spaß, mich hat die Thematik auch beeindruckt. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Flerina – Hi, yep einfach ist das Thema nicht, aber besser direkt drauf zu, als ständig nur herumgeredet, aber ich selbst habe ehrlich gesagt keine Erfahrungen mit Rollstuhlfahrern. Aber da ich ein Fan von Happy Ends bin, wir alles gut, Danke für liebes dein Review.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter **

_Chapter nine_

_Developments_

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry auf der Couch, genauso wie er es jeden Tag nach Malfoys Einzug bei ihm tat. Draußen regnete es, die grauen Wolken vom vorigen Tag bedeckten immer noch den Himmel. Er vollführte das morgendliche Ritual wie gewöhnlich – bis Harry zu der Stelle kam, wo er sich ankleidete.

Die neuen Kleidungsstücke, die Malfoy am gestrigen Tag für ihn ausgesucht hatte, lagen noch immer in den Tüten an der Tür, da Harry diese am Vornachmittag einfach nur hingeschmissen hatte, um sie später auszupacken. Jetzt trat er einen unsicheren Schritt darauf zu, als ob sie ihn beißen würden. Er nahm die vielen Taschen mit zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo er den Inhalt durchforstete.

Malfoy war bestimmt sorgfältig gewesen. Und Malfoy hatte sicher einen Sinn für Mode, dass musste Harry zugeben. Dafür dass Harry ein Halb-Schwuler war, hatte er keinerlei Gespür für Mode irgendwelcher Art.

Myra hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass er der einzige homosexuelle Kerl in der Geschichte sei, der keinen Sinn für Mode hatte.

Harry griente vor sich hin, während er sich fragte, ob er es sogar schaffen würde, diese Sachen falsch zu kombinieren.

Schließlich entschied er sich für die neue Jeans, die Malfoy endlich zufrieden gestellt hatte – Harry wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele Hosen er hatte anprobieren müssen – und einem schwarzen T-Shirt das furchtbar eng saß. Unsicher schaute er auf die silberne Halskette, auf dessen Kauf Malfoy ebenfalls bestanden hatte, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und legte sie um. Bis zu den Schuhen waren sie nicht mehr gekommen, weil Harry da bemerkt hatte, wie müde Malfoy erschien, aber er hatte neue Socken. Harry wunderte sich, was mit seinen alten Socken nicht stimmte, aber er getraute sich auch nicht nachzufragen.

Er beendete sein Frühstück und dachte darüber nach, Malfoy heute vielleicht weiterschlafen zu lassen. Seit Malfoy wieder ‚normal' war, erschien es unnötig ihn zu wecken. Gegen elf Uhr würde Harry wieder zurück sein; Malfoy konnte sein Frühstück auch dann noch essen. Oder vielleicht würde der Blonde sich sein Frühstück selbst zubereiten, obwohl Harry das bezweifelte, da er noch weit davon entfernt war, sich großartig bewegen zu können.

Er ging zum Unterricht, den Spaziergang trotz des Wetters genießend. Als er bei der Universität ankam, sah Harry, wie Myra und Darius miteinander redeten.

„Hey Leute", sagte er, als er sie erreichte.

„Hey Har – heilige Scheiße", schwärmte Myra und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ähm, Myra? D.?", fragte Harry unbestimmt, während seine beiden Freunde ihn unverblümt anstierten.

„Was trägst du den da?", fragte Darius letztlich.

„Äh, neue Klamotten; Malfoy hat die für mich ausgesucht", erwiderte Harry. „Sie sind ein bisschen unbequem."

„Du schaust – du schaust -", stotterte Myra, ihre Fähigkeit zu Sprechen schien ihr momentan abhanden gekommen zu sein.

„Ich denke, sie versucht zu sagen, dass du umwerfend aussiehst, Harr' ", meinte Darius und grinste Harry und Myra an. „Und außerdem könnte ich sagen, gut gemacht – ich habe unsere liebe Myra bis jetzt noch nie sprachlos erlebt."

„Umwerfend?", wiederholte Harry dümmlich.

„Und ob", sagte Darius. „Diese Sachen – ich möchte auch mal mit deinem Malfoy zum Einkaufen gehen."

„Dann sind sie also in Ordnung?" Harry war immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass die Klamotten so wunderbar waren – sie waren zu enganliegend und definitiv nicht sein Stil.

„Sie sind -", begann Myra, aber dann verlor sie erneut die Fähigkeit des Sprechens und starrte ihn nur weiterhin an.

„Los kommt", sagte Darius, nahm Myra am Ellenbogen und schlug Harry auf den Rücken. „Lass sie uns in den Klassenraum bringen, damit sie an etwas anderes denken kann."

Während des Tages wurde Harry von den Leuten angestarrt, als ob er ein noch-nie-dagewesenes-Exemplar war und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum das so war. Darius und Myra – letztere hatte ihre Sprache wiedererlangt – versicherten ihm, dass die neuen Kleidungsstücke, die er trug, wirklich gut aussahen.

„Besser als gut", sagte Myra, noch leicht geschockt. „Dieser Malfoy von dir sollte dafür, dass er dich zum Einkaufen mitgeschleift hat, einen Orden verleihen."

Harry war froh darüber, während des Mittagessens nach Hause zu kommen, um dem Angestarre und plötzlich ausbrechenden Kicheranfällen von den jungen Frauen auf dem Universitätsgelände entfliehen zu können. Er schloss die Tür der Wohnung auf und spazierte hinein. Er wurde von dem in der Luft liegenden köstlichen Duft von Keksen überrascht

„Mal – Draco?" Die Schuhe ausziehend und den nassen Regenschirm weglegend, ging er durch das Appartement. Den von ihm gesuchten Mann fand er in der Küche.

Malfoy saß in seinem Rollstuhl am Tisch und las eine Zeitschrift. Auf dem Küchentisch stand ein Teller mit frisch gebackenen Schokoladenkeksen.

„Draco?"

Malfoy schaute erschrocken von seinem Magazin auf und starrte. Offensichtlich hatte er Harrys erstes Rufen nicht gehört.

„Hi", versuchte Harry es, da er in Anbetracht des Streites vom Vortag nicht wusste, wie es momentan um ihre Freundschaft stand.

Malfoy musste den Rollstuhl herumdrehen, um ihn anschauen zu können. Harry fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte zu backen, mit dem immer noch wirkenden Zauberspruch auf seinem Rücken. Malfoy sagte nichts, betrachtete ihn nur aus trüben, grauen Augen.

„Kann ich mir eins nehmen?" Harry zeigte auf die Kekse.

„Sie wurden zum essen gemacht", antwortete Malfoy.

Harry nahm einen Keks und brach ein Stück davon ab. „Die sind gut", sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du backen kannst."

Malfoy sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der besagte ‚es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt'. Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde, natürlich gab es solche Dinge, wahrscheinlich eine Million von ihnen, die er nicht von dem blonden Mann wusste.

„Und", begann Harry, sobald ihm die Stille zu viel wurde. „Wie – Wie fühlst du dich?"

Es passierte so oft, wenn er mit dem Malfoy zusammen war; er musste sich wieder einmal dem prüfenden silbernen Blick unterziehen, der viel mehr durch ihn hindurchzusehen schien.

„Besser", sagte Malfoy schließlich, mit wenig Emotion in seiner Stimme. Schnell wechselte er das Thema und fragte: „Mögen deine Freunde deine neuen Klamotten?"

Harry musste grinsen. „Du hättest Myra sehen sollen – sie war komplett sprachlos, als sie mich das erste Mal sah. Ich konnte das gar nicht verstehen, aber D. meinte, es läge an meiner Kleidung."

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Malfoy. „Mit meiner Hilfe natürlich."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe nicht, was an meinen alten Sachen so verkehrt ist."

„Alles?"

„Jähh, danke", erwiderte Harry, rollte mit den Augen und nahm sich einen weiteren Keks vom Teller. Sie waren wirklich sehr gut.

„Wie lange bleibst du zu Hause?"

Harry war überrascht über die Frage; bis jetzt hatte Malfoy nie etwas gesagt, es sei denn, Harry hatte ihn zuerst gefragt.

„Du meinst zum Mittag?" Malfoy nickte. „Bis halb drei. Meine nächste Stunde beginnt um drei Uhr. Hey, möchtest du zum Essen ausgehen?"

Eine leichte Falte bildete sich zwischen Malfoys Augenbrauen, als ob er darüber nachdachte. Eine Sekunde später nickte er leicht. „Sicher. Wäre schön hier heraus zu kommen."

„Glaub ich dir", sagte Harry. „Es ist bestimmt nicht lustig, hier den ganzen Tag lang eingesperrt zu sein."

Malfoy gab ihm darauf keine Antwort und Harry fragte sich, ob er wieder zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Grenze zwischen einer tiefgründigen Diskussion über Malfoys ‚Problem' und dem, was akzeptabel war, lag.

Malfoy begann sich aus den Rollstuhl hinaus zu hieven, um sich auf einen der Küchenstühle zu setzen, damit Harry, genau wie gestern, zuerst den Rollstuhl in den ersten Stock hinunterbringen und danach den Blonden holen konnte. Für Harry schien es, als ob das Aussteigen aus dem Rollstuhl, ein langsamer und schmerzvoller Prozess für Malfoy war, da der Zauberspruch auf seinem Rücken gegen jede Bewegung ankämpfte. Erneut staunte Harry darüber, wie er es geschafft hatte, alleine die Kekse in der Küche, die in keinerlei Hinsicht rollstuhltauglich war, zu backen.

„Lass mich dir helfen." Es war keine Frage, sondern mehr eine Feststellung. Harry drehte den Rollstuhl herum und hob Malfoy schnell auf den Stuhl. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er Malfoy auf irgendeine Weise trug, machte er sich darüber Sorgen, wie wenig Malfoy wog.

Malfoy sprach kein Wort, während Harry den Rollstuhl zusammenfaltete, damit er ihn die engen Treppen des Gebäudes hinunter tragen konnte, noch sagte er etwas, während Harry ihn dieselben Treppen hinunterbrachte. Auf dem blassen Gesicht lag nicht mehr der gedemütigte Ausdruck, wie beim ersten Mal, als Harry ihn zu seiner Wohnung tragen musste; er hatte sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Harry fragte sich, ob es sich nur um eine Fassade handelte.

Glücklicherweise regnete es nicht mehr so stark, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry von der Universität nach Hause gelaufen war, trotzdem spannte Malfoy den Schirm auf. Harry störte der Regen nicht, er trug gute, wasserdichte Schuhe und einen grünen Regenmantel, über den Malfoy angewidert das Gesicht verzogen hatte, als Harry ihn aus dem Schrank holte.

„Warum", hatte er gefragt, „ist alles war du besitzt grün oder gelb?"

Harry hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. „War preiswert, glaube ich."

Malfoy hatte ihn nur angestarrt, als ob es das Unvorstellbarste überhaupt war, seine Kleidung nach dem Preis auszusuchen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Spezielles, das du heute essen möchtest?"

„Irgendetwas, was du nicht gekocht hast", antwortet Malfoy.

„Hey! Was stimmt denn an meinen Kochkünsten nicht?", quengelte Harry ziemlich beleidigt. Seine Kochkünste waren tatsächlich etwas, worauf Harry stolz war, weshalb er auch eine so wohl organisierte Küche und einen gut gefüllten Kühlschrank hatte.

„Meine ich nicht", erwiderte Malfoy mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber die letzten drei Wochen habe ich nichts anderes gegessen und davor gab's nur das Krankenhausessen – das ich kaum angerührt hatte."

Es lag kein Selbstmitleid in Malfoys Wörtern, nur einfache Fakten.

„Oh", war alles, was Harry dazu sagen konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte er, „Sind

Nudeln okay? Ich kenne diesen großartigen Pasta-Place."

„Nudeln sind gut", meinte Malfoy, erschöpft klingend.

Es war ein kleines italienisches Restaurante, in welchem frisch zubereitete Nudeln und genauso gute Pizza servierte wurde. Für heute entschieden sich die beiden jungen Männer für Nudeln; Harry mit vier verschiedenen Käsesorten und Malfoys Nudeln mit Shrimps Soße. Das einzige Problem, welches sie mit den Restaurante hatten, war hineinzukommen; am Eingang des Gebäudes gab es zwei kleine Stufen, für welche sie einige Minuten brauchten.

Harry beobachtete Malfoy als sie beide aßen. Malfoys Essenverhalten war ein bisschen liederlich, da es ihm nicht möglich war sich zum essen über den Tisch zu beugen, aber Harry bemerkte, dass er den anderen Mann einfach nur bewunderte. Ihn umgaben eine ruhige Stärke und ein eiserner Wille. Harry fragte sich, ob seine Gedanken darüber, dass es Malfoy nicht besser ging, unbegründet waren.

„Schmeckt's?", fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

Malfoy schaute auf und merkte, dass Harry ihn konzentriert beobachtete. „Die Nudeln sind köstlich", antwortete er nach einigen Momenten.

Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. „Wusste, du würdest sie mögen."

„Warum tust du das?"

Diese Frage traf Harry unvorbereitet. Nicht, dass er gewusst hätte, wie er darauf antworten sollte, wenn er vorbereitet gewesen wäre, aber trotzdem.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er und runzelte wegen Malfoy die Stirn.

„Das", entgegnete Malfoy und zeigte in das Restaurante. „Lässt mich bei dir wohnen, führst mich zum Essen aus, kaufst mir neue Kleidung – bist nett zu mir."

Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde es nicht tun?" Da Malfoy nicht antwortete, sprach Harry weiter, „Ich – ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tue. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich all diese Dinge in den letzten sechs Wochen getan habe. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum ich nach dem ersten Besuch im Krankenhaus wieder hingegangen bin, oder warum zum zweiten, oder dritten Mal. Oder warum ich dir helfe, warum du krank wurdest, oder warum ich dich mit nach Hause genommen habe." Harry redete schneller und schneller, aber plötzlich stoppte er. „Ich schätze, es hat irgendwie damit begonnen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe."

Die grauen Augen waren fest auf Harry gerichtet, während Harry sprach; Harry konnte den Blick spüren, wagte es aber nicht zurückzublicken.

„Du machtest dir Sorgen?", sagte Malfoy schließlich mit einer Emotion in der Stimme, die Harry nicht einordnen konnte.

Harry schaute auf, zwang sich dem Blick des anderen Mannes entgegenzutreten.

„Warum?" Eine einfache Frage und kein Antwort.

„Sagte ich dir schon, ich weiß es nicht."

Erneut schwiegen sie, weil keiner der Männer wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es gab eine zu große Vorgeschichte zwischen ihnen, als dass man sie einfach vergessen könnte, aber gleichzeitig lag diese Vorgeschichte Jahre zurück.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten jemals Freunde werden?", fragte Malfoy. Er erschien plötzlich befangen.

„Wenn wir das wollen", erwiderte Harry, „glaube ich, dass wir könnten."

„Wollen wir das?"

Harry blickte auf seinen Teller, studierte ihn intensiv. Dann schaute er wieder auf und meinte nur: „Ja, wollen wir."

Harry lächelte ein bisschen und sah, dass Malfoy dasselbe tat, das leichte Lächeln überdeckte die müden Stellen auf seinem Gesicht fast vollständig. Plötzlich ließ die Spannung, die zwischen den Beiden herrschte nach und sie gaben sich nicht mehr so ernst und unruhig.

„Bedeutet das, wir fangen an uns gegenseitig beim Vornamen zu nennen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich dachte, du hättest schon damit begonnen", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ohne meine Erlaubnis, möchte ich hinzufügen."

„Oh, tut mir leid, _Mister Malfoy, _ich wusste nicht, dass ich Ihre Zustimmung brauche", sagte Harry sarkastisch, aber glücklich.

Ein weiteres Grinsen huschte über Malfoys Lippen. „Jetzt hast du meine Einwilligung."

„Und du kannst mich ‚Harry' nennen", sprach Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, weil ‚Potter' nicht mehr richtig erscheint. Wie es aussieht ist dein Nachname jetzt ‚Evans'", erwiderte Mal- _Draco_.

Die Erwähnung seines angenommenen Nachnamens brachte für Harry die Ernüchterung. „Das geht dich nichts an."

Draco betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

Die Kellnerin trat an ihren Tisch heran und fragte nach, ob sie das Essen beendet hatten. Harry nickte und warf einen leicht besorgten Blick auf Mal- Dracos Teller. Der Blonde hatte weniger als die Hälfte gegessen. Als die Kellnerin gegangen war, meinte er: „Du musst mehr essen."

„Gehört das zum Freundschafts-Paket?", fragte Draco und runzelte die Stirn. „Weil es mich nicht wirklich interessiert."

„Und mich kümmert es nicht, dass es dich nicht interessiert", entgegnete Harry. „Du musst etwas essen, du hast zu viel Gewicht verloren."

„Schau _Potter_", sagte Malfoy und benutzte absichtlich seinen Nachnamen", wenn ich mehr esse, werde ich krank – ist das besser?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber -"

„Dann lass es gut sein", sagte Draco.

„Gut", meinte Harry mürrisch, „bist du dann bereit zu gehen?"

„Könnte von Vorteil sein, wenn du die Rechnung bezahlst, bevor wir gehen", erwiderte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry spürte wie seine Wangen einen leichten Rotton annahmen. Er rief nach der Kellnerin und als er bezahlt hatte, stand er auf und schnarrte: „Jetzt bereit zu gehen?"

Malfoy lächelte ihn nur engelsgleich an, obwohl seine Augen stichelten. Harry merkte, wie seine schlechte Laune verblasste, er wusste nicht einmal, was ihn so verärgert hatte. Draco wieder glücklich zu sehen, stimmte ihn fröhlicher, als er je gedacht hätte.

Schließlich verdrehte Harry über den Blonden die Augen und sie verließen das Restaurante.

Als sie nach einem ruhigen, aber nicht ungemütlichen Spaziergang, wieder zu Hause ankamen, vollzogen sie wieder den gleichen Prozess wie beim Hinuntersteigen, um in die Wohnung hinauf zu gelangen.

„Das wird langsam lästig", meinte Harry verärgert, als er den Rollstuhl in das Appartement trug und ihn neben die Couch, auf der Draco momentan saß, stellte.

Draco schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, aber in seinen Augen spiegelten sich seine Emotionen wieder. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so zur Last falle", sagte er leise.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Tust du nicht."

„Du sagtest gerade, dass es lästig ist – bedeutet das nicht, dass es eine Last ist? Dass _ich_ dir zur Last falle?" Harry konnte Dracos Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht interpretieren.

„Ich meinte nicht, dass _du_ mir zur Last fällst", erwiderte Harry. „Ich meinte, dass der Rollstuhl und die Treppen lästig sind."

Erneut schwieg Draco für einen sehr langen Moment, schaute auf seine Hände herab, so dass Harry nicht in seinen Augen lesen konnte, doch Harry musste nichts aus den Augen den Blonden herauslesen, er brauchte sich nur die Sitzposition anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er schon wieder etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Der Rollstuhl bin ich", sagte Draco wieder nach oben schauend, Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und auf einmal verstand Harry.

Mit einem kleinen, sanften Lächeln setzte er sich zu Malfoys Füßen auf die Couch. „Nein, ist er nicht", sagte er. „Er ist -"

„Er _ist_ meiner", beharrte Draco und schaute wieder hinunter auf seine Hände.

„Nein; hör mir zu Draco", erwiderte Harry. „Ist er nicht. Der Rollstuhl ist ein Teil von dem, was du jetzt bist, aber er wird niemals etwas von dir sein – er könnte nicht mal annähernd so sein wie du."

„Woher willst du wissen, wer ich bin?", fragte Draco überheblich.

„Na, du lebst seit drei Wochen hier -"

„- im Grunde war ich die meiste Zeit bewusstlos -"

„- und die letzten zwei Tage hast du bewiesen, dass du launisch bist und -"

„- das hilft mir nicht wirklich, dass ich mich besser fühle", murmelte Draco.

„- und sarkastisch und ein ‚ausgezeichneten Modegeschmack besitzt' wie Myra feststellte, du die leckersten Kekse backen kannst, du witzig bist und eine Kämpfernatur", beendete Harry, als ob Draco nicht dazwischen gesprochen hatte.

Draco starrte ihn an. Nach einem Moment schien er zu realisieren, was er tat und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du der Harry Potter bist, den ich von der Schule her kenne?"

Harry lächelte ihn ein wenig an. „Bedauerlicherweise, ja."

Draco zögerte erneut. „Und du hast mir nicht nur ein, sondern _mehrere_ Komplimente gemacht."

Harry errötete, obwohl er nicht wusste warum und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke schon."

„Hm", meinte Draco und drehte sein Kopf soweit auf die Seite, wie der Zauberspruch es ihm erlaubte – was ehrlich gesagt nicht viel war.

„Warum ist das interessant? Und was genau ist für dich daran interessant?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du. Du bist interessant." Mehr sagte er nicht; es schien eine Gewohnheit des Blonden zu sein, die Dinge nicht genau zu erläutern, was es für Harry schwerer machte, noch dazu, weil er nach Myras Meinung ‚zeitweise auf der Leitung' stand.

„Oh", antwortete er, hauptsächlich um irgendetwas zu sagen. Danach wollte er am liebsten seinem Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, er fragte sich, ob das wirklich die einzige Antwort war, die er zu Stande bringen konnte. Er schaute hoch zur Uhr und stellte mit erschrecken fest, dass es schon vierzehn Uhr fünfunddreißig war. „Ups, ich muss los", sagte er und stand auf.

Draco schaute zu ihm auf, sagte aber nichts.

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas, bevor ich gehe?", fragte Harry. „irgendetwas zu trinken, essen, lesen?"

„Nö, ich kann mir selbst holen, was ich brauche." Er hielt inne. „Naja, vielleicht, hast du irgendetwas Gutes zu lesen? Ich habe jetzt öfters in deiner Zeitschrift geschmökert und über Britney Spears und Cameron Diaz´ Freunde gelesen, aber das kann mein Interesse nicht lange wecken."

„Naja, eigentlich -", zögerte Harry und erinnerte sich an die Bücher, die er unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte – Bücher über Lähmungen. Natürlich besaß er Romane verschiedener Genres, aber es könnte gut für Draco sein, etwas über seinen Zustand zu lesen.

„'Naja, eigentlich'? Bedeutet was?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe in meinem Zimmer einige Bücher übers Gelähmt sein", sagte Harry. „Falls du eines dieser Bücher lesen möchtest. Ich meine, ich habe natürlich auch andere Bücher, dachte nur …", stoppte Harry und schaute Draco unsicher an.

„Und du glaubst, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn ich diese Bücher lesen", entgegnete Draco, Harry von unten nach oben anschauend und leicht mit den Schultern zuckend, „ich denke, es wird mich nicht umbringen. Könnte interessant sein."

Harry lächelte etwas und ging die Bücher holen. Als er zurückkam, starrte Draco Harry und die Handvoll Bücher, die er trug, an. „Du hast die wirklich durchgelesen, stimmts?"

„Ich dachte es – keine Ahnung. Ich hab sie gekauft, als du noch im Krankenhaus lagst."

Draco nickte und betastete eines der Bücher unsicher. Dann schaute er zu Harry. „Du solltest gehen. Dein Unterricht beginnt in einer Minute."

Harry schaute auf sine Uhr und fluchte. „Scheiße! Okay, wir sehen uns später. Bye."

Er lächelte Draco an und verließ ihn hektisch. Draco schloss seine Augen, horchte auf den Klang der sich schließenden Tür und wie diese zugeschlossen wurde. Unsicher griff er nach dem ersten Buch und begann zu lesen.

- tbc -

* * *

Wie immer an dieser Stelle, 

büddeee seit so lieb und vergesst das Kommi nicht.

Danke und bis bald, duivel


	10. Discussions

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal …

Hi, da bin ich wieder

Ein erstes danke schön an IcyB., die so fleißig Beta liest.

Ganz, ganz lieben dank an alle Reviewer, bin geschüttelt, ähm quatsch - gerührt. Und euch alle mal knuddel:

_Gugi28_ – Hi Süße, yep Draco ist ein bisschen OOC, aber dass ist nicht so schlimm. Ich finde diesen Zwiespalt zwischen, dankbar sein, sich gern haben, die alte Feindschaft ausbuddeln und Freunde werden so gut. Aber irgendwie haben sich die Zwei ja ‚lieb', aber dazu erst später … Knuddel, Knutscha, Danke!

_Severina35_ – Hallo, ich kenne Rollstuhlfahrer nur aus der Ferne, muss zugeben, dass ich noch nicht einmal mit Einem geredet habe. Aber ich denke die Story soll auch ein bisschen zum Nachdenken anregen, bei mir jedenfalls war es so. Deine Kommis sind echt lieb! Knuddel; Danke!

_Deedochan_ – Hallo, yep, die Beiden raffen sich zusammen. Naja Harry würde es eh nicht übers Herz bringen Draco rauszuschmeißen. Hat dir das Chapter gefallen? Verspreche es passiert noch einiges, Danke fürs Kommi.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hi Süße und mich gleich verstecke, sorry, bin ein bisschen im Stress, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, das ich am Wochenende mit SoBR weitermache. Hey, Meterhoher Schnee, Eisbaden und ab in die Sauna – gibt es schöneres? Grins, Danke und Knuddel.

_Blub_ – Hallo, Danke für dein Review und ich hoffe, dass dich die Story weiterhin beeindruckt.

_Lara-Lynx _– Hei, ja irgendwie bewegen die Zwei sich noch auf sehr dünnem Eis, aber das schaffen sie schon. Haben ja in der Story auch noch einiges vor sich und ganz am Ende, wird Draco auch wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen, Danke fürs Kommi.

_Crazy-Anime_ – Hi, ups okay langsam bekomme ich Angst – grins , meine Finger tun schon von der vielen Schreiberei weh, aber von so einem lieben Review lasse ich mich natürlich gerne drängeln. Knuddel.

_Amunet_ – Hi, yep Draco redet wieder und so ganz kann er sich das ‚über Harry lustig machen' nicht lassen. Wenn auch nicht mehr so böse, aber das hat auch ein bisschen mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun, aber die Verrate ich noch nicht, Knuddel fürs Kommi.

_Julia77_ – Hallo, Willkommen bei der Story, schön dass sie dir gefällt und Danke für dein Kommi. Yep, die Beiden kommen langsam und zögerlich zusammen und natürlich wird die Vergangenheit noch aufgeklärt.

_SamanthaPotter_ - Hallo, Danke dir vielmals! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass ich dir das neue Kapitel auch so gefällt.

_Leah-07_ – Hei, na Hermine und Draco werden vielleicht noch die besten Freunde? Ja, auch wennHarry und Draconoch nicht so richtig wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen, rutschen Sie langsam in die richtige Richtung. Danke dir!

_Manda_ – Hi, das Thema Trunk wird mit dem mit dem Chapter erstmal abgeschlossen, ich habe Myra und Darius auch in mein Herz geschlossen, vor allem weil sich noch zeigen wird, was für gute Freunde sie Harry sind. Danke dir ganz lieb, hoffentlich ist dein Monitor nicht allzu kaputt.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter **

_Chapter ten_

_Discussions _

Diese Nacht saß Harry wieder am Computer, ließ seine Finger über die Tasten der Tastatur fliegen und schrieb. Er fühlte sich schlecht; er arbeitete nicht an seinem Buch, dafür aber an einer neuen Story, mit der er vor zwei Tagen begonnen hatte. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, in welche Richtung diese Geschichte lief, aber darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken, seine Finger schienen genug zu wissen.

„An was arbeitest du so besessen?"

Harry sprang auf und glotzte. Er drehte sich zu Draco. „ Eine Story", sagte er einfach.

„Über was?"

„Ähm – es ist über – schwer zu erklären", sagte Harry und wurde leicht rot.

„Versuch es", schlug Draco vor.

„Möchte ich lieber nicht", erwiderte Harry.

Draco runzelte mit der Stirn, dann wurde sein Ausdruck kalt. „In Ordnung, ist auch egal. Interessiert mich nicht. Ich dachte nur, es wäre höflich interessiert zu erscheinen. Du bist schließlich ein veröffentlichter Autor."

„Das weißt du?" Harry war überrascht.

„Nicht, bevor ich dich wieder getroffen und herausgefunden hatte, dass du Harry _Evans_ bist, aber, ja, ich habe deine Bücher gesehen." Dracos Tonfall war immer noch kalt.

Harry grinste ihn etwas an und hoffte, Draco damit wieder freundlicher zu stimmen, so wie er es vorher auch war. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Draco herausfand, über was er schrieb. Das wäre ihm peinlich.

Gerade als er sein Mund zum weiter sprechen öffnete, erklang die Türklingel. Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Hermine!" sagte er überrascht und glücklich sie zu sehen.

„Hallo Harry. Wow, nette Klamotten", erwiderte sie. Harry errötete und deutete ihr ihm in seine Wohnung hinein zu folgen, nachdem sie ihre Jacke aufgehängt hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, umarmte sie ihn. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", antwortete Harry, „und dir?"

„Ach, du weißt schon", lächelte sie, „immer beschäftigt. Viel im St. Mungos zu tun und das Studium."

„Naja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, liebst du es so. Beschäftigt zu sein, meine ich", antwortete Harry, während sie die Wohnung betraten.

„Mach ich", erwiderte sie.

„Ach und ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für dich", sagte Harry.

„Ist das so?" fragte Hermine.

„Yep. Draco geht es wieder besser", er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte auf Draco.

Ein geschockter, oder überraschter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich für ein glückliches Lächeln entschied. „Hallo Malfoy."

„Granger", grüßte Draco die junge Frau ruhig.

„Du siehst viel besser aus, als das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen hab." Sie drehte sich zu Harry herum. „Was war mit ihm los?"

„Naja", sagte Harry. „Es scheint so, als hat der Trank ihn so werden lassen. Ich vergaß ihm in einer Nacht was davon zu geben – ehrlich gesagt, war es als du das letzte Mal hier warst – und er wachte auf. Am nächsten Morgen dann war er okay, aber nach dem Frühstück driftete er wieder ab und da hab ich vermutet, dass der Trank es verursacht. Wusstest du, dass er solche Nebenwirkung haben kann?"

Hermine sah nachdenklich aus. „Es gab vorher schon mal so ein Fall, aber der Trank wird ziemlich oft als Schmerzmittel benutzt, wenn auch in kleineren Dosierungen und für gewöhnlich treten bei dem Einnehmer überhaupt keine Probleme auf. Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist – ich hatte ihn sorgfältiger prüfen sollen, bevor ich ihn dir gab."

„Nicht so schlimm 'Mine", entgegnete Harry fröhlich. „Wir haben es doch herausgefunden, oder? Und jetzt ist er okay."

„Er ist okay und würde es schätzen, wenn du nicht so reden würdest, als wäre er nicht anwesend", gurrte Draco.

„ – genauso griesgrämig wie vorher", fügte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. „Möchtest du irgendetwas zu trinken 'Mine?"

„Hast du etwas Kaffee?"

„Ich kann welchen aufsetzten, wenn du magst", meinte Harry.

„Oh, das ist nicht -"

„Ist doch überhaupt kein Problem", versichere Harry ihr. „Draco, möchtest du auch einen Kaffee? Ich selbst könnte auch einen vertragen."

Draco zuckte leicht mit dem Schultern. „Könnte ich eine Tasse Espresso bekommen?"

„Na los, 'Mine, setzt dich hin und in einer Minute bin ich zurück", ermutigte Harry sie und verließ das Wohnzimmer um den Kaffee vorzubereiten.

Als Harry mit den drei Tassen Kaffee, Zucker und Milch auf einem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, herrschte dort unbehagliches Schweigen. Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen und fragte sich, ob die Zwei ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten aus der Schulzeit jemals beiseite legen konnten.

„Hier für dich", sagte er und händigte Hermine ihre Tasse aus und gab danach Draco seine.

Diese unbequeme Stille setzte wieder ein, bis Harry fragte, „Also 'Mine, was macht die Wissenschaft?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ach, es macht so viel Spaß", erwiderte sie. „Wir machen so viele Experimente um sehen zu können, wie die verschiedenen Substanzen zueinander reagieren. Nichts Gefährliches natürlich, aber es ist sehr interessant. Erinnert mich manchmal an Zaubertränke."

„Yeah, weil Zaubertränke auch so lustig war", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Zaubertränke ist ein interessantes Gebiet", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Ja, aber ich fand es immer schwer etwas zu lernen, wenn mein Professor mich nicht mal für fünf Minuten aus den Augen gelassen und mir sogar Punkte fürs _Atmen_ abgezogen hat", knurrte Harry.

„Auf der anderen Seite, hattest du den Schulleiter auf deiner Seite", entgegnete Draco.

„Professor Dumbledore war auf jedermanns Seite", antwortete Harry.

„Oh ja", zischte Draco sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Er war fair, was viel mehr ist, als ich über Professor Snape sagen kann", meinte Harry.

„Fair? Oh ja, so fair", schnaubte Draco und starrte ihn an. „Willst du ein wunderschönes Beispiel dafür, wie sehr er seinen Lieblingen zugespielt hat. Im ersten Jahr, als Slytherin den Hauspokal _ehrlich_ gewonnen hatte. Aber nein, er dachte sich, dass Slytherin nicht gewinnen sollte und verteilte an Gryffindor noch einige ‚last-minute-Punkte', damit ihr ihn stattdessen bekommt. Und aus diesem Grund war die Punkte _gerade ausreichend_ um Slytherin zu schlagen."

„Wir hatten es verdient", konterte Harry. „Wir -"

„ – bekämpftet Voldemort? Ja", beendete Draco, „du hattest die unheimlich Angewohnheit, das am Ende von jeden Jahr zu tun, oder? Schafftest es sogar den letzten, abschließenden Kampf am Ende des siebenten Jahres zu bekommen – das bedeutet eine gute Planung. So oder so; Dumbledore hätte diese Punkte auch viel früher im ersten Jahr an dich verteilen können, an unterschiedlichen Tagen – nicht erst beim Fest, nachdem die Dekoration aufgehängt war und wir herausfanden, das wir den Pokal gewonnen hatten."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, da er realisierte, dass er keine wirklichen Gegenargumente zu Dracos Anschuldigungen vorbringen konnte. Er glotzte Draco an und meine schließlich: „Nun, ein Ereignis reicht nicht aus, es als Bevorzugung zu bezeichnen."

„Oh, jetzt mach mal halblang, Potter", herrschte Draco. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Dumbledore Gryffindor jedem anderen Haus bevorzugte, auch wenn es bei Hufflepuff oder Ravensclaw nicht so deutlich ausgeprägt war, da sie in keinerlei Hinsicht besonders auffielen."

Tief in sich wusste Harry, dass er Recht hatte – es wusste es schon damals in der Schule. Die Wettstreite darüber, was Dumbledore über die verschiedenen Häuser dachte, wurden oft in der Schule besprochen, wenn auch ohne ernsthafte über das Thema zu diskutieren.

Während die beiden Männer sich wütend anstarrten, schaute Hermine abwechselnd von dem Einem zum Anderen. „Ähm, Jungs?"

Der Klang der Stimme von jemand Anderem, ließ die Beiden auseinander springen.

„Entschuldige 'Mine", sagte Harry verlegen. Draco blieb stumm und beobachtete die zwei früheren besten Freunde. Harry sprach weiter, „Also, du hattest über dein Studium gesprochen …?"

„Bevor ihr zwei losgelegt habt, meinst du?" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ihr zwei benehmt euch wie damals in der Schule."

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Es war nur eine Diskussion."

„Yep, und zwar eine, wo ihr zu keiner Übereinstimmung kommt – klingt für mich wie in der Schulzeit", meinte Hermine. „Na egal, erzähl mir stattdessen lieber was ihr so macht. Schule ist nicht das Lustigste, worüber wir reden können."

„Naja", meinte Harry, „in diesem Fall ist mein ‚was ich gerade so treibe' auch nicht viel lustiger, weil es sich meistens nur um den Unterricht dreht. Das und Draco und er kann für sich selbst antworten."

„Ich schätze, dass kann er", sagte Hermine und schaute zu Draco hinüber. „Wirkt der Zauberspruch noch?"

„Ja", antwortet Draco mit kalter und geschäftlicher Stimme. „Er lässt jeden Tag mehr nach, wirkt aber noch."

Hermine nickte kurz. „Er sollte noch einige Tage halten; dein Rücken wird danach geheilt sein."

„Es erscheint wirklich so", sagte Harry. „Gestern hat er Kekse gebacken. Ich glaube sogar, es sind noch welche übrig, falls du welche zu deinem Kaffee magst."

„Naja, mit dem Kaffe bin ich bald fertig, aber Kekse nehme ich zu jeder Zeit", antwortete sie.

„Magst du noch etwas Kaffee?" Als sie nickte, drehte er sich zu Draco und dieser nickte ebenfalls. Einige Minuten später, war Harry mit einem Teller voller Kekse und weiterem Kaffee zurück.

„Also Harry", begann Hermine, „gibt es wirklich nicht irgendetwas Interessantes in deinem Leben? Oder irgend_wen_?"

Harry spürte wie seine Wangen rot anliefen und er fragte sich, warum er wegen solch einer unschuldigen Frage errötete.

Draco pustete los. „Potter hat morgen ein _Date_."

„Ach Harry, das ist wundervoll", meinte Hermine und klang wirklich erfreut darüber. Harry verstand nicht, warum sie sich so dafür interessierte. „Wer ist sie?"

Wieder antwortete Draco. „Ein _Fan_ von ihm. Ein kleines, junges Ding, welches ihm eines Nachts nach Hause gefolgt ist, nur um herauszufinden, wo er wohnt, damit sie ihn einladen konnte."

„Ein Fan?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Röte vertiefte sich und er warf einen hasserfüllten Blick zu Draco. „Sie ist nur – offenbar las sie meine Bücher und ich gehe morgen mit ihr aus und sie wird sehen, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin."

„Nicht interessiert? Warum nicht?"

Ein weiters Achselzucken. Im Augenblick hatte Harry nicht vor über seine sexuellen Vorlieben zu sprechen, vor allem nicht in Anwesenheit von Draco. Es würde ihnen nur Schaden. Er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, zu versuchen Hermine zu erklären, wie unwohl er sich bei Mona fühlte. „Sie ist halt nicht mein Typ."

„Ach, gib ihr eine Chance!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ja Harry, gib ihr eine Chance!", ahmte Draco sie mit hoher Stimmelage nach und erntete dafür einen wütenden Blick von Hermine.

Harry stand auf, seine Hände nach oben werfend. „Ich gehe morgen mit ihr aus, reicht das nicht? Wie viele Chancen soll ich ihr den geben?"

„Hauptsache du hast Spaß, Harry", meinte Hermine, nahm seine Hände und zwang ihn sich wieder zu setzten. „Das ist alles, was ich will. Aber erzähle mir ein bisschen von ihr – wie heißt sie? Wie alt ist sie? Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Ähm -" begann Harry. „Dunkle Haare. Etwa bis hier, glaube ich -" er zeigte die Länge mit seiner Hand „ – und ihr Name ist Mona D'Razi. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt sie ist, aber ich schätze etwa achtzehn, oder so."

„D'Razi? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name", sagte Hermine.

„Weiß ich."

„Aber mal ehrlich Harry, du gehst mit ihr aus und erinnerst dich kaum daran, wie sie aussieht." Wegen seinem hilflosen Achselzucken fügte sie hinzu, „Na, hab einfach nur eine lustige Nacht, selbst wenn sich nicht draus entwickelt."

Harry nickte und grinste sie schüchtern an, bevor er schnell das Thema zu etwas Sichererem wechselte. Sie verbrachten eine halbe Stunde mit Smalltalk, bei der meistens Hermine und Harry redeten. Nichts Wichtiges; kein Thema, welches die Vergangenheit irgendwie berührte, wie bei der Diskussion zwischen Harry und Draco. Es war nur eine ungezwungene Konversation zwischen alten Freunden.

Schließlich erhob sich Hermine. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen", sagte sie. „Aber, ich müsste noch mal dein Badezimmer benutzen…"

Harry zeigte ihr, wo sie es finden konnte, sie nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand. Harry beäugte Draco. „Du verwandelst dich in ein Kaffee-oholik."

„Du sagst das so, als ob es etwas Schlechtes ist."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Ich nehme dich mal ins Espresso House mit."

„Das, wo du diese Imbissdrinks her hattest, oder? Gutes Zeug. Aber ich bevorzuge ein Espresso. Einfach und mit ein wenig dunkler Schokolade darin."

Harry griente weiter. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du ihn so lieber magst."

Draco schaute entsetzt darüber aus, durchschaubar zu sein. „Du scheinst mir nicht in der Lage zu sein, solche Dinge über mich zu wissen, nur dadurch – nur durch unser Zusammensein!"

Harry gluckste. „Du wärst überrascht über das Ausmaß der Dinge, die ich allein durch das Beobachten von dir herausgefunden habe, Malfoy."

Bevor er Zeit hatte darauf einzugehen, kehrte Hermine zurück. „Das ist wirklich eine schöne Wohnung Harry", sagte sie. „Auch wenn ich mich frage – wo du schläfst? Ich hoffe, du verstehst das nicht falsch – ich hab in dein Zimmer geguckt und dort steht nur ein Bett." Plötzlich errötete sie. „Du bist nicht – ich meine – ihr -"

Augenblicklich verstand Harry, was sie zu sagen versuchte und wurde ebenfalls rot. „Nein, nein, wir tun nicht – machen wir _definitiv_ nicht – uns ein Bett teilen", versicherte er ihr schnell. „Ich schlafe auf der Couch."

Draco versuchte schwer sein Lachen über Harrys Erröten zu unterdrücken. Da Harry das bemerkte, stand er schnell auf und folgte Hermine heraus. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, hörte er wie Draco explosionsartig loslachte.

„'Wir tun nicht –machen wir _definitiv_ nicht – uns ein Bett teilen'" imitierte Draco ihn zwischen den Lachanfällen.

„Das ist nicht witzig", sagte Harry sauer.

„Oh doch, Potter, sehr lustig", erwiderte Draco und lachte noch lauter über Harrys Schmollmund.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich eine Nacht auf der Couch schlafen lassen kann", entgegnete Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Draco beruhigte sich sofort. „Würdest du nicht."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Aber – aber ich bin verletzt", rief Draco aus.

„Wenn du so lachen kannst, kannst du auch auf der Couch schlafen", meinte Harry und grinste Draco teuflisch an. „Gute Nacht!"

Er verließ den Raum und ließ den stotternden Draco zurück.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, musste Harry diesen Abend von Draco mehr sehen und ihm bei der abendlichen Routine mehr helfen, als sonst; die Zähne zu putzen und – sich zu duschen. Harry hatte gerade den Plätzchenteller und Kaffeetassen aufgewaschen, Draco saß neben ihm im Rollstuhl, mit einem Handtuch in seinen Händen versuchte er die Gegenstände abzutrocknen, bis Draco anfing zu sprechen, 

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde heute gerne duschen", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

Harry realisierte plötzlich, dass Draco seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr geduscht hatte. „Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?"

Dracos Wangen wurden rot und Harry verstand die Verlegenheit die dahinter steckte. „Naja, ist kein Problem", sagte Harry. „Nehmen wir gleich in Angriff, nachdem wir hiermit fertig sind."

Im Badezimmer half Harry Draco seine Sachen auszuziehen, wie er es jede Nacht tat. In der Luft lagnoch mehr Verlegenheit, als nach der ersten Nacht in der Draco ‚erwacht' war, aber nicht viel.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie wir das gemacht haben, als du …", fragte Harry und überlegte, wie er Dracos Zustand betiteln sollte. Komatös? Schlafend?

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Du hast mich auf einen Stuhl in der Dusche gesetzt und mich dann abgeduscht, stimmst?", sagte er schließlich.

Harry nickte. „Ja. So werden wir es auch weiterhin machen, bis der Zauberspruch nachlässt. Ich wasche deine Harre, aber du kannst dein Körper selber einseifen, wenn du willst. Ich werde hinter dir in der Dusche stehen, um dich aufrecht auf dem Stuhl zu halten und dir zu helfen. In Ordnung?"

Harry bemerkte, wie Draco vor dem Nicken schluckte.

„In Ordnung, dann werden wir jetzt deine Boxershorts ausziehen und ich hebe dich dann auf den Stuhl", redete Harry weiter.

Er hob Draco an und Draco zog seine Shorts so schnell wie er konnte hinunter. Harry setzte ihn wieder ab und zog ihm die Boxer komplett aus, seine Augen so gut es ging geschlossen und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, befanden diese nicht mehr in der Nähe von Dracos Genitalien. Stattdessen blickten sie auf Dracos dünne, blasse Beine.

Draco hatte seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen, scheinbar hoffte er, wenn er es nicht sah, würde es nicht passieren. Die verlegene Röte war immer noch da, obwohl Harry sein Bestes tat, es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.

Sanft hob Harry Draco aus dem Rollstuhl auf den Stuhl in der Dusche. „Nur sitzen und entspannen und ich bin in einem Moment da", sagte Harry. Er zog seine eigene Kleidung aus, ließ aber seine Boxershorts an.

„Okay", sagte er, in die Duschkabine einsteigend, „sagt mir ob es zu heiß, oder zu kalt ist."

Er beugte sich hinüber und stellte das Wasser an. Draco saß mit dem Gesicht zur Tür der Duschkabine, so dass der Wasserstrahl ihm auf der Ober- und der Rückseite seines Kopfes traf, wobei Harry dem meisten Wasser ausweichen konnte – obwohl er durch den Wasserstrahl auch nicht mehr ganz trocken war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Es gab ein tiefes, gemurmeltes, „Ja."

„Ich wasche zuerst deine Haare und dann kannst du dich einseifen, okay?"

Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, aber Harry nahm an, dass es in Ordnung war. Er griff nach dem Shampoo und schäumte Dracos Haare ein, indem er die Kopfhaut massierte. Er hoffte, dass diese duschende Erfahrung wenigstens etwas Positives hatte; Draco hatte hauptsächlich gedemütigt ausgesehen. Natürlich lagen vor ihm vier Tage ohne zu duschen, was ihn noch mehr beschämt haben musste. Harry schimpfte innerlich mit sich, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, aber gleichzeitig kannte er auch den Grund dafür. Als Draco komatös oder was auch immer gewesen war, war Harry für seine Gesundheit und alles andere verantwortlich gewesen und hatte gewusst, was das Richtige war. Nun, da sich Draco zurück im normalen Leben befand, vergaß dieser Teil von Harry, dass er noch nicht dazu in der Lage war, alles selbst zu erledigen. Das Duschen war so eine trivialen Sache, von der angenommen wurde, dass ein erwachsener Mann es von sich aus tun konnte und nicht, dass irgendjemand Anderes ihn daran erinnern musste.

„Ich bin fertig", sagte Harry nach einigen Minuten des Massierens und gründlichen Ausspülens von Dracos weichen Haaren.

Harry gab Draco die Seife und stand hinter dem anderen Mann, während dieser sich selbst wusch, bereitete sich darauf vor ihm zu helfen, falls das nötig sein, oder ihn aufzufangen, wenn er das Gleichgewicht verlieren sollte. Der Akt verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, nur damit, dass Draco den unteren Teil seiner Beine nicht einseifte, da er sich nicht so weit hinunter beugen konnte und er Harry nicht um Hilfe bitten wollte.

Harry drehte das Wasser aus und legte ein großes Handtuch um Draco, wie es Eltern mit ihren Kindern machen.

„Kannst du dich selbst abtrocknen?"

Draco antwortete damit, dass er begann sich trocken zu rubbeln. Als er die für ihn nicht erreichbaren Stellen ankam – seine Beine und seine Haare abzutrocknen – übernahm Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Schließlich rollte Harry Draco in das Schlafzimmer, wo er ihm half seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Sie hatte auf ihrer Shopping-Tour neue Pyjamas, aus schwarzer Seide gekauft. Sie waren teuer gewesen, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wie viel Zeit Draco darin verbrachte und wie wenig andere, neue Sachen sie für ihn gefunden hatten, erschien es für Harry nicht so wichtig.

Draco zog die Bettdecke über sich und schloss seine Augen, als Harry das Licht ausknipste. „Ich dachte, du sagtest, ich müsse heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen", sagte Draco verschlafen.

„Yep", erwiderte Harry. „Aber genau wie du sagtest, du bist der Verletzte."

Er hätte es spöttisch sagen können, auf eine Art die Draco verletzen würde, aber die Wörter kamen zärtlich heraus und beschwichtigten Dracos Verlegenheit. Harry konnte nicht anders, aber er lehnte sich nach vorne und strich eine vereinzelte Strähne aus Dracos Augen. Dann stand er auf und ging hinaus. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, sagte Draco.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Harry schaute auf den blonden Mann der im Bett lag, beleuchtet von dem schwachen Licht aus dem Korridor und glaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen zu erkennen. Dann ging er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

tbc -

* * *

Und hier kommt wieder die Stelle, mit dem Aufruf an die Leser:

büddeee seit so lieb und vergesst das Kommi nicht.

Danke und bis bald, duivel


	11. Burn

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

Hei an alle, da bin ich schon wieder;

Ein ganz liebes Danke schön geht an meine fleißige Beta IcyB

und an all die Lieben, die ein Review hinterlassen haben – rumhüpf und mit Konfetti schmeiß, über 100, wow! Scheiß auf das Konfetti, ich geb' ein aus grins

_Babsel_ – Hallo, und sorry. Dein Review kam, als ich das neue Kapitel schon hochgeladen hatte. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, weil du denkst ich hätte dich bei den Antworten ignoriert. Ich habe mich ehrlich sehr über dein Kommi gefreut, Knuddel.

_Gugi28_ – Hi Süße, bitte nicht schmollen. Nein Draco ist nicht Eifersüchtig, schon alleine weil er weiß, dass Harry überhaupt keine Lust hat mit Mona auszugehen und auf seine eigene heldenhafte Art zeigt Harry ihm auch, dass er für Draco alles macht. Dich ganz lieb Knuddel und Danke sag, zufrieden mit der Fortsetzung? Knutscha.

_Amunet_ – Hei - wie jetzt, die zwei sollen sich küssen? Harry geht zum Date mit Mona, sie verlieben sich, er schmeißt Draco raus – Schluss ende. Oder so ähnlich. Grins. Na und Harry ist viel zu Schüchtern Hermine zu sagen, dass er bi ist und bei Draco … frech grins … Weiß nicht und unschuldig guck. Danke dir, Knuddel.

_Severina35_ – Hi, yep bin süchtig nach Kommis und übersetzte dadurch natürlich schneller. Danke und Knuddel. Ich fürchte an Romantik fehlte es in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen, aber ich hoffe, dass du es ein bisschen Spannend findest. Oder hast du mit dem Ende des Dates gerechnet?

_Leah-07_ – Hallo, na da werde ich doch gleich aus Verlegenheit rot. Fährst du im März in Urlaub? Wenn ich mal neugierig nachfragen darf. Und damit die Beiden nicht erst im hohen Alter zueinander finden, …, hat's dir gefallen? Danke und Knuddel.

_Blub_ – Hei, ja irgendwie mag ich Draco auch lieber wenn er sarkastisch und ein bisschen hinterhältig ist, irgendwie gehört das zu ihm. Aber sein verhalten Harry gegenüber wird sich bald ein bisschen ändern, Knuddel und Danke fürs Kommi.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hi, na nach dem Chap haben sie erstmal andere Sorgen als sich anzugiften. Und irgendwie sind sie teilweise auch darüber hinweg, aber jahrelange Verhaltensmuster kann man auch nicht so einfach ablegen. Auch wenn so eine Duschszene sich nicht wiederholt, Herzenssachen kommen noch einige, Danke und Knuddel.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei, also die Sache mit den Klamotten wird diesmal auch wieder angesprochen, Kleider machen Leute und vielleicht hat Harry früher gepunktetes mit karierten kombiniert. Grins. Okay, ein bisschen übertrieben ist es vielleicht. Danke und dich Süße Knuddel, wann geht es eigentlich mit deiner Story weiter?

_SamanthaPotter_ – Hi, na ich hoffe doch, das in der Story noch eine Steigerung möglich ist, grins, schließlich gibt es Leute in dessen Leben nichts nach Plan verläuft. ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, Knuddel und Danke.

_Crazy-Anime_ – Hi, und ab jetzt kommt noch ein bisschen Spannung anderer Art als zwischen Harry und Draco hinein. Du willst ein Kuss zwischen den Beiden sehen, hm, okay ich schicke die ein Bild aus Kapitel ;-) verrate ich nicht, ein bisschen musst du dich noch gedulden. Knuddel.

_Leah-chan01_ – Hallo, Danke und Knuddel, freue mich von dir zu lesen. Nein ich schimpfe doch nicht, höchstens, weil es ja dann mit deiner Story noch ein bissen dauert. Mal ein bisschen böse guck. Und psst, die Sache mit dem Buch soll doch noch nicht verraten werden, aber hast ja Recht.

_Julia77_ – Hi, yep die gute Hermine hatte keinerlei Hintergedanken bei dem Trunk, oder? Bist du mit dem Ausgang von Harrys Date zufrieden? Ja ich weiß, so ganz undramatisch, grins. Danke dir ganz lieb für dein Kommi, Knuddel.

_Deedochan_ – Hi, naja, Harry hat so seine Gründe warum er draco nichts über das Buch sagt, aber Draco wird alles erfahren. Warum soll das Date mit Mona ein Desaster werden? Ey vielleicht verstehen sich die beiden großartig und Harry tanzt dann auf zwei Hochzeiten? Tja, einfach lesen, Danke, Knuddel.

_Manda_ – Hallo, klar haben auch Monitor Gefühle und mich vor den Männern aus der Klapsmühle versteck. Grins. Keine Sorge Hermine taucht noch oft in der Geschichte auf, spielt später fast schon als Hauptrolle mit. Dank dir, Knuddel.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter eleven_

_Burn_

Der Donnerstag verlief ruhig, aber in Harry wuchs die Angst, wenn er über das Date mit Mona am Abend nachdachte. Er hatte _wirklich_ _nicht_ das Bedürfnis mit ihr zum Abendessen auszugehen. Es war fast so wie damals, als er sich das erste Mal mit Ginny Weasley, welche ihn drei Jahre lang mit verträumten Augen angestarrt hatte, getroffen hatte.

Er fragte sich, was sie jetzt machte. Vielleicht war sie mit Neville verheiratet, denn trotz allem begannen sie sich in Harrys und Nevilles sechstem Jahr zu verabreden, aber Harry erinnerte sich kaum an irgendwelche Ereignisse nach Rons Tod. Er konnte sich an überhaupt nicht viel erinnern, was danach auf Hogwarts passiert war.

Und er wollte sich auch nicht erinnern.

Harry beeilte sich, während der Mittagspause nach Hause zu kommen, da er Draco zum Essen ausführen wollte.

* * *

Chinesisches Essen, mit Reis und irgendeiner Art von Huhn, von dem Beide dachten, es würde ihnen gut schmecken. Harry behielt Dracos Teller im Auge, um zu sehen wie viel der Blonde aß, was nicht viel war. Draco bemerkte dies zwar, aber da er sich noch gut an die Argumente vom letzten Mal erinnerte, wollte er das Thema nicht ansprechen und Harry beschloss clevererweise nichts dazu zu sagen. Er wollte noch einige Tage, oder Wochen abwarten, ob sich Dracos Essgewohnheiten verbesserten.

An der Universität erzählte Harry Myra und Darius geradezu überschwänglich, wie viel besser es Draco mit jedem weiteren Tag erging. Myra dachte immer noch, das Draco dafür eine Medaille erhalten sollte, dass er für Harry neue Kleidung beschafft hatte.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich heute Abend vorbeikomme?", fragte sie. „Ich würde ihn gerne wieder Mal treffen; jetzt wo er redet."

„Yeah, ich auch", stimmte Darius zu. „Scheint als ob er das Einzige ist, über das du in letzter Zeit reden kannst."

„Ihr dürft jederzeit anrücken, aber könnt ich nicht besser morgen kommen? Ich bin – ähm heute nicht zu Hause."

„Heißes Date?", fragte Darius natürlich sofort.

„Naja, irgendwie schon ein Date", nuschelte Harry und Darius glotzte ihn an.

„Du hast ein _Date_? Mit wem?"

„Einem Mädel. Mona. Sie ist nett, denke ich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Du scheinst nicht besonders glücklich über dieses Date zu sein", meinte Myra, die Harrys Tonfall bemerkte.

„Ach, keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Könnte nett werden. Wie auch immer, ihr könnt morgen kommen. Überhaupt, warum kommt ihr zwei morgen nicht gleich zum Abendessen bei uns vorbei? „

„Das wäre klasse. Es ist Wochen her, seit wir irgendetwas zusammen unternommen haben", antwortet Myra.

„Yep, und aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen unsere –zusammen-Spaß-haben-Nächte zur gleichen Zeit aufgehört zu haben, als dieser Draco wieder in dein Leben eingetreten ist", ergänzte Darius und grinste.

„Hm, scheint so", erwiderte Harry und streckte Darius die Zunge heraus; Darius tat dasselbe. Myra rollte mit den Augen und murmelte etwas über Dreijährige, bevor sie sich unter beider Ellenbogen einhakte und sie in Richtung ihres nächsten Klassenraumes führte.

Um fünf Uhr dreißig kam Harry wieder zu Hause an, anderthalb Stunden bevor er sich mit Mona vor dem Espresso House treffen wollte.

Draco saß auf der Couch und schaute MTV.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" Er schaffte es, dieses eine Wort schleppend auszusprechen.

„Ähm -"

„Steh nicht so vor dem Fernseher herum und vermittele den wundervollen Eindruck eines Fisches im Wasser, Potter – spuck es aus, damit ich dann weiter dieses Video gucken kann."

„Was soll ich anziehen?" fragte Harry, er rasselte die Wörter schnell herunter und seine Wangen wurden rot.

Langsam richtete Draco seine Augen vom Fernseher auf Harry. „Ach stimmt ja", sagte er. „Du hast diese Nacht ein _Date_." Er grinste und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Ausdruck mochte. „Und du weißt nicht, was du anziehen sollst. Naja, welche Message willst du rüberbringen?"

„Message?"

„Ja Potter, Message. Ist es ‚ich will jetzt und hier auf diesem Restaurantetisch mit dir Sex haben' -" Harry verzog sein Gesicht „ – offensichtlich nicht. Das schließt die Lederhosen aus. Verdammt. In Ordnung, ist es ‚ich interessiere mich für dich, möchte es aber langsam angehen'?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf ‚nein'.

„Ist es ‚ich möchte eine Freundschaft mit dir'?"

„Ähm – vielleicht", erwiderte Harry.

„Oder ist es ‚ich bin nur hier, weil du mich drum gebeten hast und nach dieser Nacht möchte ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben'?"

„Äh – ja", sagte Harry und zuckte bei dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen.

„Na dann", meinte Draco, „schlage ich vor, du suchst dir etwas von deiner alten Gardarobe aus." Wegen Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sprach er weiter, „wenn du irgendetwas von der Kleidung anziehst, die ich für dich ausgewählt habe, wird sie nur dasitzen und sabbern und es wird ganz egal sein, was du sagst oder tust – sie wird nicht aufgeben. Wenn du deine alten Klamotten anhast, wird sie viel wahrscheinlicher schreiend in die andere Richtung rennen, wenn sie irgendeinen Sinn für Selbsterhaltung hat."

„Meine Güte! Danke Malfoy", sagte Harry.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Draco und lächelte gewinnend, bevor er sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwandte. „Und jetzt verschwinde, ich möchte MTV gucken."

„Du schaust den ganzen Tag lang MTV!" schrie Harry verärgert.

Draco richtete seine Augen genau so lange vom Fernseher weg, um eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehen zu können. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Du – Warum – Ach, ist mir doch egal. Ich gehe."

„Ich wusste doch, dass früher oder später irgendetwas Gutes aus deinem Mund herauskommen würde."

Harry konnte dem Drang, Draco die Zunge herauszustrecken, kaum widerstehen, erinnerte sich aber selbst daran, dass es Draco mit seiner aristokratischen Erziehung war und nicht Darius, der nur einen aristokratischen Geldbeutel besaß. Stattdessen entschied er sich dazu, seine Hände in die Luft zu werfen und den Raum zu verlassen.

Trotz Dracos Vorschlag etwas aus seiner alten Gardarobe auszuwählen, fühlte sich Harry dazu verpflichtet, wenigstens zu versuchen gut auszusehen. Deshalb wählte er eine Jeans und ein weißes Baumwollhemd zum zuknöpfen, beides Sachen, die Draco ausgesucht hatte. Er versuchte seine Haare zu kämmen, aber sie blieben genauso verstrubbelt wie vorher. Zurück im Wohnzimmer einkehrend, schaute Draco ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich dachte, du willst sie nicht beeindrucken", meinte er.

„Will ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin nur – sie hat sich wahrscheinlich in Schale geworfen und – naja es wäre falsch wenn -"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist erbärmlich, Potter."

„Und du unhöflich."

„Great Comeback, wirklich."

Harry antwortete damit, dass er auf den Ausschaltknopf des Fernsehers drückte und mit einem Grinsen zu Draco den Raum verließ. „Hey! Ich habe mir das angeschaut, Potter! Potter!", schrie Draco hinter ihm her.

Nachdem Draco ein paar Minuten herumjammert hatte, bekam Harry Mitleid mit ihm und stellte den Fernseher wieder an. „Zufrieden?"

Draco starrte ihn nur wütend an.

* * *

Um sechs Uhr fünfzig verließ Harry das Apartment. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wuchs sein Gefühl der Angst.

Mona stand vor dem Cafè. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch aussah. Sie trug ihr langes, dunkles Haar offen, es fiel ihr leicht auf die dünnen Schultern und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, entweder durch das kalte Wetter oder aus Nervosität. Harry wusste es nicht. Sie trug etwas zu viel Make-up und ihre Jeans saßen ein bisschen zu tief, aber trotz allem, sah sie gut aus. Er wusste, dass sie einen guten Eindruck auf ihn machen wollte – er war zwar dumm, wenn es um Mädels ging, aber nicht _so_ dumm – also schritt er lächelnd auf sie zu und sagte: „Du siehst gut aus."

Ihre Röte wurde intensiver und sie betrachtete interessiert den Boden. „Danke", murmelte sie.

„Und, wohin?", fragte er.

„Nur ein paar Minuten von hier, gibt es einen schönen mexikanischen Ort, namens Cantana" erwiderte sie und fügte schnell hinzu, „Wenn du mexikanisches Essen magst, meine ich. Wenn nicht, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auch irgendetwas anderes finden -"

Harry unterbrach sie. „Mexikanisch klingt gut."

Sie liefen in unbehaglichem Schweigen, in welchem Mona versuchte, irgendetwas zu sagen und Harry sich überlegte wie er das Dinner so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnte, ohne Monas Gefühle zu verletzten. Das ängstliche Gefühl in ihm wuchs weiter an.

Es war ein nettes kleines Restaurante, voll mit Menschen, obwohl es erst Donnerstag und nicht Wochenende war. Für Harry war dies ein gutes Zeichen, dass das Essen schmeckte. Für den Anfang bestellten beide einen Salat; als Hauptgericht wählte Harry Fajitas und Mona Enchiladas.

„Und", begann Harry, als die unbequeme Stille zu lang wurde. „Wie war es heute auf Arbeit?"

„Ganz in Ordnung", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Gab eine Menge zu tun, aber die Leute, mit denen ich zusammenarbeite, sind sehr nett."

Harry nickte, als ob er über ihr Gesagtes nachdenken würde. Das Gespräch war alles andere als ungezwungen, mit einer, ihn abwechselnd mit absoluter Faszination anstarrenden oder auf den Tisch oder ihre Hände blickenden, variierenden Mona. Der Salat schmeckte wirklich gut. Nicht so gut war der Beginn ihrer nächsten Konversation. Harry fragte sich, ob es besser gewesen wäre, zusammen ins Kino zu gehen – es sei denn natürlich, sie würde dort sitzen und herumknutschen wollen. Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Sie war hübsch, aber er fühlte nichts für sie.

Er ertappte sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, dass es Draco wäre, mit dem er stattdessen zum Essen ausgegangen wäre. Sie schafften es, sich gegenseitig mit jedem einzelnen Satz zu beleidigen, aber wenigstens kamen ihre Konversationen und Diskussionen nie zum völligen Stillstand, welche zu dieser unbequemen, herrschenden Stille führte.

„Magst du keine Tomaten?", fragte Harry und hätte sich für diese alberne Frage selbst schlagen können, aber ihm fiel auch keine Bessere ein.

„Ähm, nein", antwortete Mona und errötete, ihr Blick wanderte wieder Richtung Tisch.

Eine weitere Pause folgte, bis Harry fragte: „Wo willst du denn nach dem Espresso House arbeiten?"

Sie schaute auf. „Naja, ich hab ja dort erst angefangen und deshalb habe ich noch nicht vor zu kündigen. Für gewöhnlich nehme ich die Dinge wie sie kommen, ein Tag nach dem anderen."

„Das ist eine gute Lebenseinstellung", stellte Harry fest.

„Was machst du so? Außer Bücher schreiben, meine ich."

„Ich geh zur Uni", erwiderte Harry. „Ich studiere Englisch, und das füllt die meisten meiner Tage aus."

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was dich da besonders interessiert?" Sie schien eine gute Journalistin abzugeben, aber Harrys Unbehagen wuchs. Er wollte von hier verschwinden; irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das beängstigende Gefühl hatte nichts mit Mona zu tun, wie Harry feststellte. Es war irgendetwas anderes –

„Nicht wirklich", antwortet Harry abgelenkt. „Ist nur etwas, was ich im Moment tue."

„Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Schreibst du noch?"

„Ja. Das nächste Buch ist im Herbst fällig", erwiderte Harry.

„Über was handelt es? Wenn ich das fragen darf, meine ich", sagte Mona.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dir das nicht sagen. Ist mir nicht erlaubt." Harry versuchte sein Bestes, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Mona und nicht auf das anwachsende Gefühl des Entsetzens in seinem Magen zu richten.

„Oh", sagte Mona. Sie versuchte unauffällig auf ihre Uhr zu schauen. Harry fragte sich, ob sie genauso von diesem Abendessen wegkommen wollte wie er selbst, bezweifelte es aber, in Anbetracht dessen, wie beharrlich sie anfangs darauf bestand.

„Ich müsste mal das Badezimmer benutzen", meinte sie plötzlich. „Entschuldige mich."

Harry beobachtete, wie sie wegging. Mit seinem Essen war er fertig, aber er knabberte noch verwirrt an einer Brotscheibe mit süßem Pfeffer. Er wollte aufstehen und verschwinden, nach Hause gehen, sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen und dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Angst weg schlafen. Allein seine reine Nervenstärke hielt ihn in seinem Stuhl, aber er bat darum, die Rechnung gebracht zu bekommen. Er dachte darüber nach, ob sie sich die Kosten teilen oder ob von ihm erwartet wurde, sich als Gentleman zu zeigen und für sie beide zu zahlen. Er würde es tun, das war nicht das Problem, aber die Frauen von heute schienen unabhängig sein zu wollen und für sich selbst zu bezahlen. Er entschied sich dazu, einfach nachzufragen.

‚_!BANG!'_

Die Tische im Restaurante klapperten ein bisschen, die Sodas, an welchen Harry und Mona tranken zitterten, schwappten aber nicht über. Harry sprang auf und schmiss dabei sein Stuhl um.

Was zur Hölle?

Irgendwie _wusste_ er, was es war, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch werfend, um das Abendessen zu bezahlen, rannte er nach draußen. Eine riesige Rauchwolke stieg in den Himmel hinauf und Harry rannte zu seiner Wohnung, alle Gedanken verließen ihn. Er zog sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und wählte die Nummer seines Hausanschlusses, hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr und hoffte verzweifelt, dass Draco abnehmen würde, aber vergeblich; es klingelte und klingelte unaufhörlich

Harry redete sich ein, dass Draco zu weit vom Telefon entfernt war, das die Explosion nicht in seiner Wohnung gewesen war.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er die Straße entlang rannte, nur knapp den Autos, die darauf fuhren, ausweichend. Er nahm kaum seine Umgebung war, nur dass er seiner Wohnung näher und näher kam und auch näher an die riesige Rauchwolke-

Er rannte um die Ecke, stoppte abrupt seinen Lauf und starrte auf das Wohnhaus aus welchem die Flammen an den Steinwänden emporstiegen.

„Oh Gott, nein…"

Er rannte weiter. In der Ferne konnte er die Sirenen der Feuerwehr hören, die näher und näher kam, als Harry sich gegen die offene Tür warf, die in das Gebäude führte. Rauch quoll hinaus und eine Frau rannte ihm entgegen. Harry erkannte in ihr eine der Nachbarinnen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte, dass nicht nur Dracos Leben in Gefahr war. Sie bemerkte ihn kaum und er lief fest dazu entschlossen, Draco zu finden, hinein. Die Treppe war mit Rauch erfüllt, die Luft war dick und brannte in seinen Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen.

Harry hoffte, dass die Feuerwehrmänner bald ankamen. Er konnte die Sirenen jetzt näher hören, als er sein Shirt auszog und es vor seinen Mund und seine Nase hielt, um besser atmen zu können. Seine andere Hand suchte nach dem Schlüssel zu seinem Apartment. Er erreichte den dritten Stock und schrie, „Draco!" durch die Tür, während er mit zitternden Händen versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen. Es dauerte fast zehn Sekunden – eine Ewigkeit – bevor es Harry gelang den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu bekommen, herumzudrehen und die Tür öffnen.

„Draco!"

In der Wohnung war die Luft noch dicker als im Hausflur. Der Korridor stand völlig in Flammen, alle Bilder waren weg und das Feuer setzte seinen Weg fort. Glasscheiben lagen auf dem Boden, sie stammten von einem der Bilder, die bei Harry an der Wand hingen. Harry bewegte sich schnell, aber vorsichtig den Korridor entlang. Sein Badezimmer und sein Schlafzimmer waren von dem Feuer eingeschlossen

„Draco! Wo bist du?"

Harry hörte ein schwaches Husten und rannte in Richtung des Geräusches.

Draco lag im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, blutig und verrußt und er hustete mit jedem Atemzug, mit dem er versuchte Luft zu holen. Seine Hosen brannten und Dracos Versuche, sie zu löschen, scheiterten hoffnungslos. Seine Hände und sein Gesicht waren blutverschmiert, vermischt mit Dreck. Flammen schlugen die Wände empor und breiteten sich schnell aus.

„Harry…" Der Name wurde geflüstert, heiser, schmerzvoll. „Warum…"

Seine Augen weiteten sich über diese angedeutete Frage. „Warum er hier war? Wie könnte er denn nicht? Dachte er wirklich Harry würde – Er hielt inne, diese Gedanken brachten ihn zu sehr durcheinander und verbrauchten zu viel Zeit. Stattdessen nahm er sein Shirt vom Mund weg und zerriss es, den zweiten Teil hielt er vor Dracos Mund. Mit den ersten Stück erstickte er die Flammen auf Dracos Jeans und legte verbrannte Haut frei. Danach band er das andere Stück um Dracos Kopf, damit dieser besser atmen konnte.

„Hier, atme dadurch -"

Dann traf ihn ein brennendes Etwas, welches von der Decke herunterstürzte und Harry auf den Rücken schlug. Er schrie, da es sein nackten Rücken verbrannte und Sterne erschienen vor seinen Augen, als der Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr. Der brennende Gegenstand rutsche von seinem Rücken hinunter, ließ Harry vor Schmerz aufkeuchen, er zitterte, während er versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Los komm Draco", sagte er und zerrte an dem anderen Mann, „wir müssen hier raus."

Er hörte die Feuerwehrsirenen zur selben Zeit ankommen, wie er selbst mit Husten begann, da er zu viel von dem schweren, giftigen Gas eingeatmet hatte. Draco hustete auch, sein Atem rasselte in seiner Kehle, aber er schlang seine schwachen Arme um Harrys Nacken, als Harry ihn anhob. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich seine frischen Wunden auf dem Rücken bemerkbar machten.

Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Quietschen, als irgendetwas in dem Haus nachgab.

Die Welt schwankte vor Harrys Augen, zumindest das Wenige, das er von ihr sah. Der Raum war mit schwarzem Rauch gefüllt und Harry konnte mit Draco in den Armen nicht am Boden entlang kriechen. Auf der anderen Seite, stand aber der Teppich bereits in Flammen, somit spielte es keine Rolle. Er musste auf den Balkon gelangen; der Weg durch den Flur war durch die Flammen versperrt, so dass er nicht hindurch konnte. Jeder andere Weg, außer dem Balkon war blockiert, sie würden springen müssen.

Harry machte ein paar wackelige Schritte vorwärts, in die Richtung zur Balkontür und fiel beinahe er auf den Boden, als das Feuer, welches um ihn herum brodelte seine Jeans erfasste. Es brannte sich durch den Stoff bis auf seine Haut und Harry konnte nichts anders als wieder zu schreien.

Der Griff der Tür brannte ebenfalls heiß, war unberührbar. Harry wusste, dass er unten gegen die Tür treten musste. So schnell er es mit Draco auf den Armen konnte, hob er das brennende Bein an und trat mit einem unterdrückten Schrei gegen die Tür. Wieder und Wieder trat er dagegen, mit Wut und Schmerz und in seiner blinden Verzweiflung. Zwischen seinen Schreien hustete er, würgte wegen der giftigen Luft. Endlich gab die einst so stabile Tür nach und Harry kroch durch das Loch, welches er geschaffen hatte, Draco hing schwer und schlaff in seinem Armen. Er wagte es nicht, auf ihn hinunterzuschauen um den bewusstlosen Draco zu entdecken – oder Schlimmeres.

Die Nachtluft, obwohl mit Rauch gefüllt, fühlte sich für Harry himmlisch an. Unten am Boden standen die Feuerwehrwagen und die Feuerwehrmänner.

„HEY!" schrie er zu ihnen hinab, er wünschte er könnte herumwedeln um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber Draco lag in seinen Armen. „HEY! BITTE! HIIILFE!"

Er hustete erneut, seine Lungen zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

In diesem Moment schaute einer der Feuerwehrmänner am Boden nach oben. Schneller als es Harry für möglich gehalten hätte, auch wenn es sich mit dem Feuer im Rücken wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, versammelten sich die Männer und deuteten ihm, dass er Draco loslassen sollte und sie ihn auffangen würden.

Harry schluckte, wusste aber, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

Er sammelte seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und hob Draco über die Brüstung, die Männer standen abwartend unten. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er Draco fallen.

Eine Sekunde später, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah, wie die Männer Draco auffingen. Das Krankenhauspersonal beugte sich über ihn und die Männer winkten Harry zu springen. Harrys Beine zitterten, als er selbst hochkletterte um über die Brüstung zu springen und er wollte es gerade tun als –

‚_Zusammenbruch!_'

Die Welt bebte und das Feuer leckte nicht mehr länger an ihm; es umgab ihn eine Welt des Schmerzes und der Hitze, schmiss ihn über die Brüstung und warf ihn dann in ein endloses schwarzes Loch…

tbc -

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen,

ja, ja, ihr wisst schon was jetzt kommt, der kleine Wink mit dem Reviewknopf,

bitte seit so lieb

bis bald, duivel.


	12. Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal …

Hi, da bin ich wieder

Ein erstes danke schön an IcyB., die so fleißig Beta liest.

Ganz, ganz lieben dank an alle Reviewer, ihr seit alle soo lieb:

_Gugi28_ – Hi Süße, freut mich, dass ich dich mit der Geschichte so begeistern kann. Nein, hast nichts überlesen, Harrys Wohnung, mit Inhalt, ja selbst das ganze Gebäude ist futsch. Die Bude wurde nicht angezündet, sondern …. Danke, Knuddelknutsch. Arbeitest du schon an der neuen Story? Neugierig guck.

_Severina35 _– Hallo, Zusammenbruch bedeutete beides, Harry hat das Bewusstsein verloren und das Gebäude ist eingeigestürzt. Ich bin so froh, dass die Story so vielen gefällt, da will ich es nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Und bei so lieben Reviews, grins, Danke und Knuddel.

_Amunet_ – Hei, yep ich wollte euch quälen und teuflisch - FF-Leser-Quäler? - grins. Hermines Zauberspruch auf Dracos Rücken ist so gut wie weg, da fällt den Ärzten und Schwestern nix mehr auf. Knuddel, Danke fürs Kommi.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hallo, ähm nicht gleich tot umfallen und dir Snape zur Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung vorbeischicke. Geht's wieder? Und mich ganz dolle freu, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Knuddel.

_Blub_ – Hallo, heute kommt ein kleines Kapitel, damit man sich als Leser ein bisschen erholen kann, hat's dir gefallen? Knuddel fürs Review.

_Deedochan_ – Hi, Danke dir, knuddel. Draco geht es gut, aber dem armen Harry leider nicht so. Harry hatte einfach so ein Bauchgefühl, oder Vorahnung, dass irgendetwas passieren wird. Hab ich auch manchmal. Nur, dass mein Haus noch steht, grins.

_Julia77_ – Hei, yep, musste ja mal ein bisschen Spannung in die ganze Sache hereinkommen, bei Harry und Co geht ja selten alles glatt. Weißt du eigentlich, wie richtig du mit dem ‚Bombenerfolg' liegst? Knuddel und damit Danke sag.

_Pandoradoggis_ – Hi, Danke für dein Kommi. Es geht erstmal ein bisschen ruhiger weiter, man kann ja die Leser nicht von einem Schockzustand in den nächsten versetzten oder? Hat's dir gefallen?

_Leah-chan01_ – Hi Süße, ja Voldemort ist Tod und dem armen Kerl kann man ja nicht alles in die Schuhe schieben, oder? Na Harry hat es ganz schön erwischt, ob das je wieder etwas wird? Grins, selbst für Zauberer kommt manchmal jede Hilfe zu spät. Dank dir und dich durchknuddel.

_Crazy-Anime_ - Hi, yep Draco muss für alles Leiden, was er Harry je angetan hat, knusprig schwarz gebacken, lol, ist das cool. Kranke brauchen doch erstmal ein bisschen Ruhe, aber ich hoffe es geht trotzdem nach deinem Geschmack weiter, Danke; Knuddel.

_Babsel_ – Hallo, doch ich konnte an dieser Stelle aufhören, wollte euch leiden sehen, lach und es hat ja auch geklappt. Ob du mit deiner Vermutung richtig liegst verrate ich nicht, mal sehen. Dank dir fürs Kommi, Knuddel.

_SamanthaPotter_ – Hi, was passiert ist? Tja, ich denke mal; irgendjemand, der wahrscheinlich Harry über alles hasst, wollte ihn bestimmt umbringen. Aber wer das war, oder warum – ganz unschuldig guck – weiß ich nicht. Knuddel; Danke.

_Leah-07_ – Hi, cool, du bist die Einzige, die Draco hinter dem ganzen vermutet, ob du Recht hast verrate ich aber nicht, frech grins. Danke dir ganz lieb; Knuddel. Wow ne Reise gewonnen, na da wünsche ich dir ein paar schöne erholsame Tage.

_Lala_ – Hallo, danke, dass du die Story gelesen und so lieb warst ein Kommi zu hinterlassen. Freu. Diesmal ist es mehr die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, aber ich hoffe du hast trotzdem Spaß am weiterlesen.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter twelve _

_Dreams and Reality_

_Hermine griff nach seinem Arm, zog ihn herum, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können. _

„_Harry, rede mit uns, bitte. Wir können dir helfen."_

_In ihrem Gesicht lag ein flehender Ausdruck und Ron der hinter Hermine stand, sah verwirrt und besorgt aus. Harry drehte sich wieder herum und spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Albus Dumbledores ernste Augen schienen mit ungeweinten Tränen gefüllt zu sein und schauten ihn mit einen kleinen, aber dankbaren Lächeln an. Die Szene um sie herum veränderte sich, von belebten Fluren zu weißen Wänden und viele Betten eines Krankenhauses. Zu viele von ihnen waren Belegt. Eines davon mit …_

…_Severus Snape…_

„_Er wird geheilt und gesund sein", sagte Dumbledore. „Du rettetest sein Leben."_

_Aber Severus Gesicht und Körper hatten sich verändert; waren blutig und gebrochen … _

_Rote Harre bildeten einen schrecklichen Kontrast zu dem weiße Schnee, eine Blutlache bildete sich unter dem Körper … Weißes Gesicht, Sommersprossen …_

_Ron…_

„_Nein", schrie Harry, seine Hände wollten nach seinem besten Freund greifen. Aber jemand stand ihm im Weg, hinderte ihn daran Ron zu retten. Harry kämpft gegen die Person vor ihm an, aber diese stand wo sie war; vor ihm, sprach zu ihm -_

„_Es ist zu spät Harry. Er ist tot."_

_Die Bilder drehten sich wieder zurück zu der Nacht im Krankenhaus. _

_Harry konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, seinen Zaubertrankprofessor gerettet zu haben. Sein Hass gegenüber diesem furchtbaren Mann wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an – warum war er dazu in der Lage, Snape zu helfen, während er es nicht schaffte, Ron zu schützen? Einem seiner besten Freunde…_

_Hass und Dunkelheit erfüllten sein Herz; die Landschaft um ihn herum veränderte sich … _

_Finsternis umgab ihn, Blut und Schreie – Zauberer und Hexen kämpften in einem Krieg miteinander, der nie zu enden schien, … Menschen starben; Kinder, Frauen, Männer, Mütter, Töchter, Cousins, Großeltern, Freunde, Feinde, Söhne, Väter, Brüder, Schwestern, …_

_Sie alle starben. _

_Harry hörte, wie die Schreie von jedem einzelnen in seinem Kopf widerhallten. _

_Sein Hass gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser wuchs an. Dann war Hermine zurück. Harry schüttelte sie ab. _

„_Es ist nichts", sagte er. Vorldemort war nicht ihr Problem, es war seins, nur seins. Es wurde zu seinem gemacht, als er noch ein Baby war. Die Träume – Visionen und Albträume schienen die passendereren Wörter – waren alleine sein Problem, nicht das seiner besten Freunde. _

„_Du hast doch irgendetwas Harry", schrie Hermine hinter ihm her, während er von ihr wegstolzierte. „Früher oder später wirst du es uns sagen müssen."_

_Rons Stimme echote durch seinen Kopf, eine geisterhafte Berührung und eine schreckliche Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. „Harry, du kannst nicht die Last der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen. Lass uns dir helfen. Komm schon Kumpel."_

_Aber Harry schaute weg und als er sich wieder herumdrehte, war Ron verschwunden und nur die Finsternis war noch um ihn herum, nie endende Dunkelheit…_

* * *

Bevor seine Sinne irgendetwas anderes wahrnahmen, vernahm er ein nervendes, piepsendes Geräusch. Dann füllte sich sein Kopf mit Schmerzen, als die Nerven seines Körpers ihm die Informationen lieferten, wie schlecht sie behandelt worden waren und sie ließen ihn ohne Erbarmen furchtbare Schmerzen erleiden.

Er schaffte es nur, ein Auge zu öffnen. Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, das Mondlicht sendete schwache Lichtstrahlen durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge und ein blasser, blonder Kopf schlief auf der Seite seines Bettes. Harry Hände waren verbunden und darauf ruhte sanft eine geisterhafte, weiße Hand.

Die Erinnerungen an das brennende Haus brachen über ihm zusammen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er beim Haus ankam und zusehen musste, wie der Rauch aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster quoll, er die Treppe hinauf rannte, seine Schlüssel herauszog und in seine Wohnung lief; an den Kampf gegen die Zeit und gegen die Hoffnung. Der Rauch hatte seine Lungen gefüllt, die Flammen verbrannten seine Haut und Kleidung und verschlangen alles, was er besaß. Er erinnerte sich an Draco, wie er auf dem Boden seines Wohnzimmers lag, sich wie eine zerbrochene Puppe auf dem Teppich krümmte. Er hörte Dracos Stimme, so heiser und schmerzvoll,

„_Harry … Warum -"_

Wie hatte Draco nur glauben können, das Harry nicht für ihn kommen würde? Natürlich, ihre Freundschaft – falls man es so bezeichnen konnte – bestand noch nicht lange, aber trotzdem – Harry machte sich Sorgen um Draco, soviel konnte er sich selbst eingestehen. Dachte Draco, er hätte es nicht verdient?

„_Warum…"_

„_Es ist zu spät Harry. Er ist tot."_

Es war bereits zu viel passiert; Harry hatte nicht den Wunsch so etwas noch einmal geschehen zulassen. Es war leicht, die Antwort auf die Frage des ‚warum' zu geben, wenn man sich Harrys Vergangenheit ansah. Aber Draco hatte es nicht gesehen. Er war in derselben Nacht verschwunden, in der Ron ermordet wurde. Viele Menschen glaubten, dass Draco dahinter steckte, aber Harry bezweifelte es stark. Dann verbürgte sich Dumbledore für ihn und danach gab es auf keiner Seite mehr Zweifel. Draco Malfoy hatte es nicht getan.

Doch sein Gehirn war noch zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, so kehrte er wieder zu dem zurück, was von der brennenden Wohnung zu ihm durchdrang.

Er hatte Draco über seinem Balkon fallen lassen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, aber dennoch war es das Schwerste gewesen, was er je getan hatte – und er hatte in seinen zweiundzwanzig Jahren schon mehr getan als die meisten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Nur loszulassen – derart sein Vertrauen in die Hände Anderer zu legen – er schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken.

Er erhob langsam seine Hand, der Schmerz flackerte auf, aber er machte weiter. Es war die Hand, die Draco festhielt; Harry legte sie auf Dracos Kopf, von wo er langsam seine Finger über die platinblonden Locken und das spitze Kinn gleiten ließ.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er seine Hand wieder zurück auf die Decke legte, das Berühren von Draco machte alles so real. Es hätte leicht ein Fragment seiner Phantasie sein können, dass die Männer, die am Boden warteten, Draco aufgefangen hatten, als Harry ihn losließ. Aber jetzt, nachdem er ihn berührte, war Draco wieder Wirklichkeit. Real und offenbar ging es ihm gut.

„Freut mich, dass du okay bist", nuschelte Harry, die Wörter kamen nicht richtig heraus, aber das war nicht wichtig, da niemand anwesend war, der zuhörte.

Dann schloss er sein Auge und entspannte seinen Körper, sein Geist schaltete ab und schickte ihn ins Traumland zurück, noch bevor sich dessen bewusst wurde.

* * *

Als er wieder erwachte, erklang derselbe piepsende Ton wie vorher. Sein Körper schmerzte leicht und er konnte weiterhin nur mit einem Auge sehen. Er seufzte leise, wagte es aber nicht weitere Bewegungen zu machen, da er befürchtete, diese würden ihm noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. In der Ecke seines Auges sah er Draco am Fenster in seinem Rollstuhl sitzen.

„Da'o", schaffte er es zu krächzen, aber es war genug für Draco, dessen Kopf herumschnippte, als ob es sich um ein schrillen Klang gehandelt hätte.

„Harry", erwiderte er und rollte vom Fenster zum Bett. Harry registrierte die Bandagen um seine rechte Hand. Es waren einige verblichene Prellungen und auch Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht, aber diese schienen schon fast verheilt und deswegen fragte sich Harry, wie lange er weggetreten gewesen war.

Draco griff nach einem Wasserglas vom Tisch neben dem Bett und hielt es an Harrys Lippen. Harry trank dankbar, die Flüssigkeit beruhigte seine Kehle und ein Gedanke schwirrte durch seinen Kopf – sie hatten die Rollen vertauscht.

„Dan' 'ir", murmelte er, seine Kehle noch trocken und rau. Er fühlte sich, nur von der Meisterleistung drei Wörter zu sagen und etwas Wasser zu trinken, erschöpft.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte Draco. Er klang müde und das war die einzige offenkundige Emotion in seiner Stimme. Aber was Wörter verdeckten, offenbarten seine Handlungen; Draco war hier und er war auch da gewesen, als Harry das erste Mal aufwacht war. Das sollten genug Anzeichen dafür sein, dass der blonde Mann sich Sorgen machte, ungeachtet dessen, ob er es laut zugeben würde.

„Bis' du 'kay?", fragte Harry, obwohl sein Körper nach mehr Ruhe verlangte.

„Mir geht's gut", erwiderte Draco. Er lächelte Harry ein wenig an. „Ganz wie der Held, der du bist, hast du mich gerettet. Und du hattest noch genug Glück, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben." Er lachte barsch, aber gleichzeitig war es auch nicht mehr als ein leises Glucksen. „Du bist manchmal so blöd, Potter." Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte und fragte sich, ob diese Wörter wirklich so liebevoll gesagt wurden, wie sie ihm erschienen. Draco stoppte, als ob er darüber nachdachte, ob er weiter sprechen sollte oder nicht. Als er es tat, verstand Harry sein Zögern. Seine Stimme war leise, als er sagte: „Das Apartment ist völlig zerstört. Das ganze Gebäude brannte nieder."

Harry fühlte wie sich der Schmerz in sein Herz bohrte. Seine Wohnung und all seine Sachen, alles was er in den wenigen letzten Jahren zusammengesammelt hatte – war vernichtet. Seltsam, wie Feuer einen sowohl am Leben erhalten, als auch Töten konnte. Hogwarts hatte es immer warm gehalten. Jetzt hatte es alles zerstört was er besaß.

Er schaute auf und betrachtete Draco mit seinem gesunden Auge.

Vielleicht nicht alles.

Draco war noch am Leben und Harry selbst lebte auch noch. Das zählte eine Menge. Sachen waren, trotz allem, ersetzbar. Menschen waren unersetzbar. Harry wusste, dass alles gut werden würde.

„_Es tut mir leid … er ist tot."_

„_Nein … er kann nicht …"_

„Sons' noch wer …?" fragte Harry trotz Angst vor der Antwort.

„Nein, niemand sonst wurde verletzt", antwortet Draco. „Scheint so, als ob ‚Lady Glück' mit uns gewesen wäre. Es befand sich nur eine Frau im Haus, als die Bombe explodierte, aber sie hielt sich im ersten Stock auf und schaffte es alleine heraus zu gelangen, obwohl sie dafür eine Ewigkeit brauchte."

Kurzzeitig fiel Harry wieder die Frau ein, die heraus rannte, als er hinein gelaufen war. Aber sein Verstand war nicht bei der Sache, er war auf etwas anderes aus Dracos Erzählung gehaftet.

„Bombe?", wiederholte Harry. Er hatte noch nicht über die Ursache des Feuers nachgedacht. Aber als er an den gewaltigen, Tisch rüttelnden ‚Knall' dachte, denn er im Restaurante gehört hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass dieser durch eine Bombe verursacht worden war. Erneut dankte er dem Himmel, dass sie beide es überlebt hatten.

„Die Polizei hat das Geröll untersucht", erklärte Draco, „aber keinerlei Anzeichen gefunden."

„Aber – wer?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie wissen es nicht", meinte Draco. „Sie werden vorbeikommen um mit dir zu reden, sobald es dir besser geht."

Harry nickte leicht. Er wollte darüber nachdenken, es begreifen – er wollte wissen, wer sein Apartment in die Luft gesprengt und ihn und Draco fast getötet hatte. Aber sein Verstand konnte keinen Gedanken länger als fünf Sekunden halten, er war zu erschöpft.

„Harry, du solltest dich besser ausruhen", sagte Draco, ergriff und drückte leicht Harrys Arm. „Ansonsten wird die Krankenschwester mir den Kopf abreißen."

Er ließ Harrys Arm los und manövrierte den Rollstuhl zurück, rollte rückwärts vom Bett weg und danach in Richtung Tür. Er öffnete die Tür leicht; immerhin befanden sie sich in einem Krankenhaus und in denen wird schließlich angenommen, dass die Türen sich leicht öffnen lassen. Gerade als er dabei war aus dem Zimmer herauszurollen, rief Harry seinen Namen.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" Er hielt beim Türrahmen inne und schaute zurück zu Harry.

„Du warst es wert", sagte Harry leise. Wäre Harry näher an Draco gewesen, hätte er das kurze Aufflackern von Emotionen, in den grauen Augen sehen können, aber er lag einige Meter entfernt in seinem Bett und so konnte er es nicht erkennen. Stattdessen sah er nur, wie Draco für eine Sekunde innehielt, bevor er sich leise aus dem Zimmer hinausrollte.

* * *

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, hielten sich Mona und Darius in seinem Zimmer auf. Mona sah verweint aus, wie sie so neben Harrys Bett im Stuhl saß. Darius wirkte müde und Sorgenfalten lagen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Gu'n Morgen", sagte Harry leicht spaßig, aber seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Harry!" jammerte Mona und sah so aus, als ob sie Harry umarmen wollte, aber dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Stattdessen schaute sie ihn streng an. „Jag uns nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein."

„Sorry", sagte Harry verlegen und lächelte etwas. „War nicht meine Absicht."

„Trotzdem Kumpel, mach das nie wieder", meinte Darius, beugte sich nach vorne und setzte Harry vorsichtig seine Brille auf. „Is' nicht gut für unser Herz."

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, obwohl die Verletzungen dagegen protestierten. Er versuchte sich zu strecken, verzog aber das Gesicht, als eine Schmerzwelle durch ihn schoss.

„Harry?" fragte Myra besorgt, „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nah, es ist nur – du weißt schon, überall schmerzhafte Verbrennungen", erwiderte Harry und hustete schmerzhaft.

„Sollen wir nach einer Krankenschwester rufen?", fragte Myra.

„Nein, ich bin okay", meinte Harry, seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Er wartet draußen und trinkt wahrscheinlich Kaffee", antwortete Myra lächelnd. „Das tut er jede Minute des Tages, in der er nicht hier ist."

Harry schnaubte, bis er feststellte, dass er es nicht hätte tun sollen. Seine Brust und sein Rücken schmerzten. Wegen seiner Freunde aber zeigte er die Schmerzen nicht auf seinem Gesicht. „Großartig", sagte er, „jetzt habe ich einen Kaffeeholiker an meiner Seite."

Myra und Darius grinsten ihn beide etwas an. Nach einer kurzen Pause, fragte Myra: „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Was getan?"

„Bist hineingegangen, um Draco zu suchen. Warum hast du nicht auf die Feuerwehrmänner gewartet, damit die ihn hinausholen?"

„Die Feuerwehr war noch nicht da, als ich ankam", erklärte Harry und seine Stimme wurde sofort fester. „Ich wusste, dass er dort oben war und ich wollte ihn herausholen. Wenn ich es nicht getan hatte, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Myra schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf und runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Nein, nein – ich hab ja nicht gemeint, dass es verkehrt war. Ich hab mich nur – gewundert. Ich – ich schätze, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch getan hätte."

Harry betrachtete sie prüfend. Sie schien aufrichtig und soweit Harry wusste, hatte sie ihn noch nie angelogen. Sie war einfach nur neugierig, entschied er.

„Würdest du auch", meinte er schließlich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du würdest auch hineingehen, wenn du um jemanden Angst hast. Du denkst überhaupt nicht über die ganze Situation nach."

„Denkst du denn jemals nach?", fragte Darius scherzend.

Harry schleuderte ihm einen einäugigen wütenden Blick zu. „Danke, du bist so freundlich."

„Hey, das ist mein Job", erwiderte Darius und lächelte ihn an. Er stoppte kurz und sagte dann: „Ich bin froh, dass du reingegangen bist. Nicht erfreut über deine Verletzungen, natürlich, aber glücklich darüber, dass du noch lebst."

Myra nickte. Ihre Stimme war ernst, als sie meinte, „Ich mag gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht hineingegangen wärst."

„Aber warst du nicht bei einem Date?", fragte Darius, der sich plötzlich wieder daran erinnerte. „Wie war es? So scheußlich wie erwartet, oder doch ein bisschen besser?"

„Es war genauso furchtbar wie erwartet", sagte Harry. „Sie schien eine Liste von Fragen zu haben und diese ging sie durch, wenn wir das Thema ansprachen."

Myra drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, „Und du bist in der Mitte des Dates abgehauen?"

„Sie ging zur Toilette, kurz bevor es passierte", erklärte Harry, „Ich habe nur noch die herausgesuchten Geldscheine hingeschmissen und rannte nach Hause."

Myra beugte sich über ihn und streichelte im sanft übers Haar. „Manchmal bist du einfach nur erstaunlich, Harry Evans."

Harry lächelte leicht und errötete wegen Myras Lob.

„Und, möchtest du, dass ich Draco hole?", fragte Myra.

„Ich – yep, möchte ich", erwiderte Harry.

„Dann gehe ich ihn mal suchen." Myra stand auf und beugte sich nach vorne. Sie küsste Harry auf die Stirn. Er errötete noch mehr und sie grinste ihn an. „Du siehst aus wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Naja, ein Schuljunge der in einen schweren Kampf verwickelt war, aber trotzdem."

Harry griente zurück und beobachtete, wie sie das Zimmer verließ. Dann schaute er hinüber zu Darius, der ebenfall das Schließen der Tür verfolgte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich auch verbrenne, damit sie dir über die Haare streichelt und deine Stirn küsst?", neckte Harry ihn. Zu seiner Überraschung erschien ein leichter rosè Ton auf seinen Wangen.

„Nein", sagte er herausfordernd.

„Ach, _wirklich_?", fragte Harry und richtete seinen Kopf leicht auf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du begonnen hast, mit Myra zu liebäugeln."

„Ich habe _kein_ Auge auf Myra geworfen", erklärte Darius, aber die anwachsende Röte in seinem Gesicht erzählte eine andere Story.

„Lügner", sagte Harry, „seit wann?"

„Ich bin nicht -", wegen Harrys spitzbübigen Blick gab er auf, „Nur – ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist so – anders."

„Anders als diese blonden Tussis namens Blossom, Kimberly, Pamela, meinst du?", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ja sie ist definitiv anders als diese. Zuerst einmal hat Myra Verstand. Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du schnell eine Liste mit positiven Eigenschaften herunterrasseln könntest."

Darius pustete. „Ich könnte genauso eine Liste mit ihren negativen Eigenschaften aufzählen, recht herzlichen Dank. Sie ist eine alles besserwissende Rechthaberin, nur so zum Anfang."

„_Sie ist ein Albtraum, ehrlich."_

Rons Wörter vom ersten Schuljahr kamen zurück und das neckende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Harry erinnerte sich an so viele Begebenheiten, in denen Ron Hermine eine besserwissende Rechthaberin genannt hatte, lange nachdem sie Freunde geworden waren.

„Harry?" fragte Darius mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

Harry blinzelte. „Sorry", sagte er. „Ich war nur – nicht so wichtig. Was sagtest du?"

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen", meinte Darius unschlüssig. Aber dann heiterte er sich auf. „Aber wie könntest du noch müde sein, nachdem du fünf Tage durchgeschlafen hast."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Ich war _fünf Tage_ bewusstlos?"

Darius nickte. „Du wurdest am Donnerstag eingeliefert und bist letzte Nacht aufgewacht, Dienstag. Fünf Tage."

Harry blinzelte erneut. „Oh."

„Trotzdem sollte ich dir jetzt deine Ruhe lassen. Du scheinst sie zu brauchen."

„Du wolltest mir gerade über dein plötzlich erwachtes Interesse an unserer weiblichen Freundin berichten", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Darius mit fehlendem Enthusiasmus.

Gerade da klopfte es an der Tür, diese wurde geöffnet und Draco und Myra kamen zum Vorschein. Myra schob Draco hinein.

„Hier ist er", grinste sie. „unserer eigener Kaffeeholiker."

„Jede Gruppe möchte einen haben", erwiderte Draco und grinste. „Freut mich dich wach zu sehen Po-Harry. Es wurde langsam langweilig, dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten."

„Du hast mich beim Schlafen betrachtet?" fragte Harry und ignorierte das Missgeschick, welches ihm mit seinem Namen herausgerutscht war.

Draco grinste. „Natürlich. Es gibt kein besseres Erpressungsmaterial. Die Sachen, die du in deinen Träumen erzählt hast -"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, während er kurz seine Träume – oder besser Erinnerungen- Revue passieren ließ. Schmerz, Tod, Blut, Krieg – die Schreie hallten in einem nicht enden wollenden, abscheulichen Konzert in seinem Kopf wider, mit Bildern unterlegt. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als ihn die Erinnerungen zu überrollen drohten – er handelte sich um Erinnerungen, die er nicht erörtern wollte, am liebsten niemals und besonders nicht im Beisein von Myra und Darius.

Harrys panischen Blick bemerkend, verwandelte sich Dracos Grinsen in ein sanftes Lächeln. Seine Hand ruhte auf Harrys. „Ich habe nur ein Witz gemacht, Harry."

Harry nickte, seine Sinne noch mit Schrecken erfüllt. Er atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen – und stellte fest, dass dies ausnahmsweise mal eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen war. Er begann schwer zu husteten, beugte sich nach vorne und griff sich an die Brust. Er konnte nicht richtig atmen, er keuchte stoßweise.

„Harry!", hörte er Myra und Draco rufen.

Schwarze Flecke erschienen vor seinen Augen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Er spürte wie die Wunden auf seinem Rücken, Beinen und Armen wieder aufplatzten, da er weiterhin heftig strampelte und versuchte zu atmen. Die Panik in ihm wuchs an.

„Harry, bleib bei uns! Hör auf dich zu bewegen! Nur atmen, langsam!", sagte Myra und er fühlte, wie jemand seine Schultern festhielt und ihn zwang still zu liegen.

Aber die schwarzen Stellen wuchsen an und innerhalb von Sekunden spürte er, wie er in die Dunkelheit abdriftete.

tbc

* * *

Hallo ihr Lieben

Yep, ihr hab's erraten, jetzt kommt wieder die kleine Bitte an euch, ein Kommi zu hinterlassen, als kleines Danke schön, kommt dafür hier auch ein kleiner Einblick in das nächste Chap – falls jemand etwas vorlesen möchte, natürlich nur.

_Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er stand oder schwebte – aber das war nicht wichtig und es interessierte Harry auch nicht. _

_  
"…Haleth mio san…" _

_  
Er hörte ein Flüstern, welches im Wind schwebte, obwohl es in dieser Finsternis keinen Windzug gab. _

_Ein Tunnel tauchte plötzlich vor ihm auf…_

_"..aneth colle galnh…"_

_  
Da war ein Licht. Etwas in ihm suggerierte ihm, darauf zuzugehen, sich nach dem Licht auszustrecken. Es war so dunkel und das Licht tröstete ihn. Er wollte der Dunkelheit entkommen -_

_  
"…Haleth mio…"_

_  
Er ging einige Schritte auf das Licht zu, es war so leicht, fühlte sich so richtig an …_

Bis bald, duivel…


	13. Saved

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

Hei an alle, da bin ich schon wieder;

Einen ganz lieben Dank schön geht an meine fleißige Beta IcyB

Und natürlich an alle die reviewt haben, hab euch alle lieb.

_Gugi28_ – Hi Süße, Knuddelknutsch. Danke. Auch wenn in dieser Story sind Harry und Draco viel, viel schüchterner als in deinen, wird Harry natürlich nicht sterben, irgendwann müssen die zwei ja mal zusammenkommen, oder? Yep Draco hat große Angst um Harry und hilft Harry auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Hermine muss nicht erst geholt werden, als gute Freundin kommt sie doch von alleine.

_Amunet_ – Hi Maus, ich habe aber ganz ehrlich niemanden gezwungen die Vorschau zu lesen. Aber mal ehrlich, Harry kann doch nicht sterben, wenn er noch gar nicht mit Draco zusammen ist, oder? Danke und Knuddel. Schreibst du auch an deiner HP Story weiter?

_Severina35_ – Hallo, yep das Kapitel war schon fertig, aber ich wollte euch ein bisschen zappeln und leiden lassen, grins. Danke fürs Kommi, Knuddel. Daran, wie Draco sich um Harry kümmert, kann man sehen, dass Harry ihm nicht völlig egal und er Dankbar für alles ist.

_Blub_ – Hei, Danke für das Lob, da werde ich ja gleich ganz rot vor Verlegenheit. Dich mal knuddel. Tja, ich weiß zwar von wem und warum die Bombe gelegt, aber natürlich verrate ich das noch nicht. Stimmt, langsam aber sicher nähern sich die Beiden. Furchtbar wenn man so schüchtern ist, oder?

_Deedochan_ – Hi, finde auch dass die beiden ganz niedlich miteinander umgehen, aber wenn Harry bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, hätte Draco nicht Händchen gehalten. Der ein der gute Harry stirbt nicht. Schließlich hat man als Zauberer Freunde, die einem helfen können, wenn die Muggelärzte versagen. Nicht? Ich könnte mir Draco z.B. nicht als Cappuccinotrinker vorstellen, da passt schwarzer, starker Kaffee schon besser. Danke, knuddel

_Julia77_ – Hallo, du brauchst einen Schnaps? Bitte sehr, ein großes Glas Selbstgebranntes. Schließlich liegt das uns Finnen im Blut. Besser? Ähm, yep Draco hilft Harry, aber wie genau kommt erst später und selbstverständlich wird Harry über alles wegkommen und ‚mit wem auch immer' grins ein glückliches Leben führen. Danke; Knuddel.

_Leah-chan01_ – Hei Süße, Danke und Knuddel, klar wird es noch zu Küssen zwischen Harry und Draco kommen, die Beiden gehören doch zusammen wie der Deckel auf den Topf, oder so. Das Myra und Darius wirklich gute Freunde sind, zeigt sich auch in diesem Kapitel. Irgendwie hab ich die Beiden auch in mein Herz geschlossen.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hi, wieso unrealistisch, dass Harrys Wohnung abbrannte? Wenn man genug Feinde hat, kann so etwas schon einmal passieren, oder vielleicht wollte sich Draco ab Ende selbst umbringen? Hoffe der Rest der Geschichte ist mehr nach deinem Geschmack, Dank dir Süße, Knuddel.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hallo, nein bitte nicht Snape, würg, wollte euch zwar ein bisschen quälen, aber das hab ich nicht verdient, lach. Also Harry wird es überstehen, stimmt, die beiden haben ja noch nicht einmal ihre Briefmarkensammlungen angeguckt, grins. Danke und Knuddel und wenn das ein Angebot war, von wegen einer neuen Story, also, wenn du die andere Story beendet hast, würde ich mich freuen was Neues von dir lesen zu können.

_Manda_ – Hi, brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, hab mich aber ganz dolle über dein Kommi gefreut. Harry kann nicht sterben, schon alleine weil mein Herz für Happy Ends schlägt. Du arbeitest mit Kindern, wow, Respekt, denn das stelle ich mit zeitweise sehr stressig vor. Mir reicht schon wenn mein Kleiner seine fünf Minuten bekommt. Danke und Knuddel.

_Flerina_ – Hei, wow, hab mich gefreut dass du weiter gelesen hast. Danke, Knuddel. Diesmal endet es ohne so ein knall Effekt, aber ab und zu müssen Cliffhanger sein, teuflisch grins. Hats dir gefallen? Ich hoffe dein Internet geht wieder.

_Babsel_ – Hallo, ehrlich sprachlos? Na das ist auf für eine Übersetzerin ein liebes Lob, freu. Die Story soll auch ein bisschen verwirren und zum mitraten anregen, wer von den sechs Mitspielern viel hinterhältiger ist, als er tut. Danke, Knuddel.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter **

_Chapter thirteen _

_Saved_

_Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er stand oder schwebte – aber das war nicht wichtig und es interessierte Harry auch nicht. _

_  
"…Haleth mio san…" _

_  
Er hörte ein Flüstern, welches im Wind schwebte, obwohl es in dieser Finsternis keinen Windzug gab. _

_Ein Tunnel tauchte plötzlich vor ihm auf…_

_"..aneth colle galnh…"_

_  
Da war ein Licht. Etwas in ihm suggerierte ihm, darauf zuzugehen, sich nach dem Licht auszustrecken. Es war so dunkel und das Licht tröstete ihn. Er wollte der Dunkelheit entkommen -_

_  
"…Haleth mio…"_

_  
Er ging einige Schritte auf das Licht zu, es war so leicht, fühlte sich so richtig an … Seine Schritte waren schwimmend; leicht genug, dass es sich fragte, ob er doch eher schwebte, als lief. _

"…_rane salay venetas…"_

_Das Flüstern wurde immer ängstlicher – beunruhigender – intensiver …_

_Irgendetwas stimme nicht; er konnte es fühlen, spürte es tief in sich. Diese Stimme war das, worauf er zulaufen wollte. Sie war freundlich, liebevoll, warm – viel wärmer, als das Licht vor ihm. Harry machte ein Schritt rückwärts, weg von dem Licht. Es war schwer, viel schwerer als zu dem Licht zu laufen. Er spürte den Widerstand in seinen Beinen und plötzlich wusste er, dass er nicht schwebte, sondern lief. _

_Aber er konnte es nicht tun. _

"…_menea haleth mio san…"_

_Harry machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Da war irgendetwas in der Stimme, in diesem Flüstern, etwas Tröstliches. Er wollte darauf zu gehen. Aber das Licht wurde stärker, griff nach ihm, wollte ihn – _

„_Nein!"_

_Er wusste nicht, ob er oder dieses Flüstern diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Ein scharfer Schmerz begleitete dieses Ausbruch und plötzlich konnte Harry viel leichter vor dem Licht zurückweichen – er drehte sich herum und rannte zurück in die Dunkelheit, auf diese beruhigende Stimme zu –_

_"…Haleth mio san…"_

* * *

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Jemand hielt seine Hand sanft umgriffen. Graue Augen betrachteten ihn konzentriert. 

Dracos Atem streifte ihn am Hals, während Harrys Blick ihn durchbohrte.

Harry fühlte die Kanülen in seinem Mund und in seiner Nase; er wusste, dass er alles andere hätte tun sollte, aber trotzdem schloss er seine Augen und schlief wieder ein. Bevor er das tat, drückte er Dracos Hand leicht. Draco atmete aus, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco seinen Atem angehalten hatte, als Harry wieder in dem Schlaf abdriftete.

Die Krankenschwester beobachtete ihn mit Adleraugen, schaute jede halbe Stunde nach ihm. Angeblich wurden Besuche nur für fünf Minuten in einer Stunde erlaubt, damit sie ihn nicht zu sehr erschöpften. Myra und Darius folgten dieser Regelung ziemlich gut, aber Draco schaffte es immer wieder, sich hineinzuschleichen. Weil er aber nur da saß und Harry beobachtete, nahm es die Krankenschwester nicht so genau.

Harry verschlief die meiste Zeit des Tages. Er war nur lang genug wach, um zu verstehen, dass sich seine Lungen infiziert hatten, weshalb er solche Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatte. Als er sich bewegte, rissen seine Verletzungen auf dem Rücken und den Beinen wieder auf, sein Körper konnte nicht darauf reagieren und so bekam er einen Schock, welcher zum Herzstillstand führte. Durch das schnelle Eingreifen der Ärzte hatten sie es geschafft, sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen, aber es war sehr knapp gewesen – zu knapp. Die Ärzte verordneten ihm Ruhe und stopften ihn mit Medikamenten voll. Harry verstand das alles nicht; meistens schlief er und die wenigen Stunden des Tages, in denen er wach war, befand er sich in benebeltem Zustand.

* * *

Hermine kam ins Krankenhaus. Sie verfolgte die Muggel Zeitungen, genauso wie die der Zauberwelt und seit Harry ein berühmter Schriftsteller war, war er bekannt, somit fand sie es schnell heraus. Sie war über den Vorfall geschockt und schlich sich herein um Harry zu sehen, genau wie Draco es tat. Da er größtenteils schlief, brachten ihr die Besuche nicht viel, aber das war ihr nicht wichtig. Sie kam trotzdem, wie ein wahrer Freund und begann ihn zu heilen, langsam um Harrys Körper nicht wieder in einen Schockzustand zu versetzen. 

Es gab noch Andere, die vorbeikamen und ihn zu besuchen – Pally, die genau wie Hermine völlig geschockt war und zwei von Harrys engsten Freunden aus der Universität. Pally forderte ihn auf sich ausruhen, zur Genesung und dass er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über sein Buch machen sollte. Harry musste fast darüber lachen – Gedanken über sein Buch machte er sich wirklich nicht – aber er war zu müde, zu betäubt, dass er darüber nur mit einen entfremdeten Lächeln nickte.

Eine Woche nach Harrys sekundenlangem Experiment des Fast-Sterbens, schloss die Krakenschwester endlich die meisten der Schmerzlindernten- und Beatmungsmaschinen ab und Harry war fast wach.

Draco saß neben ihm und beobachtete ihn wie gewöhnlich. Ein Buch lag auf seinem Schoß. Irgendwann in der Woche hatte er zu lesen angefangen – Harry konnte die Tage nicht auseinander halten, deshalb wusste er nicht, wann genau Draco damit begonnen hatte – nachdem Harry außer Lebensgefahr gewesen war.

Harry war gerade von seinem kleinen Nickerchen aufgewacht.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Draco.

„Mein Kopf ist benebelt", sagte Harry, „aber es ist besser, als vorher. Wo sind Myra und Darius?"

„Sie sind in der Uni", erwiderte Draco. „Scheinbar die ‚mein bester Freund liegt im- Krankenhaus' Tour – Entschuldigungen helfen nicht."

„Besser sie lernen oder so was, als dass sie hier sind, dann sitzen sie herum und machen sich Sorgen", sagte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. Er öffnete sie und schaute Draco an. „Nicht dass es mich stört."

Draco blickte mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht und passiven Augen zurück.

„Was liest du da?", fragte Harry.

„'About a Boy' von Nick Hornby", erwiderte Draco und hielt das Buch zu Harry hoch.

„Ist es gut?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay. Man kann sich damit die Zeit vertreiben und es ist besser in Probleme der Anderen einzutauchen, als in die eigenen. Nicht, dass ich welche hätte", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. Er war zu müde um sich in eine langes, umständliches Gespräch über Dracos Probleme verstricken zu lassen.

„Harry?"

Harry, der seine Augen wieder hatte zufallen lassen, öffnete diese langsam. „Ja?"

„Die Polizei möchte mit dir sprechen", sagte Draco. „Nicht heute, aber wenn du morgen -"

Harry nickte. „Morgen passt. Haben sie irgendetwas gefunden?"

Draco legte das Buch auf den Tisch neben dem Bett ab. „Sie fanden einige Teile, von denen sie glauben, dass diese von der Bombe stammen, aber sie sind sich nicht sicher, weil alles so verbrannt ist. Schließlich ist von dem Gebäude nichts übrig geblieben."

Sie hatte nicht mehr über das Feuer gesprochen, seit Harry damals zum ersten Mal aufgewacht und weil er erst heute zum ersten aufnahmefähig war. Jetzt wurde Harry neugierig – und wütend über das, was geschehen war.

„Die Gebäude um dein Haus herum sind alle verrußt und das Feuer griff auf eines davon über, aber die Feuerwehrleute hatten es schnell unter Kontrolle", sprach Draco weiter. „Es hätte alles viel, viel schlimmer kommen können."

„Haben sie irgendeinen Verdacht -"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Obwohl…" Draco schaute weg.

„Obwohl was?"

„Sie haben ihre Gründe dafür, Mona zu verdächtigen", erwiderte Draco.

„Was?" sagte Harry, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Mona? Das Mädel mit dem ich in der Nacht ausgegangen bin? Aber – nein. Sie ist lästig, aber -"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, möchte es aber fast glauben, Harry. Die Polizei erzählte mir, dass sie für mehrere Jahre in psychiatrischer Pflege war", erklärte Draco. „Sie ist für ihr gewalttätiges Benehmen bekannt – wenn es auch nicht damit vergleichbar ist."

„Aber – warum sollte sie das tun?" Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass das kleine, dunkelhaarige Mädel zu so etwas im Stande war.

„Sie kennen das Motiv bis jetzt noch nicht", sagte Draco. „Aber sie sagen, dass für jemanden in psychiatrischer Betreuung und bekannt für seine Gewaltbereitschaft – naja, sie brauchte nicht wirklich ein Motiv."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Jeder hat Motive", sagte er. „Jeder hat irgendwelche Gründe, oder was auch immer, um irgendwelche Dinge zu tun, entweder glauben sie nur ‚das Richtige' zu tun, oder irgendetwas ist passiert, was der Auslöser dafür war. Niemand würde einfach losziehen und einer anderen Person ihr Apartment in die Luft jagen – vor allen nicht von einer, die diese Person gerade eingeladen hat."

Draco legte beruhigend die Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Beruhige dich", sagte er. „Es tut dir nicht gut und du willst doch nicht wieder mit Schmerzmittel voll gepumpt werden, oder?"

Harry blickte ihn wütend an, auch wenn Draco die Wahrheit sagte. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, er wollte nicht wieder so schwach sein.

„Ich werde morgen mit der Polizei sprechen", antwortete er.

„Gut. Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Harry schloss seine Augen und fiel dann in einen Schlaf, der sich sicher anfühlte, da jemand auf ihn aufpasste. Draco griff nach seinem Buch.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kamen zwei Polizisten zu Harry, um mit ihm zu reden. Beide männlich, einer in den Dreißigern und der andere um die fünfzig, beide seriös aussehend, mit Notizblock und Stift in ihren Händen. 

„Mr. Evans", grüße ihn der Ältere, schüttelte vorsichtig seine Hand und setzte sich. „Ich bin Inspektor Quasim und das ist Inspektor Tully."

‚Tully' klang mehr nach einem Namen für eine Katze, als nach einem Nachnamen, dachte Harry und kämpfte gegen sein aufsteigendes Lachen an. Immer noch auf Medikamenten, fand er eine Menge Dinge lustig. Er schaffte es, sie zurück zu grüßen, anstatt zu lachen.

Draco saß an Harrys anderer Seite, er hatte sich geweigert zu gehen und es schien die Polizisten nicht zu stören, dass er anwesend blieb.

„Also, beginnen wir damit, was sie zum Zeitpunkt, als die Bombe losging, gemacht haben", sagte Inspektor Quasim. „Bitte nennen sie uns so viele Details wie möglich – relevante Details natürlich."

„Woher soll ich wissen, was relevant ist", Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste nachfragen.

„Dann erzählen sie uns alles, woran sie sich erinnern können", meinte Inspektor Quasim.

Das tat Harry. Ganze zehn Minuten lang erzählte er den zwei Gentlemen über sein Date mit Mona, wie er zurück zu seiner Wohnung gerannt war und über das Fühlen der Exposition. Die Polizisten machten sich Notizen und hm-ten ab und zu mal, beide stellten Fragen, wenn Harry nicht ausführlich genug erzählte.

„Und Ms D'Razi – Mona – ging in dem Moment zum Badezimmer als die Bombe losging?" fragte Inspektor Tully.

„Ähm – ja", erwiderte Harry. „Ist das wichtig?"

Inspektor Quasim schaute über seiner silbern gefassten Brille zu Harry.

„Wir glauben, dass die Bombe eher ferngesteuert wurde, als dass sie durch einen Zeitzünder ausgelöst wurde, so dass jemand sie aktivieren konnte, wann immer er wollte. Wenn Ms D'Razi im Moment als die Bombe explodierte zum Badezimmer ging, war es die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie, es zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass verschiedene Frauen uns bestätigen können, dass Ms D'Razi tatsächlich ins Badezimmer ging und da wir nicht genug Teile der Bombe gefunden haben und den Fernzünder nicht finden können, gibt es keinerlei Beweise. Es wird sehr schwer sein, es ihr nachzuweisen."

Harry starrte ihn nur an, sein müdes Gehirn noch nicht im Stande all die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Aber es muss nicht sein, oder? Es muss nicht _sie_ gewesen sein?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, möglicherweise nicht", sagte Inspektor Quasim. „Hatten sie irgendwelche Besucher in der Woche vor der Explosion?"

„Ähm, naja – Mona natürlich", sagte Harry unbestimmt. „Und Myra und Hermine."

„Myra ist Myra Pryderi, nehme ich an?", fragte Inspektor Quasim.

Harry nickte. „Sie ist eine meiner besten Freunde."

„Und Hermine?"

„Hermine Granger. Sie ist eine alte Freundin, ich kenne sie seit der Schule", erklärte Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird mit ihnen sprechen, wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen haben."

„Das klingt gut", erwiderte Inspektor Quasim.

Harry gab ihnen Hermines Telefonnummer und Adresse, damit sie sie anrufen konnten, sollten sie wirklich Fragen haben.

„Gab es in der Woche vor der Explosion irgendwelche Anzeichen eines Einbruches?"

Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nichts ungewöhnliches. Draco war die meiste Zeit zu Hause; wir waren nur für eine Stunde oder so am Tag gemeinsam weg."

„Das reicht natürlich um einzubrechen und eine Bombe zu deponieren", meinte Inspektor Tully.

„Natürlich, aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen eines Einbruches", erwiderte Harry.

„Besitzt noch irgendwer einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung?"

„Myra hat einen Schlüssel, aber sie ist die einzige", erklärte Harry.

Die Befragung ging noch einige Minuten weiter, aber Harry konnte ihnen keine weiteren relevanten Informationen geben, so dass sie schließlich aufstanden und sich bei ihm für seine genommene Zeit bedankten.

Gerade als die beiden Inspektoren am hinausgehen waren, fragte Harry, „Haben sie mit Mona gesprochen?"

Inspektor Quasim stoppte und drehte sich zu Harry. „Nein, Mr. Evans, haben wir nicht."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil es uns nicht möglich war, Mona nach der Nacht der Explosion ausfindig zu machen. Guten Tag, Mr. Evans."

„Oh Harry, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn vorsichtig.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen 'Mine", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit ins St Mungo, Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Wir können dich dort viel schneller heilen. Natürlich sprach ich das letzte Mal als ich hier war einen Heilzauber über deine Verbrennungen aus, aber genau wie bei Malfoys Rücken, konnte ich nicht viel ausrichten, weil es schon vor längerer Zeit passiert ist."

„'Mine?"

„Ja?"

„Nenn ihn Draco, würdest du bitte?"

Etwas ging durch ihre Augen, aber bevor Harry es identifizieren konnte, war es verschwunden. Zögerlich fragte sie: „Bist du dir sicher, dass es für ihn okay ist?"

„Naja", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln zu ihr, „er nennt dich Hermine, also …"

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine nach einer Sekunde. „Ich nenne ihn Draco. Und möchtest du, dass ich noch mal einen Heilzauber über deine Verbrennungen lege? Ich habe auch eine mildere Version des Pfeffertrankes mit, wenn du diesen möchtest."

„Ich entscheide mich für den Spruch, verweigere mich aber gegen den Trank", sagte Harry. Mit einem Lächeln fügt er hinzu: „Die Tränke erinnern mich zu sehr an die Krankenstation – und an das Zeug, was Draco so unheimlich machte. An nichts von beiden möchte ich erinnert werden."

Hermine grinste ihn verständnisvoll an, „Natürlich."

„Und 'Mine?"

„Ja, Harry?", fragte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus den hinteren Hosentaschen zog.

„Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit zu wählen, wo uns die Ambulanz einliefert, da wir beide bewusstlos waren."

Hermine runzelte für eine Sekunde ihre Stirn, dann nickte sie. „Ja natürlich, weiß ich. Ich bin nur – ich war so bestürzt, als es passierte und ich wollte dir so schnell wie möglich helfen."

Als Darius und Myra fünfzehn Minuten später, Draco in seinem Rollstuhl vor sich herschiebend, eintraten, hatte Hermine die meisten von Harrys Verbrennungen geheilt. Hermine lächelte Myra anerkennend zu, sagte freundlich Hallo zu Draco und grüßte Darius herzlich. Danach belegte sie Darius und Myra mit einem Gedächniszauber, damit sie nicht vermuteten, dass mit der unglaublich schnellen Heilung Harrys etwas nicht stimmte. Sie versprach dasselbe mit den Ärzten und Krankenschwestern zu machen.

„Danke 'Mine", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln, während er sich endlich ausgiebig strecken konnte ohne zu riskieren, dass die Wunden auf seinem Rücken aufplatzen.

„Gern geschehen – trotz allem, für was sind Freunde da?" Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich muss jetzt los. Muss noch eine Menge für die Schule machen und heute Nacht arbeiten."

„Überanstrenge dich nicht", meint Harry.

„Harry, du sprichst mit dem Mädel, das damals auf der Schule doppelt so viele Fächer belegt hatte, als normal – ich denke, ich bekomme das hin. Aber danke fürs Sorgen machen."

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen!" meinte Harry. „Du solltest mal zum Abendessen vorbei kommen."

„Wenn du einen neuen Platz zum Wohnen gefunden hast, komme ich zum Abendessen vorbei, versprochen", erwiderte Hermine. „Bye Leute!"

Die anderen erwiderten ihr Verabschiedung, sogar Draco. Harry grinste ihn an. „Siehst du, ihr könnt freundlich zueinander sein."

„Sie ist okay, ich gestehe es ein", sagte Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

Aufgrund Darius und Myras fragendem Blick erklärte Harry, „Draco und Hermine haben sich damals in der Schule nicht sehr gut verstanden, aber jetzt ist es besser, wie ihr sehen konntet. Ihr wisst schon, Kinder."

Seine zwei Freunde grienten ihn an, während Draco ihn wütend anblickte, bevor Myra ernst wurde. „Harry, wo willst du wohnen?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, stoppte dann um darüber nachzudenken. „Ich denke, wir werden in ein Hotel gehen, bis wir irgendetwas finden …" Er stoppte erneut, als er etwas realisierte. „Draco, wo hast du die letzten zwei Wochen geschlafen?"

„Hier", erwiderte Draco einfach. „Meistens."

„Hier? In deinem Stuhl?"

„Naja, die ersten fünf Tage hatte ich mein eigenes Zimmer und Bett, aber – yeah, meisten hier in meinem Rollstuhl."

„Er hat auch einige Nächte bei Myra übernachtet", erklärte Darius. „Sie wollte, dass er sich mal richtig ausschlafen kann und so legte sie eine extra Matratze in ihre Wohnung und er ging mit, um dort zu schlafen. Dann kam sie zu mir und plünderte meine Garderobe, um an Kleidung zu kommen." Darius gab vor, darüber erbost zu sein.

„Naja, sie werden nicht so perfekt passen", sagte Myra ihre Hände in den Hüften stemmend und Darius wütend anstarrend.

Harry beobachtete die beiden interessiert. „Trotzdem, dank dir, Myra."

„Keine Ursache", sagte sie, ihr wütender Blick wurde zu einem Lächeln, als sie Harry anschaute. „Er ist ein wundervoller Hausgast."

„Ähm – sprechen wir hier über den gleichen Draco?"

„Hey! Das nehme ich dir übel", rief Draco aus. „Ich bin ein perfekter, netter Hausgast."

„Ja und Hauptsache du selbst glaubst das", sagte Harry und grinste Draco, der ihn wütend anblickte, an.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag wurde Harry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, nachdem die Ärzte sich zufrieden über seinen magisch geheilten Rücken zeigten. Sie ermahnten ihn noch eindringlich sich auszuruhen, aber er würde wieder auf die Beine kommen. Harry, Draco, Myra und Darius verließen das Krankenhaus gemeinsam, nachdem Myra und Darius entschieden, dass Harry und Draco wenigstens für diese Nacht in separaten Wohnungen bleiben sollten. 

Zuerst sollte Harry in Darius' und Draco in Myra's Wohnung bleiben, bist sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass Myra die extra Matratze von ihren Apartment holen sollte und sie alle bei Darius übernachten wollten. Er besaß eine große Wohnung mit einem Schlafzimmer, einem Gästeraum, einem großen Badezimmer mit einer sehr einladend aussehenden Badewanne, einer unordentlichen Küche und einem geräumigem Ess- und Wohnzimmer und glücklicherweise einen Fahrstuhl bis zum zehnten Stock, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie Draco sonst hätten hinauf bekommen sollen.

Harry und Darius schliefen im Gästezimmer, Harry im Bett und Darius auf der extra Matratze, die Myra mitgebracht hatte, da sie alle darauf bestanden, das Harry eine komfortable Nacht haben sollte. Draco schlief in Darius Schlafzimmer und Myra auf der Couch. Aber bevor sie sich alle schlafen legten, bereiteten sie sich ein Abendessen zu.

Darius Küche war nicht so durchorganisiert und gefüllt wie Myras, da Darius oft zu Freunden zum Essen ging, oder sich Fertiggerichte zum Essen kaufte. Das bedeutete, dass Darius und Myra als erstes zum einkaufen losgingen – Myra, weil sie wusste, was sie brauchten und Darius wurde mitgeschleift, weil er eine Kreditkarte besaß.

Harry und Draco wurden gezwungen, sich auf die Couch zu setzten und fern zu sehen.

„Du musst dich noch ausruhen", sagte Myra zu Harry mit mütterlicher Stimme. Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er nicht müde war; sie würde die Diskussion gewinnen. Zu seiner Überraschung war Draco genauso gehorsam. Nachdem Myra gegangen war, fragte Harry: „Ich dachte, du würdest dich mit ihr anlegen."

„Gegen sie? Hab ich in der ersten Nacht, als ich bei ihr schlief, getan und ich mache das _nie_ wieder." Draco sah so aus, als ob ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunterlief und Harry konnte nicht anderes als zu lachen.

„Was?", fragte Draco eingeschnappt und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte dich gerne mal bei dem Versuch beobachten."

„Oh nein", erwiderte Harry noch immer glucksend. „Hab ich schon hinter mir."

Draco glotzte ihn an.

Sie schauten fast eine Stunde fern und saßen in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er zu Draco. „Wenn der Zauberspruch ganz nachgelassen hat, kannst du dich bewegen, wie du möchtest. Naja okay – nicht ganz wie du möchtest -"

„Ich verstehe dich schon, Potter", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens kann ich dann den Rollstuhl bewegen wie ich möchte."

Er stoppte und blickte für einige Momente auf den Fernseher, bevor er sich zu Harry zurückdrehte. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine blonden Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangenknochen. Schockiert stellte Harry fest, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, als Draco aufschaute, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Harry nicht lesen konnte. Harry wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie nahe sie sich saßen – nur getrennt durch seine eigene Jeans und Dracos Hose und er konnte Dracos Körperwärme durch die Kleidung spüren.

„Ich freue mich auch, dass du okay bist", sagte Draco schüchtern. „Ich war – geschockt."

Harrys Atem ging stockend und er musste sich zwingen, sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte nicht angenommen, so auf Draco Malfoy zu reagieren.

„Ich -"

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie, wie Darius oder Myra den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch schoben und dadurch ging der Augenblick, was auch immer es war, verloren. Draco rutsche etwas weg und schaute Myra, die ins Wohnzimmer eintrat, an, während Darius die zwei schweren Taschen mit frisch eingekauften Lebensmitteln in der Küche abstellte.

„Hi Jungs", sagte sie glücklich.

Eine halbe Stunde später bereitete Harry mit Myras Hilfe das Abendessen zu. Draco hatte sich angeboten das Dessert zuzubreiten, aber momentan saßen er und Darius noch vor dem Fernseher. Nach weiteren fünfundvierzig Minuten, versammelten sich die vier Freunde um den Tisch. Der Tisch fürs Abendessen, war groß, es hätten achte Personen ohne Probleme daran sitzen können. Überhaupt war die ganze Wohnung sehr geräumig; Darius Schlafzimmer war riesig, mit einem überdurchschnittlich großen Bett, einem Bücherregal auf dem ein Flachbildschirmfernseher stand und einem Kleiderschrank mit mehr Klamotten, als Darius jemals anziehen könnte. Der Ort stank so nach Reichtum und war so – so Darius typisch.

Zum Abendessen erzählten sie sich Stories. Meistens berichteten Myra und Darius Draco Dinge – peinliche Dinge – von Harry, die ihm während der vier Jahre, die sie sich jetzt kannten, passiert waren. Draco berichtete ihnen etwas darüber, wie sein Leben verlief und Harry war zufrieden damit, den Anderen nur zuzuhören, er lachte und genoss die schöne Zeit. Draco servierte warme Äpfel, gefüllt mit geschmolzener Schokolade, Eiscreme und Schlagsahne zum Dessert.

„Draco", sagte Darius, während er schmatzend auf dem Nachtisch kaute, „das ist absolut deliziös. Du bist von jetzt an hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen, wenn du Desserts für mich machst."

Draco grinste.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und meinte: „Bau sein Ego nicht zu sehr auf."

„Gib es zu", sagte Draco, „dir schmeckt es auch."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es das nicht tut", erwiderte Harry und schaufelte auf seinen Löffel noch mehr Apfel und Eiscreme.

„Du könntest ein Cafe gründen", schlug Myra vor. „Wenn du gerne Desserts machst, meine ich."

Draco schaute auf seine Beine hinunter und schwieg.

„Ach, komm schon", meinte Myra. „Denk nicht darüber nach. Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht", sagte er. „Wir werden sehen."

Sie waren bis spät in die Nacht auf, es war Freitag war und niemand musste am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen.

„Er ist ein cooler Typ", sagte Darius zu Harry, als sie schließlich, gegen drei Uhr morgens ins Bett gingen.

„Draco? Yep, ich denke, das ist er", erwiderte Harry. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er glauben sollte, nach dem was am Nachmittag vorgefallen war, aber er beschloss den Coolen zu spielen. Darius musste das nicht erfahren, noch nicht. „Er ist sehr erwachsen geworden, seit wir auf der Schule waren."

„Er scheint dich auch zu mögen", entgegnete Darius mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir kommen jetzt miteinander aus", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, aber sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Draco mochte ihn? Er fühlte sich wie ein Teenagergirl mit einem Schwarm.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie beide, dann fragte Harry, „Wie läuft es so mit Myra?"

Harry konnte direkt hören, wie Darius rot wurde, als er „Äh -" nuschelte.

„Weißt du", meinte Harry, „das ist das erste Mal, dass ich gesehen habe, dass du wegen einem Mädel rot wirst."

„Ich bin nicht rot."

Harry pustete los. „Yeah, stimmt, dann stört es dich auch nicht, wenn ich das Licht anschalte?"

„Nein, nein, das ist überhaupt nicht nötig", sagte Darius. Da Harrys Lachen immer lauter wurde, brummte er: „Ach, egal."

„Du musst es ihr sagen", meinte Harry.

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts", entgegnete Darius. „Er vergeht früher oder später sowieso."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass es Sinn machte, seinem Freund näher zu erläutern, dass ‚es' sich wahrscheinlich nicht früher oder später von alleine erledigen würde, aber er wollte auch nicht über sein eigenes ‚es' nachdenken und was es zu bedeuten hatte, deshalb schwieg er. Der Schlaf überkam ihn diese Nacht nicht so schnell, weil er das Gefühl von Dracos Beinen an seinen eigenen nicht vergessen konnte und wie unsicher die grauen Augen ihn angeblickt hatten

* * *

Author's notes: Die ‚Sprache' am Anfang des Chapters ist keine reale Sprache. Ich konnte nichts finden, was gut genug klang und deshalb dachte ich mir diese aus. Deshalb werdet ihr auch keine Bedeutung darin finden. 

tbc -

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, 

ja, ja, ihr wisst schon was jetzt kommt, Anspielung auf den Reviewknopf,

bitte seit so lieb

bis bald, duivel.


	14. Arrangements

Disclaimer und Summary … na ihr wisst schon.

Hallihallöchen,

bereit für das nächste Kapitel?

Aber zuerst muss ich noch ein Danke an meine BetaLeserin IcyB. Sagen, - und dich auch mal knuddel.

Und auch an alle Reviewschreiber, ihr seid sooo lieb!

_Gugi28_ – Hei Schatz, wer genug Geld hat um Draco durchzufüttern braucht doch keine Versicherung, grins. Eine neue ‚Wohnung' bekommt er auch so. Bis Draco laufen kann, dauert es noch, aber sie kommen schon vorher zusammen, versprochen. Knuddelknutsch. Hab dich lieb Süße und mit deiner neuen Story hast du voll meinen Geschmack getroffen. Jeden Tag bettele ich meinen PC an, er möge mir die Mail über dein neues Chapter schicken. Hast du eigentlich deine Geschichten so im groben im Kopf, oder lässt du dich von dir selbst überraschen?

_Severina35_ – Hi, ich kenn das, mit mir macht FFn auch immer was es will, und teilweise bockt es ganz rum. Vielleicht bin auch einfach ich nur zu blöde mit dem System klar zu kommen. Yep langsam werden die zwei in die richtige Richtung geschupst, wobei ich es auch mal ganz niedlich finde, wenn sie nicht gleich übereinander herfallen, Knuddel und Danke.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hallo, ja ich versuche schnell weiterzumachen, denn wer hinter dem Anschlag steck, kann ich wirklich nicht verraten. Eine eigene Geschichte für mich als Ansporn? Wow, ich kipp aus den Schuhen, grins. Ja bitte, und noch breiter grinse. Da Voldemort Tod ist, gibt es keine wirklichen Todesser mehr. Nein Harry behält keine Narben zurück und ja mir kam diese Mona auch schon immer suspekt vor ;-) Dank dir Süße, Knuddel.

_Deedochan_ – Hi, ja das Englische ist schon fertig, aber bitte nicht lunzen, Yep der gute Harry ist Draco völlig verfallen, wenn er nur nicht so schüchtern wäre und sich Draco endlich mal schnappen würde, grins. Furchtbar diese schüchternen Kerle. Aber Draco kann auch nen ganz schönen Dickkopf haben, oder? Hermine kann die Vergangenheit nicht ganz vergessen und Dracos Verbindung zu Ron wird auch noch aufgeklärt. Aber wie gesagt, bitte nicht lunzen, ich beeile mich auch, Danke; Knuddel.

_Amunet_ – Hei, yep ein bisschen zappeln ist noch angesagt. Irgendwie hoffe und wünsche ich auch, dass Sirius im nächsten Buch wieder auftaucht, es wäre einfach zu fies, wenn ausgerechnet er sterben musste. Aber darauf habe ich leider keinen Einfluss. Ich habe auch hunderte von Storyideen im Kopf, aber wenn ich sie aufschreibe, bin ich nicht wirklich zufrieden, weil es sich anders anhört, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich sehnsüchtig auf ein nächstes Kapitel warte, will dir aber keine Angst machen, grins. Knuddel und Danke.

_Blub_ – Hi, so richtig Sicher ist sich Harry noch nicht, ob Draco auch auf ihn steht und er hat einfach Angst ihn zu verlieren. Aber ich denke, das ‚Problem' das Draco verschwindet hat Harry ganz gut hinbekommen, oder? Und zusammen können die Beiden alles schaffen was sie wollen, Danke; Knuddel.

_Flerina_ – Hei, yep es ist furchtbar wenn gute Freunde die ganze Stimmung kaputt machen. Und diesmal schafft Myra es schon wieder, grins. Aber trotzdem mag ich sie als Harrys Freundin. Harry ist sich in seiner ‚Beziehung' zu Draco einfach zu unsicher und auch ein bisschen zu ängstlich. Dank dir Süße, knuddel.

_Amy_ – Hallo, freu mich wieder einmal ein Kommi von dir zu lesen. Hi, deine Gedanken über Mona gehen schon in eine sehr gute Richtung, aber ich sage nix. Danke fürs lesen und dein Kommi.

_Schlangenmanda_ – Hallo, diene Spekulationen wegen der Bombe gefallen mir, ob sie auch stimmen? Na du bekommst nicht nur einen Keks von mir, sondern –trommelwirbel- Zwei. Grins. Und was zum herunterspülen. Hermine hat Harry beim ersten Besuch ihre Adresse aufgeschrieben, für den Notfall, daher kannte Harry sie. Danke dir, Knuddel und ich hoffe ich habe das mit den Absätzen besser hinbekommen, keine Ahnung ob die Striche so stimmen, verlegen grins.

_TheDarkAngelRisa_ – Hallo und mal herzlich willkommen sage. Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt und danke, dass du so lieb warst ein Review zu hinterlassen. Bist du mir der Fortsetzung zufrieden?

_An alle_ – viel Spaß beim lesen.

**

* * *

The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter fourteen_

_Arrangements_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry lange vor Darius auf; weshalber sich schnell aus dem Raum schlich. In der Küche traf er auf Draco, der anscheinend versuchte, sich ein Kaffee aufzusetzen, aber da sich die meisten Utensilien außerhalb seiner Reichweite befanden, blieb sein Vorhaben erfolglos.

Harry öffnete einen der Schränke, nahm zwei Tassen heraus und gab beide an Draco.

Draco blickte ihn kurz an und mit einer befremdlichen Kombination aus Dankbarkeit und Ärger in seiner Stimme, murmelte er: „Danke."

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das Schweigen als angenehm empfand oder nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten reichte Draco Harry eine Tasse mit heißem, dampfenden Kaffee. Harry nippte daran. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er leise, damit er Myra nicht aufweckte, welche auf der Couch in der Stube schlief.

Draco nickte. „Darius´ Bett ist sehr bequem."

„Alles was Darius gehört ist komfortabel", lächelte Harry. Eine weiteres Schweigen folgte und Harry runzelte mit der Stirn. „Wir werden wieder einkaufen gehen müssen."

Draco grinste leicht. „Scheint so."

„Ich schätze, das ist das Ende von meiner sonst zu bequemen Kleidung", sagte Harry, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „In Anbetracht dessen, wie enganliegend alles war, was du ausgesucht hattest."

Draco grinste nicht zurück; er schaute nach unten auf die Tasse, die er in seinen Händen hielt. „Ich habe überhaupt kein Geld", sagte er leise.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte das plötzlich wichtig sein?"

„Weil ich nicht die ganze Zeit über bei dir leben kann, wie ein verdammter Parasit", sagte Draco wütend, sich ein Stück von Harry wegrollend. Harry allerdings ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Lass uns in Darius´ Zimmer gehen, damit wir Myra nicht aufwecken", sagte er ruhig. Draco schaute mit unlesbaren grauen Augen zu ihm auf. Harry langte nach den Griffen des Rollstuhles, brachte sie beide in Darius´ Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry setzte sich auf Darius großes Bett und schaute Draco an. Der Blonde rollte mit seinem Stuhl vor und zurück – Harry war überrascht, wie gut er mittlerweile damit umgehen konnte. Er sah jetzt viel gesünder aus, als noch vor zwei Wochen. Sein Oberkörper war durch die Übungen die der Rollstuhl mit sich brachte, muskulöser geworden. Er sah immer noch zu blass aus und seine Haare konnten wieder einen ordentlichen Schnitt vertragen. Er hatte keine Bartstoppeln; Draco schien überhaupt nicht viele Gesichtshaare zu haben; abgesehen von den langen, blonden Wimpern und den schmalen, blassen Augenbrauen.

Schließlich stoppte Draco, sein Atem ging schnell. „Ich möchte nicht länger auf deine Kosten leben, Po – Harry", sagte er leise.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, mir ist es egal. Ich besitze mehr Geld, als ich je ausgeben könnte. Oder willst du nicht länger _mit_ mir leben? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?" Er runzelte mit der Stirn. Er wollte Draco nicht gehen lassen – nicht jetzt, möglichst nie. Er wollte Draco in seinem Leben haben.

„Ich wollte nur für eine Nacht bleiben, nicht für fünf Wochen", sagte Draco.

„Naja, eigentlich waren es nur drei Wochen, seit du mit im Krankenhaus geblieben bist und die restliche Zeit bei Myra", sagte Harry, versuchend die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

„Yeah und jetzt leben ich auch noch auf Kosten deiner Freunde", schnarrte Draco.

„Dafür sind Freunde da!", flüsterte Harry verärgert, damit er weder Darius noch Myra weckte.

„Sie sind _deine_ Freunde, nicht meine", entgegnete Draco.

„Sie _waren_ meine Freunde, aber jetzt sind es _unsere_", erwiderte Harry, sein wütender Blick traf auf Dracos. „Myra vergöttert dich. D. glaubt du bist cool. Ob du es willst, oder nicht, sie _sind_ deine Freunde."

„Aber ich verdiene sie nicht", murmelte Draco.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was meinst du mit, ich verdiene sie nicht?", fragte er nach einigen langen Sekunden, seine Stimme leise, aber fest. „Warum hast du mich gefragte ‚Warum' als ich zu dir in das Apartment kam? Warum denkst du, dass du Myras und Darius´ Freundschaft nicht wert bist? Warum machst du nicht die Übungen, durch welche es dir besser geht; ich weiß, dass du mittlerweile herausgefunden hast, dass du sie machen kannst? Warum denkst du, dass du es nicht wert bist?"

Draco starrte Harry an, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, aber in seinen Augen tobten die Emotionen. Harry wusste, dass er im Begriff war, ihm alles zu erzählen, was mit ihm los war.

Genau dann klopfte es an der Tür.

Dracos Kopf schnippte herum und Harry wusste, dass der Moment, in dem Draco reden wollte, vorbei war.

„Komm rein", sagte Harry und Myra streckte ihren Kopf hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. „Rieche ich Kaffee?"

Draco grinste sie an. „Natürlich. In der Küche steht eine Kanne – nimm dir eine Tasse."

Myra gähnte und lächelte. „Werde ich definitiv machen."

Als Myra verschwand, drehte sich Draco zu Harry um, schaute hinunter auf seinen Schoß und dann in Harrys Augen. „Ich werde noch zwei Wochen bleiben", sagte er. „Dann werde ich gehen."

„Aber -"

Draco entfernte sich, es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, was Harry zu sagen hatte.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Draco nicht gehen lassen und das nicht nur, weil er sich fragte, was Draco dann machen würde. In den wenigen Wochen, in denen sie jetzt zusammen lebten, hatte sich Harry daran gewöhnt, ihn um sich zu haben. Vor fünf Wochen hatte er es noch nicht geglaubt, aber es war – schön. Besonders jetzt, wo der Zauberspruch nachgelassen hatte, so dass sich Draco selbst fortbewegen konnte. Er war stolz darauf sich eigenständig zu bewegen; das sah man.

Und Harry wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

* * *

Der Geruch von Schinkenspeck und Eiern holte ihn aus seinen Träumereien und er ging in die Küche, wo er Myra beim Frühstück machen fand.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger", lächelte sie.

„Keine Angst", erwiderte Harry, „wenn wir es nicht essen, macht es D. Er ist wie ein menschlicher Abfalleimer."

Sie kicherte. „Er schläft noch, oder?"

„Wie ein Baby, jedenfalls tat er das noch als ich vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden bin", sagte Harry.

„Dieser Junge schläft mehr als jeder andere den ich kenne", meinte Myra. „Möchtest du Pfannekuchen?"

„Zu den Eiern und dem Speck?" Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Nein, jedes zu seiner Zeit ist besser. Gibt es hier Toast?"

„Yep, da drüben. Ich habe gestern auch etwas Käse und Butter aus dem Laden mitgebracht", erklärte Myra.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was wir hätten essen müssen, wenn du das nicht getan hättest", meinte Harry.

Harry deckte den Tisch für vier Personen. Draco schaute fern, ignorierte Harry und den Rest der Welt. Er schien die Nachrichten zu gucken, aber Harry interessierte sich momentan nicht sonderlich dafür. Das Frühstück und der liebliche Geruch des Schinkenspeckes hatten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Draco, möchtest du Eier?", fragte Myra.

Draco schaute auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher."

„Rührei?"

„Wäre gut." Er drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher.

Das Frühstück war, trotz der dicken Luft, die zwischen Harry und Draco herrschte, angenehm. Leichte Unterhaltung zwischen den dreien, niemand sprach über tiefere oder komplizierte Angelegenheiten. Nach dem Essen war Darius immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Myra und Draco setzten sich, um Cartoons anzuschauen, während Harry die Tageszeitung durchblätterte und sich nach zum Verkauf stehenden Häusern und Wohnungen umsah. Neben ihm stand ein Notebook und er trug alles ein, womit sein neues Heim ausgestattet sein sollte. Nachdem er mehrere verschiedene Anzeigen ausgesucht hatte, rief er bei den Maklern an um Besichtigungstermine auszumachen.

„Draco?"

Der blonde Mann blickte vom Fernseher auf. Er sah über die Unterbrechung mitten in einer Scooby Doo Episode etwas verärgert aus. Harry ignorierte den wütenden Blick.

„Möchtest du mitkommen, wenn ich einige Häuser und Wohnung ansehe? Wir könnten zwischen den Terminen einkaufen gehen, wenn du möchtest." Harry hoffte, dass Draco wollte – vielleicht würde er eher bleiben wollen, wenn er sich sein neues Zuhause mit auswählen konnte.

„Ich werde dort nur für zwei Wochen wohnen – ich bezweifele, dass du meine Meinung brauchst", sagte Draco kalt, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher gerichtet.

„Draco -"

„Was?" schnarrte Draco. Myra sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich brauche eine zweite Meinung in solchen Dingen", sagte Harry, er versuchte cool und locker zu klingen, so wie Draco, aber er hatte das Gefühl zu scheitern.

Myra schaute unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her und schließlich stand sie auf. „Ich werde mal ins Badezimmer gehen", sagte sie leise und verschwand.

„Warum verhältst du dich so dämlich?" schrie Harry.

„Warum willst du mich hier haben?" konterte Draco. „Was ist mit dir und warum willst du diese Routine beibehalten?"

„Ich möchte dich nur bei mir haben, wenn du dich nicht wie ein verdammtes Arschloch aufführst, ansonsten empfinde ich deine Gesellschaft als lustig", sagte Harry, er atmete tief durch, um sein Temperament zu zügeln. „Ich möchte keine Gegenleistung von dir, warum bekommst du das nicht in deinen dicken Schädel? Und frag mich nie wieder warum oder ich werde dir mit irgendetwas über dein Kopf schlagen."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und verstubbelte sie noch mehr.

„Drohst du mir mit physischer Gewalt?", fing Draco mit streiten an.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um irgendetwas zu antworten, aber als Dracos Worte richtig zu ihm durchdrangen, bis er sich auf die Lippen, versuchte das aussteigende Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es funktioniere nicht. Bald begann er zu glucksen und schon bald brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco starrte ihn kampfeslustig an, aber als Lachtränen über Harrys Wangen kullerten, grinste er auch.

„Ich hatte – nicht wirklich – vor dich – zu schlagen", brachte Harry zwischen den Lachanfällen heraus. „Aber dein Gesicht -"

Als Myra einige Minuten später ihren Kopf in das Wohnzimmer steckte, fand sie Harry und Draco so laut lachend vor, dass beide schon Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatten.

„Schön euch lachen zu sehen", sagte sie, ihr eigenes Grinsten wurde immer breiter, nur deshalb, weil sie den beiden Männern zuschaute. „Bedeutet das, dass du mit ihm zu den Hausbesichtigungen gehst?"

Draco schaute immer noch etwas lachend zu Harry hinüber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher."

Harry griente zurück, während er sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen wegwischte.

„Hast du etwas Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Myra.

„Oh, es sind ein einige. Es gibt ein Apartment in Soho und eins in Notting Hill, aber diese beiden erscheinen mir zu klein. Dann besichtige ich drei Häuser ein bisschen weiter weg. Es wäre doch schön, außerhalb von London zu wohnen, irgendwo mit einem kleinen Garten, damit ich auf der Veranda sitzen und schreiben kann."

Harry hörte auf, bemerkte dass es lächerlich klang. „Sorry", sagte er, „nur so ein Gedanke."

„Klingt gut für mich, Harr', das tust du so selten, träumen meine ich, dass jeder -", sie beendete den Satz nicht, da Harry ein zum einem Ball zusammengeknülltes Papier nach ihr warf. Sie lachte ihn an.

Draco beobachtete die beiden mit einem leichten Grinsen. Für eine kurze Sekunde trafen Harrys Augen auf Dracos und plötzlich schien die Welt so ruhig, so still. Draco schaute weg und der Moment war zerbrochen.

„Naja", meinte Myra nachdem sie mit dem Kichern aufgehört hatte. „Ich gehe nach Hause. Ich muss noch ein bisschen lernen."

Bei den Erinnerungen an das Studium realisierte Harry, dass er nach diesen zwei Wochen wahrscheinlich weit hinter seiner Klasse stand. Es war schon schwer genug, das versäumte von einem oder zwei Tagen aufzuarbeiten, deshalb wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, was dies für ihn bedeutete. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nur auf Universität ging, damit er eine Beschäftigung hatte und nicht, weil er einen guten Abschluss brauchte, um etwas Anständiges zu werden und entspannte sich wieder.

* * *

Harry rief ein Taxi an und betonte mehrmals, dass er ein Rollstuhltaugliches wollte. Es kam einige Minuten später an und Harry und Draco fuhren los, um sich das erste Apartment anzusehen.

Wie Harry erwartet hatte, entsprach weder die Wohnung in Soho noch die in Notting Hill dem, wonach er suchte. Zuerst einmal gab es Treppen und auch wenn dies kein Problem darstellte, wenn er hier alleine wohnen würde, stellte es jetzt ein großes Hindernis dar, wenn er daran dachte mit Draco zusammenzuwohnen. Außerdem waren beide Apartments zu klein – Harry war es gewohnt sich auszubreiten - und zu schäbig.

„Das nächste ist ein einstöckiges Haus, mit drei Schlafzimmern, eintausend fünfhundert Quadratmeter", las Harry aus seinem Laptop vor. „Aber es ist ein bisschen zu weit von London weg, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher."

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es eine Menge Dinge, die Harry an dem Haus nicht akzeptieren konnte. Es begann damit, dass sie fünf Stufen hoch steigen mussten, um in das Haus zu gelangen. Harry und der Makler trugen Draco mitsamt dem Rollstuhl nach oben. Innen war der Korridor so schmal, dass der Rollstuhl kaum durchpasste und jede der Türen hatte einige Zentimeter hohe Türschwellen. Das Haus an sich sah alt und erbärmlich aus, mit zu wenig Fenstern und einem großen Bedarf an Reparaturarbeiten.

Das zweite Haus hatte keine Eingangsstufen, aber innen gab es überall Treppen, da ein Teil des Hauses ein bisschen höher lag als der andere. Die Badezimmer hätten komplett renoviert werden müssen, um rollstuhltauglich zu sein und die Küche hätte umgebaut werden müssen.

„Das letzte Haus auf der Liste hat etwas über eintausendeinhundert Quadratmeter, zwei Schlafzimmer, zwei Badezimmer, eine Küche und ein kombiniertes Ess- und Wohnzimmer."

Den Makler, den sie vor der Tür antrafen, war ein alter Gentleman, wahrscheinlich Ende Fünfzig, mit grauen Harr und kleiner, quadratischer Brille. Er lächelte Harry freundlich an, schüttelte aber Dracos Hand sehr viel vorsichtiger, als ob es für die Person im Rollstuhl schädlich wäre, oder diese vielleicht zerbrechen könnte. Draco schien diese Behandlung nicht zu schätzen.

Das Haus hatte vor der Haustür Stufen, aber diesmal waren es nur zwei, was es viel leichter machte. Die Eingangshalle und der anschließende Korridor waren beide geräumig. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich die Schlafzimmer mit angrenzenden Badezimmern, eins mit Dusche, das andere mit einer Badewanne und beide Schlafzimmer mit großen Wandschränken.

Das Wohnzimmer grenzte an die Eingangshalle und war momentan sehr sporadisch eingerichtet. Die Leute, die hier gewohnten, waren offensichtlich Minimalisten. Es gab eine mit großen Fenstern verglaste Terrasse, die das Tageslicht hereinließ. Der Essbereich befand sich zusammen mit der Küche in der Ecke. Alles war offen; es gab sehr wenig Wände.

„Unter dem Korridor befindet sich die Garage", erklärte der Makler. „Möchten sie es sehen?"

Harry, der der tief in Gedanken über dieses Haus versunken war, nickte.

Die Garage sah wie jede andere Garage auch aus – dreckig, mit zwei Autos und einer Menge Werkzeugen, die unbenutzt aussahen.

Zum Schluss zeigte der Makler ihnen den Garten.

„Er ist pflegeleicht", sagte der Makler. „Das Paar, welches momentan hier wohnt, meinte, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden in der Woche damit zubringen und dann meistens um das Gras zu schneiden."

„Es sieht gut aus", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. „Ich möchte gerne eine Inspektion durchführen lassen, um zu überprüfen, ob es irgendwelche versteckten Problem gibt, sollte es die nicht geben – oder sind leicht zu beseitigen- , dann können sie dieses Haus als gekauft ansehen. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, können wir wann einziehen?"

Der Makler sah etwas schockiert aus, aber auch glücklich. „Das Paar versucht seit über einem Jahr zu verkaufen – sie sind bereit, sofort in ihr neues Apartment umzuziehen. Wir können sie hier in einer oder zwei Wochen einziehen lassen."

„Machen Sie eine Woche draus und ich nehme es", sagte Harry.

„Dann schaffen wir es in einer", versprach der Makler.

„Natürlich nur, wenn die Inspektion durchgeführt wurde", meinte Harry.

„Selbstverständlich."

* * *

Im Taxi nach Hause, summte Harry glücklich vor sich her und schrieb Notizen in seinen Laptop. Er hatte zwei Kopien des Grundrisses von dem Haus bekommen und in einer von Beiden zeichnete er jetzt herum und kaute hin und wieder auf seinem Bleistift.

„Was schreibst du da?" schnarrte Draco schließlich, als er endgültig genug von Harrys Herumgesumme hatte.

„Die Veränderungen, die ich an dem Haus durchführen lassen will", erklärte Harry und zeichnete weiter.

„Welche Veränderungen?"

„Damit es rollstuhltauglicher wird, natürlich." Harry schaute ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Harry, ich bleibe nicht in deinem Haus – das ist wirklich nicht notwendig", knurrte Draco ihn an.

Endlich blickte Harry ihn mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen an. „Aber, ähm ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen."

„Ein Vorschlag?", fragte Draco dümmlich.

„Ein Angebot."

Dracos Augen wurden verdächtig schmaler. „Lass hören."

„Ähm, ich habe mir überlegt – pssst, keine dummen Kommentare – ich habe mir gedacht, dass du auch nach den zwei Wochen bei mir bleiben könntest", erklärte Harry.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt -"

„Lass mich ausreden", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst. Frag mich nicht warum – ich denken, ich habe mich an deine Gesellschaft gewöhnt." Harry glaubte, es wäre ratsamer, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „So oder so; dachte ich du könntest bleiben, und weil du so entschlossen bist unabhängig zu bleiben, kannst du mir für Miete und Essen Geld geben. Und so müsst du auch nicht nach behindertentauglichen Orten suchen, vor allem, weil es davon nicht viele zu geben scheint."

Draco starrte ihn an. Nach einem sehr langen Moment, sagte er: „Du willst, dass ich bei dir bleibe?"

„Ja."

„Und du willst, dass ich für die Miete und das Essen bezahle, damit ich mich unabhängig fühle."

„Ja."

„Und was hast du davon?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sagte ich doch, ich habe mich an deine Gesellschaft gewöhnt. Alleine zu leben wäre mir jetzt zu langweilig. Du bist fesselnd, schätze ich."

„Natürlich bin ich das", sagte Draco mit einem Hauch von Malfoytouch.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Egal. Und, akzeptierst du den Vorschlag?"

„Lass mich die Änderungen sehen, die du am Haus vorhast", meinte Draco.

Harry gab ihm die Papiere und begann zu zeigen und zu erklären. „Also, zuerst werde ich die Türschwellen ausbauen lassen. Es war die Hölle, darüber hinwegzukommen. Dann lasse ich das Bad des zweiten Schlafzimmers umbauen, damit es eine Behinderten- Toilette bekommt und Stangen werden eingebaut, damit du in die Dusche gelangst und so. In dem Badezimmer, welches an das Hauptschlafzimmer grenzt, werde ich auch Stangen anbringen, damit du ein Bad nehmen kannst, wann immer du willst. Die Wandschranktüren sollten in Schiebetüren abgeändert werden, ich glaube das macht es leichter."

„Du hast dir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, stimmt's?"

Harry schaute ihn an. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich darüber nachgedacht diese Veränderungen in meiner Wohnung durchführen zu lassen, aber das scheint ja jetzt unnötig geworden zu sein, denkst du nicht?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung gluckste Draco. „Ein bisschen."

„Trotzdem. Die Küche sah ziemlich gut aus, aber einige der Schränke müssen abgesenkt werden, damit du sie jederzeit erreichen kannst und ich werde die Türen herausnehmen, damit alles leichter wird.

„Da ist eine Menge zu machen", sagte Draco. „Aber nichts, dass allzu schwer wäre."

„Nein, die wirkliche Arbeit wird es mit der Garage geben."

„Was ist damit?", fragte Draco. „Willst du ein Auto kaufen?"

„Naja, darüber denke ich auch nach, da wir etwas außerhalb der Stadt leben werden, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich werde ein Carport bauen lassen, wenn ich ein Fahrzeug bekomme." Harry versank wieder in seinen Gedanken.

„Was willst du mit der Garage machen?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

Harry lächelte. „Ich baue natürlich einen Innenpool."

Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Das ist wirklich ein attraktiver Anblick von dir", grinste Harry. „Was denn, gefällt dir die Idee nicht?"

„Du willst ein Innenpool bauen?", sagte Draco langsam und ungläubig.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry stolz. „Schau", sagte er auf das Rechteck zeigend, welches er auf den Garagenboden gezeichnet hatte. Ein flaches Ende, ein Tiefes Ende mit Stufen nach unten. Hier wird es eine Dusche geben-" er zeichnete auf das Papier „ – und hier Handtücher und dann gedenke ich die Wand zum Abstellraum durchzubrechen und in ein Arbeitszimmer umzubauen. Was denkst du?"

„Dass es eine Menge kosten wird", erwiderte Draco leise und starrte Harry an. „Du bist irre."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry und skizzierte weiter auf dem Papier herum. „Keine Sorgen wegen dem Geld – ich habe es."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte nochmals: „Du bist verrückt."

Harry lächelte nur. Er wusste, dass Draco bleiben würde. Er genoss Dracos Nähe, der ihm weiterhin über die Schulter schaute, als er auf dem Papier herumzeichnete.

* * *

Sie hatten keine Zeit zwischen dem Besichtigungen der Häuser und Wohnungen zum einkaufen zu gehen, deshalb gingen sie jetzt am späten Samstagnachmittag auf Shoppingtour. Sie besuchten mehrere der Läden, in welchen sie schon das letzte Mal eingekauft hatten. Es überraschte Draco, dass sich Harry seine Hosengröße und welche Arten von Hosen ihm passten gemerkt hatte, wodurch sie mit dem Einkaufen schneller vorwärts kamen.

Draco jedoch hatte die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie beim letzten Mal. Die Umkleidekabinen waren nicht für Rollstuhlfahrer geeignet und selbst wenn sie es waren, hatte Draco Problem beim an- und ausziehen der Kleidung, besonders bei den Hosen. Müde und unglücklich entschied er sich schließlich für zwei Paar Hosen, von denen er glaubte, sie würden passen und einigen bequemen Shirts und Pullovern. Die Beiden kauften auch Schuhe, für jeden zwei Paar und ein weiteres höllisches Teil für Draco. Harry musste ihm beim Schuhe anprobieren helfen, obwohl es ja eigentlich egal war, ob sie passten oder nicht, da Draco es nicht fühlen konnte. Draco war müde; er schaffte es nicht, sich selbst zurück zu Darius Apartment zu rollen, weshalb er sich von Harry schieben ließ.

In Darius´ Wohnung angekommen, begrüßte sie ein köstlicher Essensgeruch.

„Da seit ihr ja", lächelte Myra sie von der Küche aus an. „Habt ihr ein Haus gefunden?"

Harrys Nicken überraschte sie. „Ein sehr nettes, kleines Haus. Wenn es ohne Problem durch die Inspektion kommt, kaufe ich es."

„Du musst uns während des Essens alles berichten", sagte Myra. „Darius wird etwa in einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein und das Essen ist in ca. fünfundvierzig Minuten fertig, wenn du alles unter die Dusche willst, es ist noch genug Zeit dafür."

„Duschen klingt gut", sagte Harry. „Wir haben neue Klamotten gekauft und ich denke sie tragen sich besser, wenn wir sauber sind."

Myra runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Draco die Dusche auch benutzen kann", sagte sie. „D.'s Dusche ist ganz winzig."

Harry schaute Draco an und schaute dann zur Seite. „Du kannst ein Bad nehmen. Die Badewanne ist riesig."

Draco nickte. „Okay."

„Ich werde das Wasser anstellen", sagte Harry und verschwand im Bad.

Harry duschte zuerst, während sich die Badewanne mit Wasser füllte. Nachdem er fertig war, klopfte er an die Tür zu Darius´ Zimmer, wo sich, wie er wusste, Draco versteckte.

„Bad?"

Draco nickte stumm, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er war gut darin, ein nichts sagendes Gesicht zu machen.

Er rollte sich ins Badezimmer und blickte in die gefüllte Badewanne. Harry folgte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Draco wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, alleine in die Badewanne zu steigen.

Draco ignorierte Harry, zog sein Shirt aus und begann mit seiner Hose. Mittlerweile war er sehr geübt darin sich selbst auszuziehen; seit der Zauberspruch aufgehoben war, konnte er sich verbiegen wie er wollte. Bald saß er in seinen Boxershorts da. Mit einem leichten Seufzer, zog er sich auch diese aus.

Harry ignorierte das Gefühl, welches in ihm aufstieg, als er Dracos blassen Körper sah; er schluckte und zwang sich nur in Dracos Gesicht zu gucken. Draco brauchte seine Gefühle der Zuneigung im Augenblick nicht. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Harrys Anziehung jemals brauchte. Ohne ein Wort, ging er auf ihn zu, hob ihn hoch, hielt ihn unter seinen Achselhöhlen und ließ ihn vorsichtig in die Badewanne gleiten. Als Draco zur Hälfte im Wasser war; zischte er; das Wasser war zu heiß, aber seine Beine konnten es nicht fühlen.

„Soll ich dich wieder herausheben und kaltes Wasser zugeben?", fragte Harry.

„N-nein, ich bin okay", antwortete Draco leise. „Ich gewöhne mich schon dran."

Harry nickte. Nachdem er Draco ganz ins Wasser hereingelassen hatte, stand er auf und nahm das Shampoo und Duschgel aus der Duschkabine.

„Benutze den abnehmbaren Duschkopf um deine Haare auszuspülen. „Rufe wenn du fertig bist, oder du Hilfe brauchst mit irgendetwas."

Draco nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen, und Harry verschwand.

* * *

Myra saß am Tisch, als Harry zurückkam. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie leise, damit Draco es nicht hören konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Er redet nicht viel über irgendetwas."

„Trotzdem mag er dich", erwiderte Myra.

„Hm", meinte Harry und versuchte unbestimmt zu klingen. Wenn Darius ihm sagte, dass Draco ihn mochte war das eine Sache – aber wenn Myra so etwas sagte, war es etwas ganz Anderes und viel bedeutender.

„Yeah. Erzählte er mir, als du in mit diesen Medikamenten in den Schaf versetzt wurdest", sagte Myra, sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und erweckte damit Harrys Neugier. Er hätte Draco nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der mit anderen über so etwas sprach. Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, als Harry verletzt wurde.

„Über was habt ihr sonst noch gesprochen?", fragte Harry.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte Myra mit einem Lächeln zu ihm. „Setzt deine Brille auf."

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Jedenfalls mag er dich. Er würde es nie laut sagen, aber er weiß es zu schätzen, was du für ihn getan hast. Ich denke, er fühlt, dass du ihm alles gibst, aber er kann dir nichts zurückgeben – ich glaube das ist das Problem." Sie kehrte zum Herd zurück, wo irgendeine Sauce kochte.

„Warum denkt er, er musste mir etwas zurückgeben? Er gibt mir bereits etwas zurück, das ist, was er nicht versteht", meinte Harry. „Ich war – ich war zuvor einsam. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber es war so. Und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Er ist ein guter Freund."

Sie schaute ihn an, beäugte ihn mit neugierigen, dunklen Augen. „Ja", antwortete sie, „er ist ein guter _Freund_."

Er hielt in seinem Lauf inne. „Wie hast du das gemeint?", fragte er.

Sie schaute zur Seite, öffnete ihren Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, schien es sich dann aber wieder anders zu überlegen, weil sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sagte: „Ach, nichts."

Dann schaute sie wieder zur Sauce hinunter und bereitete diese weiter zu.

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn. „Jetzt klingst du schon wieder so?"

„Wie denn?", fragte sie unschuldig und blickte ihn in die Augen.

„Als ob du etwas weiß und ich nicht."

„Ich werde immer Sachen wissen, die du nicht kennst Harr'. Ob es bei einer Klassenarbeit ist, oder bei Gefühlen – ich weiß immer irgendetwas." Sie grinste ihn an. „Du bist ein Junge und als solcher ziemlich vergesslich."

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Danach meinte er mit breitem Grinsen: „Diesmal weiß ich definitiv etwas, was du _nicht_ weißt."

„Ach wirklich? Und was sollte das sein?"

„Ah ha", sagte Harry du tippte auf die Seite ihrer Nase. „Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würde ich ja nicht mehr wissen als du, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich bin diejenige, die heute Abend das Essen serviert und du wirst hungrig bleiben, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst", drohte Myra.

„Ich gehe das Risiko ein", griente Harry sie an.

Er würde es definitiv riskieren – er wollte Myra nicht erzählen, dass Darius sich plötzlich in sie verliebt hatte. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe und außerdem war er noch nie ein guter Kuppler gewesen. Dass war etwas, worin Ginny Weasley gut war. Schon fast zu gut. In den letzten zwei Jahren, war die Luft über Hogwarts, wenn auch dunkel und überschattet vom Krieg, erfüllt mit Liebesbriefen und auf rosa Wolken schwebenden Pärchen; verzaubert um zwei Namen in die Luft zu werfen, damit diese mit einem Pfeil durchschossen werden konnten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Auch wenn es eine der wenigen schönen Erinnerungen seiner letzten zwei Jahre auf Hogwarts war.

„Harry?"

Sowohl Myra als auch Harry schauten bei dem müden, sanften Ruf auf. Harry griente Myra schnell an und ging ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Dracos Haut war schon schrumpelig, seine Finger glichen rosa Rosinen. Er hatte den Stöpsel der Badewanne bereits vor einiger Zeit gezogen, so das die Wanne jetzt bis zur Hälft leer war. Er hatte Gänsehaut, ihm war durch das Nasse rumsitzen ohne Handtuch, nach dem Baden kalt geworden, Harry nahm schnell eines der dicken, marineblauen Handtücher und wickelte es schnell um seine Schultern.

Draco legte das Handtuch ordentlich um sich herum und trocknete sich etwas ab, bevor Harry ihn in den Rollstuhl hob.

„Willst – willst du, dass dich deine Haare trockne?", fragte Harry.

Ein bisschen zögerlich nickte Draco. Harry nahm ein anderes Handtuch und begann sanft das Wasser aus den blonden Strähnen herauszuquetschen. Dracos Haar war weich und Harry fragte sich, ob sich alle Harre an Dracos Körper so weich anfühlten. Er stoppte diesen Gedanken, bevor sie zu weit gingen. Eine Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen und er war froh, dass er hinter Draco und somit außerhalb seiner Blickrichtung stand.

„Magst du zum Frisör gehen?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten schweigender Arbeit und nachdem er entschied, dass Reden sehr nützlich sein konnte.

Draco schreckte hoch. Harry fragte sich, ob er unter seinen Händen eingeschlafen war.

„Yeah", antwortet er. „Sollte ich."

„Das musst du", sagte Harry spaßend. „Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen."

„Ach, halt's Maul."

Harry tat dies, während er fortfuhr Dracos Haare zu trocknen, bis sie nur noch leicht feucht waren. Draco schien während der Zeit wirklich eingeschlafen zu sein. Harry rollte Draco aus dem Badezimmer heraus und der blonde Mann erwachte als der kalte Luftzug auf dem Korridor ihn traf und ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In Darius Zimmer angekommen, suchte Harry ein paar Boxershorts, Hosen und ein Shirt zum anziehen für Draco heraus.

„Nur noch ein bisschen Abendessen und dann kannst du schlafen gehen", sagte Harry und gähnte selbst. „Es war ein langer Tag."

Draco nickte. Als er sich angezogen hatte, nahm Harry eine Jacke und reichte sie ihm. Draco sah ihn fragend an.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du frierst", meinte Harry.

Graue Augen betrachteten ihn nachdenklich. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Genau dann hörten sie wie die Haustür zuknallte, gefolgt von Darius glücklich klingender Stimme. „Hier riecht's nach Essen!"

Draco und Harry rollten mit den Augen und Harry fasste ohne etwas zu sagen nach den Griffen des Rollstuhls. Er wusste, dass Draco müde war, aber genauso wusste er auch, dass der andere Mann ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten würde, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Er war zu stolz und das zerbrach ihn.

* * *

Myra servierte Nudeln mit Lachs und Sauce, Parmesan und einem gemischten Salat. Darius blickte argwöhnisch auf den Salat. „Iss nie Dinge, die gesund aussehen, dass hat schon meine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt", erklärte er.

„Hat sie nicht", erwiderte Myra. „Hör mit dem Winseln auf und iss. Es ist gesund, du wirst besser aussehen und mehr Freundinnen abbekommen."

„Oh, aber du weißt doch, dass du die einzige bist, die ich will", sagte Darius theatralisch und Harry erstickte beinahe an seinem Essen. Darius blickte ihn wütend an und Harry schluckte, Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen.

„Harry, bist du okay?", fragte Myra.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry. „Nur – nur verschluckt."

Myra nickte, schaute aber noch immer besorgt. Das Abendessen verlief ohne weiteren Zwischenfall. Nicht lange nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, wünschte Draco ihnen allen eine Gute Nacht und Harry zog sich kurz danach ebenfalls zurück. Einige Stunden später wurde Harry geweckt, als Darius ins Bett schlich. Harry lächelte in sich hinein und driftete wieder in den Schlaf ab; er wusste, dass es Darius war, weil dieser ihn angesprochen hatte und ebenso wusste er, dass seine zwei besten Freunde zusammenkommen würden.

Es fühlte sich so vertraut an.

tbc

* * *

So, Schluss für heute, aber ihr wisst ja, dass es schnell weitergeht,

ich getraue es mir ja schon fast nicht mehr zu schreiben, aber vergesst bitte das kleine Kommi nicht – Danke

Bis bald, duivel.


	15. Beauty

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

Hei an alle, und schon geht's weiter;

Einen ganz lieben Dank schön geht an meine fleißige Beta IcyB, ähm lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, hast du die restlichen Kaps durch?

Und natürlich an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben, hab euch alle sooo lieb.

_Gugi28_ – Hallo Schatz, hoffe dir geht es wieder besser, hab ich doch glatt vergessen dir ‚Gute Besserung' zu wünschen, schäm. Bin immer wieder begeistert, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, ich meine heute kommt es erstmals zu einem winzigen Kuss und du bist schließlich die gekrönte Lemonqueen. Hab dein 3. Kapitel immer noch im Kopf, grins und rot werde, mein Kind stand neben mir und schrie immer ‚Mama lies mal vor', da sitzt man vor PC und muss eine Kindergeschichte draus machen, schlimm, schlimm. Draco wollte von Harry weg, weil er Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber hat, Harry tut alles für ihn und er kann sich nicht bedanken. Naja er bedankt sich schon noch, grins. Wasserspiele, hmm fast, bösegrins, ein Slytherin kann doch keine schrumpeligen Finger bekommen wenn er zu lange im Wasser ist, oder? Na irgendwie weiß Harry schon, dass er sich unsterblich verliebt hat, nur wie sagt man es seinem ‚Feind'? Hat's dir gefallen? Hab dich lieb, Knuddelknutsch.

_Amunet_ – Hei, ähm Rechtschreibfehler, sorry, habe mein Word Programm schon vor Gericht gezogen und verklagt, grins. Nochmals Sorry. Also zu einer Hochzeit im Garten wird es nicht kommen, so viel kann ich verraten, aber vielleicht zu einem Antrag unter Bäumen, ups ich hab nichts gesagt, grins. Ich weiß, der kleine Kuss heute ist nicht weltberühmt, dafür wird der erste richtige Kuss schöner, grins. Danke dir Süße, Knuddel.

_Severina35_ – Hi, okay ich höre auf dich und lass diese Reviewbetteleien weg, aber wehe … grins. Nein ich tu dir nichts, Knuddel. Yep die Beiden wohnen wieder in eine gemeinsamen Wohnung zusammen, kann ja nur besser werden als beim ersten Mal, oder? Naja lass dich überraschen, es wird noch romantisch und auch wieder spannend, ich beeile mich auch. Danke und Knuddel.

_Flerina_ – Hei, lach also heute bekommst du das Eingeständnis von Beiden, dass sie schwul sind. Naja mehr oder weniger wird Draco von Harry gezwungen es zu sagen. Grins. Aber so muss man eben mit sturen Slytherins umgehen. Auch wenn es Draco nicht offen zugibt, aber er leidet teilweise sehr unter seinem Schicksal, kommen noch ein paar traurige Stellen, aber alles wird gut und Harry ist ihm völlig verfallen, ihm ist es ganz egal. Danke und Knuddel. Das hinterhältige FFn lässt mich dein neues Kapitel nicht lesen und dabei bin ich so neugierig, schmoll.

_Deedochan_ – Hallo, Danke für dein Lob und rot werde. Bin nämlich auch schüchtern, grins, naja zumindest manchmal. Ich bin Finne und die reden ja bekanntlich eh nicht viel, lach. Als ich in Deutschland war und von Fremden angesprochen wurde, habe ich anfangs auch erstmal rumgestottert, weil ich das einfach nicht gewohnt war. Also lunzen bedeutet heimlich gucken. Keine Ahnung ob das ein typisch deutscher Ausdruck ist. Dracos Verbindung zu Ron wird im Kapitel 17 aufgedeckt und auch wenn es heute einen kleinen Kuss gibt, der erste richtige ist im Chap a-räusper-ch-hüstl-tzehn. Grins. Ja klar wird Draco wieder laufen können, wäre doch zu schade um ihn und gelitten hat er dann auch genug, Knuddel.

_Julia77_ – Hallo, yep auch Darius und Myra werden zusammenkommen, aber erst nachdem sie den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen haben. Und irgendwann nächste Woche werden die Beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler auch zusammenkommen, versprochen. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, grins. Ich denke mit den Kapitel heute wird deutlich, dass Harry weiß, dass er in den Blonden verknallt ist, oder? Knuddel und danke.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hi, yep für Draco würde ich auch immer ein Zimmer im Haus frei haben, lach, aber ich fürchte da habe ich keine Chance. So ganz wirklich knüpft Harry Draco auch kein Geld ab, naja, woher sollte er es auch haben, schließlich ist er Pleite und ein Malfoy und Arbeit – das passt doch nicht, oder? Okay in dieser Geschichte ist alles möglich. Der clevere Harry läst sich auch mit etwas anderem Bezahlen. Yep ich liebe Blaise und Hermine mag ich auch. Okay ich lasse mich von dir erpressen und es macht mir auch noch Spaß, grins. Und schon geht's weiter, viel Spaß, Danke und Knuddel.

_Talice_ – Hallo, danke erstmal dass du die Story gelesen hast und so lieb warst ein Kommi zu hinterlassen. Freu. Ich versuche schnell weiterzuschreiben, da ich es selbst nicht mag, wenn man zu lange auf die Kapitel warten muss, außerdem verwechsele ich dann teilweise den Inhalt. Danke.

_Babsel_ – Hi, und schon geht es weiter, hat es dir gefallen? Yep ich weiß, zieht sich ein bisschen, aber nächste Woche kommen die Beiden wirklich und endlich zusammen, lach. Danke und Knuddel.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei Dank dir Süße, sorry bin bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen deine neue Geschichte zu lesen, aber das mache ich noch, versprochen. Warum benutzt du zwei verschiedene Nick? Ich hab auch schon eine neue Story im Visier, aber die Autorin hat sich noch nicht bei mir gemeldet, na mal abwarten und irgendwie hab ich ja auch so noch genug zu tun. Knuddel.

_Nina_ – Hallo Danke für dein Review, naja ich meinte nicht so ganz, dass das Haus an sich so groß ist, sondern Haus mit Garten zusammen, hab ich vielleicht ein bisschen unglücklich ausgedrückt, Sorry. Hoffe du hast trotzdem Spaß am weiterlesen.

_bloody Death Eater_ – Hei, Danke für dein Kommi. Ehrlich gestanden habe ich keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Rollstuhlfahrer. Habe noch nicht mal mit einem gesprochen oder so. Yep noch wissen Harry und Draco nicht wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen, aber das ändert sich ganz bald.

_leah-chan01_ – Hei Süße, auch wenn die Stimme in keiner bekannten Sprache gesprochen wurde, steckt trotzdem ein Zauberer dahinter. Ob Hermine dahinter steckt oder nicht erfährst du heute. Überrascht? Naja konnte man sich ja fast denken, Knuddel und Danke.

_Leah-07_ – Hallo Urlauberin, ach ich beneide dich. Ich war auch schon einmal in einem türkischen Bad, yep das ist himmlisch, grins. Jetzt im Winter gehe ich auch jeden Abend in die Sauna, aber hier oben in Finnland kühlen wir uns danach im Schnee oder Eisbad ab, da fand selbst ich das bei den Türken schöner, lach. Zur Aussprache zwischen Harry und Draco kommt es im 17. Kapitel und wenn sie sich ausgesprochen haben, ähm, mal sehen. Neville und Ginny haben auch überlebt und spielen später auch noch eine kleine Rolle, aber ansonsten hat es leider fast alle erwischt. Danke dir, Knuddel.

_An Alle_ – Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

The Depths of Winter

Chapter fifteen

Beauty

Am Sonntagmorgen telefonierte Harry herum, um einen Frisör zu finden, dessen Salon sonntags geöffnet und der einen freien Termin hatte. Beim sechsten Anruf fand sich einer, der beides hatte.

Myra betrat das Zimmer, als er gerade aufhängte. „Wie verlief nun die Häuserjagd?", fragte sie. „Du hast letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viele Details verraten."

„Wir waren ziemlich müde", erwiderte Harry, er lächelte Myra an und erzählte ihr mehr über das Haus, von dessen Kauf er überzeugt war.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir nicht noch mehr Häuser ansehen willst, bevor du dich entscheidest?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir gefällt der Standpunkt, die Umgebung und das Haus an sich. Es hat alles, was ich brauche und es muss nur leicht verändert werden."

„Womit?"

„Einem Swimmingpool", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen. Myra reagierte genauso wie Draco es getan hatte; sie glotzte ihn an, als ob er durchgedreht wäre. Dann runzelte sie ihre Stirn, bis sie verstehend lächelte, da sie begriff warum Harry einen Pool bauen wollte.

„Jetzt wird er sich noch schuldiger fühlen", sagte sie und ihr Stirnrunzeln kehrte zurück.

„Er wird mir dafür Geld geben, dass er mit im Haus bleiben darf", erklärte Harry. „Ach, jetzt schau mich nicht so an – ich wollte nicht, dass er das tut. Ich brauche es nicht. Aber er möchte es so. Oder, naja, ehrlich gesagt, wäre er überhaupt nicht geblieben, wenn ich ihm nicht erlaubt hätte zu bezahlen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ihr Kerle seit komisch", meinte sie. „Naja egal, brauchst du jemanden der das Haus durchcheckt?

„Ja, ich hatte vor nach einen Prüfer zu suchen", erwiderte Harry. „Kennst du einen?"

„Yep", sagte Myra. „Darum hab ich es ja angesprochen. Mein Onkel arbeitet bei einem, also kann er das Haus mal überprüfen, wenn du magst."

„Klingt gut", antwortet Harry.

Myra gab ihm die Telefonnummer ihres Onkels und verließ ihn danach, mit der Bemerkung studieren zu müssen. „Wenn du Hilfe beim Aufholen brauchst, kann ich dir helfen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, als ich deinen Stoff durchgenommen habe, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich wieder daran erinnere. Du hast eine Menge verpasst."

„Ich denke, das hab ich", antwortete Harry. „Ach Myra?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du noch die Papiere, die ich dir gab? Der Anfang der Story, ich fragte dich, ob du mal ein Blick drauf werfen könntest?"

Myra Lächelte ihn an. „Du meinst die über den Mann namens ‚Dragon'?"

Harry errötete. „Die meinte ich", sagte er.

„Habe ich. Sie liegen zu Hause, sicher verstaut unter einer Milliarde anderer Papiere", antwortet sie.

„Ich bin froh, dir diese Blätter gegeben zu haben", meinte Harry. „Nach all dem ist nichts von dem Laptop übrig geblieben. Es hätte mich echt gewurmt, noch mal von vorne Anfangen zu müssen."

Sie sprachen weiter über Versicherungen und darüber, wie viele Sachen Harry durch das Feuer verloren hatte. Die Dinge, die er am meisten gemocht hatte, waren Fotos und seine Tagebücher, in welche er Notizen und Ideen des Lebens, neue Storys und alles mögliche, was so alles dazwischen lag, hineingeschrieben hatte. Kleidung, Schuhe, Tische, die Couch – all das waren Dinge die ihn nicht interessierten. Sicher war es ärgerlich loszugehen und neue Sachen zu kaufen, aber diese Sachen hatten keinen emotionalen Wert.

Er war froh darüber, dass sein Zauberstab in einem Sicherheitskasten in der Bank eingeschlossen war und noch glücklicher war er über seine Gewohnheit den Schlüssel an einer Kette um seinen Hals zu tragen. Warum genau er das tat, wusste er nicht – es war eine kleine Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit und auch wenn er diese vergessen wollte, war ihm doch bewusst, dass er sie nie vollständig abschütteln konnte. Obwohl er niemals wieder Magie anwenden wollte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht vernichtet. Er war ein Teil von ihm.

* * *

Myra ging. Nachdem Harry ihren Onkel angerufen hatte, ging er hinüber zum Wohnzimmer und fand Darius und Draco vor dem Fernseher sitzend vor.

„Wiederholung von ‚Surivor'?", fragte er. „Ich dachte Cartoons sind besser."

Darius streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Das ist höchst anregend und interessant zu beobachten, wie Menschen sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. Wenn ich ein Psychologielehrer wäre, würde ich das in der Klasse zeigen, damit sie lernen zu verstehen."

„Das ist der Grund, warum du kein Psychologielehrer bist", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben die Beiden.

„Du bist gemein", quengelte Darius.

„Und du bist wie ein Dreijähriger. Draco ich habe heute ein Termin bei einem Frisör festgemacht. Um elf Uhr dreißig."

Draco drehte sich herum und schaute ihn an. „Danke." Es klang merkwürdigerweise wirklich dankbar, als ob er nicht erwartet hätte, dass Harry sich tatsächlich um einen Termin kümmern würde, obwohl sie am Vortag darüber gesprochen hatten.

„Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los. Es ist nicht weit von hier, also brauchen wir kein Taxi zu nehmen", sagte er. „Oder hast du zuvor noch irgendetwas anderes vor?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Auch wenn alles andere besser wäre, als das hier zu gucken. Ich schwöre, dass ich fühlen kann wie meine Gehirnzellen absterben."

„Hey!", meinte Darius.

„Keine Bange", sagte Harry. Er drehte sich zu Darius um und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Deine Gehirnzellen werden nicht absterben. Sie sind schon vor sehr langer Zeit gegangen."

Darius zog einen Schmollmund und Harry lachte. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er auch wie Draco hinter ihm leicht vor sich her gluckste.

* * *

Etwa drei Stunden später war der Frisör sichtlich erleichtert, Draco hinausgehen zu sehen und auch Harry war froh darüber verschwinden zu können. Draco musste einer der lästigsten Menschen des Planeten sein, wenn es um seine Harre ging. Er wollte dieses, aber jenes nicht, ein bisschen kürzer hier – nein, nicht so kurz! – und ein bisschen länger da – und schneiden sie sorgfältig, mein Haar ist sehr fein –

„Du bist schwul, stimmst?", fragte Harry, als er den Stuhl aus dem Salon schob.

„Ich bin stolz auf meine Haar, was nicht bedeutet, dass ich schwul bin", sagte Draco und begann den Rollstuhl selbst zu schieben. Harry lief stattdessen einfach nur neben ihm.

„Nein, aber fügen wir noch den Modesinn hinzu und die Tatsache, dass du aus freien Stücken heraus Kekse bäckst -"

„Ich habe dich nicht klagen hören", erwiderte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Magst du was zum Mittag?"

„Sind dir die bissigen Anschuldigungen ausgegangen?"

„Nein, aber ich bin unsere so genannte Diskussion leid und es gibt zwei schöne Restaurants dort drüben", sagte Harry und zeigte darauf.

Draco willigte ein und so gingen sie in Richtung der Restaurants. Harry beobachtete Draco aus dem Augenwinkel heraus; die Art wir Draco sich seinen Weg durch die Leute auf dem Bürgersteig und über den unebenen Grund bahnte. Harry war, wieder einmal beeindruckt, wie schnell Draco gelernt hatte, den Rollstuhl zu manövrieren. Es schien auf seltsame Weise anmutig, obwohl Draco darin gefesselt war. In der Art wie er sich bewegte lag eine Schönheit, die Harrys Atem zum Stocken brachte. Es brachte ihn dazu sich hinunterzubeugen und diese blasse Haut berühren zu wollen, um ein Teil dieser Schönheit zu sein.

Er schnaubte verächtlich über sich selbst. Er würde nie eine ‚Schönheit' genannt werden. Es wäre eher wie der Schöne und das Biest, wenn sich zwischen Harry und Draco jemals mehr entwickeln sollte. Er beeilte sich Draco einzuholen.

Das Mittagessen verlief reibungslos. Draco war ruhig, ein bisschen müde, aber er hatte seinen Humor nicht verloren, durch welchen Harry mehrmals zu kichern anfing. Die Kommentare waren nicht negativ und beleidigend, wie sie es früher einmal gewesen waren – sie waren sarkastisch, aber nie böse gemeint. Harry ertappte sich dabei, die Gesellschaft unheimlich zu genießen und konnte nur hoffen, dass es Draco genauso erging.

Nachdem sie ihr Mittag – welches Harry bezahlte ohne Draco zu fragen - beendet hatten, ging Harry mit Draco zurück in das Apartment. Draco schob sich selbst und als sie ihn Darius Wohnung ankamen, atmete er schwer und schwitzte vor Anstrengung. Harry wusste, dass er es noch immer mit Dracos Stolz zu tun hatte und half ihm nicht. Harry, der seit Jahren schon den Schlüssel zum Apartment hatte, ließ Draco hineinrollen. Der Blonde verschwand in Darius Zimmer und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein Nickerchen halten wollte. Harry hingegen machte sich auf den Weg um Myras Onkel zu treffen, um die Hausinspektion durchzuführen.

Später am Nachmittag unterschrieb Harry die Papiere und plötzlich war er Hausbesitzer.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry zur Universität. Viele der Studenten schauten ihn auf komische Weise an, sie hatten in der Zeitung über die Explosion und das Feuer gelesen. Harry wollte am liebsten irgendwo hingehen und sich verstecken. Er hasste es, eine Person von öffentlichem Interesse zu sein.

„Hättest keine zwei Bücher veröffentlichen sollen, wenn du nicht ein bisschen berühmt werden wolltest Harr'", sagte Myra.

„Ja, ja, danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst", erwiderte Harry. „Können wir jetzt rein gehen? Hoffentlich starren mich die Professoren nicht auch so sehr an."

Taten sie nicht, aber der Unterricht war nicht sehr angenehm für Harry, da er nach den zwei Wochen Abwesenheit weit im Stoff zurücklag. Er saß da und versuchte zu verstehen, über was geredet wurde, wobei er aber die meiste Zeit elendig scheiterte. Als der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet war, folgte Harry Myra in ihre Wohnung, damit sie ihm helfen konnte. Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht, ihm den Unterrichtsstoff vollständig zu erklären, da es schon eine Weile her war, als Myra den Kurs belegt hatte. Darius würde ihm überhaupt keine Hilfe sein, da er diesen Unterricht nie besuchte.

Myras Wohnung war viel kleiner als Darius'. Eigentlich war sie auch kleiner als Harrys frühere Wohnung. Sie bestand nur aus zwei Räumen – einem kleinen Schlafzimmer und einem Kombinierten Wohnzimmer mit Küche – und einem Badezimmer. Aber Myra hatte es geschafft die Wohnung gemütlich herzurichten – und sie hatte an fast jede freie Wand ein Bücherregal angebracht, welche bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Büchern aller Größen waren. Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermine dieses Apartment gefallen würde.

Die Zwei setzen sich an den hölzernen Küchentisch und Myra begann den Unterrichtsstoff zu erklären.

Als die Uhr um ein Uhr dreißig schlug, gähnte Myra und sagte, „Ich muss schlafen gehen, oder ich werde morgen den Unterricht nicht durchstehen."

Harry richtete einen verschwommenen Blick auf die Uhr. Er bezweifelte, dass etwas von den Dingen, die sie in der letzten Stunde durchgegangen waren, auch tatsächlich in seinem Kopf hängen geblieben war. „Yeah, Bett", sagte er.

„Du schläfst auf der Couch", bestimmte Myra. „Kein Gejaule."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe drei Wochen auf der Couch geschlafen, bevor mein Apartment in die Luft gejagt wurde.", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. Wegen ihres Blickes fügte er hinzu, „Nur ein Bett. Ich konnte Draco ja schlecht auf der Couch schlafen lassen."

Sie grinste zurück. „Du hast einen weichen Kern."

Harry gähnte. „Erzähle das bloß niemanden."

„Nicht einmal Draco?"

„Vor allem nicht Draco. Er würde mich ewig damit aufziehen." Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sich die Milliarden Möglichkeiten vorstellte, mit denen Draco ihn piesacken würde.

„Ach, aber Draco ist auch ein Softie", antwortete Myra.

„Ich glaube, meistens ist er sarkastisch", erwiderte Harry, aber er lächelte herzlich, während er sich an einige der Beleidigungen erinnerte.

„Er saß zwei Wochen lang an deinem Bett, hat kaum gegessen oder geschlafen", meinte Myra und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn das keine Zuneigung ist, weiß ich nicht, was sonst eine wäre."

Harry lächelte zärtlich und spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er erinnerte sich an sein Erwachen im Krankenhaus, dass Draco an seiner Seite saß und seine Hand hielt. „Ich war froh, dass er da war, als ich aufgewacht bin", sagte er.

„Wusstest du, dass er auch da blieb, als du deinen Herzstillstand hattest?", fragte Myra.

„Er blieb? In dem Zimmer?" Davon hatte Harry nichts gewusst.

„Yeah", erklärte Myra. „Er weigerte sich zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Eine der Krankenschwestern sagte, dass es eine Art von Kraftfeld um ihn herum war, wodurch sich die Ärzte davor gefürchtet haben, sich ihm zu nähern. Also haben sie ihn dort gelassen. Er saß dort und murmelte irgendetwas."

„… _Haleth mio san …"_

… _Ein Flüstern, schwebend im Wind …_

„Niemand konnte sagen, was genau er genuschelt hatte", sprach Myra weiter, stand aber auf und schaute ihren Freund an. „Harry?"

… _Ein Tunnel lag vor ihm …_

„… _aneth colle galnh …"_

„Harry?"

„Sagte die Krankenschwester sonst noch, was er getan hat?", fragte Harry verwirrt und hoffte, dass noch weitere flüchtige Erinnerungen auftauchten.

„Viel mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, was genau er murmelte. Aber als dein Herz nicht schlagen wollte, meinte sie, wurde sein Murmeln stärker und verzweifelter."

…_er ging einige Schritte auf das Licht zu; es war leicht, es fühlte sich so richtig an…, _

„… _rane salay venetas …"_

… _Das Flüstern wurde immer ängstlicher – beunruhigter – intensiver …_

„Dann begann dein Herz wieder zu schlagen und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er damit weitermachte; es war zu viel Tumult", sagte Myra. „Harry?"

_Harry trat ein Schritt rückwärts, weg von dem Licht. Es war schwerer …_

_Aber er konnte es tun._

„…_menea haleth mio san …"_

Harry lächelte leicht. "Ich erinnere mich daran", sagte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Er war derjenige, der mich zurückholte."

Myra schaute ihn an, auf ihrem Gesicht ein nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln. „Er führte danach ein Blutaustausch mit dir durch", sagte sie.

Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben. „Er tat was?"

„Es ritzte seine Hand mit einem Messer auf und dann schnitt er in deine und vermischte euer Blut miteinander", erklärte sie. „Er weiß nicht, dass ich es gesehen habe. Ich hatte geklopft, aber ich denke, er war so in sein Tun vertieft, dass er mich nicht gehört hat. Ich verstand, was er tat, als ich das Blut tropfen sah."

„Du hast nichts gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, er fing sofort danach an, dich zu säubern und ich erkannte es als ein Ritual an, welches zwischen Freunden durchgeführt wird. Es wird benutzt, um so genannte ‚Blutsbrüder' zu werden – es ist etwas, was man nur mit einer Person durchführt, um die man sich sehr viele Sorgen macht. Nachdem ihr zwei seit Jahren Freunde seid, hab ich darin nichts falsches gesehen."

„Ich -", begann Harry, schloss dann aber seinen Mund. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen seine Brust. „Warum tut er so etwas?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Myra. „Aber es klang, als ob er irgendeine Art von Magie anwendet."

Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben. „Magie?"

„Ich weiß, dass es verrückt klingt", sagte Myra mit unsicherem Lachen. „Aber sag mal selbst; er murmelte irgendetwas, als du im Sterben lagst, hatte eine Aura von Kräften um sich und dann vermischte er Blut. Klingt für mich nach Magie. Oder vielleicht, verzweifelte Hoffung."

„Yep", antwortete Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Wahrscheinlich nur verzweifeltes Hoffen."

Myra gähnte erneut. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen", sagte sie. „Ich bin fix und fertig."

Harry nickte, immer noch abgelenkt von dem, was Myra ihm erzählt hatte. Sein erster Impuls war, hinüberzugehen und mit Draco darüber zu reden, ihn zu fragen, warum er das getan hatte. Warum vermischte er Blut, warum der Zauberspruch? Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich überhaupt um einen Zauberspruch handelte; Draco hatte keinen Zauberstab, soviel wusste Harry. Dann realisierte Harry einen wichtigen Punkt:

Draco hatte es ihm nicht erzählt.

Er hatte sein Leben gerettet und ihm nichts gesagt.

Das bedeutete, dass Draco nicht wollte, dass es herauskam. Während Harry darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass es zu viele unbequeme Fragen aufwerfen würde, wenn sie darüber sprachen. Fragen über Sorgen, Qualen, Zuneigung, Liebe – Fragen denen niemand gegenüberstehen wollte.

Schließlich fiel Harry in einen unruhigen Schlummer.

* * *

Der nächste Tag zog in verschwommen Durcheinander an Harry vorüber. Er war vom frühen morgen bis spät in die Nacht hinein auf den Beinen und versuchte, Anschluss an seine Klasse zu bekommen und gleichzeitig neue Dinge für das Haus zu kaufen. Am Dienstag hatte er Draco losgeschickt eine neue Couch und ein Tisch für das Wohnzimmer zu finden, ebenso ein Bett für ihn. Harry wollte sein eigenes Bett selbst ausprobieren, trotzdem ließ er Draco die Bettdecken und Kissen einkaufen.

Als Harry die Couch und den Tisch, den Draco ausgewählt hatte, erblickte, entschied er prompt, dass Draco das ganze Haus dekorieren sollte. Harry wollte lediglich hier und da ein paar persönliche Sachen zufügen.

Natürlich konnte sich Harry die Neckereinen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn wir das mit den Haaren, den Klamotten, dem Kuchen backen und die Begabung alles und jeden schön aussehen zu lassen zusammenzählen – du bist eindeutig schwul, stimmst?"

„Würde es dich stören?"

Die Frage verblüffte Harry, aber dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Als jemand der ‚in beiden Teams spielt' wenn du so willst, bin ich wirklich nicht in der Position darüber zu urteilen."

Harry genoss den seltenen Moment von Draco Sprachlosigkeit.

„Und bist du?", fragte Harry, einfach nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein seine Neugier zu zügeln.

Draco lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Das geht dich wirklich nichts an", erwiderte Draco und wandte sich wieder den Katalogen zu, um einen Glastisch für das Wohnzimmer zu finden und ignorierte Harry. Harry schaute ihm über Schulter, besah sich die unterschiedliche Auswahl an, obwohl er ihnen nur geringe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Seine Augen glitten zu dem Blonden; er beobachtete wie Draco an seinen Lippen kaute während er mehrere verschiedene Möglichkeiten als gut genug befand. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster, wodurch Dracos Haar golden schien, die weichen Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen und er strich sie in regelmäßigen Interwallen weg. Seine Haut, in cremiger Vollkommenheit …

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu einem Tag in Darius Wohnung zurück und er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl Dracos warme Haut zu spüren, nur getrennt durch ihrer beiden Kleidungsstücke.

„Harry?"

Draco schaute ihn neugierig an; der vorherige Ärger schien verflogen.

„Sorry", sagte Harry. „War gefangen in einer Erinnerung."

Draco sah so aus, als ob er fragte wollte in welcher, aber nach einem langen Blick, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Was denkst du über diesen?", fragte er und deutete auf einen niedrigen Glastisch mit geschwungener Form.

„Es sieht sehr hübsch aus", antwortete Harry. Kaum etwas sah nicht hübsch aus, was Draco ihm zeigte.

* * *

Die Ausgrabungsarbeiten um die Garage in einen Innen Pool umzugraben begannen augenblicklich. An den Wänden wurde Isolierendes Material befestigt, große Fenster hineingesetzt und eine Dusche neben dem Waschraum – welcher sich zwischen der Küche und der Garage befand - angebracht. Draco und Harry wählten die Fliesen zusammen aus. Sie entschieden sich für grau-weiße, mit gelegentlichen Schwarzen Spritzern. Der Pool sollte ein tiefes und eine flaches Ende haben, mit Treppen an jedem Ende.

Am Freitag, eine Woche nachdem die das Haus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, saßen Harry und Draco auf der neu gekauften, dunkelgrünen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Der niedrige Tisch mit den Holzbeinen und der Glasoberfläche stand vor ihnen, schon unordentlich mit Zeitschriften belegt. Harry wollte, dass sie sich in dem Haus gleich wie zu Hause fühlten.

„Es gleich unordentlich zu machen, ist nicht der richtige Weg dazu", hatte Draco geschnarrte, als Harry die Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch platzierte.

„Mein Haus Draco, meine Regeln", hatte Harry geantwortet.

Er hatte seinen Fehler sofort bereut, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, aber da war es schon zu spät. Jetzt saßen die Zwei schweigend zusammen und schauten fern. Es war ein großer Fernseher, platziert in einem hölzernen Bücherregal. Das Bücherregal sah ein bisschen seltsam aus, da nicht ein einziges Buch darin stand, nur eine Vase mit Blumen stand auf einem der Regale. Bücher würden später hinzukommen.

Augenscheinlich betrachtete keiner der beiden Männer das Programm, da im Fernseher gegenwärtig Jerry Springer lief und vier oder fünf Gäste schrieen und unanständige Gesten machten.

„Ich denke, ich sollte eine Einweihungsparty geben", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Was meinst du Draco?"

„Mach was du willst Potter, es ist dein Haus", erwiderte Draco kalt.

„Draco, ich meinte das nicht so", antwortete Harry und bekämpfte den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Er war genauso hormonal wie ein Mädel während der monatlichen Regel.

„Aber es stimmt", erwiderte Draco und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es ist dein Haus. Ich bin nur ein Gast. Ein zeitlicher Gast."

„Haben wir das nicht schon geklärt", fragte Harry und wurde wütend.

„Ja, du hast mir ein Angebot gemacht und ich konnte nicht ablehnen", meinte Draco sarkastisch.

„Genau das war es – ein Angebot", sagte Harry. „Du hättest es nicht annehmen müssen. Ich wollte dich hier haben – du warst derjenige, der darauf bestand mir etwas dafür zu geben."

„Und ich kann nicht begreifen, warum zur Hölle du einen gelähmten, an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Ex-Feind von der Schule bei dir zu Hause haben möchtest", erwiderte Draco. „Ist das ein kranker, sadistischer Charakterzug von dir? Einer anderen Person Leiden zu beobachten?"

„Ich bin kein Sadist", knurrte Harry ihn an. „Ich mag deine Gesellschaft. Naja zumindest meistens, aber im Moment benimmst du dich wie ein Idiot. Ich wollte dich hier haben, weil du, wenn du nicht weinerlich und dämlich bist, eine intelligente und witzige Person darstellst, deren Gesellschaft ich genieße."

„Aber -" begann Draco, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Du machst dich selbst nieder, Draco", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum? Ich habe dich vor einer Woche gefragt – warum du glaubst es verdient zu haben, was mit dir passiert ist? Was ist in den sieben Jahren, nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hast, geschehen? Warum bist du verschwunden?"

Draco starrte ihn an, ein Sturm tobte in den grauen Augen. Ruhig trafen Harrys Augen auf seine, obwohl sich seine Verzweiflung dadurch zeigte. Er wollte es wissen, wollte es verstehen, damit er ihm helfen konnte. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der an der Seite stand und nur beobachtete; er musste helfen, wenn er konnte.

Schließlich kamen die geflüsterten Wörter. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen."

Frustriert stand Harry auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Warum nicht, Malfoy? Was Schreckliches hast du getan? Schickte Dumbledore dich weg? Befandest du dich auf einer Mission für die Todesser? Hast du danach Ron umgebracht, genau wie die anderen Studenten? Wo warst du während des letzten Kampfes gegen Voldemort? Standest du auf unserer oder auf seiner Seite? Ich weiß nicht einmal das."

Harry war aufgesprungen und beobachtete Draco. Ein leichtes zucken bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lord, aber außer dem hatte Draco während Harrys Triade keinerlei Gefühle gezeigt. Eine ausdruckslose Maske lag über ihm und verbarg die Wahrheit vor Harry.

Besiegt setzte Harry sich wieder hin.

* * *

Die Minuten vergingen schweigend. Dann schaute Harry auf und fragte müde: „Möchtest du immer noch, dass ich mich mit einem Spezialisten in Verbindung setzte, damit wir zusammen ein Trainingsprogramm für dich zusammenstellen können? Ich habe es vor der Explosion vergessen und naja, die Dinge verliefen danach ein bisschen chaotisch."

Draco schaute ihn an, durch ihn hindurch wie er es anfangs schon einige Male getan hatte und nickte dann. „Ich – ich habe in den Büchern die du mir gegeben hast ein bisschen darüber gelesen", sagte er leise. „Aber das war bevor -"

„Yeah", meinte Harry. „Du wirst diese Bücher jetzt nicht mehr benutzen können. Es sei denn, du kannst aus Asche lesen."

Draco lächelte schwach über den Versuch des Witzes. Harry stand auf, verließ den Raum und kehrte eine Minute später mit seinem neuen Laptop, den er einige Tage vorher gekauft hatte, wieder zurück. „Hier", sagte er, stelle ihn an und ging online. „Du kannst durch die Seiten klicken und dir ein paar Bücher aussuchen, die ich für dich bestellen soll."

Er zeigte Draco eine der Shopping Seiten und wie er die Bücher, Filme und CDs in den Warenkorb legen und auch wie er suchen musste.

„Bestell alles, was du magst", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen dieses Bücherregal voll stellen. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen dem Geld. Wenn du wieder glaubst, auf meine Kosten zu leben, dann denke auch daran, dass ich die Bücher behalten werde wenn du gehst; somit bestellst du die Bücher eigentlich für mich. Oder irgendwie so."

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das ich einen Computer benutze, Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich damit umgehen kann."

„Oh okay. Ich – ich mache Abendessen. Sind Nudeln okay?"

Draco nickte. Harry ging hinüber zur Küche, in welcher es noch an Zubehör fehlte, da die Küche nicht oben auf der Prioritätenliste stand. Als er dort stand und begann das Essen zuzubereiten, wandte sich Draco an ihn.

„Ich denke eine Einweihungsparty wäre großartig", sagte er gelassen.

Harry grinste ihn an.

Sie kamen vorankommen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht rief Harry Myra und Darius an und fragte sie, ob sie am nächsten Abend zu einer Party herüberkommen wollten. Keiner seiner Freunde war bist jetzt in dem Haus gewesen, da Harry nicht wollte, dass sie vorbeikamen, bis wenigstens die grundlegende Einrichtung vorhanden war, so das beide aufgeregt waren vorbeizukommen zu dürfen.

„Du solltest Hermine einladen", meinte Draco nachdem Harry das Gespräch mit seinen Freunden beendet hatte.

„Du möchtest sie hier haben? Und sagte jetzt nicht es ist mein Haus, sonst fang ich an zu schreien", erwiderte Harry warnend.

„Würde nicht wollen, dass du das tust", sagte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist okay wenn du sie einlädst. Sie ist – sie ist ziemlich nett gewesen."

Harry lächelte darüber und rief Hermine an. Sie sprudelte über vor Aufregung das neue Haus zu sehen und stellte eine Milliarde Fragen. Harry sagte ihr nur, dass sie am nächsten Tag selbst vorbeikommen und es sich anschauen sollte. Sie sprachen über andere Sachen weiter – Hermine erkundigte sich darüber, ob Harrys Wunden verheilt waren und Harry versicherte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, als ich gelesen hatte, dass du verletzt wurdest", erzählte sie ihm. „Und in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht wurdest, anstatt ins St Mungos – niemand wusste, ob du es überhaupt überlebst."

Als Harry das Gespräch mit Hermine beendet hatte, war es Zeit zum Schlafengehen. Er hörte den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer und er ging aus seinem Zimmer hinaus zum Wohnzimmer um nachzusehen, ob Draco noch wach war.

Er lächelte liebevoll, als er Draco auf der Couch schlafend vorfand.

Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Durch die plötzliche Stille oder möglicherweise auch das Quietschen auf dem Holzfußboden unter Harrys Füßen, erwachte Draco. Langsam öffnete er seine grauen, müden Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

„Zwölf", antwortete Harry.

Draco richtete sich auf, aber Harry legte eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter. „Relax", sagte er.

Unsicher trafen die grauen Augen auf die grünen, aber Draco akzeptierte es ohne Worte, als Harry ihn hochhob und in sein Zimmer trug. Ein Arm um Harrys Nacken, lehnte er an Harrys Schulter, schloss seine Augen und driftete wieder in den Schlaf ab. Harry betrat Dracos dunkles Zimmer und ging vorsichtig hinein. Er wollte das Licht nicht anknipsen, stattdessen wartete er, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dracos Zimmer war immer noch kahl; nur sein Bett und ein Bücherregal standen darin. Die Wände waren grün gestrichen. In dem Raum roch es noch immer nach Farbe.

Harry legte Draco behutsam ins Bett, Draco öffnete nicht einmal die Augen als Harry ihn unter die Bettdecke stopfte und die Decke bis unters Kinn hochzog.

Zögernd und mit wild klopfenden Herzen in seiner Brust beugte er sich hinüber und küsste Draco auf die Stirn, unfähig sich zurückzuhalten. Sein Atem stockte als Draco sich bewegte und leicht grinste, sein Herz fühlte sich so an, als ob es ein Loch in seinen Brustkorb schlagen wollte.

Mit einem letzten, kleinen Lächeln, verließ er den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

tbc

* * *

So, das war's für heute, aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht lange auf die Fortsetzung warten lasse,

bis denne, bye duivel.


	16. Housewarming

Disclaimer und Summary … na ihr wisst schon.

Hallo an alle,

WOW so viel Reviews ich bin überwältigt und dann lasse ich euch auch noch so lange warten. Schäm. Aber da so viele sooo lieb waren ein Kommi zu hinterlassen und da ich gestern eine Nachricht erhalten habe, die mich zum (vielleicht) glücklichsten Menschen ganz –was auch immer- gemacht hat, wollte ich mich einfach damit bedanken, dass ich gleich zwei Kapitel hochlade und vielleicht bereite ich euch damit auch eine kleine Freude. Ich hoffe jedenfalls ihr seit nicht böse darüber.

Danke am meine Beta IcyB. Und natürlich an:

_Deedochan_ – Hallo Süße, ja Draco ist eitel, aber einen schönen Slytherin kann doch fast gar nix entstellen, grins. Hat dir die Einweihungsparty gefallen? Und bis zum achtzehnten Chap ist es ja auch nicht mehr weit, mein Gott, endlich. Yep mit FF auf Englisch lesen, macht das Lernen doch gleich viel mehr Spaß. Auch wenn ein paar Übersetzungsfreiheiten drin sind. Danke dir, knuddel.

_Gugi28_ – Hi Schatz, hab gerade deine Geschichte weitergelesen, seufzt und schwärm. Will mehr, quängel. Nicht traurig sein Dark Gugi, wenn zwischen den Beiden alles offen ausgesprochen ist, wird alles gut. Und da es heute mal zwei Chapter gibt, kann es ja bald losgehen. Nicht schmollen, ab der Glückszahl 18 wird alles besser. Wirst nur noch heute auf die Folter gespannt. Hofe du findest es nicht schlimm, dass es gleich zwei Kapitel werden? Oh Gott, bei der Vorstellung, dass mein Kind lesen kann und deine Geschichten liest, wir mir ganz anders, aber das hat ja noch Zeit, Schweiß von der Stirn wische. Grins, hab dich lieb, viel Spaß beim lesen, knuddel, Knutsch.

_Amunet_ – Hei Süße, und mich beschützend vor den Blonden werfe, damit du ihn nicht in den Hintern zwicken kannst, grins. Aber auch ohne Dracos eindeutiges Ja ist Harry sich sicher, dass Draco auf Männer steht. Im 17 beichtet Draco heute Ron seine Vergangenheit, Überrascht? Ich glaube mich hätte der Hut nach Slytherin geschickt, den ‚sorry' ich stelle mir Ron immer als kleinen Trottel vor grins und wegduck, Danke und knuddel.

_Flerina_ – Hallo, knuddel. Na wenn Draco nicht schwul währe, hätte er Harry doch entsetzt angeguckt und ihn für bescheuert erklärt, oder? Aber das hat er nicht und wenn man schon das Haus seines ehemaligen Feindes einrichtet, muss man diesen doch schon ganz schön lieb haben, lach. Na de Pool muss erst fertig gebaut werden, bevor er eingeweiht werden kann, aber ich hoffe die zwei Kapitel heute gefallen dir trotzdem. Danke.

_Julia77_ – Hi, nein leugnen können beide Männer ihre Gefühle nicht mehr. Auch wenn Harry es mit aller Gewallt verhindern möchte, zur Aussprache über Darcos Vergangenheit kommt es heute. Naja musste ja auch ausgesprochen werden. Yep Myra und Darius werden noch viel erleiden müssen, grins aber was verrate ich natürlich noch nicht, es soll ja spannend bleiben. Danke, knuddel.

_Indiaengel_ – Na da sog ich doch ganz lieb Hallo zurück. Willkommen bei der Story und Danke für dein liebes Review. Das Original hat 26 Kapitel. Stimmt die Autorin geht einfühlsam mit dem Thema um und mich persönlich hat die Geschichte auch zum Nachdenken angeregt. Ich hoffe die neuen zwei Kapitel gefallen dir.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hallo Süße, wow deine Neue Übersetzung ist geil, grins. Auch wenn ich nicht so RonFan bin, kommt er in der Geschichte echt gut rüber. Ich finde auch, dass Übersetzen einfacher ist als selbst zu schreiben, hab da zwar was auf meiner Festplatte, aber bin nie zufrieden. Versprochen mit SoBR geht es auch weiter. Ehrlich! Im zweiten Chap von heute kommt die Erklärung, warum draco keinen Zauberstab besitzt. Überrascht von seiner Vergangenheit? Bussi und knuddel.

_Nina_ – Hei, endlich ein Kuss zwischen den Beiden und dann nur auf die Stirn, ist ja schon fast frustrierend, oder? Aber es kommen noch einige mehr und dann sind auch beide bei Bewusstsein, lach. Zum Glück folgt Harry seinen Instinkten, aber leider noch nicht heute. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffe es gefällt dir. Danke.

_Leah-chan01_ – Hallo, diene Bioarbeit gut überstanden? Gott bin ich froh, dass ich meine Schulzeit hinter mir habe, dass artete teilweise in Stress aus. Yep aus den Beiden wird noch etwas, hat ja lange genug gedauert, beim nächsten Mal ist es endlich soweit. Hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, dass es heute zwei Kapitel sind, aber mir war heute einfach danach, Hdl, Bussi.

_EngelKatja_ – Hallo, danke für dein Review –ganz dolle freu- Yep Draco wird wieder laufen können, aber er wird Harry nicht davonlaufen, grins. Schließlich geht nichts über ein Happy End, oder? Hihi, Bestechen kann man mich mit vielen Sachen, frechgrins. Ne Quatsch, aber als Dank für so liebe Reviews wie deines, musste ich heute einfach zwei Kapitel hochladen. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen, hoffe es geht nach deinem Geschmack weiter.

_Zissy_ – Hei und herzlich Willkommen. Yep, finde auch, dass Draco Charakter nicht allzu sehr von dem in den Büchern abweichen sollte. Ich liebe diesen Slytherin wenn er sarkastisch, frech und ein bisschen hinterhältig ist. Okay, teilweise ist er in der Story anders, aber er ist ja auch noch nicht wieder vollständig ‚hergestellt'. Danke für den Review, freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, wünsche viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

_Babsel_ – Hi, grins dir hat der Schluss gefallen, nach den beiden Kapiteln von heute kommt es noch zu ein paar Küsschen mehr, langsam aber Sicher wird alles besser. Einfach niedlich, wenn Harry seinem Baugefühl folgt und die Beiden können ja nicht ewig um sich herumschleichen. Danke dir, knuddel.

_Manda_ – Hei, ja mit den Quadratmetern meinte ich das ganze Haus. Bei 1100qm Haus würden sich die Beiden ja den ganzen Tag nicht über den Weg laufen und das wäre doch zu schade. Sorry, war blöde übersetzt von mir. Wow du hast von der Story geträumt, mir fehlen die Worte. In den beiden Kapiteln ist die Auflösung, über Darcos Vergangenheit dabei und natürlich taucht auch Hermine bei der Einweihungsparty auf. Viel Spaß, Knuddel.

_Bloody Death Eater_ – Hi, kleines Techtel-Mächtel ist gut ausgedrückt, grins, yep es muss ja auch schüchterne Menschen geben und ich würde meinem früheren Feind alles andere als liebevoll um den hals fallen, lach. Naja Feinde sind sie ja schon lange nicht mehr. Danke dir, knuddel und viel Spaß mit den zwei Kapiteln.

_Heikchen1987_ – Hallo, herzlich Willkommen. Dir hat die Story gefallen, freu. Nein fertig ist sie noch nicht, es sind 26 Kapitel, aber ich beeile mich und heute kommen sogar zwei Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. Hat es dir gefallen?

_Blub_ – Hallo, yep Harry wird Draco auf den Blutaustausch ansprechen, aber zu einem Zeitpunkt wo er froh darüber ist, warum wird aber nicht verraten, frech grins. Aber ich kann dir verraten, dass es noch viel spannender wird, Danke, knuddel.

_Amy_ – Hei, schön wieder von dir zu lesen, Danke und Knuddel. Yep Draco hat genauso einen weichen Kern wie Harry und ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass sie zusammenkommen.

_Charlie_ – Hallo, Danke für dein Review, ein Lob von Jemanden, der das Original kennt liest sich besonders gut, grins. Klar mach ich weiter, hat es dir gefallen?

_FinnFan_ – Terve, minä olen suomalainen. Suomessa ihmiset puhuvat yleensä suomea ;-) Ok, wenn du noch nicht so viel sprichtst, schreib ich besser in Deutsch. Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich jemanden eine Sprache beibringen kann. Du hast mit der Gramatik Schwierigkeiten? Keine Ahnung, ob ich das erklären kann, aber schick mir doch einfach ne Mail und dann sehen wir weiter, Pikaisiin näkemiin!

_An Alle_ - Viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

The Depths of Winter

Chapter sixteen

House-warming

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco bereits wach und frühstückte, als Harry aus dem Bett heraus schwankte. Er gähnte, ließ sich auf einen der acht Stühle am Tisch plumpsen und Draco reichte ihm schweigend eine Tasse. Noch halb im Schlafen trank Harry einen Schluck.

„Bäh", sagte er und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Gib mir Zucker."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und reichte Harry das gewünschte. „Ruiniere den perfekten Kaffee mit Zucker."

„Du machst in deinen Milch", erwiderte Harry sobald er den Kaffee heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ja und?"

Harry hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten. Nachdem er Butter auf sein Toast gestrichen hatte, sagte er: „Wir müssen heute einkaufen gehen."

„Hm stimmt, die Party heute Abend", antwortete Draco. „Es wäre gut, wenn wir Lebensmittel zum Servieren hätten."

„Yeah und ein Teller für alle Leute die kommen", ergänzte Harry.

„All' die Leute? Wie viele hast du den eingeladen?"

„Ach nur 'Mine, Myra und Darius", zählte Harry auf. „Aber ich kenne Darius, er bringt ein paar Freunde mit. Du wirst sie mögen – es sind alles Mädels, blonde und für gewöhnlich sehr knapp bekleidet."

„Ist Darius nicht mit Myra zusammen?", fragte Draco.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hast du unser Gespräch belauscht?"

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht, mir war langweilig, aber nicht so langweilig. Aber diese beiden – sie sind genau wie Weasley und Granger."

Er klappte seinen Mund zu, sobald die Wörter ausgesprochen waren. Unbekannte Emotionen flackerten in seinen Augen, verschwanden aber gleich hinter einer kalten Maske, bevor Harry Zeit hatte zu verstehen, was sie bedeuteten. Im Moment war Harry zu erfüllt mit seinen eigenen überwältigten Gefühlen. Draco hatte Ron's Namen ausgesprochen. Niemand hatte Rons Namen laut ausgesprochen, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

„Ich – es -", begann Draco, wusste dann aber nicht weiter.

Harry hielt seine zitternde Hand hoch, seine Augen fest geschlossen wegen der flüchtigen Erinnerungen, die in seine Gedanken eindrangen. „Tu das nicht – es ist egal."

„Du – wir müssen eines Tages darüber reden", sagte Draco leise.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Du willst darüber reden?"

„Nein", erwiderte Draco. „Aber wie müssen, wenn das hier funktionieren soll."

Harry atmete tief und stockend ein. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und erwartete fast in die matten, blauen Augen zu blicken, die seit Jahren tot waren. Seine Erinnerungen waren lebhaft, farbenfroh, kraftvoll, glücklich, traurig; all das überwältigte ihn auf einmal. Aber als er seine Augen öffnete, trafen sie auf intensive, stürmische, graue Augen, die schwer darum kämpften eine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Nicht heute", wisperte Harry.

Draco verstand, obwohl sich Harry nicht sicher war, warum und wie. Aber er wusste, das Harry nicht in der Nacht, in der sie eine Party feiern wollten, dazu in der Lage war, so ein Gespräch zu verkraften. Harry war nicht wie Draco darin geübt, sich schauspielerisch darzustellen, auch wenn man innerlich zerbrach. Wenn sie jetzt dieses Gespräch führten, würde Harry innerlich bluten und es nicht verkraften Gäste zu bewirten.

Draco streckte seine Hand aus und drückte Harrys Hand leicht. Harry schaute auf, die grünen Augen erschrocken.

„Lass uns Lebensmittel besorgen und ich werde mit den Vorbereitungen des Essens für heute Abend beginnen", sagte Draco und Harry war überrascht von der Weichheit in seiner Stimme und Harry realisierte, dass Draco wirklich sanft und tröstend sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie sich Draco im Krankenhaus ihm gegenüber verhielt und er stellte fest, dass er Dracos weiche Seite bereits kannte.

‚Oh, aber er ist auch ein Softie', hatte Myra gesagt. 'Er saß zwei Wochen lang an deinem Bett, hat kaum gegessen oder geschlafen. Wenn das deine Zuneigung ist, weiß ich nicht was sonst eine wäre.'

„Ja", antwortete Harry, mit immer noch zitternder Stimme. „Lass uns einkaufen gehen."

Das Lebensmittelgeschäft lag einen zwanzigminütigen Spaziergang vom Haus entfernt und dieser verlief schweigend. Aber im Laden angekommen bemühte Draco sich Harry das frühere Gespräch vergessen zu lassen, indem er die Nahrungsmittel vorschlug.

„Wir nehmen nichts, was nach setzt-dich-hin-und-bedien-dich aussieht", sagte er, „besonders nicht, da wir nicht wissen, wie viele Gäste kommen."

„Aber wenn nicht das – wann dann sonst?"

„Ein Buffet natürlich", erwiderte Draco mit französischem Akzent. „Etwas Brot, Butter, verschiedene Sorten Käse, ein Salat und etwas Fleisch. Wenn es Reste geben sollte, ist es ein Leichtes, neues Essen daraus zu kochen."

Harry nickte nur. Es klang nach einem guten Plan. Harry war gut im Kochen, aber ein Abendessen für mehr Personen als sich selbst und einen weiteren Gast zu planen, überforderte ihn. Er folgte einfach nur Draco, der sich durch den Laden rollte und die Nahrungsmittel auswählte. Gelegentlich musste Harry sich strecken und die Sachen holen, die Draco aussuchte, aber ansonsten war seine Rolle sehr passiv, bis auf ein einziges Mal.

„Wir brauchen einige von diesen", sagte Harry.

„Rauchmelder?", schnaubte Draco. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, nachdem was in deinem Apartment passiert ist."

Die Lebensmittel füllten zwei schwere Tüten, die Harry aus dem Geschäft hinaustrug. Draußen hielt Harry an.

„Draco?", seine Stimme war zögerlich.

„Ja?" Draco schielte ihn gegen die Sonne an.

„Möchtet du – ich könnte deinen Rollstuhl schieben -"

„Nein danke, Potter, ich mache das selber", verhöhnte Draco ihn und erinnerte Harry an den Draco, den er von Hogwarts her kannte.

„Nein, nein", meinte Harry, „es war nicht wie – es ist nur – diese Taschen sind sehr schwer und ich dachte ich könnte sein an die Griffe deines Rollstuhles hängen, aber dann wäre es für dich schwerer und -"

Schweigend betrachtete Draco ihn einige Minuten. „Okay", antwortete er schließlich.

Harry, der den Boden studiert hatte, blickte auf und lächelte Draco an. Er sprach kein weiteres Wort, hängte nur wie gesagt die Taschen auf und begann den Rollstuhl nach Hause zu schieben.

* * *

Als sie dort ankamen, putzte Harry das Haus und befestigte die Rauchmelder, während Draco erschöpft von dem Ausflug in den Laden auf der Couch zusammenbrach. Er stellte den Fernseher an und schaute verschlafen eine Soap. Harry machte ihnen Mittagessen, welches sie gegen um zwei Uhr am Nachmittag aßen. Sandwichs, die er mit dem neu gekauften Brot zubereite hatte.

„Wann werden sie kommen?", fragte Draco und bürstete sich die Krümel von seinem Shirt.

„Gegen sechs", erwiderte Harry. „Sollen wir mit der Essenszubereitung beginnen?"

„Dreieinhalb Stunden bevor sie kommen und wenn wir es servieren, ist es kalt? Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Draco. „Hast du nie eine Dinnerparty veranstaltet?"

„Nein, hab ich wirklich nicht", sagte Harry. „Und woher kommt es, dass du soviel darüber weißt?"

„Ich bin ein Malfoy, erinnerst du dich?" Harry war von der Heftigkeit, mit der Draco seinen Nachnamen aussprach überrascht.

„Wie konnte ich vergessen", murmelte Harry.

„Wir veranstalteten eine Dinnerparty pro Woche", erklärte Draco. „Natürlich war ich bei den meisten nicht anwesend, weil mein Vater mich selten dabei haben wollte. Aber trotzdem habe ich daraus gelernt."

„Ich dachte, eure Hauselfen haben das Essen zubereitet", sagte Harry vorsichtig und wusste, dass er ein Territorium betrat, auf welchem beide momentan alleine gelassen werden wollten.

„Taten sie. Aber ich trieb mich ziemlich oft dort unten rum", sagte Draco. „Natürlich glaubte ich nicht, dass ich dieses Wissen einmal gebrauchen konnte, aber es machte Spaß die Hauselfen zu terrorisieren."

„Spaß?", echote Harry und musste unwillkürlichen an Dobby denken, als er noch unter Lucius Befehlen stand.

„Ich habe sie nicht verletzt", rechtfertigte sich Draco, „also schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht mein Vater."

Nein, dachte Harry, Draco war ganz sicher nicht wie sei Vater. Sie sahen sich ein bisschen ähnlich; beide blass, mit weiß-blonden Haaren und silbernen Augen. Aber Lucius war größer gewesen und gefährlicher als Draco je sein würde. Jetzt, wo Harry Draco genauer betrachtete, waren die Unterschiede zwischen Draco und Lucius sehr viel offensichtlicher, als nur in ihrer ähnlichen äußerlichen Erscheinung. Draco war, auch wenn sich jetzt am Oberkörper kleinere Muskeln gebildeten, immer noch zerbrechlich und schwach – obwohl Harry zögerte, dieses Wort bei Draco zu benutzen; er war es nicht wirklich – wohin gegen Lucius soweit sich Harry noch erinnern konnte groß, schlank, aber trotzdem muskulös und ein furchteinflösender Mann war.

Und außerdem, soweit Harry wusste, verrottete Lucius zurzeit in Askaban und es war schließlich möglich, dass sich Vater und Sohn ähnlich sahen.

Aber bis auf diese physischen Aspekte waren sich die Zwei in nichts gleich. Lucius war kalt, berechnend und gefährlich. Draco war – Draco war leidenschaftlich, launisch, verzogen und zur selben Zeit auf merkwürdiger Weise dankbar für die Geschenke des Lebens. Er war stark, viel stärker als Harry es von ihm vermutet hätte.

„Harry?"

Draco wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum, um ihm aus seinen Tagträumereien zu holen. Er stellte keine Fragen über Harrys Träumereien; er lehnte sich nur in die Couch zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher zu. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er sich hinsetzte und seiner neuen Story weitere fünfzehn Seiten hinzufügte.

* * *

Genau um sieben Uhr läutete die Türklingel. Harry, der Champagner in die Gläser gegossen hatte, ging um die Tür zu öffnen.

Hermine stand lächelnd davor. „Ich habe mich schon in die Außenseite deines Hauses verliebt", sagte sie. „Es sieht wunderschön aus."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry. „Komm rein, es gibt ein Haus, welches darauf wartet, besichtigt zu werden – und Champagner."

Sobald sie ihre Jacke ausgezogen hatte, fragte sie: „Bin ich die Erste?"

Harry nickte. „Darius ist bekannt dafür zu spät zu kommen und Myra fährt wahrscheinlich mit ihm mit – naja, sie werden etwa in einer halben Stunde hier sein."

Draco wartete im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Begrüßung war kalt, aber zivilisiert und Harry deutete das als Fortschritt. Er nahm Hermine am Arm und führte sie durch das Haus, während Draco die letzten Handgriffe beim Essen erledigte.

Harry zeigte ihr sein Schlafzimmer mit dem angrenzenden Badezimmer und ließ sie danach einen kurzen Blick in Dracos Zimmer werfen – Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco glücklich bei dem Gedanken war, wenn Personen, die er als Fremde oder so ähnlich betrachtete, durch sein Zimmer spazierten – und das Wohnzimmer und die Küche. Zum Schluss begutachtete sie das, was einmal eine Garage und jetzt eine Baustelle war.

„Der Pool wird dort sein, mit einer Dusche hier und wir haben weißblaue Fliesen ausgesucht", erzählte Harry ihr und sprudelte dabei vor Aufregung.

„Aber für was brauchst du einen Innenpool Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Für Dracos Training natürlich", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe darüber in meinen Büchern gelesen und in allen stand, dass Wasser der beste Weg ist, um nach einer Lähmung geheilt zu werden."

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe nicht viel darüber gelesen", sagte sie. „Aber es macht Sinn. Der Körper ist im Wasser leichter."

„Yeah, und darum baue ich das hier. Außerdem kann ein Swimmingpool nie schaden", grinste Harry. „Ich muss beginnen, es weiter auszuarbeiten."

„Du siehst wieder viel besser aus", sagte Hermine mit teuflischem Grinsen und Harry wurde dunkelrot. „Diese Klamotten sehen sehr gut an dir aus."

„Draco hat sie für mich ausgesucht", antwortete Harry mit immer noch rotem Gesicht. „Er meinte, mein Kleidungsgeschmack war schrecklich. Oder, eigentlich sagte er dass ich keinen Geschmack in Sachen Klamotten habe. Irgend so was in der Art."

„Na, da gibt es etwas, worin ich mit ihm übereinstimme", sagte Hermine.

„Hey!" maulte Harry. „Verbünde dich nicht auch noch mit ihm. Draco hat bereits Myra und D. auf seiner Seite."

„D.?"

„Darius. Er ist -", die Türklingel läutete, „ – hier."

Harry eilte aus der Garage zur Vordertür und öffnete sie. Darius stand zusammen mit Myra davor. Harrys Augenbrauen glitten nach oben, er schaute hinter Darius und tat so, als ob er nach jemanden suchte.

„Keine kleinen blonden Dinger irgendwo versteckt?", fragte er.

Darius grinste ihn verlegen an. „Nein, diesmal nicht", antwortete er.

„Ich hab ihn auch gefragte", sagte Myra.

„Nur, dass sie nicht so nett dabei war", schmollte Darius.

„Ich fragte ihn, wann er durch einen Alien ersetzt wurde", zuckte Myra mit den Schultern. „Können wir jetzt herein kommen? Ich könnte sterben, um dein neues Haus zu sehen."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry. „Willkommen in Harrys und Dracos Haus."

* * *

Hermine und Draco befanden sich am anderen Ende des Korridors, Myra umarmte Draco und grüßte Hermine freundlich. Danach gingen sie dazu über das Haus zu erkunden und schleifte Harry mit sich. Darius, der Hermine nur ein- oder zweimal im Krankenhaus getroffen hatte, verhielt sich nett und formell ihr gegenüber, bis sie damit begann mit ihm herumzuscherzen. Dann taute er auf und soweit Harry sehen konnte, schienen sie schnell zusammenzufinden. Er konnte sie nur kurz Beobachten, da Myra ihn dazu zwang, ihr alles über das Haus zu erzählen.

Sobald Harry Myra das Haus gezeigt hatte, überreichte Draco ihnen die Gläser mit dem Champagner, bei denen sie alle gerne zugriffen.

Harry beobachtete Draco, beeindruckt von der Art und Weise in der er die kleine Party bewirtete und wie er sie vom Schlürfen des Champagners zum wartenden Buffet lotste.

„Harry, dass schmeckt absolut köstlich", sagte Myra.

Harry grinste. „Sag' das Draco; er ist für das meiste Essen auf dem Tisch verantwortlich."

Myra drehte sich zu Draco um. „Du bist wirklich ein guter Koch, Dray."

„Dray?" fragte Harry und verschluckte sich dabei.

„Er braucht einen Kosenamen", erwiderte Myra, „und ‚D.' geht nicht, weil wir das schon benutzen und ich denke du würdest es nicht mögen, wenn ich ihn Dragon nenne, oder?"

Harry hustete, würgte und erstickte fast. „Ähm -"

„Warum kann sie dich nicht Dragon nenne?", fragte Darius.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schaute Myra an, die mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen Harry anlächelte und sagte, „Vielleicht ein privater Witz zwischen den beiden."

„Jedenfalls denke ich ‚Dray' ist ein guter Kosename", meinte Darius. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dich auch so nenne?"

„Ich könnte dich bis nächsten Dienstag verfluchen", erwiderte Draco wie ein Engel lächelnd, „aber du kannst es mal versuchen?"

Dieses Mal fingen Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig an zu würgen. Myra und Darius schauten die beiden komisch an.

„Mich verfluchen?", fragte Darius.

Draco realisierte warum die zwei so reagierten und brachte es mit einem, „nur so ein Ausdruck", in Ordnung.

Darius nickte und lächelte verstehend. „Ich könnte beginnen, diesen auch zu benutzen."

* * *

Während des Abendessens war Hermine sehr nett und freundlich. Da ihre Eltern beide Muggel waren, hatte sie keine Probleme, alles zu verstehen worüber Darius und Myra sprachen, wenn sie über die Universität, Computer, oder Autos – Hermine besaß je selbst eins – oder andere Muggelerfindungen redeten. Sie trug eigene Storys zur Konversation bei und Harry bemerkte, dass Darius bei allem was sie sagte interessiert zuhörte. Myra war glücklich darüber, einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben, der das gleiche Interesse am Studium zeigte, wie sie selbst.

Hermine war die erste, die ging. Sie behauptete, dass sie bedauerlicherweise am frühen Morgen im Krankenhaus sein musste. Die Verabschiedung dauerte lange, da sie alle schon ziemlich berauscht waren, aber Hermine schaffte es schließlich in das wartende Taxi zu steigen.

Myra, Darius, Draco und Harry blieben alleine im Haus zurück und landeten letztendlich im Wohnzimmer. Harry saß auf einer Couch mit Draco neben sich, Myra auf der anderen und Darius auf dem Boden. Eine Stunde später und reichlich Alkohol intus, verschob sich ihre Sitzordnung immer mehr.

„Weißt du", sagte Draco. Er war betrunken und hatte seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß gelegt, „ihr drei seit wirklich gute Freunde."

Myra kicherte. „Du bist auch ein guter Freund", sagte sie und hielt ihr Glas zu einem Toast hoch.

Harry lächelte nur glücklich und streichelte langsam über Dracos blonde Locken, als ob diese Handbewegung seine volle Konzentration beanspruchte.

„Und was bin ich?", fragte Darius. „Bin ich kein guter Freund?"

Myra griente ihn an und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Du bist auch ein guter Freund", meinte sie.

„Aber ich möchte nicht nur ein Freund sein", quengelte Darius. „Ich liebe dich."

Myra kicherte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „'s is' jetzt eine große ‚Ich-liebe-dich-Party' Potter."

„Hmm", erwiderte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss weiter das Gefühl mit seiner Hand durch Dracos weiche Haare zu streichen. Er war nicht ganz so berauscht, wie Darius und Draco, aber er fühlte sich mit Dracos Kopf auf seinem Schoss beruhigter als er es sein sollte. Ein bisschen Nähe, um für die kommenden schweren Zeiten zu trösten, besonders als Draco sich wand um es bequemer zu haben. Er hoffte das Draco es nicht bemerken würde, oder wenn er es tat, dass er sich am nächsten Tag nicht daran erinnern konnte.

Um vier Uhr morgens schlief Draco tief und fest mit seinem Kopf auf Harrys Schoss und Harry rechten Arm um seine Brust. Myra lag auf ihrem Bauch, ein Arm über Darius Schultern und seine Hand haltend. Darius saß noch immer auf dem Fußboden, ein betrunkenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

tbc—

* * *

Nicht vergessen, dass ich heute zwei Kapitel hochgeladen habe, also bis gleich beim 17. 


	17. Memories

Disclaimer und Summary … na ihr wisst schon.

und gleich auf zu Kapitel 17,

**ACHTUNG** und NICHT VERGESSEN: ich habe heute zwei Kapitel online gestellt, also bitte zuerst KAPITEL 16 lesen und nicht gleich bei diesem hier mit lesen anfangen.

Die Reviewantworten stehen natürlich auch beim Kapitel 16, hab euch alle lieb

Danke an meine BetaLeserin IcyB..

Und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

The Depths of Winter 

Chapter seventeen

Memories

Harry war der erste, der sich am nächsten Morgen rührte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie schnell wieder zu schließen, da das Licht seine Augen angriff und ihm Kopfschmerzen bescherte. Er konnte sich nicht so ganz an die letzte Nacht erinnern, deshalb erschrak er sich ein bisschen, als er feststellte, dass noch jemand auf seinem Schoß lag.

Sobald Harry sich zu bewegen begann, jammerte er los: „Auuuh, mein Kopf."

Draco wachte von dem Geräusch und der Bewegung auf, er stöhnte und bedeckte seine Augen mit seinen Händen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast kein Anti-Kater Trank?", fragte er, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Leider nicht", antwortete Harry, dann fügte er leicht verwirrt, aber nicht unglücklich hinzu. „Warum liegst du auf meinem Schoss?"

Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen und schielte zu Harry hoch. „Ich glaube es hat mit den Unmengen Alkohol, die ich gestern getrunken habe, zu tun."

Harry dachte darüber nach und nickte schließlich, dann ächzte er: „Sollten uns nicht bewegen."

Draco lächelte ihn leicht gequält an. „Sollten nicht trinken."

Schweigend saßen sie einige Minuten da, während sie sich an ihre hämmernden Schädel und die Übelkeit gewöhnten. Myra und Darius schienen noch wie tot zu schlafen.

„Warum sind sie nicht zusammen?", fragte Draco und drehte sich leicht in ihre Richtung, damit er sie besser anschauen konnte.

„Weil sich keiner wagt, es dem anderen zu sagen", meinte Harry.

„Wollen wir verkuppeln spielen?", fragte Draco, ein plötzlicher teuflischer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Du?", fragte Harry. „Ein Kuppler?"

„Warum sollte ich sie nicht verkuppeln können?", fragte Draco und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Bei Verkupplern denkt man an nette, kleine, liebenswürdige Personen", erwiderte Harry und grinste ihn an.

„Und du meinst, dass ich all das nicht bin?"

„Naja", sagte Harry, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden darüber nachgedacht hatte, „du bist klein."

Draco führ mit der Hand nach oben und schlug gegen Harrys Brustkorb.

„Bist gemein", sagte er.

Harry griente. „Ich hab vom Besten gelernt."

„Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt", antwortete Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich von dir rede? 'Mine konnte ziemlich gemein werden. Besonders, wenn sie sich mit Ginny zusammengetan hatte", sagte Harry und Draco zog erneut einen Schmollmund.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bevor sie es schafften von der Couch aufzustehen. Myra und Darius schliefen noch und bekamen von der Welt um sie herum nichts mit.

„Man könnte meinen, dass wir einen Schlaf Zauber über die beiden gelegt haben", sagte Draco, und zog über dieses, das sollte-ein-Paar-sein eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry half Draco in seinen Rollstuhl und sie schwankten zur Küche, wo Harry eine Kanne Kaffee aufsetzte. Draco holte die Zeitung und sie setzten sich an den Tisch, auf dem immer noch die schmutzigen Teller und Gläser standen. Das meiste hatten sie in der Nacht davor weggeräumt, aber dann erschien die Couch einladender.

„Sie haben aufgehört über uns zu schreiben", sagte Draco und schlürfte seinen Kaffee, während er in die Zeitung schaute.

„Gut zu hören, in Anbetracht dessen, dass mittlerweile drei Wochen vergangen sind, seit es passiert ist", antwortete Harry.

„Sie haben immer noch keine Ahnung, wer dahinter steckt", sprach Draco weiter, als er sich an einen älteren Artikel erinnerte. „Mona ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie zu finden, ist wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen", meinte er. „Niemand besitzt ein Foto von ihr, nicht einmal das Espresso House, wo sie gearbeitet hat, also wird sie in der Öffentlichkeit kaum erkannt werden."

„Es ist seltsam", sagte Draco, „dass niemand irgendetwas über sie weiß."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, mehr daran interessiert seine Kopfschmerzen los zu werden, als seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden über Mona nachzudenken.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Denkst du sie könnte eine Hexe sein?"

Diesmal schnippte Harrys Kopf hoch. „Eine Hexe?"

„Es würde erklären, warum niemand ein Foto von ihr hat", antwortete Draco. „Sie könnte sogar auch nach Hogwarts gegangen sein."

„Das bezweifele ich", sagte Harry. „Sie sah nicht älter als neunzehn oder so aus und die Polizei hat dir erzählt, dass sie jahrelang in einer psychiatrischen Anstallt war. Sie kann schlecht in psychiatrischer Behandlung gewesen und nach Hogwarts gegangen sein."

„Was ist das für eine psychiatrische Anstallt, wo sie nicht einmal ein Foto von ihr haben?", fragte Draco. „Machen sie dort für gewöhnlich keine?"

„Nicht immer, schätze ich", meinte Harry. „Es scheint, in ihrem Fall haben sie es nicht getan."

„Sie könnte einen Zauber benutzt haben, um sich selbst jünger zu machen", schlug Draco vor.

Frustriert erhob Harry seine Stimme. „Aber warum sollte sie mich umbringen wollen? Warum sollte sie mein Apartment in die Luft jagen? Ob sie nun auf Hogwarts war oder nicht, sie hatte keinen Grund zu -"

Plötzlich bewegte sich Myra. Sie schaute von der Couch hoch und Harry schloss augenblicklich seinen Mund.

„Morgen Jungs", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Harry.

„Kaffee?", fragte sie und Harry stand auf um ihr eine Tasse einzugießen. Als Myra aufstand, erwachte auch Darius. Er rieb sich seine Augen und jammerte.

„Ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken", gelobte er.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete Myra und rolle mit den Augen. „Hmm, Kaffee."

* * *

Myra und Darius nahmen eine Dusche und tranken Wasser, versuchten ihr Köpfe wieder so klar zu bekommen, dass Darius in der Lage war, sie wieder zurück in ihre Wohnungen zu fahren. Harry und Draco blieben alleine im Haus zurück und beide wussten, dass eine Fortsetzung ihres Gespräches von gestern und der Diskussion von Vormittag unaufhaltsam folgen würde. 

Harry beschäftigte sich damit, alles aufzuwaschen, was sie letzte Nacht nicht geschafft hatten. Er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, Draco etwas vorzuspielen, aber er machte sich selbst etwas vor, indem er so tat, als ob er zu beschäftigt war, als dass sie miteinander reden konnten.

„Harry, setzt dich hin", schnarrte Draco schließlich von seinem Platz auf der Couch.

„Du kannst mich nicht -"

„Dich herum kommandieren? Doch ich kann", antwortete Draco, die Verärgerung war sowohl in seinem Gesicht wie auch in seiner Stimme ersichtlich.

Harry öffnete den Mund um irgendetwas zu erwidern, aber er schloss ihn wieder, als er merkte, dass er nichts Intelligentes zu sagen wusste. Stattdessen setzte er sich und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während Draco in blöde angrinste.

„Guter Hund."

„Ach halts Maul", entspannte sich Harry.

Sie grinsten sich kurz gegenseitig an. Danach verfielen sie in ein Schwiegen, in dem sich beide fragten, wer anfangen würde.

„Warum bist du verschwunden?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco war ruhig, studierte seine Hände, als ob er sie noch nie gesehen hätte. „Eine Menge Dinge sind passiert", antwortete er endlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Eine Pause. „Erzähl es mir", sagte Harry fast schon flüsternd.

„Ich wurde des Mordes angeklagt", antwortete Draco, er schaute auf und blickte in grüne Augen. „Du weißt das."

„Ron."

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry seine Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco zu richten, aber rote Haare und blaue Augen blitzen vor ihm auf, überrollten ihn unaufhaltsam.

… _ein zerstörter Körper auf dem Boden …_

Draco nickte, seine Augen wanderten wieder zu seinen Händen.

„Aber du warst nie – sie konnten nie beweisen, dass du es warst", sagte Harry. „Und Professor Dumbledore verbürgte sich für dich."

Draco lächelte kläglich. „Ich stand in Verbindung mit Dumbledore, nachdem ich abgehauen bin", erklärte Draco. „Er war derjenige, der mit aufforderte weg zu bleiben, mich versteckt zu halten. Es war für mich zu gefährlich zurückzukommen."

Harry schaute ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Hast du – warst du -"

Er konnte die Wörter nicht aussprechen; sie steckten in seiner Kehle wie mit Klebstoff befestigt.

„Ich habe Weasley nicht umgebracht", erklärte Draco. Er sah so aus, als ob er am liebsten hin und her laufen würde, als ob das ihm helfen würde. „Aber die meisten aus der Zauberwelt haben das nicht geglaubt. Und die Menschen, die ihn getötet haben waren danach hinter mir her, weil ich ein Verräter war."

… _der Wind wehte seine unordentlichen Haare noch mehr durcheinander, blies in seine Augen. Harry beachtete dies nicht. Alles was er saß was der weiße Kasten mit den riesigen Blumensträußen darauf, der langsam in den Boden versank …_

„Die Todesser", sagte Harry rau, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen bei der Erinnerung an Rons Begräbnis. Das war zu viel; er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern; er wollte es zurückdrängen, seine Erinnerungen hinter Schloss und Riegel halten, wo sie die letzten vier Jahre gewesen waren. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis daran zu denken, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

„Mein Vater", sagte Draco und Harry hatte seine Stimme noch nie so kalt gehört.

_Die Zeitungen schrieen die Neuigkeiten heraus: ‚Gefangene aus Askaban ausgebrochen'_

_Lucius Malfoy war frei. _

„Was geschah in der Nacht?", fragte Harry trotz der verzweifelten Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm eindringlich ermahnte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, es zu vergessen, Draco aus dem Haus zu werfen und nicht an diese Dinge zu denken, die er ihm erzählen wollte, niemals wieder.

Ein anderer Teil in ihm wusste, dass wenn er es nicht herausfand, er auch niemals seinen Frieden finden würde.

Verzweifelt suchte er den Frieden.

„Ich fragte Weasley – Ron – ob er draußen mit mir reden würde ", sagte Draco leise. „Er akzeptierte nach ein paar Minuten der Überzeugung. Ich wollte, dass wir das Kriegsbeil begraben. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mit ihm Freundschaft schließen wollte, weil ich bezweifelte, dass wir jemals Freunde werden könnten. Es gab zu viel – einfach zu viel."

Dracos Stimme war genauso leise wie Harrys, sein Kopf gesenkt während er sprach, unfähig Harry in die Augen zu schauen.

„Aber warum ihn?", fragte Harry. „Warum nicht Hermine? Warum nicht mich?"

„Hermine?" Es lagen keine Emotionen hinter dem Namen. „Mir ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, mit ihr zu reden. Und du – du warst immer noch der Junge, der lebt, immer noch zu den Sternen erhoben. Ich hätte niemals mit dir sprechen können."

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, Draco zu sagen das das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach; sie beide kannten das Heute und nichts würde die Vergangenheit ändern, oder wie sich Draco dann fühlen würde.

„Wir trafen uns draußen nach dem Abendessen", sagte Draco noch leiser. „Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand aus Slytherin zufällig mithören konnte."

Ein kleines verzweifeltes Lächeln entwich ihm. „Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Vater mich als Baby mit einem Zauberspruch belegt hatte und dass er so in der Lage war, alle meine Gespräche zu ‚belauschen', solange ich mich an einem Ort befand, an dem mich Magie umgab. Er wusste, dass ich den Dunklen Lord verrate. Er hörte wie ich mit Dumbledore sprach, genauso wie er mich draußen mit Ron sprechen gehört hat. Er verriet es irgendwie meiner Mutter und die erzählte es Voldemort, der ihm und einigen anderen aus Askaban auszubrechen half; anscheinend passte es in seine Pläne und jetzt war er von der Loyalität meines Vaters überzeugt – und von meiner. Vater wartete auf uns, Ron und mich, mit Voldemort und sechs anderen Todessern als wir uns draußen trafen."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, bevor Draco leise weiter sprach, „Sie forderten mich auf, ihn zu töten. Meine Verbundenheit zu beweisen. Sie hatten zu viele meiner Gespräche mit Dumbledore gehört; sie wussten, dass ich auf Dumbledores Seite stand. Ich konnte Ron natürlich nicht umbringen. So haben sie – stattdessen töteten sie ihn."

Draco schaute auf, seine aufgerissenen Augen mit ungeweinten Tränen gefüllt. „Sie verfluchten ihn mit einem Fluch, denn ich vorher noch nie gehört hatte. Er schrie – ich stand da wie gelähmt. Ich – ich konnte nichts tun -"

_Rotes Haar schlug auf dem Gras auf … überall Blut …_

‚_Es ist zu spät', sagte der Schulleiter zu ihm. ‚Er ist tot.'_

_Er ist tot …_

Harry erinnerte sich. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, er wollte sich nicht erinnern.

‚_Sitzt dort schon jemand?'_

_Das erste Jahr, beide elf Jahre alt und auf ihrem Weg zum größten Abenteuer in ihrem kurzen Leben – Hogwarts._

‚_Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?'_

_Nächte im Fuchsbau, betrachtet wie sich die Spieler auf den Chudley Cannon Postern bewegten; lachend über einem Schachspiel; kämpfend als das Trimagische Turnier stattfand; schwitzend über den Hausaufgaben; Snape mit Leidenschaft hassend._

‚_Was denkst du über Hermine?', fragte Ron. _

‚_Was ich von ihr halte?' Harry, der dickköpfige Junge der er nun einmal war, verstand die Frage nicht. „Hermine ist unsere Freundin. ‚Was soll ich denn über sie denken?'_

_Ron errötete. ‚Denkst du – glaubst du, dass sie, du weißt schon, schön ist?'_

_Harry schaute ihn für einen Moment komisch an und fragte schließlich: ‚Hast du 'Mine gern?'_

_Ron wurde noch eine Nuance röter. ‚Nein', sagte er defensiv. ‚Hab ich nicht.'_

_Aber er hatte doch und nach dieser Nacht wussten sie es beide. Sie und der Rest der Schule; jeder, nur nicht Hermine. Obwohl Harry sie dabei erwischte, wie sie Ron hin und wieder mit einem verträumten Blick in den Augen anstarrte. _

_Dann fielen ihm die Tränen ein. Blut und Tränen, gemixt mit Dreck und dem schrecklichen Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. _

_Hermine, die neben ihm stand griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese schmerzhaft, als die Erde auf den Sarg geworfen wurde. Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab und vergrub ihn an Harrys Schulter, während der Sarg in die Erde heruntergelassen wurde, ihre Schultern zuckten. _

_Harry konnte nicht wegsehen, konnte nicht weinen …_

Und plötzlich brachen die Schutzmauern zusammen.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er ließ sich nach vorne auf den Boden fallen und blieb liegen. Er zitterte durch die Schluchzer, die sein Körper quälten und sein Herz zerbrach ein weiteres Mal. Tränen, die vor Jahren hätten vergossen werden sollen, wurden schließlich erlaubt frei zu fließen und sie taten es auch. Harry schrie und schrie, durch die kristallinen Tränen röteten und verquollen seine Augen, er hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf dem Boden ein bis sie schmerzten; aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur, dass das Gefühl der seelischen Schmerzen, welche ihn überkam verschwand, einen Ausgang bekam.

Er fühlte wie jemand neben ihm herunter glitt, den Arm um ihn herumlegte und ihn näher zu sich heran zog. Wörter wurden in sein Ohr geflüstert, Wörter ohne große Bedeutung, die aber Trost spendeten, erzählten ihm, dass es in Ordnung war zu weinen, dass es okay war sich ängstlich und klein zu füllen und nicht wie ein Held. Harry klammerte sich fest, er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass es Draco war, der ihn tröstete. Draco küsste ihn auf die Stirn, streichelte ihn sanft über seine Wange.

„Shh, es ist okay – lass es raus …"

Harry nahm, was ihm so freimütig gegeben wurde; der mitfühlende, sanfte Tonfall, der warme Atmen des anderen Mensches auf seiner Wange. Harry lehnte sich entspannend gegen Draco, die Tränen liefen immer noch seine Wangen hinunter und durchnässten Dracos Shirt.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dort lag, sich fest an eine andere Brust geklammert und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er lag nur da und entspannte sich, gab sich dem fremden Gefühl der Tröstung hin, ließ sich von Draco über die Haare streicheln und sich beruhigen.

* * *

Letztendlich musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war das Zimmer dunkel und Draco schlief. 

Harry hatte sich noch nie so sicher gefühlt.

Er lag völlig ruhig da, wollte Draco nicht aufwecken. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch und sein Zusammenbruch, sowie an die Tränen, die er vergossen hatte, fünf Jahre zu spät.

Er wunderte sich darüber, warum er in Dracos Beisein zusammengebrochen war und nicht in Hermines.

Draco rührte sich, bewegte sich langsam. Er öffnete seine Augen und zuckte zusammen.

„Ist es so schrecklich neben mir aufzuwachen?", scherzte Harry, seine Stimme noch immer rau.

Draco grinste ihn etwas an. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er und überraschte Harry damit. „Aber mein Rücken bringt mich um."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich augenblicklich gerade hin. „Tut mir leid."

„Brauch es nicht", antwortete Draco. „Es ist nur nicht die bequemste Art zu schlafen."

Er versuchte auf die Couch zu gelangen, versagte aber, da er nicht stark genug war sich auf die Couch hochzuziehen. Harry, der jetzt auf den Knien vor Draco hockte, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Knie. „Lass mich dir helfen."

Draco betrachtete Harry für einen Moment prüfend. Er nickte. „In Ordnung."

Harry hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen auf der Couch ab. Er setzte sich zu Dracos Füßen auf die Couch.

„Was geschah danach?", fragte er, da er sich daran erinnerte, wo sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten. Das Thema war angeschnitten, musste fortgesetzt und schließlich beendet werden.

Draco erinnerte sich offenbar auch.

„Dann verließen sie uns", sagte er. Ihre Stimmen waren leise, als ob sie über ein Thema sprachen, welches am besten leise besprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich entsprach das auch der Wahrheit. „Verließen ihn, tot – und sie ließen mich dort stehen, damit mich die Professoren finden und Anzeige gegen den Mörder erstatten konnten. Sie benutzten meinen Zauberstab um ihn umzubringen, dass war wirklich das einzige Beweismittel, das wer auch immer brauchte."

„Aber du bist verschwunden", sagte Harry.

Draco schaute auf, seine Augen mit Traurigkeit gefüllt. Er nickte. „Der Schulleiter war der erste, der ankam. Da ich ihm meine Pläne mit Ron zu sprechen mitgeteilt hatte und dass ich ihm wirklich helfen und der Orden mit Details beliefern wollte, an die nicht einmal Severus gelangte, wusste er dass er mir vertrauen konnte. Ich sagte ihm, was passiert war; er empfahl mir zu verschwinden.

„Nur das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Nachdem du dein Leben für unsere Sache riskiert hast, forderte er dich nur auf zu gehen?"

Draco blickte zuerst nach unten und dann traf er Harrys starrenden Blick. „Es war das Beste. Es hätte zu viele Beweise meiner Schuld gegeben, wenn sie mich mit meinem Zauberstab neben Weasley gefunden hätten, da wäre selbst Dumbledore nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen mich zu schützen.

„Was hast du gemacht? Wohin bist du gegangen?", fragte Harry. „Wie hast du überlebt?"

„Ich – ich blieb für ein paar Monate in der Zauberwelt", erklärte Draco und schaute wieder nach unten. „Ich blieb nie länger als eine oder zwei Nächte an einem Ort. Ich besaß überhaupt kein Geld. Ich bekam Hilfe, aber nach mehreren Aufrufen zu Anschlägen auf mein Leben – schließlich waren die guten und die dunklen Zauberer gegen mich – entschloss ich mich abzuhauen und stattdessen in die Muggelwelt zu gehen."

Er sagte das so sachlich, dass Harry kaum glauben konnte, dass dies Draco Malfoy war, der verwöhnte Balg der Muggel hasste und Hermine ein Schlammblut genannt hatte.

„Ich besaß immer noch kein Geld, aber wenigstens konnte für mehr als zwei Tage an einem Ort bleiben", sagte Draco. „Ich – ich bewarb mich um einen Job in einem Cafè, so eins wie das Espresso House und ich bekam ihn. Für eine Weile habe ich dort gearbeitet, versuchte soviel Geld zusammen zu kratzen um England verlassen zu können. Ich konnte keine Magie benutzen; mein Vater hätte sofort gewusst, wo ich mich aufhielt."

„Dann war der Krieg zu Ende und du brachtest Voldemort um", sprach Draco weiter. „Ich fand eine Kopie des Tagespropheten. Dem Papier nach war es genau wie damals in der Nacht, als du ein Baby warst – die Zauberer und Hexen waren draußen und sogar die Muggelwelt feierte. Ich verstand, dass sie glücklich waren."

* * *

Harry erinnerte sich. 

‚_Harry Potter besiegt Voldemort!'_

Es wurde von den Dächern geschrieen; es war überall. Sein Gesicht war auf Postern, in den Zeitungen, in den Zeitschriften, in allen Zauber und Hexen Gedächtnissen. Er war ein Held. Der Held, Ihr Retter.

Es war erstickend.

Harry wollte nichts weiter als zu verschwinden, aber die Zauberwelt wollte ihm nicht erlauben zu gehen.

Also rannte er davon.

„Ich fand heraus, dass mein Vater gefangen genommen worden war und wieder zurück nach Askaban gebracht wurde, zusammen mit dem engsten Kreis, außer denen die tot waren, natürlich."

Ron, Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fred, Seamus, Padma, Tonks, und so viele, viele mehr.

Magie tötet. Dann wusste Harry es.

Er rannte davon.

Ohne die Narbe auf seiner Stirn – sie verschwand als Voldemort schließlich getötet wurde – war es leicht zu vermeiden erkannt zu werden. Er ließ sein Haar, welches er während des Krieges kurz geschnitten hatte, wieder wachsen, er wechselte seine Brille und trug öfters Kontaktlinsen. Er trat in die Muggelwelt ein und änderte seinen Nachnamen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich das Weglaufen beenden konnte. Aber ich fand heraus, dass ich nicht zurück wollte. Es beinhaltete zu viel von meiner Vergangenheit und ich wollte nicht ewig die Person bleiben, die ich gewesen war."

Pally fand ihn und er blieb für die ersten paar Nächte bei ihr, bis er ein geeignetes Apartment gefunden hatte.

Dann blieb er in seiner Wohnung drinnen und schrieb einfach nur. Schrieb Seite für Seite bis sein erster Roman fertig war und seine Festplatte mit Kurzgeschichten gefüllt. Er ließ es Pally lesen und sie nahm sich ein Verleger.

Der Rest war Geschichte.

* * *

„Also blieb ich in der Muggelwelt. Ich arbeitete für eine Weile in dem Cafè, aber es langweilte mich und deshalb versuchte ich mich an anderen Dingen. Ich arbeitete in einem Laden, einem eleganten Männer Moden Geschäft, ehrlich gesagt der, in dem wir diese Hosen gekauft haben." 

Harry schaute an sich hinunter und erschrak über den plötzlichen Bezug zur Realität, den Draco geschaffen hatte.

„Ich lebte an verschiedenen Orten, fand Wohnungen und blieb, bis sie mich herausschmissen, weil ich die Miete nicht bezahlen konnte. Nach dem Job in dem Männer Geschäft, bekam ich Einen in einer kleinen, lokalen Bibliothek, wo ich dein Buch zum ersten Mal gelesen habe."

* * *

‚Das ist absolut überwältigend, Mr. Evans. Wir wollen es veröffentlichen.' 

Das war es, das Buch wurde veröffentlicht und Harry befand sich wieder im Scheinwerferlicht, wenn auch weniger als damals in der Zauberwelt. Er kapselte sich ab, blieb eine private Person. Er füllte seine Tage damit, an seinem zweiten Buch zu schreiben.

Dann begann er zu studieren und traf auf Darius Alden.

„Mir wurde ein Job in einem Verlag angeboten. Das war ein Jahr zuvor. Ich arbeitete dort und manchmal genoss ich es sogar."

Schule war Schule. Harry genoss es zurück in einem Muggelsystem zu sein, Muggelthemen zu lernen. Er dachte nicht mehr an sie als ‚Muggel' und begann zu glauben er gehörte dazu.

Wer freundete sich mit Myra Pryderi und ihrer Freunden Candy Mignon an.

Er fühlte sich lebendig.

„Fünf Monate nachdem ich eingestellt wurde, bat man mir einen besseren Job an. Ich akzeptierte, obwohl es nicht das war, was ich machen wollte. Aber es wurde gut bezahlt und es hätte mit der Zeit Spaß machen können. Ich bekam eine Gehaltserhöhung und kaufte mir das Motorrad und – naja, fand einen neuen Frieden."

Er schaute auf. „Den Rest kennst du."

Das Motorrad fuhr in die Kreuzung ein und der Unfall war unausweichlich.

Harry sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Fahrer des Motorrades auf die Seite geworfen wurde, auf dem Boden landete, das Motorrad über ihm. Der Fahrer des Autos trat auf die Bremse, konnte das Fahrzeug aber nicht mehr stoppen, bevor es über den Mann auf dem Boden rollte.

Der Klang von Metal, welches sich in Metal schnitt war ohrenbetäubend.

Sein Mund klappte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als der erkannte, wer der bewusstlose Mann auf dem Boden war.

Seine Welt drehte sich verkehrt herum, als er erkannte, dass es Draco Malfoy war.

„Tu' ich", antwortete Harry.

Das Haus war ruhig, als ob sich die Welt um sie herum plötzlich fürchtete zu atmen. Keine Geräusche waren zu hören; kein Zwitschern der Vögel, keine Elektrizität, die in der Luft summte. Es war still.

„Solltest du nicht auf deiner Arbeitsstätte anrufen und es ihnen erzählen? Oder hast du das bereits getan?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco sah so aus, als ob er etwas sarkastisches Antworten wollte, aber er änderte seine Meinung. „Es ist seltsam", sagte er. „Am selben Tag wo ich den Unfall hatte, kündigte ich meinen Job."

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn. „Warum?"

Draco lächelte ihn kurz an, ein verächtliches Grinsen. „Hatte einen Streit mit meinem Arschloch von Boss."

Harry gluckste. Die Luft um sie herum war plötzlich weniger spannungsgeladen.

„Ich schätze ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es der Tag des Neubeginns war", sagte Draco.

„Ein Neubeginn, der in mein Leben hereinkrachte", entgegnete Harry. „Ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Ich wollte an diesem Mittwochnachmittag nur nach Hause gehen, um einen ruhigen Abend zu verbringen, zu studieren und ein bisschen zu schreiben. Und dann kamst du angerauscht."

„Du wolltest mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich bin noch nie von jemanden so oft mit ‚Verschwinde' angeschrieen worden", grinste Harry zurück. Es war leicht zu lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht, du bist Harry Potter." Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. „Aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."

„Ich schätze das gibt es", antwortete Harry. „Was ist mit deinem Apartment geschehen? Ich nehme an, du hast irgendwo gewohnt?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht der beste Ort, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken soll. Der Vermieter wusste nicht viel über denjenigen, der in dem Haus wohnt – wenn man die Miete bezahlen konnte, durfte man bleiben, wenn nicht wurdest du rausgeschmissen, somit nehme ich an, dass meine Mietzeit endete, als ich nicht mehr bezahlte."

Die Stille breitete sich, angenehm wie eine warme Decke, erneut aus.

„Denkst du, wer auch immer die Bombe in meinem Apartment deponiert hat, wollte dich und nicht mich umbringen?", fragte Harry.

„Darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht", sagte Draco leise. „Darum habe ich mich gefragt ob Mona ein Student auf Hogwart gewesen sein könnte. Wenn sie da war, wäre es möglich, dass sie in ihrem Freundeskreis oder in der Verwandtschaft Todesser hat, oder jemanden zu dem sie zurückkehren konnte."

„Du meinst, sie erkannte mich als Harry Potter, als ich in das Cafè gegangen bin?", fragte Harry. „Aber woher sollte sie wissen, dass du bei mir bist?"

„Es ist möglich, dass sie mich vorher schon mal gesehen hatte", antwortete Draco. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry nickte und dachte über die neuen Aspekte des Anschlages nach.

Dracos Magen knurrte und es schaute nach oben, seine Wangen waren vor Verlegenheit gerötet. „Ich glaube mein Bäuchlein ist hungrig."

Harry lachte.

„Was denn?" fragte Draco verärgert.

„Du hast ‚Bäuchlein' gesagt", Harry kicherte immer noch wie ein Mädel. „Ich habe dich noch nie ‚Bäuchlein' sagen hören."

„Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn ich ‚Bäuchlein' sage?", Dracos Irritation wuchs an.

Während er Draco anschaute, lachte Harry immer lauter. „Es – es klingt so – so niedlich", brachte er zwischen den Lachanfällen heraus. „'Mein B-Bäuchlein ist hungrig'". Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, es fühlte sich so befreiend an zu lachen.

„Potter dreht durch", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, aber er spürte ebenfalls das gleiche sprudelnde Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, ein befreiendes Lachen baute sich in ihm auf und einige Momente später lachte er genauso wie Harry. Harry hielt sich sein Bauch fest, die Lachtränen rollten über seine Wangen und Draco lachte mit ihm.

Es war Zeit die Wunden heilen zu lassen.

tbc

* * *

So, hier ist jetzt aber wirklich Schluss für heute, haben euch die beiden Kapitel gefallen? 

Ich hoffe niemand ist mir böse, weil es heute gleich zwei waren. Ich wollte nur an all Denjenigen, die so liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben Danke sagen.

Bis bald, ich beeile mich auch duivel.


	18. Fly away

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal,

Hei an alle,

Einen ganz lieben Dank schön geht an meine Beta IcyB.

Und natürlich an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben, hab euch alle sooo lieb.

_Gugi28_ – Hi Süße, ufff, jetzt ist es geschafft, grins die Beiden kommen endlich zusammen, grins, das kling fast so als ob sie sich ein Zettel zuschieben -willst du mit mir gehen, bitte ankreuzen ja oder nein- na, so wird es nicht! Ich hoffe es hat dir und der armen Dark Gugi gefallen, auch wenn sie noch nicht gleich übereinander herfallen und sich die Kleider von Leib reisen, aber as würde nicht zur Story passen. Yep Dracos Potterischen Versprecher haben Myra und Darius nicht mitbekommen, waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, grins, wo doch Darius mit Alkohol zum mutigen Löwen wird, na die Beiden werden auch noch zu ihren Glück gezwungen, hab dich lieb süße Knuddelmaus, knuddel und Knutscha!

_Amunet_ – Hei, yep ich hasse Cliffhänger auch, grins aber manchmal geht es nicht anderes. Aber diesmal ist es auch ein knuffiges Ende, oder? Trotz Harrys Erinnerungen. Wer oder was Mona ist wird natürlich noch aufgedeckt, lass dich überraschen, aber heute stehen erstmal Harry und Draco im Vordergrund. Und dich gleich zweimal durchknuddel grins. Bussi.

_Deedochan_ – Hi Süße, knuddel, ich liebe es von dir ‚vollgetextet zu werden' wie wahnsinnig grinse. Im letzten Kapitel stand die Vergangenheit von beiden. Draco hat gesprochen und Harry sich an seine Erinnerungen gedacht. Und da beides in gewisser Weise zusammenhängt wurden die Perspektiven gewechselt. Wusste aber leider auch nicht, wie ich es deutlicher darstellen sollt. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, wie sich Harry an Draco herangemacht hat, du hast bestimmt etwas mehr erwartet, aber so schüchtern wie sie in der Geschichte sind, können sie ja nicht gleich übereinander herstürzen, Knutscha.

_blub_ – Hallo, yep Harrys und Dracos Vergangenheit ist nicht so rosig und heute geht es mit Harrys schlimmen Erinnerungen auch noch weiter, aber nicht mehr so furchtbar. Und außerdem hat er ja jetzt Draco an seiner Seite. Na irgendwie gehören die beiden ja auch zusammen und endlich macht einer der Beiden den ersten Schritt. Knuddel.

_Viper4_ – Hallo und Danke für das Lob und das du so lieb warst ein Review zu hinterlassen, hoffe dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hallo Süße, grins, du willst einen ersten Kuss zwischen den Beiden, okay, okay, bekommst du heute und ich hoffe er ist romantisch genug? Ich finde die Vorstellung eines Draco Malfoys, der sich sein Bäuchlein hält, weil er Hunger hat auch lustig, so Malfoyuntypisch. Knuddelknutscha! Ich lerne Fremdsprachen auch indem ich die FF in der Sprache lese, macht viel mehr Spaß als Vokabeln lernen. Ich gebe es zu, die Story ist so gut wie fertig übersetzt, aber wenn du Lust hast kannst du bei der nächsten Beta lesen, wenn du magst

_Adelaide_ – Hi, Danke dir das du so lieb warst ein Kommi zu hinterlassen. Ich hoffe die Fortsetzung triff auch auf deinen Geschmack. Auch wenn es heute keine zwei Kapitel sind, dafür wird's aber ein bisschen länger.

_EngelKatja_ – Hei, na erstmal trauen sie Myra und Darius nur im Suff ihre Gefühle einzugestehen, aber sie werden natürlich zusammenkommen, war ja irgendwie auch klar, auch wenn man sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen werden muss. Yep Hermine wird noch eine große Rolle bekommen, sie lebt alleine, ist doch viel zu viel mit lernen beschäftigt, naja typisch Hermine. Na wenn Harry und Draco schon so viel vertrauen zueinander haben, sich ihre Geschichten und Gedanken zu erzählen, kann es ja jetzt weitergehen, oder? Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, wie sich Harry an Draco ranschmeißt, grins, okay ranschleicht. Dank dir, knuddel.

_Flerina_ – Hei, ja leider muss jede Geschichte einmal zu Ende gehen, aber es kommen ja noch sieben Kapitel, somit dauert es noch ein bisschen. Aber eine Fortsetzung gibt es nicht. Auf zwang eine Geschichte zu schreiben funktioniert nicht, auch wenn ich ganz ungeduldig auf dein Kapitel warte, finde ich es besser, dass du dir so viel Zeit nimmst wie du braucht, damit dir das Kapitel auch gefällt. Sonst verliert man die Lust am schreiben, oder? Yep heute kommen die zwei zusammen und zwar auf ihre eigene schüchterne und langsame Art und Weise, hat es dir gefallen? Knuddel, Bussi.

_Esti.Nay.Il_ – Hi, genau jetzt haben sie ja sich und alles wird gut, auch wenn sie sich nur langsam vortasten, aber in ein kleines Abenteuer werden sie sich noch stürzen, schließlich ist noch nicht alles aufgeklärt. Danke dir.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hi und dich zweimal durchknuddel, auch wenn du RonFan bist und ich eher in die Slytherinecke gehöre, frechgrins. Aber dafür werden auch noch ein paar Weasley in der Story erscheinen. Hatte ich dir eigentlich das 3. Chap von SobR schon geschickt gehabt? Und wie sieht's mit deinen Storys aus? Hdl Süße, knuddel, Knutsch.

_Severina35_ – Hei Süße Knuddelknutsch, hab mich gefreut wieder von dir zu lesen, hihi, drei Chaps, grins, na drei Dinge auf einmal gibt's doch nur bei Kinderüberraschung, dafür wird's heute aber ein längeres und das ist doch besser als gar nichts, oder. Yep die zweie tasten sich langsam aneinander heran, naja zuerst mal nur Harry. Hat es dir gefallen, neugierig guck.

_TheDarkAngelRisa_ – Hallo ich hab mich beeil und ich hoffe die Annäherungsversuche zwischen Draco und Harry sind ganz nach deinem Geschmack. Zögerlich wie immer. Aber jetzt wo sie sich ausgesprochen haben und damit irgendwie auch ihr Vertrauen ineinander bewiesen haben, können sie auch einen Schritt weitergehen. Danke dir, knuddel.

_Amy_ – Hi, ja die Vergangenheit ist ganz schön hart, aber irgendwie hat es Draco viel schlimmer erwischt, als Harry, oder? Und jetzt sitzt der Arme auch noch im Rollstuhl, Dank dir und Knuddel. Sorry, was wirklich mit Myra los ist, kann ich ja ganz schlecht verraten, oder?

_Charlie_ – Hei, ich kenne das, ich habe schon so viele FF gelesen, dass ich teilweise die Geschichten gar nicht mehr auseinander halten kann und alles zusammenschmeiße. Manchmal vermische ich sogar das Buch mit den FF. Heute kommen ja noch ein paar Erinnerungen von Harry, aber die sind nicht ganz so schlimm. Zweimal ganz lieben Dank an dich.

_Julia77_ – Hi, och da freue ich mich, dass ich mit der Story ein Lächeln auf dein Gesicht ‚zaubern' kann, man sollte immer Lächelnd durch die Welt rennen. Yep Darius ist nur im Suff mutig genug Myra seine Liebe zu gestehen und deshalb werden die Beiden leider später mit der Holzhammermethode in ihr Glück getrieben. Und irgendwie spielt Draco dabei eine Rolle. Hoffe dir gefällt auch wie sich die Dinge nach der Aussprache von Draco und Harry entwickeln, naja typisch für die Story, langsam aber sicher. Knuddelknutscha.

_Vinetaalphafrau_ - Hallo aha ein Schwarzleser, grins, na um so mehr freue ich mich, dass du jetzt so ein liebes Review hinterlassen hast, Danke und dich auch einfach mal knuddel. Hmm du glaubst nicht, dass Mona die Bombe gelegt hat? Tja ich verrate natürlich nix. Ein bisschen musst du dich noch gedulden, bis die Auflösung kommt, wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen.

_Manda_ – Hi, klar beeile ich mich weiterhin. Unschuldig guck, hätte doch sein können, dass irgendwer nur ein Kapitel nach dem anderen lesen will und sich die Spannung erhalten. Knuddel und Bussi. Wie war's auf deinem Konzert? Bestimmt schön. Jazz ist zwar gar nicht meine Richtung, aber ich weiß, dass wenn live gespielt wird, immer geniale Stimmung ist und es ist einfach nur geil.

_Indiaengel_ – hallo, freu, schön wieder von dir zu lesen. Knuddel. Yep der Weg ist frei und Harry kann sich auf Draco stürzen, grins, oder sich langsam vortasten. Tja, vielleicht erfährt die Zauberwelt von der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco, vielleicht aber auch nicht, lass dich einfach überraschen, nur sollte Snape je etwas davon erfahren, wird er entweder tot umfallen, oder Draco ins St Mungos einweisen, grins.

_Leah-chan01_ – Hei, aha ein Weasley Fan und das sagst du zu jemanden, der wahrscheinlich bei den Slytherins untergekommen währe, frech grins. Na einen kleinen Auftritt haben ein paar Weasleys auch noch, denn auch die Weasleys haben noch ein kleines Geheimnis. Yep, Darius ist nur mit Alkohol mutig und kaum ist er wieder nüchtern, wird er wieder zum Feigling, Kerle, grins. Hab dich lieb Süße, dickesdoppeltesknuddelknutsch!

_Bloody Death Eater_ – Hi, nein find ich nicht pingelig, outest dich eher als aufmerksamer Leser, vermischt wäre besser als gemixt gewesen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir das vorher gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Sorry. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber nach dem fünften Mal durchlesen, fällt einen nichts mehr auf, grins. Danke fürs Kommi, knuddel und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

_Leah-07_ – Hallo, find es echt nicht schlimm, dass du zwei Kommis hinterlassen hast, knuddel. Yep Draco hat es um einiges schwerer gehabt als Harry, aber sie helfen sich ja gegenseitig. Wow du schwärmst ja richtig von deinem Urlaub, ich war damals in Side und hab damals auch so geschwärmt. Ach lang, lang ist's her. In Turku war ich auch schon, haben uns von der Schule aus das Schloss angeguckt, war furchtbar, grins, ich wohne viel weiter höher im Norden. Hat dir das Kapitel heute gefallen? Endlich entwickelt sich etwas mehr zwischen Harry und Draco.

_Babsel_ – Hei, yep so ein Gespräch musste einfach sein und Harry weiß jetzt auch mit Sicherheit, dass Draco Ron nicht umgebracht hat. Und jetzt sind sie auch bereit für den nächsten Schritt, Knuddel.

* * *

The Depths of Winter 

Chapter eighteen

Fly away

Die nächsten Tage gingen für Harry in geschäftlichem Chaos unter. Tagsüber hatte er Unterricht; aber dieser machte keinen Spaß mehr. Es war nur noch Arbeit und seine Motivation sank mit jedem Tag. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach alles hinzuschmeißen, so dass er mehr Zeit zum Schreiben seines Buches hatte und vielleicht nebenbei etwas arbeiten konnte.

Myra und Darius waren beide mit ihren Essays, die sie schreiben mussten, beschäftigt und mit Büchern, die sie lesen sollten. Harry sah sie zwischen den Unterrichtesstunden nur kurz, aber selbst dann hatte Myra ihre Nase in die Bücher gesteckt und lernte. Selbst Darius, der die Schulaufgaben nie so ernst genommen hatte wie Myra, verbrachte viel Zeit damit. Harry fragte sich, ob er es nur tat um Myra zu beeindrucken.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Harry nach Hause und besprach sich mit den Handwerkern, die den Pool bauten und kontrollierte die Fortschritte. Sie kamen besser voran als geplant.

Dann ging er ins Haus, wo Draco für gewöhnlich das Abendessen kochte. Das war etwas, womit er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Schweigend aßen sie das Essen, da Harry zu müde zum Reden war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco sich verzweifelt nach einem Gespräch sehnte, aber Harry konnte die Energie dafür nicht aufbringen. Nach der Hälfte der Woche, sehnte er sich nach dem Wochenende. Nach dem Abendessen ging er in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er setzte sich an seinen Computer, ließ die Finger über die Tastatur gleiten und bastelte eine Story auf dem Bildschirm zusammen, bis er so müde war, dass ihm fast die Augen zufielen. Er merkte, dass er nicht genug gelernt hatte und holte seine Bücher heraus. Normalerweise schlief er nach circa fünfzehn Minuten über den Büchern an seinem Schreibtisch ein.

Das Wochenende war ausgebucht; Harry hatte noch zwei Papiere für die nächste Woche zu schreiben und zwei Bücher fertig zu lesen. Samstagabend ging er mit Draco zum Essen aus, er wusste nicht einmal, dass der Blonde die letzten fünf Tage nicht aus dem Haus herausgekommen war.

„Willst du laufen, oder lieber ein Taxi nehmen?", fragte Harry und massierte seinen Kopf um die Kopfschmerzen, die beim Lernen aufgestiegen waren, wegzubekommen.

„Wenn du nichts gegen einen Spaziergang hast, ich würde es genießen ein bisschen draußen zu sein", erwiderte Draco und betrachtete Harry eingehend mit etwas in den Augen, das Harry als Besorgnis einstufte. „Aber nur wenn du möchtest."

Harry nickte. „Ein bisschen frische Luft wird mir gut tun", antwortete er.

Er brachte seine Bücher zurück in sein Zimmer und sie beide griffen nach ihren Jacken und Schuhen und verließen das Haus. Ihr Spaziergang zum Restaurante verlief langsam und ruhig. Harry schien gedanklich weit weg zu sein.

Es handelte sich um ein italienisches Restaurant, wo überwiegend Pizza und Nudeln serviert wurden. Sie bestellten und ihr Essen kam zwanzig Minuten später. Draco beobachtete, wie Harry in dem Essen herumstocherte und kaum etwas aß.

„Harry, bist du krank?", fragte er.

Harry blickte auf und wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen. „Was? Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte er. „Ich bin nur müde. Viel zu tun."

Draco nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Harry Gedanken drifteten zurück zu den Dingen, die er am nächsten Tag erledigen musste, bevor er am Montag wieder zum Unterricht gehen musste. Klassenarbeit, Sachen für das Haus – vielleicht Hermine anrufen? Die Arbeiten am Pool würden weitergehen; Harry wollte es so schnell wie möglich fertig haben, deshalb bezahlte er den Handwerkern mehr, damit sie auch am Wochenende arbeiteten. Sein Buch musste geschrieben werden. Er hatte jetzt ungefähr hundert Seiten und er fühlte, wie der Druck auf ihm lastete. Er hatte die alte Idee verworfen und schrieb jetzt an etwas völlig Neuem; das neue war ihm anfangs leicht über die Finger gekommen, aber jetzt kam es ihm genauso schwer vor es zu schreiben, wie das erste.

Draco versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber er konnte sich nicht lang auf ein Thema konzentrieren; seine Gedanken schweiften ab, beanspruchten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und machten ihn reizbar. Schließlich verließen sie gesättigt das Restaurant, aber beide schwiegen.

* * *

Der Sonntag kam und verging und plötzlich war es Montag und danach kam der Dienstag. Harry ging zur Universität, während Draco ihn morgens und abends wenn er nach Hause kam eingehend beobachtete. Weiterhin bereitete Draco das Abendessen zu und Harry verschlang es, während er die ganze Zeit seine Nase in einem Buch vergrub. Er musste weiter studieren. Er war müde, aber das verdrängte er. 

Er bemerkte Dracos Bemühungen ihn zum reden zu bringen kaum.

Er sah nicht die Besorgnis auf Dracos Gesicht und alles was dieser sagte, ging an Harry spurlos vorüber.

Mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders, räumte Harry das Geschirr weg. Sie drifteten von seinen Hausaufgaben zu seinem Buch und er verschwand in seinem Zimmer, sobald es möglich war. Er sprach überhaupt nicht mit Draco; sah nicht wie das Gesicht des Blonden zusammenfiel, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, er Draco allein ließ.

Spät in der Nacht saß Harry immer noch an seinem Computer und versuchte an seiner Story weiterzuschreiben. Seine Finger schienen ihm nicht zu gehorchen, genauso wie seine Gedanken nicht bei der Sache waren. Sie reisten herum zu den Hausaufgaben, zu Myra und Darius und zu – Draco. Jetzt wo er den anderen Mann nicht um sich herum hatte, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als über ihn nachzudenken. Es waren nicht wirklich zusammenhängende Gedanken, mehr Erinnerungen daran, was sie in den letzten zwei Monaten verbunden hatte. War es wirklich nicht mehr gewesen?

_Das Motorrad fuhr in die Kreuzung ein und der Unfall war unausweichlich. _

_Damit hatte alles begonnen, der Wiedereintritt seines ehemaligen Schulnemesis in sein Leben und er musste sich eingestehen, dass das der erste Schritt zur Heilung war. _

„_Ich glaube wirklich, dass Sie sein Leben retteten."_

„_Kenne ich dich?"_

_Sie kannten sich recht gut. Und Draco – damals war er natürlich noch ‚Malfoy' gewesen – hatte ihn innerhalb weniger Momente erkannt, trotz der fehlenden Narbe und der vertrauten Brille. _

„_Sagte ich dir nicht, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen?"_

_Hatte er. Aber dann? Wann hatten sie begonnen den Wünschen des jeweils anderen zuzuhören?_

„_Malfoy was brauchst du, um wieder gesund zu werden?", fragte Harry eindringlich. _

„ '_n Heiler 'türlich …"_

_Es lag blinde Panik in seinen Worten. Ein Gefühl des Schreckens; er wollte nicht zurück in die Zauberwelt. _

„_Hier lebst du? Was für eine Bruchbude."_

_Hatte er jemals etwas anderes erwartete, als Spott über alles, was zu seinem Leben gehörte? _

_Der komatöse Draco hatte nie geantwortet …_

_Wach auf, lebe wieder. Harry hatte nie verstanden, warum es ihn so geschmerzt hatte Draco so zu sehen, er kapierte es immer noch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm so falsch erschien. _

_Er erinnerte sich an den Morgen auf Darius Couch, als ihre Berührung plötzlich so – elektrisiert erschien. Er dachte an seinen Zusammenbruch, weinend lehnte er an Dracos Schulter und dieser flüsterte in beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, warme Hände streichelten über seine Wangen. _

Es tauchte gerade in die neusten Erinnerungen ab, als er einen Klang hörte und sein Gedankenfaden abriss. Er saß völlig still da und lauschte in die Nacht, konnte aber nichts hören. Es war jetzt zwei Uhr morgens und er hätte im Bett liegen sein sollen. Sein Kopf schmerzte vor Schlafmangel.

Er wollte sich gerade schlafen legen, als er das Geräusch erneut hörte.

"I've flown too high on borrowed wings…"

Es war – jemand sang. Draco sang.

Leise aufstehend verließ Harry sein Zimmer, sorgfältig achtete er darauf, nicht auf die Holzbretter zu treten, von denen er wusste, dass sie knarrten. Draco war nicht in seinem Zimmer; die Tür stand offen und das Mondlicht sickerte durch das Fenster.

"Beyond the clouds and where the angels sings…"

Harry fand Draco im Wohnzimmer, an dem großen Fenster, welches in ihr Garten führte.

"In a sky containing no one but me…"

Dracos Stimme war weich, brach aber an manchen Stellen. Der Rhythmus war langsam, sanft wie eine Brise im Wind.

"Up there's all empty and down there's the sea…"

Harry war fasziniert von der Art und Weise, wie das Mondlicht Dracos Haar anleuchtete und wie es seine Haut anschien. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, oder eine Skulptur.

"No one here but me."

Dracos Stimme brach bei dem letzten Wort.

Harry bewegte sich und zu seinem Schrecken hörte er, wie das Holz unter ihm leise quietschte. Harry hielt den Atem an und fragte sich, ob Draco es gehört hatte. Er hoffte nicht; er wollte mehr hören, mehr sehen. Draco faszinierte ihn, nur vom Betrachten.

Und Draco sang weiter, seine Stimme mit Emotionen gefüllt, die Harry weder begreifen, noch einordnen konnte.

"I got to this place, arrived at last – in front there's the future, right back there's the past… Everything's moving so fast", sang Draco weiter und Harry schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen. Er öffnete sie schnell wieder, denn er wollte von diesem Moment nichts verpassen, da er bezweifelte dass er je wieder die Chance bekommen würde, so etwas zu sehen. Draco ungeschützt, seine Maske komplett fallengelassen, seine Seele nackt und ungeschützt. Seine Stimme erreichte Harrys Herz wie es noch nichts zuvor es getan hatte.

"The present like I've never seen it before, is this the right place to stay?"

Draco schloss seine Augen und umarmte sich selbst fest. Harry fragte sich, wie Draco reagieren würde, wenn er hinüberging und seine Arme um den Körper des anderen Mannes legte.

Dieser Gedanke überraschte ihn nicht. Er kam nicht unerwarteter. Es war eine Vorstellung, von der Harry wusste, dass sie kommen würde – er hoffte nur, dass Draco stark genug war, es zu akzeptieren. Harry war dem blonden Mann schon ziemlich tief verfallen.

Die Kopfschmerzen schienen verschwunden zu sein, als er sich langsam vorwärts bewegte, wünschte sich Dracos stille Grazie zu haben, statt seiner eigenen lauten Ungeschicklichkeit.

"Please my wings, fly me away…"

Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. Harry fragte sich, wie das möglich sein konnte – er war sich sicher, dass das Hämmern seines Herzens auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu hören war; es fühlte sich so an, als ob es ein Loch in seine Brust schlug.

Draco schloss die Augen. Im blauen Mondlicht sah er wie ein Engel aus – oder vielleicht ähnelte er mehr einer Marmorstatur – überirdisch. Harry dachte darüber nach, ob er richtig handelte, ob es ihm erlaubt war, diese erstaunliche Schönheit zu zerstören.

Dann plötzlich stand er hinter Draco. Er erhob seine zitternde Hand und legte sie auf die blasse Schulter. Draco zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, seine Augen vor Angst und Schreck aufgerissen.

„Entschuldige", sagte Harry leise. „Ich wollte dir keinen Schreck einjagen."

Dracos Mund war offen; er atmete schnell. „Hast du – nicht -" begann er, aber dann blinzelte er etwas und sagte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln: „Ist schon okay."

Stille breitete sich aus. Harrys Hand lag noch immer auf Dracos Schulter und sein Herz schlug immer noch schnell gegen seine Brust. Er schluckte nervös. Lag es nur an ihm, oder an der Spannung in der Luft?

Draco drehte sich wieder herum, und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster hinaus. Harry legte auch die andere Hand auf Dracos Schulter und ihm kam die Idee mit einer Massage zu beginnen. Sobald er damit angefangen hatte, stieß Draco ein Aufstöhnen aus. Augenblicklich stoppte Harry aus Angst, etwas Falsches getan zu haben.

„Nein, nein", murmelte Draco. „weitermachen."

Harry lächelte leicht und tat, worum er gebeten wurde. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam über Dracos verspannte Schultern, grub die Handballen tief in Dracos Muskeln und fühlte die Knoten dort. Geduldig knetete er und fühlte wie sich Draco Stück für Stück unter seiner Pflege entspannte. Hin und wieder stöhnte Draco auf.

„Ja, das ist –oh -"

Mutiger werdend ließ Harry seine Hände über Dracos Arme und Rücken gleiten, jedes Mal ein bisschen tiefer, damit Draco sich an das Gefühl von Harrys Händen auf seinem Körper gewöhnen konnte. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Er beendete das Massieren von Dracos Schultern, ging um ihn herum und stellte sich vor Draco. Er hob dessen rechte Hand hoch und begann die Handflächen zu massieren. Draco riss die Augen weit auf, schloss sie aber ganz langsam wieder, da Harry ein wirklich guter Masseur war.

„Hmm", murmelte Draco.

Als Draco sich wieder entspannt hatte, führte Harry Dracos Fingen an seine Lippen. Genauso langsam, küsste er auf die Innenseiten von Dracos Hand.

„Harry", sagte Draco stimmlos und öffnete seine Augen wieder. „Was machst du -"

„Shh", sagte Harry und versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, obwohl er innerlich nervös war.

„Aber -"

Harry beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Draco auf die Lippen. Ihre Lippen pressten sich nur leicht aufeinander, bekamen einen ersten Geschmack des anderen zu spüren. Harrys Herz klopfte noch schneller und zerbrach fast, als Draco sich abwandte. Aber als Draco sich erneut zu ihm umdrehte und den Kuss erwiderte, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag ein wenig. Der Kuss war sanft und süß, mit der Aussicht nach mehr, viel mehr in der Zukunft. Momentan waren sie allein damit zufrieden, herausgefunden zu haben, dass sie für einander da waren.

„Nichts aber", flüsterte Harry und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos als sie sich schließlich trennten.

„Du – wir -" begann Draco, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und etwas röteren Lippen als gewöhnlich.

„Ja", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Wir."

Nach längerer Zeit lächelte Draco zurück und Harry fühlte sein Herz dahin schmelzte.

„Hau' nicht wieder ab", wisperte Harry ihm zu und nahm Dracos Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Ich will versuchen, es nicht wieder zu tun", antwortete Draco als er wieder nach oben schaute mit zusammenbrechender Stimme.

„Gut genug", erwiderte Harry. „Und jetzt, wie sieht's mit zu Bett gehen aus?"

Draco lächelte ein wenig und nickte.

* * *

Der Mittwochmorgen dämmerte, die Sonne versteckte sich hinter den Wolken. Draußen sah es regnerisch aus, das Gras nass und die Luft feucht. 

Harry wachte auf, seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und sein Körper schmerzte. Er zwang sich aus dem Bett und ging sich auf wackeligen Beinen ins Badezimmer. Nach einer schnellen Dusche fühlte er sich erfrischter und besser und er eilte in die Küche zum Frühstücken. Sein Unterricht würde bald beginnen. Er versuchte leise zu sein, um Draco nicht aufzuwecken – er wollte ihn unbedingt sehen, aber er wusste auch, dass Draco seinen Schlaf berauchte.

Seine Phantasie belieferte ihn schnell mit Bildern des schlafenden Dracos, mit logischerweise geschlossenen Augen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, sein Gesicht entspannt und jünger aussehend, blonde Haare, welche über die Stirn herab fallen und seine blasse Haut unter der Bettdecke versteckt. Harry lächelte über seine Vorstellung und kämpfte gegen den Drang, in sein Zimmer hineinzugehen und ihn aufzuwecken, nur um eine Morgenknutscherei zu bekommen.

Er erwachte aus seinen Tagträumen und bemerkte, dass er mit einer Tasse Kaffee herumstand und fast einschlief. Schnell stellte er die Tasse weg, putzte sich die Zähne und verließ das Haus. Seit sie in diesem Haus lebten, fuhr er jeden Morgen mit dem Bus zur Universität und er merkte bald, dass ihm der Spaziergang fehlte, an den er sich so gewöhnt hatte, aber daran war nichts zu ändern, denn der Weg von seinem Haus zur Universität würde etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten dauern.

Während der Busfahrt, setzte sich Harry hin und dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Er hatte Draco zurück in sein Zimmer geholfen und sie hatten sich noch einige Male geküsst, bis Harry und Draco fast einschliefen. Harry war in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber zusammen zu schlafen schien ein Schritt zuviel in ihrer neuen Entwicklung.

* * *

Als er auf der Uni ankam begrüßten Myra und Darius ihm mit ihrer üblichen Energie und Darius berichtete ihnen ausführlich über sein Date von letzter Nacht. Harry schwieg über seine neue Beziehung zu Draco, konnte aber sehen, wie Myra ihn neugierig anschaute. 

Harry fragte sich, ob Myra auch bemerkte, das in Darius Grinsen die Fröhlichkeit fehlte.

Als Harry am Abend zu Hause ankam, war er aufgeregt darüber Draco wieder zusehen. Er war nervös – wie würden sie jetzt miteinander umgehen? Gleichzeitung wusste Harry aber irgendwie auch, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Alles würde gut werden. Sie mussten daran arbeiten, aber ihre Freundschaft war ebenfalls hart erarbeitet, völlig egal auf welchem Level sie jeweils standen.

Er schloss die Tür auf und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Er zog seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus und ging ins Haus. Draco saß weder vorm Fernseher noch war er in der Küche. Harry schaute in ihre Zimmer, aber beide waren leer. Genau wie die beiden Badezimmer.

Sein Atmen stockte bei den Gedanken was alles passiert sein konnte, Harry eilte durch das Haus zur Garage und warf sich gegen die Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

Zwei Männer schauten ihn an; die Handwerker die Harry eingestellt hatte.

„Hey", sagte einer von ihnen.

Harry hatte keine Zeit für Begrüßungen. „Haben Sie Draco gesehen?"

Beide Männer schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Ham ihn seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete der Mann, der ihn gegrüßt hatte.

„Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?", presste Harry hervor. In seinem Geist blitzten Bilder von Draco auf; verletzt irgendwo auf der Straße liegend; gekidnappt und gegen seinen Willen von irgendeinem Irren festgehalten; in einem Krankenhaus, sein Körper in Flammen-

Erneut verneinendes Kopfschütteln. „Nein nichts. Warum? Wird er vermisst?"

„Ich – ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Harry, sein Herz raste, während die Phantasiebilder schneller und schneller vor seinen Augen vorbeiliefen.

„Nun, wir sind hier fertig", sagte der Mann, erhob sich und klopfte seine Hose ab. „Wir kommen dann morgen wieder. Gegen halb neun, wie immer."

Harry nickte, ohne ein Wort verstanden zu haben. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob sie morgen halb neun wieder da waren. Er wollte nur wissen, wo Draco steckte.

Er drehte sich herum und schloss dir Tür des wird-mal-ein-Pool Zimmers. Er begann zu husten und lehnte sich zur Unterstützung gegen die Wand, als ihm schwindlig wurde.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und steuerte auf das Telefon zu. Er hämmerte Myras Telefonnummern auf die Tasten.

„Hallo?" sagte sie.

„Hi Myra, ich bin's Harry."

„Hey Harry -", begann sie, wurde aber durch ihn unterbrochen.

„Hast du Draco gesehen?"

Am anderen Ende des Telefons runzelte sie mit der Stirn. „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich bin erst seit etwa einer halben Stunde von der Uni heimgekommen. Warum? Gibt's ein Problem?"

„N-nein, ich hab nur – er ist nicht hier und ich hab mich gefragt, wo er ist", entgegnete Harry.

„Er könnte doch ein bisschen nach draußen gegangen sein", schlug Myra sanft vor. „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut."

Harry nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, Yeah natürlich geht es ihm gut", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst. Warum sollte es auch nicht?"

„Harry? Bist du in Ordnung? Du sahst heute ein bisschen krank aus – du kommst mit nichts zur Ruhe, stimmst?" Myra klang besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht's gut", erwiderte Harry, es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er log. Das war nichts, worüber er sich momentan Gedanken machte; er wollte nur wissen, wo Draco war. „Ich werde mich ein bisschen umsehen."

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er zurück ist", sagte Myra und er konnte ihr leichtes Lächeln hören. „Nur damit ich weiß, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst und darüber krank wirst."

„Mach ich", antwortete Harry. „Bye."

Sie hatte gerade ‚Goodbye' erwiderte, als Harry den Hörer einhängte. Er stand von der Couch, auf welche er sich wegen der Schindelanfälle gesetzt hatte, auf und ging in den Korridor, wo er seine Jacke und Schuhe anzog. Er griff nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür und fand davor –

Draco.

„Hey", sagte er und rollte über die Rampe, die sie über die Stufen der Treppe bauen ließen. „Wo gehst du hin?"

Harry starrte Draco an. Die Panik in ihm begann sich aufzulösen und das Adrenalin verließ seinen Körper.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Draco und runzelte leicht mit der Stirn.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Harry.

Dracos Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Ich war aus", erklärte er. „Es ist mir erlaubt, dass Haus zu verlassen, oder?"

Harry starrte ihn nur an. Als sein Herzschlag sich genug beruhigt hatte, nickte er und schluckte. „Natürlich", erwiderte er heiser und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er nahe daran war zu schreien, vor Erleichterung darüber, dass Draco unverletzt war oder nicht entführt wurde oder ihm nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen war.

Harry drehte sich herum, rannte in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Drinnen blieb er stehen, sein Herz schlug heftig und schmerzte. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er setzte sich hin. Tränen von – was auch immer- brannten in seinen Augen, aber er weigerte sich, sie laufen zu lassen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte ihn.

Draco öffnete die Tür und rollte mit kleineren Problemen in das Zimmer.

„Harry? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er und fuhr langsam zum Bett, auf dem Harry saß.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry, aber selbst in seinen Ohren klang gequält.

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, aber er glaubte wirklich, dass Draco ihn alleine lassen würde.

„Ja", meinte Draco, „Das kann ich sehen – sitzt auf deinem Bett, siehst aus als ob dir gleich wegen irgendetwas die Tränen kommen, hast rote Wangen und bist wütend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gut geht."

„Draco -"

Draco kam näher und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Nur – nichts", sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, alle Energie verließ ihn.

„Nichts was?" fragte Draco nun mit sanfterer Stimme eines Mannes, der ein wildes Tier bändigt. Für Harry war diese Beschreibung zu weit hergeholt; er war kein unbändiges Tier – er wusste nicht einmal selbst, warum er so reagierte. Dracos Hand blieb auf seinem Arm liegen und der Blonde rückte langsam näher.

„Verschwinde nur nicht", sagte Harry.

Draco runzelte seine Stirn und drehte sein Kopf zur Seite. „Ist es das, worum es geht?"

Harry antwortete nicht; es gab nichts zu sagen. Draco wusste es sowieso. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und lachte ein bisschen. „manchmal bist du komisch, Potter", sagte er. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Harry sanft, ihre Lippen trafen sich langsam. Harry fühlte sich wie im Himmel und sein Herzschlag begann sich zu verlangsamen.

Als sie auseinander gingen, schaute Harry hinunter auf seine Hände, unfähig in Dracos graue Augen und sein sanftes Lächeln zu blicken.

‚Sind sie nicht wunderschön?'

Er erinnerte sich an Hermines Wörter und durch diese schaute er aus irgendeinem Grund auf. Grüne Augen trafen auf silberne und Harrys Welt blieb stehen. Es lag solch ein Verständnis in diesen Augen. Verständnis, Lachen, Traurigkeit – Liebe?

Ein neuerer Hustenanfall zerbrach den augenblicklichen Moment abrupt. Harry krümmte sich zusammen und faste sich an die Brust. Er spürte plötzlich Hände, die ihn sanft über seinem Rücken streichelten und eine Stimme sprach zu ihm. Die Stimme war ruhig, aber Panik lang darin.

„Leg dich hin Harry", murmelte Draco. „Shh. Lege dich hin und entspanne dich."

Harry lies sich auf das Bett hinunterdrücken und der husten Anfall beruhigte sich langsam. Hände massierten seine linke Schulter und er entspannte sich.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du krank bist?" ermahnte ihn Draco leise. „Du hättest heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen sollen."

Harry schwieg, Dracos Worte verklangen bis nur noch seine Stimme übrig blieb und er lies sich von der Stimme beruhigen, bis er sanft in einen sicheren Schlaf abdriftete.

* * *

Der folgende Tag wurde für Harry zur Hölle. Er bekam eine Grippe und er fühlte sich genauso Schlecht an, wie bei jedem anderen, der ihm jemals davon erzählt hat. Das Fieber, welches er am ersten Tag bekommen hatte blieb und verfrachtete ihm die meiste Zeit über einen vernebelten traumähnlichen Zustand. Zwischen den Fieberschüben, wurde er von Schüttelfrost, Kopfschmerzen und einer ständig laufenden Nase gequält – er hasste es krank zu sein. 

Draco kümmerte sich um ihn und das war etwas wofür er ewig Dankbar sein würde. Er bereitete ihm Frühstück zu und servierte es ihm ans Bett, indem er Harrys Teller auf seinem Schoß balancierte. Er zwang Harry lächerliche Mengen an Wasser zu trinken und er zwang Tabletten durch Harrys Kehle.

„Du hast Glück, du bist nicht zum Teil eine Veela", sagte Draco leicht lächelnd in einem von Harrys klareren Momenten. „Ich werde nie dazu in der Lage sein, diese ganzen Medikamente einzunehmen."

Ein entsetzter Blick huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Was ist wenn du dich ansteckst?", fragte er und schniefte, da seine Nase lief. Draco reichte ihm ein Papiertaschentuch.

„Kann ich nicht und werd' ich nicht", versicherte Draco. „Eines der Dinge, die ich meinem Vater zu verdanken habe. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich gegen die üblichen Muggel- und Zaubererkrankheiten geschützt bin."

„Aber im Krankenhaus – da warst du krank", sagte Harry. „'Mine meinte, dass du eine normale Muggel Krankheit hast."

„Mein ganzes Immunsystem brach wegen der Muggelmedizin zusammen und der Schock den ich bei dem Unfall erlitten hatte. Der Zauberspruch, den mein Vater über mich gelegt hat, versagte genauso", antwortete Draco und strich Harry sanft über die Haare.

„Nun, dann kannst du mich jederzeit mit so einem Zauberspruch belegen, wenn du magst", sagte Harry. Sein Körper schmerzte schrecklich und er fühlte wie sich die Müdigkeit wieder über ihn legte.

„Du hast die Zauberwelt verlassen", erinnerte ihn Draco. „Keine Zauberei?"

„Es ist eine – Ausnahme", erwiderte Harry und gähnte.

Draco zog die Bettdecke über ihn. „Schlaf", sagte er.

Als ob Draco einen Zauberspruch ausgesprochen hätte, schlief Harry ein. Draco beugte sich hinunter und küsste Harry auf die feuchte, fiebrige Stirn. Harry grinste leicht im Schlaf.

* * *

Während Harry krank war, blieb Draco im Haus, wachte über ihn wie eine Mutter über ihr krankes Kind. Er zog die Bettdecke über ihn, wenn er sie wegen seiner inneren fiebrigen Hitze wegstrampelte und er legte ihm ein kaltes Tuch auf seinen Kopf, damit er sich entspannte, wenn die Fieberschübe in überfielen. Er beruhigte Harry, wenn Alpträume in seinen Schlaf eindrangen, wodurch er ihn mehr an sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts erinnerte als er je wollte. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern und er wollte keine Albträume. 

Harry verließ sein Bett kaum; nur um ins Badezimmer zu gehen und Sonntagabend, als Draco ihn zwang aufzustehen und eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Als er aus der Dusche herauskam, hatte Draco sein Bett frisch bezogen – wie würde Harry nie erfahren, aber Draco war selbst erstaunt darüber, zu was er alles in der Lange war, selbst wenn er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war – und er hatte einen neuen Pyjama zum Wechseln für Harry bereitgelegt. Als er ihm die Kleidung zum Anziehen reichte, merkte Harry, dass Draco sich gerne um ihn kümmerte. Es lag eine Sanftheit in seiner Stimme, in der Art wie er ihn berührte und beruhigte.

„Danke", sagte Harry plötzlich mit leiser Stimme und richtete seine Augen fest auf Draco.

Draco schaute ihn überrascht an. „Für was?", fragte er.

„Das", antwortete Harry und zeigte auf sich, das Bett und das Wasserglas auf seinem Nachttisch. „Dafür – das du dich um mich kümmerst."

Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Du bist ziemlich krank. Warum sollte ich das nicht für dich tun? Du hast es für mich auch getan."

„Rückzahlung?", fragte Harry etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass es sich nur um die Rückgabe eines Gefallens war.

„Nein", entgegnete Draco. „ Für ein Freund."

„Nur ein Freund?" fragte Harry.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Für dich", meinte er nach einem Moment.

„Mich", sagte Harry, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Draco flüchtig.

Als sie sich trennten, lächelten beide. Harrys Grinsen war breiter. Ein erneuter Schwächeanfall überfiel ihn und Draco zwang ihn sich ins Bett zu legen.

Draco verließ das Zimmer und sagte, dass er das Abendessen zubereiten wollte. Harry schloss die Augen und driftete innerhalb einer Minute in den Schlaf ab.

_Er war zurück auf Hogwarts, befand sich in der Großen Halle. Sie war gefüllt mit Menschen, aber es handelte sich nicht um einen glücklichen Anlass. Schreie und Tod lagen in der Luft, Zaubersprüche und Flüche flogen durch die Luft. Zauberstäbe vibrierten durch die rohen Kräfte die sich in dem Raum befanden. _

_Harry stand Voldemort gegenüber, während seine Freunde um ihn herum starben, um sicherzustellen, dass er in der Lage war den dunklen Lord zu brechen. . ._

„_Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dich zu töten", zischte Voldemort ihn an. _

_Die Wut, die seit Rons Tod – nein, schon seit Cedrics Tod – in Harry kontinuierlich gewachsen war, erfüllte ihn mit Dunkelheit und ließ ihn ‚rot' sehen. Er hörte nicht auf das, was Voldemort ihm zu sagen hatte, stattdessen sammelte er all seine innerliche Kraft. _

_Harry erinnerte sich an blendendes Licht. _

_Er hatte nie verstanden, warum dort Licht war, da er nur die Finsternis spürte. _

_Als er wieder erwachte, befand er sich im Krankenhaus – oder was davon übrig war. _

_Hermine weinte neben ihm. _

_Die Szene um ihn herum wechselte zu einem der vielen Beerdigungen, auf denen er nach dem letzten Kampf war. _

_Das Funkeln in Albus Dumbledores Augen war verschwunden, seine Augen starrten blind nach vorne, sein weißer Bart war beschmutzt mit Blut und Dreck._

_Minerva McGonagall war nicht weit vom Schulleiter gefallen, ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzehrt. _

_Er sah die kurze Zeremonie, in welcher Severus Snape zum neuen Schulleiter ernannt wurde. Sie hatten noch nicht entschieden, wer der neue Stellvertretende Schulleiter oder –leiterin werden sollte. _

„_Tue einfach nur dein Bestes Harry. Niemand kann mehr von dir verlangen", sprach Remus Lupin zu ihm. Harry sah ihn auf einer Mission einen Monat vor dem letzten Kampf fallen. Eine silberne Kugel durchbohrte sein Herz – Blut und Schmerz und qualvolles Heulen. _

_Und doch war Moony einer derjenigen, die Harry erzählten, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Tod hatten. Er würde wieder mit Tatze zusammen sein. _

„_Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, gehe ich zu Angelina und frage sie, ob sie mich heiratet", sagte Fred Weasley zu ihm und danach fiel er, starb und noch mehr Blut vermischte sich mit dem, welches schon auf dem Boden lag. _

_Percy Weasley stand vor ihm. „Erstes Jahr hier lang, bitte."_

_Und dann war er auch tot. _

_Die Weasleyfamilie erlitt mehr als die meisten – den Horror, als Molly und Arthur das dunkle Mal auf Percys Arm fanden. _

_Sie liefen in schnellem Tempo an Harry vorbei: Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian …_

_Seamus Finnigan war Monate vor Ron gestorben. „Rechnest du damit, dass wir diesen Krieg jemals gewinnen?"_

_Nein …_

_Harry hatte nicht geantwortet und Seamus sah überrascht aus, als ihm ein Dolch durch das Herz gestoßen wurde. _

_Ron Weasleys rote Harre bildeten einen leuchtenden Kontrast zu dem grünen Boden und kollidierten mit dem Blut. _

… _so viel Blut …_

_Die Wände in seinem Traum waren in dunklen rot gehalten …_

_Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die die Schule verlassen hatten. Die Halle war seltsam leer; Harry fühlte, wie er durch die Halle schwebte. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster, aber die Szene war in schwarz und weiß gehalten, die Menschen um ihn herum hatten ihre Farbe und Essenz verloren. _

_Panik war in ihrer Brust gewachsen. _

_Hannah Abbott lächelte ihn an und dann eher schmerzvoll. _

_Dennis Cheevey lief neben seinem Bruder und Blut floss plötzlich aus seinem Mund, seiner Nase und seinen Ohren, als ein Fluch sein Herz zerbrach …_

_Er befand sich wieder draußen, die Bilder von Menschen, die schon lange tot waren blitzen vor ihm auf. Er wollte sich ausstrecken, um ihre Gesichter zu berühren, wollte beweisen, dass sie Wirklichkeit waren und nicht Vergangenheit und sie verschwanden vor seinen Augen, lösten sich in Rauch auf. _

_Er spürte wie die Tränen in seinen Augen brannten, aber er ließ sie nicht laufen. _

_Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle verspotteten ihn und in der nächsten Sekunde lagen beide tot auf dem Boden in der Großen Halle. _

_Niemals einer ohne den Anderen; Harry fand, dass es passte, als sie beide nur einige Meter voneinander getrennt tot aufgefunden wurden. _

_Nymphadora Tonks stand vor ihm, ihr Haar blau und ihr Gesicht lächelte zufrieden und sie winkte. „Wie gefällt dir mein Haar heute?" und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimmasse und sie starb. _

_Dedalus Diggle grinste und grüßte ihn, dann kippte er nach vorne, als ein Todesfluch ihn am Rücken traf. _

„_Das ist einer der neuen Schutzzaubersprüche, welche das Ministerium momentan testet", Kingsley Shaklebolt sprach zu ihm und plötzlich begann Blut aus allen Wunden aus ihrem Körper zu fließen. _

_Die Große Halle war blutverschmiert, zerstört und tot. _

_Sie wurde gereinigt, bevor es Harry erlaubt wurde, sie zu betreten, aber er konnte trotzdem noch die toten Körper auf dem Boden sehen, Hälse die auf unnatürliche Weise verdreht waren und die durch Schmerz und Angst verzerrten Gesichter. Er konnte noch den Geruch des Blutes und des Todes in der Luft riechen. Noch immer konnte er hören, wie die Schreie in der Luft widerhallten, schnitten durch ihn wie tausend Messer-_

_Hermine stand hinter ihm, Tränen liefen ungezwungen über ihre Wangen. _

„_Harry", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. _

_Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging. _

_Er befand sich alleine in etwas Großem und Riesigem und Schwarzen und Unheimlichen – aber wenigstens war er alleine. Frei von Gefühlen und Menschen und niemand ihn verletzen würde und er auch niemanden verletzten konnte. _

_Plötzlich verschwand die Dunkelheit unter seinen Füßen und er fühlte wie er fiel …_

… _hinunter …_

… _tot …_

_Er schloss seine Augen und wünsche sich eine schnelle Reise auf die andere Seite …_

… _er hoffte, er würde Ron wieder sehen …_

Jemand schüttelte ihn, sanft aber eindringlich.

„Harry wacht auf, es ist nur ein Traum."

Harry öffnete seine Augen, fühlte sich desorientiert, müde und sein Körper schmerzte.

Ihn traf der Anblick des Engels vor ihm. Blonde Haare, blasses Gesicht, anmutige Gesichtszüge: Draco.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und versuchte seine Augen wieder zu schließen.

„Du hast im Schlaf gezittert und geschrieen", sagte Draco und war offensichtlich beunruhigt. „Von was hast du geträumt."

Grüne Augen trafen auf Graue, während Harry darüber nachdachte, ob er es Draco alles erzählen sollte. „Vom finalen Kampf", murmelte er schließlich.

In Dracos Gesichtzüge stand Mitgefühl. „Ich verstehe", sagte er leise.

„Es sind so viele gestorben Draco", flüsterte Harry. „Fred, Padma, Hannah, Terry, - McGonagall – Dumbledore." Der letzte Name war kaum zu hören.

Draco streckte sich nach vorne und zu Harrys Überraschung nahm er Harrys Wangen in seine Hände. Harry entspannte sich durch die Berührung. „Ich weiß", sagte Draco. „Es war – schrecklich."

„Du warst nicht dabei", entgegnete Harry. „Du kannst unmöglich -"

„Ich hörte Geschichten", erwiderte Draco. „Selbst als ich in der Muggelwelt lebte, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, Storys zu hören. Ich las den Tagespropheten."

„Viele der Slytherins sind auch gestorben", sagte Harry mit Traurigkeit in der Stimme. „Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle – Pansy Parkinson. Fast jeder aus deinem Jahr und viele der jüngeren Studenten auch."

Draco rückte näher zu Harry, streichelte ihm noch immer über die Wange. „Du konntest sie nicht beschützen."

„Ich – nein, konnte ich nicht", sagte Harry verbittert. „Ich konnte ja nicht einmal Ron beschützen."

Harry bemerkte wie sich Schmerz und Schuld in Dracos Gesichtszügen widerspiegelten, welche aber durch ein sanftes Lächeln weggewischt wurden. Draco zog seine Hand zurück. „Es tut mir leid."

Harry runzelte für eine Sekunde die Stirn und schüttelte danach seinen Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Dein Vater verrottet in Askaban und Voldemort ist tot, somit ist Ron – gerächt."

„Aber es hilft nicht wirklich, stimmt's?", fragte Draco, sein Gesicht war angespannt.

„Nein, tut es nicht", antwortete Harry leise. „Es bringt ihn nicht zurück."

Draco schaute nach unten und vermied Harrys Blick. Harry fragte sich, was mit dem blonden Mann los war – warum verhielt er sich als ob – ohh. Er dachte, es seine Schuld war, dass Ron umgebracht wurde. Schuld war das Gefühl, was Draco in starken Wellen ausstrahlte.

„Draco", sagte er mit all der Zärtlichkeit die er für den anderen Mann fühlte. „Komm her."

Draco schaute auf, die die Augen weit aufgerissen vor – Angst? Erstaunen? Harry konnte es nicht einordnen.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis Draco sich aus dem Rollstuhl bewegte, um sich steif auf die Seite des Bettes zu setzen und den Abstand zu Harry wahrte. Harry lächelte ein bisschen, als Draco nicht hinsah. Trotz der protestierenden Muskeln und dem stechenden Kopfschmerzen, zog sich Harry in eine sitzende Position hinauf.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte er sanft und drehte Dracos Gesicht zu sich. „Du hast ihn nicht getötet. Du wolltest seine Freundschaft."

„Und das hat ihn umgebracht", erwiderte Draco mit barschen Lachen. „So ein Freund bin ich."

„Du bist ein guter Freund", sagte Harry, seine Stimme war ein bisschen schärfer als vorher. „Schau dich doch jetzt mal an. Du kümmerst dich um mich. Du bereitest mir Essen zu und achtest darauf, dass ich genug trinke. Du – du hälst mich, wenn ich zusammenbreche und du lachst mit mir, wenn ich glücklich bin – Du bist wirklich -"

Er stockte, als Draco ihn mit immer noch aufgerissenen Augen anschaute. Harry fragte sich ob ihm der Lichtschein im Zimmer einen Streich spielte, oder ob wirklich Tränen in Dracos Augen schimmerten.

Er zog Draco zu sich, umarmte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Draco schien für einen Moment den Atem angehalten zu haben, bevor er sich in Harrys Armen entspannte. Er ruhte mit seinem Kopf an Harrys Schultern und schloss die Augen. Harry legte sein Arm um ihn.

‚Sind sie nicht wunderschön?'

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dachte Harry, während er auf Draco hinabschaute, der tief und abgehakt an seiner Brust atmete. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm in die Augen und schimmerte im Licht. Helle Wimpern warfen Schatten. Pinke Lippen, voll und weich.

„Du bist stark, wundervoll und erstaunlich", sagte Harry leise und Dracos Atmen stockte, seine Hände krallten sich in Harrys Pyjamastoff fest. „Du lässt dich durch nichts unterkriegen. Du bist an den Rollstuhl gebunden, aber du weigerst dich, dich daran fesseln zu lassen. Du lebst weiter, auch wenn du glaubst, dass es schwer wird. Du hörst mir zu, wenn ich über den Unterricht, oder über Hogwarts phantasiere – und über alles andere. Du hast Freundschaft mit meinen Freunden geschlossen. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Du – du bist unglaublich. Du bist – alles."

Er beendete im Flüsterton und strich eine Locke aus Dracos Gesicht. Als er das tat, sah er eine einsame Tränenspur auf Dracos Wange.

„Ich bin nicht eines von diesen Dingen", flüsterte Draco mit heiser Stimme. „Ich habe den Tod herausgefordert, als der Unfall geschah. Ich wollte nichts weiter als sterben, seit mein Vater und Voldemort mich zwangen, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen."

„Aber du bist nicht gestorben", sprach Harry weiter. Er küsste Draco sachte, seine Hand blieb auf der blassen Wange liegen. „Du bist hier, lebendig und kämpfend."

Draco schaute zu hm auf und Harry keuchte beinahe wegen der Traurigkeit, die er in den grauen Augen erblickte. Dracos Mauern waren gefallen, das war er, völlig ungeschminkt.

„Es ist so schwer."

Harry zog Draco dichter an sich. „Ich weiß. Das Leben ist hart – das habe ich gelernt. Aber – wir können nicht viel dagegen tun, außer weiterzukämpfen."

„Du redest nur Schwachsinn", erwiderte Draco und verbarg sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust.

Harry strich mit der Hand über Dracos Haare und staunte darüber, wie weich es sich anfühlte. „Shhh. Ich bin nicht schwachsinnig. Ich fülle mich viel besser, weil du dich um mich gekümmert hast." Er stoppte und betrachtete Draco sorgfältig. „Du musst nicht immer stark sein", sagte er sanft. „Ich bin hier – ich kann dir helfen. Du musst nicht alles alleine machen."

„Aber was ist, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?", fragte Draco und richtete sich auf um Harry anzusehen. „Wenn du weggehst?"

Harry zog Draco wieder an sich heran und schloss kurz seine Augen bevor er erneut in die Grauen blickte. „Ich werde nicht weggehen", sagte er leise. Als Draco protestierend den Mund öffnete, legte Harry sanft seine Finger auf Dracos Lippen. „Shh", flüsterte er und lehnte sich vor um Dracos Lippen mit einem Kuss einzufangen. Dracos Lippen waren weich und warm. Harry war sanft und ließ seine Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe gleiten, wodurch er wimmerte und sich näher an ihn drückte. Als sie sich trennten, lächelte Harry ihn leicht an.

„Ich habe nicht vor wegzugehen und ich bin -", begann er, stoppte und gähnte. Er lachte leise. „- und ich bin offensichtlich müde", sagte er.

„Du solltest schlafen", grinste Draco ihn an. „Wir hätten dieses Gespräch nicht jetzt führen sollen."

Er machte eine Bewegung hinüber zu seinem Rollstuhl, aber Harry ergriff sein Handgelenk. „Nun – bleib bei mir", sagte er. Wegen Dracos Stirnrunzeln fügte er ein „Bitte?", hinzu.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund um irgendetwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber wieder. Harry rutsche in eine halb liegende Position hinunter und Draco legte sich langsam neben ihm hin, legte seine Arme in dieser Löffelstellung um ihn. Harry seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich näher. Er hoffte dass die Albträume sich nicht wiederholen würden, wenn Draco bei ihm bliebe. Und zur Not konnte Draco ihn aufwecken.

„Du hast immer noch Fieber", sprach Draco zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du brennst."

„Hmm", antwortete Harry schon halb schlafend. „Das erklärt, warum ich so müde bin."

Draco nickte und streckte sch aus um das Licht auszuschalten. Dann legte er sich wieder zurück, küsste Harry leicht auf die Schulter und sie beide schliefen friedlich ein.

tbc

So, das war's für heute, bis zum nächsten Mal, eine schöne Woche wünsche ich,

bis bald duivel


	19. Future & Adamas aperio & Auror Johnson

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert.

XoXoXoX

Hei an alle,

verschämt nach unten guck

Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen haben, zuerst war ich im Urlaub, dann Krank und dann haben mich hundert andere Dinge abgelenkt und ich bin einfach nicht dazugekommen hier weiter zu machen.

Tut mir Leid, aber ab jetzt geht es ganz schnell weiter – Versprochen!

Liebe Grüße an alle, hoffentlich wisst ihr so in etwa noch um was es in der Story ging und ihr seid nicht allzu böse auf mich.

Als kleine Wiedergutmachung lade ich heute auch gleich drei Chapter hoch, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Icy.

Danke auch an alle die so lieb waren ein Kommi zu hinterlassen:

_gugi28_ – Hei süßer Schatz, und die arme Darkgugi mal in den Arm nehme, sei stark Kleine, so ein Pool braucht ein bisschen bis er fertig gebaut ist, so zwei Kapitel nach unten schiel, leider haben die englischen Autoren Angst bei jedem falschen Wort gesperrt zu werden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem, dass die Beiden jetzt endlich etwas näher zusammen kommen. Aber bis sie sich wirklich ihre Liebe eingestehen, muss das Schicksal noch mal heftig zuschlagen und bis Draco wieder laufen kann, braucht es auch noch etwas Zeit, so schnell geht das nicht. Hdl Süße, Danke fürs Kommi, knuddel. Hoffe du bist nicht allzu böse wegen der langen Wartezeit. Sorry, hab mich auch zu oft in deinem Forum rumgetrieben.

_Severina35 _– Hallo Süße, sorry hat sogar etwas länger als eine Woche gedauert bis es hier weitergeht, wenn auch etwas ungeplant. Danke für dein Kommi. Mit Spannung und Romantik geht es auch weiter, hoffe es gefällt dir. Knuddel.

_Pandoradoggis _– Hei, ich hoffe dir macht die Story auch weiterhin Spaß, ja ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, bis die neuen Kapitel hochgeladen wurden, sorry. Aber dafür geht es auch mit drei Kapitel weiter und ich hoffe auch, dass es Spannend und Romantisch genug für dich weitergeht, Danke fürs Kommi, knuddel.

_Amunet _– Hi, sorry hat etwas länger gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel, aber ich mache jetzt ganz schnell weiter. Stimmt der Kuss war richtig niedlich und unschuldig, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, wie kann man nur so schüchtern sein? Lach. Danke fürs Kommi, Knuddel.

_Deedochan_ – Hei, wow, was für ein Review, knuddel, Danke, Danke, Danke. Und dann brauche ich so lange um weiter zu schreiben, sorry, kann ich das je wieder gutmachen? Ich hoffe doch. Yep Harrys Traum war hart, aber leider kommt es für ihn noch schlimmer. Lach ja ich glaube auch, dass ich den Draco, der so in meinem Geiste herumschwirrt nicht mehr hergeben würde, aber leider existiert so ein Mann glaube nicht. Währe ja auch zu schön. Ja, die Szene wo Draco am Fenster steht uns singt gefällt mir auch so gut, kann mir das so richtig bildlich vorstellen. Knuddel.

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hei, ganz verlegen guck, aber heute ist es soweit, die Story geht weiter und als Entschuldigung auch gleich mit drei Kapiteln. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Mal ganz unglücklich guck. Yep das Lied gibt es wirklich, Auflösung steht unten im Text. Viel Spaß beim lesen Danke für dein Kommi, knuddel, noch mal Sorry, dass ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen habe.

_Manda_ – Hi, Harry sollte deiner Meinung nach die Uni abbrechen … hm, konnte sein, dass du mit deiner Meinung nicht so alleine dastehst, abwarten. Yep, bis die beiden drauf kommen, dass sie zusammengehören war es ein langer Weg, furchtbar, lach. Ich hoffe das dir die Story trotz der langen Pause noch gefällt, viel Spaß beim lesen und Danke fürs Kommi. Knuddel.

_Leah-_chan01 - Hi, yep hast schon Recht, dass Harrys Albtraum nicht lustig war, er irgendwie gehört dass auch zur Bewältigung der Vergangenheit. Ich kenne dass auch, manchmal steigere ich mich so in irgendeine Sache rein und wenn dann alles vorbei ist und der ‚Druck' weg ist, laufen mir die Tränen herunter und ich hasse das selbst an mir, aber was soll's. Knuddel, danke fürs Kommi. Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit.

_Blub_ – Hallo, nein Draco kann nicht ohne Zauberstab zaubern, so mächtig ist er nicht, warum er keinen hat wird noch aufgelöst, aber ein klein wenig dauert das noch. Hoffe du bist nicht allzu böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Sorry. Danke für dein Review, Knuddel.

_Saskia_ – Hei, freu wieder etwas von dir zu lesen. Ich muss zugeben, manchmal hab ich auch keine Lust zu übersetzen, aber ich liebe diese Story einfach viel zu sehr, als dass ich wirklich aufhören könnte. Tschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte jetzt viel um die Ohren, bräuchte einen Stunden Tag, aber ab jetzt geht es wieder schneller weiter. Danke fürs Kommi. Knuddel.

_Black Angel_ – Hallo Schwarzlesen grins, freu - das du ein Kommi hinterlassen hast. Ich fürchte, dass dich dein Gefühl nicht täuscht und die Beiden noch eine schwere Zeit vor sich haben. Noch ist die Vergangenheit nicht abgeschlossen. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Knuddel.

_Leah-07_ – Hei, yep, Harry wird sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen müssen, denn es geschehen Dinge, die ihm keine andere Wahl lassen. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, Hoffe dir gefallen die neuen Kaptitel, Knuddel und Danke fürs Kommi.

_Amy_ – Hei süße Maus, alles wieder in Ordnung? Hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ja klar lernt Draco wieder laufen, aber das dauert noch ein bisschen, zu der Sache mit dem Pool, hm… viel Spaß beim lesen ;-), knuddel, bis denne, ich melde mich bei dir. Danke.

_Eiskugel_ – Hei- Danke für dien Kommi, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit Querschnittslähmungen keine Erfahrungen haben und (ich übersetze ja nur) die Autorin der Story auch nicht, deshalb kommt es manchmal bestimmt falsch rüber. Aber ich hoffe das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin Spaß daran, weiter an der Geschichte zu lesen. Knuddel.

_ano und nym_ – Hallo ihr zwei ano-nym(en) grins, es tut mir ganz dolle Leid, dass ich euch so lange auf das neue Kapitel hab warten lassen. Als Entschuldigung kommen heute gleich drei Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr nehmt die Entschuldigung an. Danke euch fürs Kommi, Knuddel.

_Stella dubh_ – Hallo, danke für dein liebes Review, freut mich, dass die die Geschichte gefällt (ist aber nicht meine, ich darf sie nur Übersetzen) Na mit der ‚ mysteriösen' Mona nimmt es heute ein ‚mysteriöses' Ende, der arme Harry muss noch ein bisschen mehr leiden. Ich hoffe dir gefallen die neuen Kapitel, viel Spaß beim lesen. Knuddel.

_Vinetaalphafrau_ – Hi, nein lange ist Harry nicht krank, aber Leiden muss er leider noch ein bisschen. Er muss sich ja noch seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Hoffe mittlerweile geht es deinem Sohn wieder gut. Meine Tochter war auch krank und hat mich mit ihren Windpocken angesteckt, aber ich habe mich geweigert so vor die Tür zu gehen um zum Arzt zu kommen, war mir einfach zu peinlich. Danke für dien liebes Kommi, Knuddel.

_Charlie_ – Hei, pssst verrate doch nicht alles, grins. Aber hast ja Recht und heute fängst an. Die Armen. Nein kann kein französisch – lesen, lach, muss gestehen, dass mir die Sprache noch nie gefallen hat, aber Dank dir, knuddel.

_TheDarkAngelRisa_ – Hallo, oh je, wie lange ist bei dir – ein paar Tage? Hoffe ich bin noch im Zeitlimit, sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, war nicht meine Absicht, viel Spaß bei den neuen drei Kapitel und Danke fürs Kommi, Knuddel.

_Julia77_ – Hei, stimmt Harrys Träume sind nicht so angenehm, aber er wird sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen und auch seine Träume wird er überwinden, soll ja schließlich ein Happy End werden. . Danke fürs Komme und viel Spaß beim lesen.

_Bloody Death Eater -_ Hei, yep, Draco kann herumwirbeln, lach, naja er kann seinen Oberkörper bewegen und das sogar ziemlich schnell, hab's gesehen. Ja, ich schreibe weiter und ab jetzt auch wieder ganz schnell, Ehrenwort, viel Spaß mit den heutigen Kapiteln. Knuddel.

_CitySweeper_ – Hei und ganz lieben Dank für dein langes Kommi. Knuddel. Ab jetzt muss sich Harry mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen, ob er will oder nicht, aber er hat ja Draco an seiner Seite. Obwohl der Blonde selbst einige Probleme hat. Ja klar, wer die Bombe gezündet hat wird noch verraten, aber zwischendurch passiert noch ne Kleinigkeit, aber alles wird aufgeklärt. Viel Spaß mit den neuen drei Kapiteln.

_Babsel_ – Hi, Danke für dien liebes Kommi, entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe du hast immer noch Spaß am lesen der Geschichte, heute sind es extra drei Chapter, als Entschuldigung sozusagen. Jetzt kommt etwas mehr Spannung herein. Knuddel.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei Süße, sorry, sorry, sorry, momentan müsste mein Tag 40 Stunden haben, hab so viel vor und komme doch zu nichts. Furchtbar. Sorry, hab es auch noch nicht geschafft an deiner Story weiter zu lesen, aber das schaffe ich auch noch. Und man einen entschuldigenden Blick aufsetze. Knuddel, Süße, hoffe du bist nicht allzu böse.

_KiraR_. – Hei – und ganz liebes Danke Schön für dien Kommi, Yep hat ein bisschen länger gedauert als eine Woche bis zum nächsten Chapter, aber ich hoffe dir macht die Story auch weiterhin Spaß. Jetzt beginnt der etwas spannendere teil. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

_Leseteufel_ – Hallo, Danke fürs Review und ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an, dass ich die Story ein bisschen – okay – etwas mehr – vernachlässigt habe, aber ab jetzt mach ich wieder Tempo, versprochen.

_Flerina_ – Hei, Danke für dein Review Knuddel, sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hatte. Hatte mir bei meiner Kleinen mit den Windpocken angesteckt. Peinlich, hab mich nicht einmal zum Arzt getraut, so wie ich aussah, lach und dann war ich anderweitig abgelenkt. Sorry und danke für's Kommi. Hoffe du freust dich über die Fortsetzung der Story.

EngelKatja – Hi, nein, was Schlimmes ist mir nicht passiert, naja, hatte mir die Windpocken eingefangen, peinlich oder? Und danach habe ich mich durch viele andere Sachen ablenken lassen, Sorry, ich hoffe du freust dich, dass es endlich weitergeht, habe auch extra 3 Kapitel hochgeladen, um mich ganz lieb zu entschuldigen. Knuddel Süße und danke fürs Kommi.

_Hexe-Chan _– Hei, Danke dir für dien Kommi. Sorry, wie oben schon erwähnt hatte ich ein paar andere Sachen um die Ohren, tut mir echt Leid euch so lange warten gelassen zu haben.

_Lorelai_ – Hallo, habe schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich die Story vernachlässigt habe, aber ich gelobe Besserung. Danke dir ganz lieb für das Review.

_Mona_ – Hei, ja natürlich mache ich weiter, irgendwie hänge ich ja auch an der Geschichte und mit den nächsten Kapitel lasse ich euch nicht so lange warten. Danke für dein Kommi.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen, hoffe es gefällt euch.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The Depths of Winter

Chapter nineteen

Future

Langsam erwachte Harry und fühlte sich seltsamerweise zufrieden, obwohl sein Körper noch schmerzte. Als sich Draco neben ihm bewegte, stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, wie schön es war, jemanden neben sich im Bett zu haben, selbst wenn sie nichts weiter gemacht hatten, als während der Nacht nebeneinander zu schlafen. Es war sehr lange her, seit er sein Bett mit jemandem geteilt hatte. Jahre, genauer gesagt.

Als Harry die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte, war er viel zu durcheinander um mit irgendjemand eine Freundschaft einzugehen. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hatte und im Frühling, sechs Monate nach seinem Austritt aus der Zauberwelt, hatte er mehrere kürzere Beziehungen gehabt, welche katastrophal endeten. Er war fast wie Darius gewesen, traf sich mit allem, was zwei Beine hatte, ging mit ihnen ins Bett, um sie dann fallen zu lassen.

Pally, sein Agentin und erste Freundin in der Muggelwelt, war diejenige, die der Sache ein Ende bereitete. Sie drohte damit, ihn zu einem Psychologen zu schleifen, aber Harry hatte dankend abgelehnt. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, die ganze Scheiße, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte, wieder aufzurollen und schon gar nicht vor einem Muggelpsychiater, bei welchem er eh nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Er wollte seine Vergangenheit vergessen und nicht lernen damit umzugehen, deshalb hatte er die Zauberwelt verlassen. Darum packte er alle seine magischen Besitztümer zusammen und schloss sie in einem Schließfach auf der Bank weg, alles bis auf eine Robe, die er bei sich behielt. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er die Robe aufgehoben hatte, er brauchte einfach etwas was keine Zauberkraft enthielt, aber dennoch ein Teil dieser Welt war.

Draco bewegte sich leicht neben ihm.

Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er rollte sich neben Harry zusammen, sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Schulter. Harry schaute hinunter, auf Dracos unter Hosen verborgene Beine. Sie bewegten sich nicht mit, sie waren einfach nur – da.

Er hoffte, dass der Pool bald fertig gebaut war. Er hatte so lange im Bett gelegen, dass er seit Donnerstag nicht mehr nachgesehen hatte, aber Draco hatte ihm versichert, dass er alles mitbekam und dass die Handwerker sagten, dass es nur noch einige Tage dauern würde. Harry wollte mit Dracos beginnen, sobald der Pool fertig gestellt war.

Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie sich nach guten Trainingsgeräten umsehen mussten, für die Harry im Arbeitsbereich Platz geschaffen hatte. Harry hatte sich damals, als Draco im Krankenhaus lag, selbst geschworen, mit einem Trainingsprogramm zu beginnen und obwohl er bis jetzt noch nicht angefangen hatte, beabsichtigte er es immer noch. Und natürlich würde es im Arbeitszimmer auch Geräte geben, damit es Draco besser ging.

Er befreite seinen Kopf von seinen Gedanken und lag einfach nur so da, genoss den Augenblick. Besonders in den letzten Wochen hatte er das viel zu selten getan. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Unterricht und allem anderen.

Er fühlte wie die Ruhe sich über ihn legte. Das Sonnenlicht sickerte durch die geschlossenen Jalousien und versetzte das Zimmer in einen nebligen Glanz.

Draco bewegte sich erneut und erhob seinen Kopf. „Gu'n Morg'n", sagte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

Für Harry sah er bezaubernd aus und er grinste ihn an.

„Du siehst besser aus", bemerkte Draco, setzte sich aufrecht hin und bewegte seine Beine über die Bettseite. „Nicht mehr so viel kränkliche, blasse Haut und so."

„Kränkliche, blasse Haut?" fragte Harry und lachte laut auf. „Wenn blasse Haut bedeutet, dass man krank ist, dann bist du krank, seit ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe."

Draco blickte ihn wütend an. „"Du weißt was ich meine, Potter", sagte er.

„Ach, wir sind also wieder bei den Nachnamen? Na dann Malfoy. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Harry grinste immer noch.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Habe ich tatsächlich. Aber jetzt bin ich hungrig."

„Ist dein Bäuchlein hungrig?", neckte Harry ihn und merkte, wie viel besser er sich fühlte. Draco nahm eines der Kissen und warf es nach Harry.

„Nicht lustig", schmollte Draco.

„Doch lustig, sogar sehr lustig", sagte Harry. Er griff nach Dracos Handgelenk und zog daran, wodurch Draco die Balance verlor und zurück ins Bett fiel. Harry grinste ihn breit an, beugte sich über ihn und küsste diese köstlichen, rosa Lippen, bis sie rot wurden und anschwollen. Stolz auf seine Leistung, rollte er sich zurück und schnaufte. „Los komm. Lass uns Frühstück machen."

„Du weißt, wie man dreckige Reden schwingt", meinte Draco, rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich hin.

Harry griente und stieg aus dem Bett. Sein Körper schwächelte noch ein bisschen und seine Muskeln protestierten gegen die vielen Bewegungen, aber sie streikten nicht so wie Dracos, der knurrte, als Harry über ihn drüber weg stieg. „Ich denke, ich bevorzuge es, wenn du krank bist."

„Ja, ja", antwortete Harry. „Lerne mit deiner Enttäuschung zu leben."

„Ha, ha."

„Du bist wirklich ein Morgenmuffel, oder?", fragte Harry und drehte sein Kopf zur Seite.

„Deine Energie -"

„ – versetzt mich in Erstaunen", beendete Harry für Draco. „Ja ich weiß, sie erstaunt mich manchmal selbst."

„Alles klar", meinte Draco. „Ich werde mir nie wieder Sorgen um dich machen, solltest du mal krank werden, wenn das dein Dank an mich ist."

Harry grinste ihn an, küsste ihn und hielt den Rollstuhl fest, als Draco sich vom Bett hinein setzte. Sie verließen Harrys Zimmer und machten sich ans Frühstück.

Während des Frühstückes diskutierten sie darüber, welche Trainingsgeräte sie sich anschaffen wollten und wechselten danach zu leichteren Themen wie Lebensmittel und die Universität.

„Weißt du", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, „jetzt hänge ich noch weiter hinter der Klasse nach."

„Warum gehst du immer noch zur Schule?", fragte Draco ihn und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

„Weil es eine Beschäftigung für mich ist", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dass scheint ein sehr guter Grund zu sein, um seine Zeit zu verschwenden. Du solltest wenigstens genießen, was du tust, besonders weil du die Chance hast zu wählen."

„Schlägst du vor, dass ich aufgebe?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Schau dich hier um, es ist offensichtlich, dass du mehr als genug Geld zum Leben hast."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er keine guten Gründe mehr hatte. Damals vor drei Jahren, als er mit dem Studium begann, hatte es gute Gründe gegeben. Er wollte etwas tun und er wollte neue Leute treffen und Freundschaften schließen. Aber jetzt? Er hatte Freunde; er strengte sich auch nicht an Neue zu finden. Myra und Darius waren die besten Freunde, die er jemals bekommen konnte.

Diesmal war es Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Draco schüttelte über ihn den Kopf. „Warum machst du dann weiter?"

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn. „Weil…" Er verlor sich und hob die Tasse an die Lippen. „Ich schätze, das weiß ich nicht."

„Aufgeben?", schlug Draco vor.

„Ich kann es nicht hinschmeißen", sagte Harry bestürzt. „Was soll ich denn sonst mit meiner Zeit anfangen?"

Draco grinste ihn leicht an. „Du bist ein Autor – wenn schon sonst nichts, solltest du schreiben", sagte er. „Ansonsten könntest du dich hier irgendwo um eine Arbeit bewerben. Rede mit deinem Verleger und versuche dort eine Anstellung zu bekommen. Oder bewerb dich irgendwo um einen anspruchslosen Job. In einem Cafè – zum Teufel, du könntest sogar bei McDonalds arbeiten."

Bei dieser Aussicht verzog Harry das Gesicht. „Ich denke besser nicht."

„Dann bleibe für eine Weile nur zu Hause. Beende dein Buch – ich kann in deinem Gesicht sehen, dass du es genau jetzt beenden möchtest", sprach Draco weiter.

„Du kannst das in meinem Gesicht lesen?", fragte Harry. Er war überrascht; er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Draco etwas über sein Buch und seinen leidenschaftlichen Wunsch, es innerhalb des Ursprünglichen vom Verleger gesetzten Termin zu beenden, wusste. Sie hatten ihm eine Verlängerung gegeben, aber mit all den Ideen und dem entwickelten Konzept, welches Harry für das Buch entwickelt hatte, wollte er sich nur hinsetzten und die Wörter aus sich heraussprudeln lassen -

„Ich kann es jetzt sehen", grinste Draco. „Du denkst über das Buch nach und die Charaktere, das Konzept und was alles passieren wird."

Harry errötete und wunderte sich, ob er wirklich so durchschaubar war und wann Draco so gut darin geworden war, so mit ihm zu reden.

Draco sprach weiter, „Also verlass die Uni, beende dein Buch und überlege dir dann, was du aus deinem Leben machen willst."

Harry drehte sein Kopf zur Seite. „Und was möchtest du aus deinem Leben machen?"

„Ich?" Draco sah verdutzt darüber aus, dass Harry ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Nach einigen schweigenden Minuten sagte er leise: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Möchtest du nicht mit dem Veröffentlichen weitermachen?", fragte Harry.

Ein weiteres Lächeln geisterte über Dracos Gesicht. „"Nah", sagte er, „ich sagte dir doch, dass ich es früh an dem Tag hingeschmissen habe."

„Und was willst du machen? Wenn du aus allem in der Welt wählen könntest, was würdest du tun wollen?"

Draco blickte peinlich berührt drein. „Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er und schaute auf seinen Teller hinunter, anstatt Harrys Blick zu treffen.

Und plötzlich dämmerte es Harry, warum Draco so unwillig seine Träume mit Harry teilen wollte.

Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sich seine Wünsche erfüllen würden, weil er an den Rollstuhl gebunden war.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung zu dem Mann vor ihm überkam ihn.

„Wir werden es schaffen, dass du wieder laufen kannst, ich verspreche es", sagte Harry, die leise aber energische Stimme bekräftigte das Versprechen.

Bei diesen Wörtern schnippte Dracos Kopf nach oben. „Sage so etwas nicht", erwiderte er leise. „Tu's nicht."

Aber Harry hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Draco würde wieder laufen können, ganz egal welchen Weg sie bestreiten mussten, um dorthin zu gelangen. Er beugte sich zu Draco rüber und drückte kurz und beruhigend seine Hand. Draco schaute auf, traurige graue Augen trafen auf entschlossene grüne. Harry bot ihm ein liebevolles Grinsen an und Draco gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zurück.

„Du könntest mit diesem Cafè beginnen, das Myra vorgeschlagen hat", sagte Harry.

Draco grinste ihn nur leicht an. Schweigend beendeten sie ihr Frühstück.

Später am Tag säuberte Harry sein Zimmer. Er hatte entschieden, dass Dracos Idee mit dem Studieren aufzuhören wunderbar war. Es langweilte ihn und es gab für ihn keinen Grund noch länger weiterzumachen. Trotzdem war es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, mitten im Semester aufzuhören, aber durch das stetige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Morgen würde er zur Uni gehen und es ihnen mitteilen.

Harrys Reinigungsaktion bestand nicht nur aus dem Abstauben von Regalen und dem Durchsaugen, obwohl er das natürlich auch tat. Vielmehr räumte er seine Universitätsbücher weg. Er empfand es als solch eine Erleichterung die Bücher aus dem Bücherregal wegzustellen und dabei genau zu wissen, dass er nicht wieder in sie hineinsehen musste, bis er es wirklich wollte.

Draco beobachtete ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Du siehst aus, wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten", bemerkte er. „Macht es wirklich so viel Spaß die Bücher wegzuräumen?"

Harry grinste breit und nickte. „Ich brauche nicht wieder in diese Bücher zu gucken, wenn ich es nicht will", antwortete er glücklich.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dämlich bist? Bist du früher nie auf die Idee gekommen, alles hinzuschmeißen?", fragte Draco und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Nach ein paar Minuten des Nachdenkens, schüttelte er verneinend mit dem Kopf. „Nö. Kam mir noch nie."

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du mich hast", nuschelte Draco und Harry grinste breit.

„Yep, bin ich", sagte er, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Er wurde ziemlich gut darin, jede Minute einen Kuss zu stehlen. „Großes Glück", sagte er als er sich wieder aufrichtete, weiter die Bücher wegräumte und die Regale abstaubte.

Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund an, aber Harry tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerken.

Gleich nachdem Harry in seinem Zimmer fertig war, rief er Myra an.

„Du hörst mit der Schule auf?", schrie sie ihn praktisch schon an und er zuckte zusammen.

„Ähm ja", antwortete er. Harry begriff, dass dieses Telefonat das schwerste bei seinem Ausstieg war.

Es klang danach, als ob sie einen dieser Augen-gschlossen-und-Kopf-schüttel Momente hatte, als sie fragte: „Warum?"

„Weil es mich langweilt", quiekte Harry.

„Und das hast du so plötzlich gemerkt?", harkte sie nach.

„Naja – ich war so weit zurück, äh nun, du weißt schon, wegen dem Feuer und so", begann Harry und stolperte in seiner Eile sich zu rechtfertigen über die Wörter. „Und dann bin ich krank geworden und nun bin ich noch weiter hinter den Anderen. Es macht keinen Spaß mehr."

„Und ich vermute, du willst schreiben?"

„Ähm, ja", erwiderte Harry.

„Ja, ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen", meinte Myra. „du hattest so einen vernebelten Ausdruck in den Augen, als du den Plot plantest."

„Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja Schatz, bist du", entgegnete Myra.

Sie sprachen noch ein bisschen weiter, bis Myra meinte: „Ich muss jetzt weiter lernen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen, kann ich nicht einfach so alles hinschmeißen."

„Äh, nein, ich schätze nicht.", antwortete Harry. Dann grinste er teuflisch und fügte hinzu: „aber du könntest stattdessen Darius heiraten, Hausfrau werden und bräuchtest dich nicht mehr um so unbedeutende Dinge wie Bildung kümmern."

„Harry Evans", schrie sie entsetzt. „Selbst wenn ich jemand Reiches heiraten würde, würde ich niemals meine Karriere aufgeben. Ich habe nicht vor ein perfektes kleines Hausmütterchen zu werden."

„Aber du lehnst es nicht ab, Darius zu heiraten, mh?" Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste sie einfach aufziehen. Außerdem war es die beste Art herauszufinden, ob sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für Darius empfand.

„Ähm – von was redest du Harry?", fragte Myra. „Ich habe nicht vor, Darius zu heiraten. Wir lieben uns nicht einmal, warum also sollten wir heiraten?"

Harry merkte, dass Myra, trotz der Aussage, gar nicht so entsetzt über die Vorstellung klang. Er fragte sich, was sie antworten würde, wenn Darius ihr diese Frage stellte, falls er es jemals wagen sollte, sie zu einem Date einzuladen.

„Ach, ich mach nur Witze", grinste Harry.

„Manchmal verstehe ich dein Sinn für Humor einfach nicht", murmelte Myra.

„Nur manchmal?"

„Wie läuft's zwischen dir und Draco?", fragte Myra und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

„Gut", gestand Harry ehrlich. „Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich krank war."

„Ich vermute also, du hast ihn Donnerstag noch gefunden?"

Harry errötete. „Er war draußen", sagte er. „Kam ein paar Minuten, nachdem ich mit dir telefoniert hatte zurück."

„Und?" forschte Myra weiter.

„Nichts und", sagte Harry und entschied sich, dass die noch nicht alles wissen musste. Es war sein -, seins und Dracos Geheimnis und er wollte es noch ein bisschen länger für sich halten. Früher oder später würde Myra es herausfinden. „Wir redeten ein bisschen, dann bin ich krank geworden und seit dem spielt er Mädchen für alles."

„Hab dir doch gesagt, dass er ein Softie ist", lachte Myra.

„Wie auch immer", antwortete Harry. „Würdest du weiterstudieren?"

„Ohh, gut", sagte Myra. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne. „Kannst du heute zum Abendessen vorbeikommen?"

„Heute Abend?"

„Ja", antwortete Myra. „Es wäre schön wieder mit euch beideni zu quatschen. Ich habe dich seit Donnerstag nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist viel länger, als ich ohne Harry-Dosis auskomme."

Die Beiden lachten erneut und vereinbarten, dass Harry und Draco um sieben zum Dinner vorbeikommen würden. Dann hängten sie ein, damit Myra weiterlernen konnte.

Am späten Nachmittag nahmen sich Harry und Draco ein Taxi nach London, um einkaufen zu gehen. Draco hatte Bücher und DVD's im Internet bestellt, aber sie liefen trotzdem fast eine Stunde hoch und runter und klapperten den riesigen Bücher- und Musikladen ab. CDs in jeder Musikrichtungen – Soundtracks, Rock 'n' Roll, Pop, Klassik, Techno, Rap – wanderten in ihren Einkaufskorb und Harry fand einige Bücher, welche er schon immer einmal lesen wollte, bis jetzt aber noch nie die Zeit dazu gefunden hatte.

„Nimm alles, was du willst", sagte Harry zu Draco und versicherte ihm, dass er sich um das Geld keine Gedanken machen musste. Sie hatten nicht mehr über das Thema Geld gesprochen, seit sie – zusammengekommen waren? Was für ein komisches Wort dafür? War Draco jetzt sein Freund? Es fühlte sich so an und Harry wollte es. Er wollte Draco als seinen Freund bezeichnen. Er wollte, dass Draco zu ihm gehörte.

Er sah, wie Draco sich durch die einzelnen Abteilungen rollte, und sich ab und zu mal eine CD anschaute. Harry selbst ging hinüber zu den DVD's und wählte sich einige aus, die er gerne einmal anschauen wollte.

Nach einer Stunde waren ihre beider Einkaufkörbe gefüllt und Harry bezahlte für die Sachen. Im Taxi nach Hause ging Draco die Tasche mit den Filmen durch.

„'Herr der Ringe', die erweiterte Version?", fragte er. „Ich schätze, das hätte ich wissen sollen, nachdem es eines der ersten Bücher war, die du gekauft hast. ‚The Matrix' – hab ich noch nicht gesehen."

„Du hast dir ‚The Matrix' noch nicht angeschaut?", fragte Harry und gab vor, darüber entsetzt zu sein. „Das ist ein Verbrechen."

„Ja, ja", antwortete Draco und winkte ab. „Egal. Da du die DVD hast, kann ich es mir ansehen, wann immer ich will, oder?"

Harry grinste und nickte zufrieden.

„'My best friend's wedding', ‚E-Mail für dich', ‚Pretty woman'? Warum um alles in der Welt hast du die gekauft?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal brauche ich etwas Anspruchsloses."

„'Drei Engel für Charlie'. Noch mehr Geistloses. Wie wäre es mit den ‚Bond' Filmen? Bläh, willst du dir die wirklich anschauen?", fragte Draco und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du willst doch keine Gehirnzellen verlieren."

„Du willst damit also sagen, dass ich jetzt Gehirnzellen besitze? Das ist ein Kompliment von dir", grinste Harry.

„The Lion King'. Endlich ein guter Film. Die ‚Terminator' Filme. In Ordnung. Genug geredet. Film ab."

Und so ging es weiter. Draco schaute jeden einzelnen Film, den Harry gekauft hatte, durch und hatte für jeden einen passenden Kommentar bereit. Harry genoss es, ihm zuzuhören; es war lustig, so seine Zeit zu verbringen. Harry schaute kurz die CD die Draco mitgenommen hatte durch. Es handelte sich um die unterschiedlichsten Musikrichtungen und von einigen Künstlern hatte Harry noch nie etwas gehört. Er würde eine wundervolle Zeit damit verbringen, sich durch die CDs zu hören und neue Favoriten zu finden.

Das Taxi fuhr bis zu ihrem Haus, Harry holte den zusammengefalteten Rollstuhl heraus, half Draco sich hineinzusetzen und bezahlte den Fahrer.

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns ein Auto kaufen", sagte Harry. „Wollte mir früher oder später sowieso eins anschaffen, in Anbetracht der Kosten für die Taxen. Außerdem ist das mit den Taxen umständlich -"

„Besitzt du überhaupt einen Führerschein?", unterbrach Draco

Harry glotzte ihn an. „Was, nervös bei dem Gedanken mit mir zu fahren?", fragte er. „Ich habe mein Führerschein seit ich zwanzig bin, recht herzlichen Dank."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, warum sollte ich nervös darüber sein, mit einem ehemaligen Gryffindor mitzufahren, welcher bekannt dafür ist, zuerst zu handeln und dann zu denken?"

Harry schaute ihn gespielt wütend an. „Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich ein sehr guter Fahrer bin", sagte er entrüstet und ging an Draco vorbei zur Haustür.

Gerade als er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch steckte, hörten sie ein Rauschen von Blättern. Er schwang herum und scannte die Umgebung ab.

„Was war das?", fragte Draco und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry antwortete nicht; seine Augen suchten weiter herum, um irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken.

„Harry?" In Dracos Stimme schwang Verärgerung und Verunsicherung mit.

„Da ist jemand -", nuschelte Harry.

Genau da hörte er das Rascheln wieder und er sah wie sich etwas bewegte. Vorsichtig schlich Harry vorwärts zu dem Busch. Er streckte seine Hand aus, teilte langsam die Blätter und fand –

„Mona?"

Der Schock, welcher ihn durchfuhr war ebenso in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Zusammengekauert lag sie vor ihm und schaute ihn von unter an. Ihr Gesicht war dreckig und zerkratzt. Harry glaubte nicht, dass die Kratzer nur durch die Zweige des Busches entstanden waren.

„Harry? Wer ist das?", rief Draco unsicher und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry ergriff kraftvoll Monas Arm, sie zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nein, nein", wimmerte sie. „Ich darf nicht gesehen -"

„Du wirst von der Polizei gesucht", unterbrach Harry sie, seine Stimme zitterte, als er sie hinter dem Busch hervorzog. „Sie glauben, dass du die Bombe in meinem Apartment gelegt hast."

Ihre Augen vergrößerten sich erneut und füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das war ich nicht", winselte sie und sah so aus, als ob sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde. Sie schien erschrocken und ängstlich wegen irgendetwas in der Nähe zu sein, weil ihre Augen wild von Harry weg, in Richtung wo Draco mit dem Rollstuhl saß hinblickten, sie die Umgebung um ihn herum absuchte. „Bitte, lass mich gehen", flüsterte sie.

„Warum bist du hergekommen, wenn nicht um mit mir zu reden?", fragte Harry.

„Können wir rein gehen?", antwortete sie. „Ich kann nicht bleiben– ich werde gefunden-"

„Wer wird dich finden?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich -"

Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, wurde unterbrochen durch ein Flüstern im Wind und helles, blaues Licht schlug gegen ihren Rücken, so grell, dass Harry ihren Arm los ließ. Sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen, drückte ihre Hände gegen ihre Brust und sie schrie vor Schmerz.

Harry starrte.

Er kannte dieses Flüstern im Wind, dieses eine gruselige, geflüsterte Wort –

Er kannte das blaue Licht.

Aber vor allem wusste er, dass der Fluch das Herz zerbrach – buchstäblich …

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The Depths of Winter

Chapter twenty

Adamas aperio

Harry starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie Mona ununterbrochen schrie. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, aber irgendein Objekt flog durch die Luft und verfing sich in Monas Haaren. Es war eine kleine, weiße Blume –

und in der nächsten Sekunde, war Mona verschwunden. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden hinunter, genau an der Stelle, an der Mona gestanden hatte und schlug ohne ein Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

Langsam wich Harry zurück, sein Atem ging schnell und sein Verstand war geschockt.

„Harry?", fragte Draco mit genauso großen Augen wie Harrys. „Was – was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Ein Fluch hat sie getroffen", antwortete Harry schwach und starrte aus der Distanz zu der Stelle, wo Mona gestanden hat.

„Welcher Fluch?", fragte Draco.

Harrys Verstand wirbelte um diese Frage herum und brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. „Der Adamas Fluch", sprach er weiter mit plötzlich ernster und fester Stimme. Seine Sinne schärften sich und er schrie zu Draco. „Geh rein!"

Er öffnete die Tür und half Draco hinein, warf ihn in seiner Hast schon fast hinein. Mit zitternden Händen verriegelte er die Tür.

„Wie müssen die Polizei rufen", sagte er und sah sich nach dem Telefon um.

Draco glotzte ihn an. „Was willst du denen erzählen? Das Mona hier war und von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und dann durch einen Portschlüssel wegtransportiert wurde? Denn das war es doch, oder?"

Harry schaute ihn an, als sein Gehirn die Wörter verarbeitete. „Naja, was schlägst du sonst vor zu machen? Wir können nicht so tun – wir können nicht einfach nur -"

„Harry – wir müssen zu den Auroren gehen", sagte Draco sanft. „Die Muggelpolizei kann nichts mehr tun."

Es war so, als ob irgendjemand aus einem Ballon die Luft herausließ; Harrys Schultern fielen ein, sein Kopf wurde plötzlich schwer, während er seine Augen schloss und er sank auf der Couch zusammen. Draco rollte hinüber und legte sanft seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ich möchte nicht zurückgehen", sagte er. „Ich verließ – zum St Mungos zu gehen war schwer genug -"

Draco rückte näher an ihn heran und nahm seine Hand. „Ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du hast keine Wahl."

„Du hasst es überhaupt nicht, mir das zu sagen", murmelte Harry.

Draco lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich dachte, darüber sind wir hinaus."

„Yeah. Richtig, als ob wir das jemals sein werden", antwortete Harry und schaute nach oben. Er seufzte, nickte und lächelte Draco schwach an.

„Betrachte das Leben von der Sonnenseite", meinte Draco behutsam. „Sie werden dich nicht erkennen. Ohne Narbe und mit anderer Brille -". Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute zur Seite. „Aber du kannst nicht in diesen Klamotten herumlaufen, weil dich dann jeder anstarren würde."

Harry gluckste, auch wenn es nicht wirklich glücklich klang, weil seine Kehle trocken war. „Naja, du hast die ausgesucht."

„Hm, ja, tat ich, oder?" Draco klang ziemlich stolz. „Lass uns jetzt Abendbrot essen, bevor wir irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun."

„Abendessen?" Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben. „Ach Scheiße, wie spät ist es?"

„Sechs Uhr zwanzig", sagte Draco nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte. „Was ist das Problem?"

„Ich hab Myra versprochen, dass wir um sieben zum Abendessen in ihrer Wohnung sind."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vierzig Minuten. Noch genug Zeit, um dort hinzukommen."

Harry schwieg und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Merlin, was tun wir?" sagte er und spürte, wie sein Herz hart gegen seine Brust schlug. „Mona wurde vor unseren Augen verflucht und wir wissen nicht, ob derjenige, der es tat sich noch immer draußen aufhält – wir könnten in der Minute, in der wir aus dem Haus gehen, angegriffen werden. Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe – wir können das Haus nicht schützen – und wir sitzen hier rum und sprechen darüber zu Myra zum Essen zugehen, als ob nichts – als ob Mona nicht gerade umgebracht wurde – als ob alles -"

„Shh", sagte Draco, rückte noch dichter an Harry und nahm seine Hand. „Wir wissen nicht sicher, ob sie tot ist. Und Mona sprach über irgendjemanden. Dieser Jemand war hinter ihr her. Nur hinter ihr. Nicht uns. Wenn derjenige, der Mona verhext hat, auch uns verfluchen wollte, dann hätte er es sofort getan."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Irgendjemand ist hinter uns her. Jemand hat mein Apartment in die Luft gejagt und du warst drinnen. Vielleicht wollten sie erst einmal nur Mona aus dem Weg räumen, vielleicht warten sie noch auf uns -"

„Tun sie nicht", versicherte Draco ihm. Harry fragte nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm. Er wusste, dass Draco keinerlei Beweise für seine Worte hatte und es war besser für Harry zu glauben, dass Draco Beweise hatte.

Stille trat ein und Draco drückte Harrys Hand sachte. Harry schloss seine Augen und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich.

Nach einigen langen Minuten ging Harry in sein Zimmer um sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass seine Hände immer noch zitterten.

Sein Geist widmete sich ganz der Aufgabe sich umzuziehen, da er verzweifelt versuchte zu vergessen, was gerade passiert war. Es funktionierte nicht; in seinem Verstand suchte ihn Monas verzweifeltes, dreckiges Gesicht heim.

‚_Können wir rein gehen? Ich kann nicht bleiben – ich werde gefunden -'_

‚_Adamas aperio.'_

_Die Wörter waren wie ein Flüstern und schwebten im Wind. Blaues Licht prallte auf Mona, ließ sie zu Boden fallen und vor Schmerz schreien. Blut begann aus ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund zu fließen. Ein Tropfen fiel auf den Boden, als eine weiße Blume in ihrem Haar landete und sie weg brachte. _

Harry fragte sich, wohin er gebracht worden wäre, hätte er Mona eine Sekunde früher erreicht.

Er fragte sich, ob sie noch am Leben war; er kannte niemanden, der diesen Fluch überlebt hatte und deshalb vermutete er, dass sie – aber warum wurde sie wegtransportiert? Warum hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, sie erst zu verfluchen und sie dann aus Harrys Gegenwart zu entfernen?

Die Antwort war offensichtlich. Mona besaß Informationen, von denen irgendjemand nicht wollte, dass sie in Harrys Hände gelangten. Außerdem hätte der Fluch verfolgt werden und den Übeltäter entlarven können.

Aber wer war der Täter? Er hatte in der Zauberwelt mehr Feinde als er denken konnte. Ehemalige Todesser, die einer Verhaftung entkommen waren, die Kinder dieser Todesser, Ehefrauen, Familien – alle aus Rache. Einige Zauberer und Hexen die auf der ‚Guten' Seite standen, aber Harry für den Verlust ihrer Geliebten verantwortlich machten. Harry war ein Held gewesen; einige schienen zu Glauben, dass das gleichzusetzen mit einem Erlöser war und dass niemand, der an Harrys Seite kämpfte, sterben würde.

Wie falsch sie lagen.

Das war damals im vierten Jahr bewiesen worden.

‚Tötet die Reserve.'

Der Hass war angewachsen und dann war der Hass und die Dunkelheit im letzen Kampf des Dunklen Lords zerschlagen worden. Über Jahre war es in ihm herangewachsen, vielleicht seit dem ersten Mal als er von Voldemort gehört hatte.

Und jetzt wollte ihn wieder jemand umbringen.

Aber, vielleicht auch nicht. Was, wenn sie hinter Draco her waren und nicht hinter Harry? Draco hatte sich über Jahre hinweg versteckt und fürchtete sich vor dem Wiedereintritt in die Zauberwelt. Aber seit er mit Harry zusammenlebte, hatten viele Menschen von ihm erfahren, ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen. Harry wusste nicht einmal, ob Draco vor dem Unfall unter dem Namen Draco Malfoy gelebt hatte.

Wenn man bedachte, dass jemand herumschleichen könnte um Draco zu ermorden, wuchs die Liste der Feinde noch weiter an und Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran.

„Harry? Bist du fertig?"

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Träumen und erschrecke ihn. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich anzuziehen. Er trug eine blaue Jeans und ein weißes Shirt zum zuknöpfen mit dreiviertellangen Armen. Er versuchte seine Haare zu kämmen, aber so sehr er es auch probierte, es fiel genauso unordentlich auf seinem Kopf zurück, so dass er aufgab.

Draco wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Harrys Atem stockte, als er ihn sah; Draco sah gut aus. Er trug eine schwarze, enge Hose – es war kein Leder, sondern irgendein anderes Material, welches Harry nicht kannte – und ein eisblaues Poloshirt. Seine Haare waren gekämmt und ordentlich zurück hinten gegelt. Nicht so nach hinten gekämmt, wie damals auf der Schule, nur aus seinem Gesicht raus. Er trug eine silberne Halskette mit einem kleinen Drachen darauf, auf dessen Kauf Harry bestanden hatte, als er sah wie Draco ihn sich anschaute.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du siehst gut aus", sagte er. „Das würdest du natürlich auch, wenn du die Klamotten, die ich für dich ausgesucht habe, falsch kombinieren würdest", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und der Knoten in seinem Magen lockerte sich etwas. Er ging hinüber, beugte sich herunter und küsste Draco auf die Lippen und ließ ihn wissen, was er über Draco dachte. Draco schien diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu stören, er legte seine Arme um Harrys Hals und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ ihre Zungen miteinander kämpfen und voneinander kosten, während er mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haare fuhr.

Harry trennte sich abrupt und atemlos. „Bereit zum gehen?"

Draco nickte, er sah durchgeküsst und ziemlich mitgenommen aus. „Ich rufe ein Taxi. Es wird in ein oder zwei Minuten hier sein."

„Was wenn -"

„Niemand wird draußen auf uns warten, um uns zu verfluchen", erwiderte Draco und drückte kurz Harrys Hand.

Doch trotz Dracos Versicherung, blieb Harry drinnen und schaute durch die kleinen Fenster zur Vorderseite bis das Taxi ankam. Er schob Draco schnell hinaus und hoffte, dass wer auch immer Mona verflucht hat, ihm und Draco nichts antun würde, wenn ein Muggel anwesend war.

Während der ganzen Fahrt im Taxi schaute Harry durch das Heckfenster des Taxis, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand folgt, bis Draco eine Hand auf sein Bein legte und mit einem viel sagenden Blick zuwarf, der ihn aufforderte, damit aufzuhören.

Fünf Minuten später standen Harry und Draco vor Myras Apartment. Draco schaute die Treppen hinauf und grinste ironisch.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir jetzt das von deiner Wohnung wiederholen müssen?", sagte er und schaute Harry an. Harry nickte nervös und beugte sich zu Draco hinunter, um ihn hochzuheben. Ziemlich erfreut bemerkte er, dass Draco zufrieden damit schien; er ließ sich von Harry tragen, ohne, dass seine blassen Wangen errötetem und ohne, dass ihn ein wütender Blick durchbohrte.

Myra wohnte im zweiten Stock. Harry fragte sich. wie Draco die Treppen hinauf und hinunter gekommen war, als Draco bei ihr übernachtet hatte, als Harry im Krankenhaus lag. Natürlich war es nicht so schwer Draco hochzutragen, da es sich nur um zwei Stockwerke handelte. Er lag immer noch leicht in Harrys Armen und Harry vermutete, dass er damals noch weniger gewogen hatte. Ebenso zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass Darius ihm damals geholfen hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie sicher in Myras Wohnung an.

„Oh, ihr seht absolut großartig aus", grinste sie sie an, als sie das kleine Apartment betraten. „Gebt mir eure Jacken. Draco du hast meine volle Dankbarkeit dafür, dass du es geschafft hast, Harry so anzuziehen, dass ich nicht jedes Mal denke er ist völlig farbenblind."

„Farben–, Form- und Passblind", verbesserte Draco sie und lächelte Harrys an.

„Hey!" entrüstete sich Harry, aber Myra nickte nur. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es wird eine sehr lange Nacht", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und die anderen beiden lachten über ihn.

Myra hatte ein einfaches Abendessen zubereitet, in Scheiben geschnittene Kartoffeln mit Huhn und einer sehr scharfen Erdnusssoße. Es war köstlich, aber dass war nicht überraschend, da Myra bei Ihren Freunden bekannt für ihre besonderen Soßen und ihre Talent Hühnchen zuzubereiten war.

Harry beobachtete wie sich Myra und Draco gegenseitig hoch putschten, seine eigene Stimmung schwankte zwischen den extremen Glücksgefühl wegen seiner Freundschaft mit Draco und den düsteren Gedanken und Fragen darüber, was vorhin mit Mona passiert war. Draco auf der anderen Seite schien schon vergessen zu haben, was am Nachmittag vorgefallen war. Er verhielt sich nett und freundlich Myra gegenüber und es war offensichtlich, dass sie gut miteinander auskamen. Sie redeten und lachten wie alte Freunde, obwohl sie sich nur ein paar Wochen kannten.

Sie beendeten das Abendessen und begaben sich hinüber zur Couch. Harry entschied sich stattdessen dazu, sich auf den Boden zu setzten, da auf der Couch nur Platz für zwei war. Es störte ihn nicht, er lehnte sich zurück, hörte zu und lächelte darüber, wie Myra und Darius ein Thema nach dem anderen durchgingen und oftmals lautstark über ihre verschiedenen Standpunkte diskutierten.

Die Uhr schlug elf Uhr und die drei gähnten. Harry schlug vor, dass sie nach Hause fuhren.

„Warum schlaft ihr nicht einfach hier?", fragte Myra. „Einer von euch müsste natürlich auf dem Boden schlafen, aber -"

Draco grinste sie an. „Du willst uns doch nur im Pyjama sehen, oder?"

„Naja", lächelte Myra ihn engelhaft an, „das könnte schwer werden, da ihr eure Pyjamas gar nicht mitgebracht habt, oder? Nein, es interessiert mich viel mehr euch nackt zu sehen."

Sie kicherte als sie Dracos und Harrys entsetzten Gesichter sah, zuckte mit den Schultern und gluckste immer noch. „Ist Darius der einzige, dem erlaubt ist über Sex zu reden?"

„Dass – du – was?", stotterte Harry, der diese Seite von Myra nicht kannte.

„Ach komm schon Harry. Schließ dein Mund, du siehst aus wie ein Goldfisch."

Harry klappte sein Mund zu und glotzte sie an.

Es endete damit, dass sie bei Myra übernachteten. Draco rollte sich schon auf der Couch zusammen, während sich Harry noch im Badezimmer befand. Als Harry zurückkam schlief Draco schon. Er stand in der Türöffnung zwischen der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete ihn mit einem sanften, zufriedenen Lächeln. Er ging hinüber und küsste Draco leicht auf die Lippen. Draco öffnete kurz seine Augen und lächelte, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Harry stand auf.

„Irgendetwas was du mir erzählen möchtest?"

Myras leise Stimme erschreckte ihn. Er wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. Sie stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen im Türrahmen. Als er nichts erwiderte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Harry, er versuchte leise zu sprechen, damit Draco nicht aufwachte.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wir – es ist einfach passiert", sagte Harry und ging hinüber zum Türrahmen, wo Myra stand. „Ich habe nur gerade begriffen, dass er mehr ist als -"

Sie grinste. „Schon gut", sagte sie. „Freut mich, dass du es jetzt begriffen hast; ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde Jahre dauern, bis du es herausfindest."

„Du weißt es?"

„Ach Harry", entgegnete Myra und schüttelte immer noch lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Natürlich weiß ich es."

„Hat er -", begann Harry, aber Myra unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, er hat kein Wort gesagt. Ich habe dich nur beobachtet, euch beide. Ich konnte es in euren Augen lesen. Außerdem gehört ihr auf eine seltsame Weise zusammen." Sie stoppte, sprach dann aber weiter. „Aber heute hat dich noch irgendetwas anderes beschäftigt."

Harry jagte der plötzliche Themenwechsel Angst ein, er sah nach unten und studierte eingehend den Fußboden. „Es ist etwas passiert, bevor wir hier herkamen. Ich – ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil – naja, ich kann einfach nicht."

Sie betrachtete ihn einige Momente sorgfältig mit weichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was hast du getan, bevor Darius dich getroffen hat, Harry?", fragte sie und sprach weiter, als ob sie keine Antwort erwartete. „Draco wollte mir nichts darüber erzählen, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass er es weiß. Was ist das, was so schlimm ist, dass du denkst wir könnten nicht damit umgehen?"

Sie schaute ihn weiterhin an. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich schätze, wir werden es irgendwann herausfinden. Oder auch nicht. Aber Harry, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass, was auch immer es auch ist, ich immer dein Freund sein werde. Draco weiß das und er -". Sie brach unsicher ab. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so furchtbar ist, um was auch immer es sich handelt."

Harry hörte ihr zu und spürte wie sein Herz anschwoll, bei dem Wissen solche Freunde zu haben. „Dank dir", sagte er mit genauso weicher Stimme wie Myras war. „Ich hoffe, ich werde eines Tages dazu in der Lage sein, es euch zu erzählen."

Myra lächelte und gab ihm die Decke und das Kopfkissen, welches sie in den Händen hielt.

„Gut", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Zimmer um. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Myra."

XXX

Myra weckte sie um sieben auf, als sie begann für sich Frühstück zu machen.

„Sorry, aber ich muss etwas frühstücken", sagte sie, wobei sie gar nicht nach Entschuldigen aussah und weiterhin Lärm machte. Draco und Harry zuckten bei dem Geräusch zusammen und wünschten sich zurück in ihr Haus, damit sie solange schlafen konnten, wie sie wollten.

Beide realisierten, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen konnten und so beendeten die drei eine halbe Stunde später ihr Frühstück. Myra ermahnte sie beide – Draco deshalb, weil er so wenig gegessen hatte und Harry weil er aß wie ein Schwein.

„Ehrlich", sagte sie, „du isst so, als wärst du immer noch drei Jahre alt."

„Was weißt du darüber, wie ich mich als dreijähriger aufgeführt habe?", fragte Harry und lächelte sie engelsgleich an. „Vielleicht war ich damals gut erzogen und muss deshalb jetzt meine kindischen Qualitäten ausleben."

Das lag tatsächlich nahe an der Wahrheit, aber er würde es nicht zugeben; Myra würde es nur als eine Neckerei ansehen. Und das tat sie auch. „Yeah, sicher", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Nachdem sie sich ein Taxi gerufen hatten, verließen Harry und Draco zusammen mit Myra die Wohnung. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihnen und setzte dann ihren Weg in Richtung Universität fort.

„Und, wie fühlt es sich an, plötzlich nicht mehr zum Unterricht zu müssen?", fragte Draco und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig.

„Einfach wundervoll", grinste Harry. „Das einzige, über was ich mir jetzt noch Gedanken machen muss, ist mein Buch."

Naja, es war nicht das einzige, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, aber er zog es vor zu glauben, dass das das einzige war.

„Was ist damit?"

„Dem Buch?" Draco nickte. „Ich – es ist -", Harry zögerte. Das Buch war etwas Persönliches. Zwar waren die anderen Bücher das auch, aber bei dem Neuen war es um so mehr.

Draco drehte sein Kopf zur Seite. „Was hat es mit dem Buch auf sich und mit deiner Unfähigkeit, mir davon zu erzählen?"

Harry versuchte ihn anzulächeln. „Es ist einfach nur sehr persönlich."

Draco knurrte ihn an.

„Ich denke, es ist besser du liest es selbst, wenn es fertig ist", antwortete Harry nervös. „So muss ich es nicht erklären."

Draco schaute ihn an und sah immer noch etwas mürrisch aus. „In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich und klang so, als ob er aufgab.

Als sie zurück in ihrem Haus waren, schaute Harry nach den Handwerkern. Sie besaßen ihren eigenen Schlüssel, damit sie in das Haus herein konnten, wenn Harry und Draco nicht da waren, da Harry wollte, dass sie jeden Tag in der Woche arbeiteten. Und Harry fand, dass es sich lohnte, als er die Garage betrat.

Die Fliesen waren angebracht – weiße, mit grau blauen Schattierungen gelegentlichen schwarzen Spritzern – und die Dusche war schon vor einer Woche fertig geworden. Durch die Fenster, welche sie gerade eingesetzt hatten, sah der Raum viel heller und geräumiger aus.

„Hey!", einer von den Handwerkern grüßte ihn und Harry fühlte sich mies darüber, dass er nicht einmal ihre Namen kannte.

„Hey!", antwortete Harry. „Wie kommt ihr voran?"

„Wir müssen nur noch ein paar letzte Handgriffe machen", erklärte derselbe Mann. „Der Elektriker kommt in einer Stunde und bringt die Lampen an. Ich denke morgen werden Sie ihr Einweihungsbad nehmen können, Mr. Evans."

Erfreut lächelte Harry über diese Nachricht. „Klingt gut", meinte er.

Er blieb noch für ein paar Minuten um den Handwerker noch ein bisschen bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, bevor er ins Haus zurückging. Draco lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und hörte Musik.

_Just the way we are  
I guess you've seen it now_

Die Stimme des Mädels war weich, zerbrechlich und doch ausdrucksstark, wie die eines Engels. Das langsame Lied war traurig,

_A mirror of ourselves sure makes us weird  
Falling down_

Draco schaute ihn an und lächelte etwas. Er sang den Liedertext mit, seine Stimme war genauso weich wie die der Sängerin. Ihn umgab eine Emotion, die Harry nicht einordnen konnte. Traurigkeit? Nicht wirklich. Auch nicht Ärger oder Glück – vielleicht Sehnsucht? Wonach konnte Harry nicht ergründen.

_From a mountain of frights  
What's there to hold on to?_

Mit diesen letzten Noten endete der Song, Harry überlegte krampfhaft, was er sagen konnte. Er wollte etwas Bedeutendes sagen, etwas Tiefgründiges. Aber alles was herauskam war „Trauriges Lied."

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Draco. Er brach den Augenkontakt ab und schaltete den CD-Player aus, bevor das nächste Lied begann. „Man muss das Lied verstehen. Je nachdem wie man ihre Lieder interpretiert, schätze ich."

„Wer ist sie?"

„Lene Marlin", erwiderte Draco. „Aus Norwegen, glaube ich."

„Sie ist gut."

Draco nickte.

„Der Pool wird morgen fertig sein", erzählte Harry Draco. „Sie müssen nur noch die letzten Handgriffe beenden."

Draco schaute, mit einer befremdlichen Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Traurigkeit, zu ihm hoch. „Das ist – schön."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen; Harry verstand.

Er setzte sich neben Draco auf die Couch, zog ihn näher an sich heran, küsste ihn flüchtig und hielt ihn umschlungen. Draco seufzte zufrieden in Harrys Armen.

Die befremdliche Stimmung zerbrach, als Draco sich bewegte. Er streckte sich aus und zog seinen Rollstuhl heran. „Ich gehe aus", verkündete er, während er sich anmutig von der Couch in den Rollstuhl schwang. Harry fragte sich. ob es irgendetwas gab, was Draco nicht graziös tat.

„Wohin?"

Draco lächelte, wodurch sich Harry an den Draco aus der Schulzeit erinnerte. Es war schwer, die beiden Charaktere zu einem zusammenzubringen; das Arschloch aus der Schule und den Mann, den er gerade in den Armen gehalten hatte. „Das geht dich nichts an, Potter."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Wann wirst du zurück sein?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Später. Vor Fünf."

Harry war überrascht darüber, dass Draco so lange weg bleiben wollte und er fragte sich, wohin der Blonde ging. Aber er hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken; er musste zur Universität gehen und erklären, dass er aufgeben wollte. Außerdem musste er Darius und Pally anrufen. Darius, weil er sein bester Freund war und Pally, weil sie immer alles wissen wollte, was in seinem Leben passierte.

Er nahm die U-Bahn, um in die Universität zu kommen, da er sich dafür entschied, nicht mit dem Taxi zu fahren, wenn Draco nicht bei ihm war. Natürlich war es auch möglich trotz des Rollstuhles mit der U-bahn zu fahren, aber Harry war kein Fan von Menschenmassen und Draco gewöhnte sich erst an den Rollstuhl. Deswegen war es für beide angenehmer ein Taxi zu nehmen.

Am Vormittag fuhren nicht so viele Menschen mit der Bahn wie später am Nachmittag und Harry schweifte mit seinen Gedanken zu seinem Buch ab, dessen Plot und Charakteren. Fast hätte er verpasst, an seiner Station aus der U-Bahn auszusteigen, aber glücklicherweise wurde er von der Dame neben ihm wachrüttelte, die selbst an dieser Station hinauswollte.

Den restlichen Weg zur Uni lief er und anderthalb Stunden später stand er als freier Mann wieder an der U-Bahn Station.

Das Haus fühlte sich seltsam leer an, als er zurückkehrte. Harry hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, Draco zuhause zu haben, wenn er vom Unterricht kam. Deshalb überkam ihm damals, als Draco nicht anwesend gewesen war, diese Panik.

Harry fragte sich, wie sich der Blonde Mann seine Zeit vertrieb, wenn Harry nicht zuhause war.

Er beobachtete die Handwerker und den Elektriker, der angekommen war und studierte die Konstruktion, die Draco beim hinein- und hinaussteigen aus dem Wasser helfen sollte, die der Elektriker mitgebracht hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde ihm langweilig, er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte den CD Player an.

_Your words cut rather deeply,  
they're just some other lies  
I'm hiding from a distance,  
I've got to pay the price defending all against it_

Es war die gleiche sanfte Stimme und neugierig schaute sich Harry die CD an. Lene Marlin: Playing my Game stand auf dem blauen Cover, gleich neben dem Bild von diesem natürlich hübschen und ziemlich jung aussehenden Mädel. Harry schaute die Liedertexte durch, als der Song wieder erklang. Er stoppte beim vierten Lied.

Flown away

Könnte es sein -? Harry drückte schnell auf die ‚Next' Taste, bis er den vierten Sing wieder erreichte.

Es klang wie eine Brise im Wind mit leichtem Klavierspiel.

_I've flown too high on borrowed wings,  
beyond the clouds and where the angels sing_

Harry hörte wie in Trance zu. Das war der Song. Das Lied, welches Draco gesungen hatte.

_In a sky containing no one but me,  
up there's all empty and down there's the sea.  
No one here but me_

Harry, der nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete diese um zum Fenster hinüber zu blicken, dorthin wo Draco damals gesessen und gesungen hatte.

‚Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn.'

‚Ist das nicht offensichtlich?'

Jetzt. da Myra es wusste, würde es nicht lange dauern. bis Darius davon erfuhr. Auch wenn sich Darius. seit er sich in Myra verliebt hatte. ein bisschen von ihr distanzierte, hatten sie immer noch keine Geheimnisse voreinander – außer dem einen natürlich. Darius würde es wissen und Harry fragte sich. wie er reagieren würde.

‚Sind sie nicht wunderschön?'

Lächerlich farbenprächtig würde es eher treffen. Blasse, perfekte Haut, weiches Haar, graue Augen. die bei Ärger dunkler wurden und bei Glück heller. Ein Körper, der unglaublich gut aussah, wenn er auch wegen des Rollstuhles zerbrechlich wirkte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, und wunderte sich. wann er so schwermütig geworden war.

Er setzte sich hin, griff nach einem Buch und begann zu lesen, unfähig sich auf das Schreiben seines eigenes Buch zu konzentrieren.

Mehrere Stunden später hörte Harry. wie die Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde, als Draco in das Wohnzimmer hereinkam.

„Richt gut", sagte Draco und nickte in Richtung des Essens, welches Harry gerade zubereitete; Kartoffeln, Roast Beef, Gemüse und Soße.

„Es wird auch gut schmecken", erwiderte Harry und versuchte sein, durch die Art wie Draco ihn anschaute. schneller schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich bemerkte Draco die Musik, welche im Hintergrund spielte. „Eine meiner Lieblings- CDs gefunden, wie ich höre", meinte Draco.

„Sie lag noch im Player und ich hab ihn nur angestellt. Ich mag es", antwortete Harry. Er beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und küsste ihn. „Erinnert mich an schöne Dinge."

Draco grinste in den Kuss hinein.

Draco setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete Harry einige Minuten schweigend beim Kochen. Schließlich sagte er: „Wir müssen zu den Auroren gehen."

Harry winselte. „Ich weiß."

„Wann?"

Nur eine simple Frage. Harry wollte nicht antworten.

„Ich – morgen?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte. „Wir hätten heute gehen sollte, oder sogar gestern schon, aber ich schätze morgen reicht auch noch", antwortete er. „Ich muss nur schnell einen Anruf erledigen."

Zehn Minuten später war Draco wieder zurück und das Abendessen serviert. Sie aßen schweigend, beide tief in Gedanken versunken. Harry machte sich Sorgen; er wollte nicht zurück in die Zauberwelt. Wieder ins St. Mungos zu gehen um Hermine zu holen als Draco krank gewesen war, war schwer genug gewesen – zum Ministerium zu gehen, um mit den Auroren zu sprechen, war etwas, über das Harry nicht viel nachdenken wollte. Mit oder ohne seine Narbe würden sie ihn erkennen – schon alleine deshalb, weil er seinen Namen sagen und den Grund, warum er mit den Auroren reden wollte, angeben musste. Somit wäre er zurück in der Hölle.

Draco berührte seinen Arm und Harry schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken hoch.

„Alles wird gut werden", sagte Draco und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Es wird dir gut gehen."

Harry schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, nickte er leicht und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. Draco drückte leicht seine Hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**The Depths of Winter**

_Chapter twenty-one_

_Auror Johnson_

Die Straße, in der sich der Telefonzelleneingang zum Ministerium befand, war noch genauso schäbig und dreckig, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Draco folgte Harry dicht und er achtete wachsam auf Zeichen, die anzeigten, dass der Rabenschwarzhaarige abhauen könnte. Oder besser, da es sehr viele Anzeichen dazu gab, suchte er nach Signalen, die deuteten, dass Harry es auch wirklich tat.

Harry schluckte bevor er 62442 wählte. Die Stimme der Begrüßungshexe klang durch die Kabine.

„Wir sind Harry Ev- _Potter_ und Draco Malfoy und wir sind hier, um mit einem Auror zu reden", sagte Harry und seine Stimme schwankte.

Die Plaketten fielen heraus und die Tefelonzelle sank langsam in den Boden. Draco griff nach oben, drückte Harrys Hand und betrachtete den verzweifelten Mann. Harry öffnete seine Augen und lächelte Draco gezwungen an.

Sie gingen am Brunnen der magischen Bruderschaft vorbei zu den Fahrstühlen, wo Draco auf den Knopf zum zweiten Stockwerk drückte, da er befürchtete Harry könnte mit seinen zitternden Händen den falschen Knopf betätigen.

Harry bemerkte, dass es jetzt weniger Auroren gab, als damals, wo Harry in seinem siebenten Schuljahr das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Viele Zimmer standen leer. Der Flur erschien weniger geschäftig und viel ordentlicher, als er wirklich war.

„Harry – Harry Potter?"

Harry drehte sich herum, er war bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammengezuckt.

Eine große, schwarze Frau mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand hinter ihnen. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, obwohl Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass er es gewohnt war, sie in anderer Kleidung, als der Aurorenrobe zu kennen.

„Angelina Johnson", sagte sie. „Erkennst du deinen alten Quidditchkapitän nicht mehr?"

Harry starrte sie an, bis Draco ihn anstieß, ihn damit aus seiner Benommenheit heraus holte und er begann zu lächeln.

„Angelina", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um die ihre zu schütteln. Aber davon wollte sie nichts wissen, sie zog ihn stattdessen zu einer Umarmung heran.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Harry?"

„Ähm -", begann Harry und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er verließ die Zauberwelt bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit – sollte er sagen, dass er sich großartig fühlte und dass er sich gewünscht hatte, nie wieder zurückzukehren. Er fühlte, dass er das besser nicht erwähnen sollte. Er schaute hinunter zu Draco, als ob die Antwort auf seiner Stirn geschrieben stünde.

Angelina schaute zur Seite. „Und Draco Malfoy, wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen", sagte sie mit einem neugierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Sie sich jemals wieder hierher wagen."

„Wieder?", fragte Harry. „Du warst schon einmal hier?"

„Woher sollte ich sonst wissen, dass sich das Hauptquartier der Auroren im zweiten Stock befindet", murmelte Draco. „Natürlich war ich. Mein Vater hat mich einige Male mitgenommen, als ich ein Kind war."

„Und?" fragte Angelina nach einigen Momenten, „da die Zauberwelt in den letzten Jahren keinen von euch beiden gesehen hat, vermute ich, dass etwas wichtiges Geschehen ist, wobei du jetzt unsere Hilfe brauchst und dich deswegen in die Höhle des Löwen wagst."

Harry zögerte. „Wir sind hier um mit einem Auror zu sprechen."

„Mit einem bestimmten?" fragte Angelina.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Naja, dann lasst uns in mein Büro gehen", meinte Angelina. Sie führte sie in ein kleines Büro und verzauberte einen Schnürsenkel in einen Stuhl für Harry. „Möchtest du auch einen Stuhl haben, oder sitzt du bequem so?", fragte sie Draco.

„Geht schon", erwiderte Draco. „Lass uns das hier zu Ende bringen."

Angelina nickte.

Harry begann zu erzählen. „Also, es begann alles damit, dass …"

Dreißig Minuten später beendete er seine Geschichte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich etwas trocken an und Angelina schien es zu bemerken, da sie ihm ein Glas mit Wasser eingoss. Draco, der ab und zu einige Details, die von Harry vergessen worden waren, ergänzt hatte, fragte: „Und, gibt es irgendetwas, was du für uns tun kannst?"

Angelina war in Gedanken versunken. Es war nicht nur wegen der Überraschung darüber, dass jemand aus der Zauberwelt Harry und Draco aufgespürt hatte, sondern auch, dass derjenige entschied, dass die beiden schöne Tote abgeben würden. Beide Männer hatten viele Feinde – die Frage war, wo man beginnen sollte, nach dem Schuldigen zu suchen.

„Ich werde mit meinen Kollegen sprechen und mit den Chef der Abteilung", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werde auch die Aufzeichnungen durchgehen, um herauszubekommen, ob es jemals eine Mona D'Razi auf Hogwarts gab und wenn nicht dort, werde ich mich mit den anderen Schulen in Verbindung setzten. Ich glaube, mich an diesen Namen zu erinnern, aber ich könnte mich auch irren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Schulleiter Snape mir helfen wird, wenn ich ihm sage, dass es wegen Ihnen ist, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinste. „Und ich denke, Sie solltest Harrys Namen verschweigen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Immer noch Schulleiter Snape, hä? Fürchten sich die Kinder vor ihm immer noch zu Tode?"

Angelina lächelte. „Sie gewöhnen sich langsam an ihn. Außerdem macht die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Weasley ihren Job gut und behält ihn ein bisschen unter Kontrolle."

„Stellvertretende _Schulleiterin_ Weasley? Du redest von Ginny?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Als er die Zauberwelt verließ, war diese Stelle noch nicht neu vergeben worden.

„Ja", nickte Angelina. „Charlie Weasley arbeitete vorübergehend auf der Stelle des Stellvertreters, aber als Ginny ihren Abschluss in Verwandlung bekam, übernahm sie den Posten, damit Charlie wieder in seinem alten Job arbeiten konnte. Sie ist auch Lehrerin für Verwandlung, genauso wie die alte Professorin McGonagall."

„Wer unterrichtet Zaubertränke?", fragte Draco.

„So ein italienischer Typ, der sich mehr für die Mädels und sein eigenes Aussehen zu interessieren scheint, als für seinen Beruf", erzählte Angelina plötzlich missmutig. Sie schaute zu Draco hinüber und studierte ihn eingehend. „Sagen Sie mal, Sie waren doch ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke? Möchten Sie nicht zurückkommen und als Träkemeister Karriere machen?"

Draco schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Kopf. „Nein danke."

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach naja, es war ein Versuch wert. Aber jetzt, zurück zum Thema."

„Was für eine Strafe bekommt derjenige, der einen Menschen mit dem Herzbrecherfluch belegt, wenn er gefunden wird?", fragte Harry.

„Den Kuss des Dementor", sagte Angelina. „Der Fluch gehört seit Beendigung des Krieges mit zu den Unverzeihlichen. Du warst schon nicht mehr hier, als die Gesetze erlassen wurden. Der Herzbrecherfluch und der Fluch des Wahnsinns wurden beide den Unverzeihlichen zugeordnet."

Die drei verfielen in Schweigen, erinnerten sich an den Krieg und an die neuen Flüche, die die Dunkle Seite in die Welt eingeführt hatte, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Die psychische Abteilung im St Mungos war bis zum Rand voll, nachdem die Dunkle Seite begonnen hatte, den Fluch des Wahnsinns. zu benutzen. Es gab keinen Gegenzauber.

„Ich bin froh darüber, dass du wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückkommen willst", sagte Angelina schließlich.

„Ich – es tut mir Leid, Angelina", sagte Harry. „Wir wollen nicht wieder zurück. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, weil derjenige, oder diejenigen, die hinter den Angriffen stehen Magie benutzt haben, aber außer dem genannten, haben weder ich noch Draco den Wunsch, wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren."

Angelinas Gesicht fiel ein bisschen zusammen, aber sie lächelte dennoch weiter. „Tut mir Leid das zu hören Harry. Aber wenn du in der Muggelwelt glücklich bist, verstehe ich, dass du nicht wiederkommen möchtest."

Harry lächelte sie an und stand dann auch. „Wir haben schon genug deiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen", sagte er.

„Überhaupt nicht; das war ein höchst interessantes Gespräch", erwiderte Angelina und stand ebenfalls auf, um Harrys Hand zu schütteln.

„Ich nehme an, ihr werdet uns eine Eileule schicken, wenn ihr etwas herausgefunden habt?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich werde ich das", versprach Angelina.

Sie gingen. Harry seufzte erleichtert, als sie aus der Telefonzelle heraustraten und wieder in der Muggelstraße standen. Er hoffte, dass niemand ihn oder Draco erkannt hatte. Sie fielen ziemlich auf – Draco mit seiner blassen Haut, weißblonden Haaren und seinem Rollstuhl und Harry mit seinem unordentlichen schwarzen Mop von Haaren und den stechenden grünen Augen. Aber niemand sagte irgendetwas; alle schienen nur ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen, worüber Harry sehr dankbar war.

„Harry?" Dracos Stimme war weich.

„Hm?"

In langsamem Tempo schlenderten sie zu ihrem Haus, genossen die Wärme der Sonne und die frische Luft. Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden mit einem Taxi zu fahren und stattdessen beschlossen zu laufen.

„Ich denke, du brauchst deinen Zauberstab."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Draco nach, der sich weiterhin vorwärts rollte.

„W-Was?"

Draco stoppte und drehte sich herum, um Harry ansehen zu können. „Du musst deinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen. Ohne ihn kannst du dich nicht vor den Flüchen schützen."

„Ich kann mich mit ihn genauso wenig davor schützen", erwiderte Harry. „Weder gegen den Herzbrecherfluch noch gegen den Fluch des Wahnsinns gibt es einen Gegenzauber – nur Sprüche, die die Wirkung abschwächen."

Draco schaute nach unten. „Nein denn sie wurden nur mit der einzigen Absicht erschaffen – es sollte nichts geben, was diese Flüche brechen konnte; das war die Idee."

„Aber was, wenn einen Todesser einen dieser Flüche traf?", fragte Harry. „Dann gäbe es auch keine Möglichkeit, diesen zu schützen."

„Wenn ein Todesser blöd genug war, sich von einem dieser Flüchen treffen zu lassen, dann hätte er es nicht verdient gerettet zu werden", sagte Draco. „Schau mich nicht so an; es waren die Todesser und Voldemort, die die Dinge so gesehen haben, nicht ich."

Harry nickte und schluckte.

Draco sprach weiter, während er sich weiter vorwärts rollte und damit andeutete, dass sie weiterlaufen sollten. „Mein Vater gehörte zu den Todessern, die mit an der Erschaffung des Fluches beteiligt waren. Da ich auch ein Todesser werden sollte, wurde ich in Flüchen und ihren Eigenschaften unterrichten. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es immer noch keinen Gegenzauber, für keinen der beiden Sprüche."

Harry lief neben ihm her, die plötzliche unwillkommene Erkenntnis, wie tödlich Draco sein konnte, traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

„_Angst Potter?"_

_Malfoys verhöhnendes Gesicht vor ihm, seine zwei Schlägertypen einige Fuß hinter ihm, bereit einzugreifen wenn Draco ‚Hilfe' brauchte. _

„Harry?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte ein, „Sorry."

„Du bist manchmal Millionen Meilen weit weg", stellte Draco fest.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wo ist dien Zauberstab?"

„In einem Safe in der Bank", sagte Harry, nach einigen zögerlichen Momenten. „Er liegt dort, seit ich die Zauberwelt verlassen habe. Ich – ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen und ihn zerstören auch nicht. Er trägt zu viel von meiner Geschichte in sich."

Draco nickte verstehend. „Welche Bank?"

Nachdem er es Draco erzähl hatte, fühlte er, wie er widerwillig in die Richtung dieser fraglichen Bank gezogen wurde. Die Banktresore lagen im Keller und Harry nahm die Halskette ab, die er trug. Ein kleiner Schlüssel baumelte an ihr.

„Das ist also der Grund, warum du immer diese Kette trägst?" sagte Draco.

Harry nickte stumm. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch steckte und ihn herumdrehte.

In dem kleinen Raum des Safes lagen einige von Harrys einmal meist geschätzten Besitztümern. Sein Zauberstab lag darin, unberührt und genauso wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er lag auf einem Umhang; dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang der einmal Harrys Vater gehört hatte. Harry streckte sich aus und berührte vorsichtig den Stoff, ließ ihn durch seine Finger gleiten.

Außerdem lagen in dem Safe auch ein Stück Pergament und eine Schreibfeder. „Ich hab sie von Ron bekommen", erklärte er leise, als er vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die Feder strich. Er wusste, dass er sentimental war, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er gab einen Grund, warum er diese Sachen weggeschlossen hatte.

Eine Kopie von ‚Hogwarts, A History' lag neben der Feder. Es war neu, unbenutzt.

„Ein Geschenk von Granger?", fragte Draco.

Harry nickte still. „Sie schenkte es mir im sechsten Jahr zu Weinachten. Sie dachte, dass ich es lesen sollte."

„Aber du hast es nie geöffnet", sagte Draco.

„Es passierte ein bisschen zu viel, als dass ich mich hätte hinsetzten können um es zu lesen", erwiderte Harry.

Die Beiden schwiegen, während Harry seinen Erinnerungen erlaubte zurückzukehren. Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage auf Hogwarts: mit Ron und Hermine, den anderen Gryffindors, mit Quidditch und Unterricht, der manchmal schier endlos erschien. Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ sich von den Erinnerungen überfluten. Schlimme Erinnerungen – Sirius Tod, die Hogsmeade Wochenenden, die zur Hölle wurden, Rons Tod, Snapes Verletzungen, Dumbledores Tod – so viele Todesfälle.

Seine Atmung war so unregelmäßig und als er die Augen weder öffnete, konnte er die offensichtliche Sorge in Dracos Augen erkennen.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", schlug Draco leise vor.

Harry nickte wacklig. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, schob ihn vorsichtig in seine Tasche, bevor er den Safe verriegelte und versteckte die Schlüsselkette wieder unter seiner Kleidung. Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben und liefen schweigend nach Hause.

Gleich nachdem Harry und Draco zuhause angekommen waren, ging Harry in den Poolraum. Draco folgte still, Harry drehte die Hähne auf und das Wasser begann in den Pool zu fließen und langsam füllte er sich.

„Es sieht gut aus, oder?", fragte Harry und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

Durch den kühlen weißen und blau-grauen Marmor mit den schwarzen Spritzern wirkte der Raum beruhigend und den in regelmäßigen Anständen an der Decke angebrachten kleinen Lichtern, die trübes Licht an die Wände warfen.

„Braucht ein bisschen Grünzeug", antwortete Draco und zog über das kahle Zimmer eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Kannst du denn nicht nur einmal einfach etwas Nettes sagen?"

Anderthalb Stunden später war der Pool gefüllt. Harry und Draco gingen wieder in den Raum zurück und Harry drehte sich zu Draco um. „Magst du ihn mit einweihen?"

Draco besah sich fraglich das Wasser und dann schaute er zurück zu Harry. „Okay", antwortete er, aber Harry konnte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören.

Harry hatte die Handwerker angewiesen neben der Dusche zwei Umkleideräume anzubringen. Nachdem er Draco ein paar Badehosen gab, ging er in eine der Kabinen hinein und Draco verdrückte sich in die andere. Einige Minuten später, war Harry fertig umgezogen und trat hinaus. Während er wartete, dass Draco sich fertig umgezogen hatte, prüfte er die Temperatur des Wassers. Es war nicht zu heiß, aber es was auch weit davon entfernt kalt zu sein.

Draco weigerte sich in Harrys Augen zu blicken, als er aus der Umkleidekabine hinaus kam. Er schaute auf seinen Schoß und schien auf einmal sehr verlegen zu sein. Harry fühlte wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren regte, was sich beim Anblick eines halbnackten Dracos nicht rühren sollte. Die fein gegliederte Brust, fast unbehaart, wo die Muskeln die sich Stück für Stück aufgebaut hatten, da Draco sie ständig benutzte und trainierte. Die blasse Haut, die fast weiß wirkte, die schlanken Arme mit den feingliedrigen Händen und die langen Beine, die jetzt nur noch sehr wenige Muskeln hatten, lagen still.

„_Sind sie nicht wunderschön?"_

Draco wirkte ungewöhnlich befangen und vermied Harrys Blick.

Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, beugte sich zu ihn hinunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund, mit einer Leidenschaft, die alles ausdrückte, was er fühlte. „Du bist wunderschön."

Draco schaute zweifelnd zu ihm auf und schwieg.

Harry hob Draco hoch, stützte seinen Rücken mit einem Arm ab und schob den anderen Arm unter seine Knie. Er ging hinüber zu der Poolseite, wo die Treppen ins Wasser führten. Vorsichtig tauchte er die Füße in das Wasser und stieg langsam ins Wasser hinab. Das Wasser war warm und fühlte sich gut auf der Haut an. Dann begann er. Draco ins Wasser einzutauchen und fragte: „Okay?"

Draco nickte stumm.

Das Wasser reichte Harry gerade mal bis zu den Ellenbogen. Auf der anderen Seite war der Pool tiefer.

Harry ließ Dracos Beine los und legte die Hände stattdessen zur Unterstützung auf die blassen Schultern. Dracos Beine schwebten hinunter zum Boden des Pools, er war außerstande sie zu bewegen, unfähig sie zu kontrollieren. Es lang nicht am Mangel des Versuches. Harry konnte die Konzentration auf Dracos Gesicht sehen, während er versuchte, seine Beine mit eigener Kraft zu bewegen. Die Enttäuschung kam bald danach, als Draco realisierte, dass er es nicht konnte. Seine Schultern fielen leicht nach vorne, gerade weit genug das Harry, der ihn genaustens beobachtete, es sehen und die Veränderung zu spüren konnte.

„Nur nichts überstürzen", flüsterte Harry. „Wir können hier so oft trainieren, wie du brauchst, damit es dir besser geht."

Draco nickte; Harry konnte sehen wie sein Adamsapfel zuckte, während er schluckte.

„Lehn dich zurück und genieße für eine Weile das Wasser", sagte Harry.

Er half Draco hinüber zu den Haltegriffen, so dass er sich auf den Rücken legen konnte und auf dem Wasser schwamm. Er stützte ihn leicht unter den Schultern und den Knien ab und versuchte das Wasser davon abzuhalten über Dracos Gesicht zu schwappen. Er konnte fühlen wie angespannt Draco war, tat aber so, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Früher oder später würde er lernen sich zu entspannen, wenigstens hoffe Harry das.

Er glitt mit den Fingern über Dracos Körper, hielt ihn weiter über Wasser und begann ihn leicht zu massieren.

Als die Minuten vergingen, entspannte sich Draco etwas und ließ sich vom Wasser beruhigen. Harry stand einfach nur neben ihm, hielt ihn über dem Wasser und passte auf, dass Dracos Kopf nicht unters Wasser kam. Die Haut an seinen Händen begann nach einer Weile ziemlich schrumplig zu werden und er fragte Draco, ob er aus dem Wasser heraus wollte.

Draco öffnete seine Augen, schaute Harry an und nickte leicht. Harry nahm ihn sanft an der Schulter und zog ihm zu den Stufen, wo er Draco hinsetzte, dass Wasser reichte ihm noch bis zur Taille.

„Ich gehe und hole uns Handtücher", sagte er und stieg aus dem Wasser. Aus der Kabine von der anderen Seite nahm er zwei weiche, blaue Handtücher heraus. Er entfaltete Dracos und legte es über den Rollstuhl, damit sich Draco leichter einwickeln konnte. Er platzierte sein eigenes Handtuch über Dracos.

Draco vermied es wieder einmal in Harrys Augen zu schauen und starrte auf seine Hände. Harry stieg in das Wasser und legte eine Hand auf die blassen Schulter des Mannes.

„Draco?"

„Wie kannst du mich überhaupt ansehen?" Die Wörter waren ein raues Flüstern und Draco vermied immer noch Harrys Blick.

„Worüber redest du?", fragte Harry.

„Das hier", sagte Draco frustriert und seine Arme winkten über seine Beine. „Ich bin – ich bin so schwach. Ich kann ja nicht mal von alleine aufstehen. Ich kann überhaupt nichts tun, nicht laufen, keine Dinge erreichen. Ich kann nicht – Ich kann nicht mal eine Treppe alleine hochsteigen. Wie kannst du das ertragen? Wie kannst du es ertragen, mich anzuschauen? Jahrelang habe ich mich schrecklich dir gegenüber verhalten und jetzt kümmerst du dich um mich und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du mich ansehen kannst ohne angeekelt zu sein, denn _mich_ widert es jedes mal an, wenn ich mich im Spiegel sehe und – und -"

Draco presste seine Hände auf die Augen, versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu stoppen, aber er war darin nicht erfolgreich. Tränen der Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen und er versteckte sein Gesicht vor Harry, der vor ihm stand und dessen Herz beim Anblick von Draco brach.

Schweigend drückte er Draco an sich. Der andere Mann wehrte sich zuerst, aber Harry ließ nicht locker und bald hing Draco an ihm, sein Körper zitterte unter den Schluchzern.

„Ich bin so schwach", nuschelte er zwischen den Schluchzern. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Dracos nasse Haare, mit der anderen zog er langsam Kreise über den blassen Rücken und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wie kannst du mich nur ansehen?" Dracos Stimme wurde ruhiger, klang so gebrochen und verloren. „Wie kannst du mich nach allem ertragen?"

„Weil du wunderschön bist", flüsterte Harry leise, aber seine Stimme war fest und erfüllt mit – Liebe? Ja, wie er realisierte. Ihn packte keine Panik bei dem Gedanken; stattdessen ließ er es über sich fließen. Er _liebte_ Draco. Liebte ihn mit jedem Teil seines Wesens. Deshalb war es so hart zu sehen, wie er zusammenbrach.

„Ich bin nicht -"

„Shh", sagte Harry. „Bist du. Du bist wunderschön, stark und absolut wunderbar."

Draco drückte sich genau soweit von Harry weg, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Aber ich -"

„Nein", flüsterte Harry und legte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen. „Keine Abers. Akzeptiere es einfach."

Harry beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Draco, presste ihre Lippen auf eine Art zusammen, von der er hoffte Draco würde es als Liebesbeweis hinnehmen. Er war sich plötzlich dessen, was er wollte, sehr sicher – er wollte Draco zeigen, dass er wirklich schön war; er wollte es Draco fühlen lassen; er wollte dass Draco verstand, dass er ihn bei sich haben wollte.

Ihre Lippen trafen bei der ersten Berührung hauchzart aufeinander. Volle rote Lippen trafen auf weiche pinke und Harry schmeckte das Salz von Dracos Tränen. Harrys Hände legten sich beschützend auf Dracos Wangen und sein ganzer Verstand war darauf ausgerichtet Draco Verstehen zu lassen, was er für ihn fühlte. Beide Männer hatten ihre Augen geschlossen; Draco zitterte unter Harrys Berührungen, entzog sich ihnen aber nicht. Harry lehnte sich weiter in den Kuss hinein, wandte etwas mehr Druck an.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite, atmete ein und küsste dann zurück, bewegte sich etwas in Harry.

Die Unsicherheit war wie beim ersten Mal, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Harry wusste nicht, ob es psychische Zuneigung war, die Draco momentan brauchte, deshalb ging er es langsam an und bereitete sich auf die Ablehnung vor. Aber Draco entzog sich ihm nicht; er hieß Harrys Lippen und Hände willkommen, seine eigenen Hände glitten durch Harrys nasse Haare. Harrys Zunge glitt hinaus und leckte über Dracos Unterlippe. Draco stöhnte, ein weiches kehliges Stöhnen. Harry sah dies als Zustimmung zum Weitermachen an, der Kuss wurde intensiver und er fing an, Dracos Mund zu erforschen. Der Kuss war eindringlicher als jeder andere, denn sie ausgetauscht hatten und er wollte, dass er nie endet.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, waren beide außer Atem.

Dracos Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, die Tränenspuren immer noch auf seinen Wangen sichtbar, seine Lippen leicht geröteter als normal. Allmählich öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte, während er Harry vor ihm anvisierte. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen immer noch rot und geschwollen, aber für Harry war Draco der schönste Anblick, denn er jemals gesehen hatte.

Keiner der Männer sagte ein Wort, aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände und Harry lächelte. Draco grinste schwach zurück.

Harry bewegte sich und hob Draco vom Pool auf. Draco lehnte sich gegen Harrys Berührungen, verbarg sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulter. Innerhalb von Sekunden traf Harry eine Entscheidung, er beugte sich hinunter, griff mit einer Hand nach den beiden Handtüchern vom Rollstuhl und trug Draco vom Pool in Dracos Schlafzimmer. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er ihn auf das Bett und sie schauten sich einfach nur an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann -", begann Draco unbestimmt. „Ich hab kein – Ich hab nicht -"

„Es ist egal", sagte Harry und versicherte mit jedem Wort seine Liebe. „Ich werde es für uns beide schön machen. Führe mich, sage mir, was sich gut anfühlte."

Draco nickte. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Unsicherheit in den Augen widerspiegelte.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen überhaupt nichts machen, wenn du noch nicht bereit dafür bist."

Draco schloss kurz seine Augen, dann antwortete er, „Ich bin bereit. Ich will nur – ich möchte es gut machen – ich will dich nicht enttäuschen."

Harry lächelte sanft und wischte eine Strähne des blonden Haares aus Dracos Gesicht. „Wirst du nicht. Schon das ich mit dir hier bin, ist mehr, als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können."

Draco zog Harry näher zu sich, küsste ihn erneut und zog ihn mit zu sich hinunter auf das Bett. Dracos Hände glitten über Harrys Körper und Harry zitterte bei dem Kontakt, sein Wunsch nach Draco wuchs an. Die Küsse waren lang und langsam, gefüllt mit Leidenschaft, Liebe und Sanftheit. Keiner der Beiden wollte zu schnell vorpreschen; sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt um einander zu erkunden, um zu sehen was dem anderen gefiel.

Harry küsste sich von Dracos Wange über seinen Hals hinunter zu seiner Schulter. Seine Hände arbeiteten, glitten langsam über Dracos Körper und sein Geist registrierte jedes einzelne Aufstöhnen von Draco. Bald entdeckte er, das Dracos Höhle am Hals unterhalb der Kehle sehr empfindlich war, Draco warf sein Kopf zurück und er wölbte sich Harrys Küssen entgegen. Harrys Finger spielten mit Dracos Brustwarzen, drehten sie und kniffen hinein, aber immer sorgfältig darauf achtend, es nicht zu hart zu tun.

„Ja, ja", murmelte Draco und er wand sich unter Harry. „Mach weiter, fester – oh _Gott_…"

Harry lächelte, das Lächeln eines Raubtieres. Er beugte sich nach unten und leckte über den geröteten Bereich von Dracos Brustwarzen, während seine Hände abwärts glitten. Er wusste, das Draco nicht allzu viel spüren würde und er wusste, dass Draco vorhin gemeint hatte, dass er seit dem Unfall keine Erektion mehr gehabt hatte. Harry hatte darüber in den Büchern gelesen.

„Oh ja", zischte Draco und krümmte sich wieder unter Harry, als Harrys Zunge seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste, darin eintauchte und leichten Druck ausübte. Seine Hände waren zu Dracos Brustwarzen zurück gewandert.

Harry konnte fühlen wie sich Dracos Männlichkeit bewegte, auch wenn sie noch weit von seiner anspannenden Aufrichtung entfernt war, die er jetzt selbst spürte. Dennoch zeigten ihm die Bewegung - als ob Dracos Stöhnen und Keuchen das nicht schon längst getan hätte – dass seine Handlungen richtig waren. Er fuhr fort Draco überall zu streicheln, zu drücken und zu küssen; die blasse Haut sah so einladend aus, wie Schlagsahne und die Vorstellung eines mit Schlagsahne bedeckten Dracos raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Es könnte Minuten gedauert haben, es könnte Stunden gedauert haben. Es interessierte Harry nicht, es hätte auch eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein können; er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Er war im Himmel und hegte nicht die Absicht zu gehen. Die Musik in seinen Ohren, welche von Draco kam, als er aufschrie, hatte sich für immer in seinen Verstand eingebrannt.

Viel, sehr viel später schliefen Draco und Harry ein, nackte, aneinander gekuschelte Körper unter einer Bettdecke.

XXX

So, das war's für heute, hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Mal …

Liebe Grüße an alle duivel


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo an alle

Ich habe versprochen heute weiter zu machen und –stolz auf mich bin- halte mein Versprechen auch ein.

Ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Leserin IcyB für ihre Hilfe. Knuddel.

Einen ganz lieben Dank, an alle die ein Kommi hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid alle so lieb.

_Amunet_ – Hi, freut mich, wenn ich deine schlechte Laune mit der Story vertreiben kann. Echt. Da weiß ich, wofür sich die Arbeit lohnt und ich danke dir ganz lieb dafür, dass du das geschrieben hast. Knuddel. Ja stimmt, Harry und Draco gehören einfach zusammen, wie der Deckel auf den Topf, nur schade, dass JR das nicht so sieht ;). Ganz lieb danke sage.

_Gugi28_ – Hei kleine süße Maus, klar hat Draco überall noch Gefühle, grins, der süße Blonde soll doch wieder auf die Beine kommen. Eine Draco im Rollstuhl könnte ich auf Dauer nicht ertragen. Konnte ich dich mit Monas Vergangenheit überraschen? Ich denke, jetzt ist auch schon klar, wer mit diesen Beiden so ein böses Spiel spielt. Für Harry ist es echt schwer, wieder in die Zauberwelt zu gehen, aber für die Liebe seines Lebens überwindet man jedes Hindernis. Danke für dein Liebes Kommi, hab dich lieb Süße, Knuddel.

_Julia77_ – Hallo, Danke für dein Kommi und keine Sorge, ich beende die Geschichte. Hoch und heilig versprochen. Bin nur ein bisschen langsam. Und konnten ein paar deiner Fragezeichen geklärt werden? Oder sind noch mehr hinzugekommen? Aber ich denke, jetzt ist die Lösung schon offensichtlich.

_Leseteufel_ – Hei Süße, yep was ich Verspreche halte ich auch meistens ein, aber –Schande über mich- nicht immer. Yep Mona ist Tod, aber warum… verrate ich nicht. Frech grins. Es stimmt auch, das es jemand aus der Zauberwelt war, naja Muggel können doch nie so gemein und hinterhältig sein, oder? Aber bald werden alle Fragen aufgelöst, Danke ganz lieb für dein Kommi, knuddel.

_Canablyz_ – Hallo und ganz lieben Dank, das du ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen hast. Ich hoffe, dass dir die Fortsetzung der Geschichte gefällt und ich dich mit den neuen Kapiteln begeistern konnte.

_Severina35_ – Hei, knuddel, Danke für dein Review. Wie versprochen geht es heute weiter. Stolz auf mich bin. Weiß ja, dass ich in letzter Zeit ein bisschen nachlässig bin. Und heute geht es mit der Dramatik in der Geschichte los, ob die Beiden lange leiden werden … abwarten, schließlich verfolgt jemand ganz hinterhältige Pläne. Frech grins

_Niah-luna_ – Hi Schwarzleser, ich danke dir ganz lieb, dass du ein Kommi hinterlassen hast. Ich danke dir auch ganz lieb für dien Lob, da weiß ich, dass ich mir dir Arbeit nicht umsonst gemacht habe und es baut mich auf. Dich dafür einfach mal knuddel. Viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapiteln.

_TheDarkAngelRisa_ – Hei, Danke, für dein Review. Ich hoffe es ging spannend genug weiter. Yep die beiden werden noch ein bisschen leiden, besonders Harry, der Arme. Dich auch einfach mal ganz lieb knuddel.

_Amy_ – Ai Süße, was soll ich sagen, mir fällt gar nichts ein. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich und deine Familie in den paar tagen ins Herz geschlossen habe und ich werde jetzt schon ganz traurig, wenn ich daran denke, dass ihr bald wieder abfliegt. Und ich weiß, dass du unerlaubterweise schon vor gelesen hast. Böse guck, lach, knuddel.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei, danke für die positive Energie und ein bisschen hat es auch geholfen. Freu. Ich hasse es, wenn ich im Stress bin und nicht weiß, was ich zuerst machen soll. Furchtbar. Hast du dich eigentlich auch auf Gugis Forum verirrt? Knuddel Süße und danke.

_Esti.Nay.Il_ – Hallo, nein die Lust an der Story hab ich nicht verloren, wird definitiv beendet. Jetzt wo ich schon so weit gekommen bin, denn so viele Kapitel sind es nicht mehr. Ja, wer will die Zwei nicht mal nackig sehen können? Lach. Sorry, aber Mona hat den fluch nicht überlebt. Aber etwas über ihre Vergangenheit erfährst du heute. Überrascht? Danke für dien Kommi.

_KiraRobin_ – Hei, ganz lieben Dank für dein Review und auch für das Lob. Freu. Aber ich muss noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass es sich um eine Übersetzung handelt. Nix ist mir. Und da die englischen Autoren Angst haben gesperrt zu werden, ist das mit dem Lemon so eine Sache. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre es auch ausführlicher, grins. Sorry. Heute wird etwas von Monas Vergangenheit gelüftet. Überrascht? Tja und da Draco wieder laufen lernen wird, kann er ja nicht ganz gefühllos sein, oder?

_Lara-Lynx_ – Hi Süße, knuddel. Yep langsam geht es auf das große Finale zu, das Ende der Story naht und der Böse, der hinter den Anschlägen und allem steckt zeigt sich. Denke jetzt weiß man, wer dahinter steckt, oder? Aber leicht wird es für die Beiden nicht, einen kleinen Schrecken muss ihnen noch eingejagt werden. Hat es dir gefallen? Danke für dien liebes Kommi.

_Lala212_ – Hallo, stimmt, war endlich Zeit, dass Harry mit dem Studium aufhört, schließlich soll er sein Buch weiter schreiben. Nun, Draco bekommt es auf jeden Fall zu lesen, aber erst ganz zum Schluss. Auch wenn Draco seine Gefühle gut verstecken kann, musste es mal zu einem Zusammenbruch kommen, schließlich ist er nicht aus Eis. Und zum Glück hat er ja Harry, der ihn wieder aufbaut. Hoffe ich habe mit dem neuen Kapitel deinen Geschmack getroffen. Danke für dein Kommi.

_CitySweeper_ – ja Harry hat es nicht leicht gehabt und auch jetzt gönnt jemand ihm seinen Frieden und sein Glück mit Draco nicht. Sorry, das Buch ist bis zum letzten Kapitel ein Geheimnis, aber … das es um den Blonden geht ist keins. Stimmt, Harry muss seine magischen Fähigkeiten wieder einsetzen und es wird ihm nicht leicht fallen, aber für die Liebe tut man alles. Draco ist nicht so stark, wie er sich immer gibt und Harry wird sich noch viele Gedanken über den Blonden machen. Danke für dien Kommi und das Lob, knuddel.

_Deedochan_ – Hei, wow, was für ein super genial, langes Kommi, Danke! Knuddel. Ich hänge viel zu sehr an der Geschichte, als das ich einfach abbrechen könnte. Auch wenn ich mir ein bisschen Zeit lasse. Manchmal will ich hundert Dinge auf einmal machen und am Ende schafft man gar nichts. Lach kein Mitleid mit Mona. Naja, für die Story war sie nicht weiter wichtig, sollte nur Verwirrung stiften. Langsam kommt die Auflösung der ganzen Vorfälle. Kannst du dir schon denken, wer dahinter steckt? Mag auch Ferien haben, aber leider bin ich schon aus der Schule raus. Hoffe du genießt es so richtig. Danke noch mal.

_The-memory-remains_ – Hallo, schön, dass du dich hierher verirrt hast. Yep, die Vorstellung eines Draco im Rollstuhl finde ich auch hart, aber da ich Happy Ends liebe, wird alles gut. Aber ein bisschen Spannung muss schon noch sein und auch Leiden werden die Beiden noch etwas. Yep, Gugis Forum ist süchtig machend, da kommt mein Spieltrieb wieder durch, lach. Ganz lieben Dank für dien Kommi, knuddel.

_Teufelchennetty_ – hei, ich sage Bescheid, heute geht es weiter. Nein Streiten werden sich die Beiden nicht, nur leiden. Aber wenigstens zusammen. Denn jemand hat hinterhältiges mit einem der Beiden vor. Viel Spaß beim lesen und danke für dein Kommi.

_Flerina_ – Hei, freu das du auch noch dabei bist. Echt zu tränen gerührt? Beim Pool? Ja Draco kommt mit seiner Situation nicht so gut klar. Deine festplatte ist abgestürzt? Ai Süße, dich mal ganz lieb in den Arm nehme und tröste. Ich glaub ich hätte angefangen zu heulen, wenn alles weg wäre. Neugierig auf das neue Kapitel? Heute geht es doch schon weiter, musst nicht lange warten. Hat es dir gefallen? Knuddel Süße, danke.

all – viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapiteln

XOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOXooXOX

The Depths of Winter

Chapter twenty-two

Gone

Das Sonnenlicht strömte durch das Fenster, als Harry ein bisschen desorientiert erwachte, da das Licht nicht von derselben Seite herein schien, wie er es von seinem Zimmer gewohnt war. Es spürte Dracos Bewegungen in seinem Arm und die Erinnerungen an den Vortag kamen zurück, er lächelte. Draco lag noch an ihn gekuschelt, sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Arm. Seine blonden Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangen und sein blondes Haar war durcheinander. Harry konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen; es war so, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Dieser Mann war wirklich schön.

Er lächelte, während er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, die Berührungen, die Küsse, die Atemzüge und das Flehen. Offensichtlich hatte Draco nicht gewusst, dass er noch dazu fähig war, so zu fühlen, wie er gefühlt hatte. In der Tat störte Harry nicht eine einzige Sache, wenn es um Draco ging. Als er am Abend davor realisiert hatte, dass er Draco liebt, hatte er auch gemerkt, dass es egal war, was mit ihnen passiert; Harry wollte für immer bei Draco bleiben, wenn es notwendig war.

Bis jetzt hatte er es Draco noch nicht gesagt. Denn, auch wenn Harry Draco liebte, wusste er nicht, ob Draco die gleichen Gefühle hatte.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Draco blinzelnd seine Wimpern öffnete und verschleierte graue Augen in die starrenden grünen blickten.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry sanft und lächelte ihn an.

Draco grinste, fast schon schüchtern zurück. „Morg'n", antwortete er.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Draco nickte und seine Augen fielen wieder zu. „Wunderbar."

Harry beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn leicht. Dracos Arm umgriff Harrys Taille und er zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran, bevor er sich ausstreckte und seine unordentlichen Haare noch mehr verwuschelte. Ein Stöhnen kam über Dracos Lippen, als Harry Küsse auf seinem Hals und seiner Schulter verteilte und hier und dort saugte und leckte.

Als sie sich trennten, fragte Harry vorsichtig: „Bist du okay?" Sie hatten nicht mehr über Dracos Zusammenbruch in der Nacht zuvor gesprochen.

Draco schaute erst nach unten und dann wieder hinauf zu Harry. „Geht schon."

„Zweifel nicht immer an dir selbst. Du bist wunderschön", sagte Harry weich und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Dracos Haar. „Du bist außerdem noch stark, witzig, sarkastisch, leidenschaftlich – unglaublich."

Draco schaute nach unten und wieder zu Harry hinauf, seine Stimme war heiser, als er sagte; „Nicht mehr als das?"

„Oh so viel mehr noch, aber wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und wir wollen doch dein Ego nicht noch mehr aufblasen als jetzt schon?" fragte Harry. Er kniff in Dracos Wange und küsste ihn sanft. „Denke nicht, dass du nichts wert bist, denn für mich bist du alles und noch mehr wert."

Draco nickte mit einer kleinen Bewegung.

„Okay?", fragte Harry.

Ein weiteres kurzes Nicken und Draco antwortete: „Okay."

„Gut, dann können wir ja noch ein bisschen knutschen? Weil das ehrlich gesagt die beste Knutscherei war, die ich wahrscheinlich jemals hatte, aber das hätte ich nicht laut sagen sollen, weil dadurch dein Ego nur noch mehr wächst -"

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss. Harry wehrte sich nicht.

Sie schafften es, sich eine ganze Weile später aus dem Bett herauszuschleifen, als ihre beiden Bäuche nach Frühstück schrieen. Sobald Harry den Rollstuhl aus dem Poolraum geholt hatte, begann Draco mit der Zubereitung des Frühstückes. Eier und Speck, gemixt mit Küssen und einer Menge versehendlicher Berührungen verlängerten die Mahlzeit ins Unendliche.

.-.-.-.-.

Während Harry schrieb hatte sich Draco zum Lesen auf die Couch gesetzt, als Harry ihn ansprach: „Du solltest dir eine Arbeit suchen."

Draco schaute ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ein Job?"

„Damit du tagsüber etwas zu tun hast", erklärte Harry. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das der richtige Weg war, die Sache in Angriff zu nehmen, aber er versuchte es.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich nicht schon längst eine Arbeit habe?"

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. „Du hast einen Job?"

„Was denkst du, wohin ich tagsüber verschwinde?", fragte Draco, er grinste und genoss Harrys offensichtliche Überraschung.

Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Dracos Verschwinden – das erste Mal als er weg gewesen war, hatte er völlig panisch Myra angerufen.

„Aber – wo?"

„In einem Jugendcenter", antwortete Draco immer noch grinsend. „Ein Ort wo Teens Pool spielen können, Freunde treffen, Zeichnen und ihre ganze Energie herauslassen können, anstatt in der Stadt herumzulungern und Sachen zu zerstören."

Harrys Mund klaffte nach unten und er schloss ihn abrupt. Er versuchte, etwas Angemessenes zu sagen, aber in seinem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere.

„Was, keine Fragen?", erkundigte sich Draco und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was machst du da?", schaffte es Harry schließlich zu fragen.

„Ich behalte die Kinder in Augen und achte darauf, dass sie keine Dummheiten machen", erklärte Draco leichthin. Seine Augen blitzen plötzlich auf. „Und ja, ich kann das alles aus dem Rollstuhl heraus managen."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und dachte, dass er keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, das zu glauben. Dracos mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck war einschüchternd genug, für jeden der jünger – und wahrscheinlich auch für jeden, der älter als er war. Er war fast so erschreckend wie Snapes.

„Naja, solltest du jetzt nicht dort sein?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich arbeite nur drei Tage in der Woche. Heute hab ich frei und gestern habe ich dort angerufen und mich abgemeldet", sagte er. Plötzlich klang er zögerlich. „Ich – ich werde nicht bezahlt, also können sie auch nichts dagegen machen, wenn ich anrufe und denen mitteile, dass ich nicht komme. Sie brauchen die Hilfe."

„Warum wirst du nicht bezahlt?"

„Weil es sich um eine freiwillige Arbeit handelt", sagte Draco. „Das Zentrum würde sonst nicht überleben."

Harry nickte langsam verstehend. „Macht es Spaß?"

Das Selbstsichere in Draco kehrte zurück und er grinste. „Macht es. Es ist so, als ob ich wieder der Führer der Slytherins bin."

Harry ging dorthin, wo Draco saß, und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry. Als sie sich trennten, schnauften beide und Harry sprach: „Ich musste nur das Grinsen aus deinem Gesicht wegküssen."

An diesem Nachmittag rief Darius an und kündigte sein Vorbeikommen zum Abendessen an.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Ich liebe es geradezu, wie sich deine Freunde selbst einladen", murmelte Draco, aber da sein Tonfall leichtfertig war, wusste Harry, dass es ihn nicht störte. Stattdessen bereitete er ein köstliches Essen – Reis mit Huhn, eine Käsesoße und verschiedene Gemüsesorten - vor.

Harry rief Myra an und fragte, ob sie auch vorbeikommen wollte.

„Ach Harr', ich würde schon gerne", erwiderte Myra, „aber ich kann nicht."

„Was hast du denn vor? Lernen?", fragte Harry nach.

„Nein, diesmal nicht", erwiderte Myra fröhlich. „Ich habe heute ein Date."

Harry staunte. „Ein Date? Mit wem?"

„Ach tu nicht so überrascht, Harry, es ist ja nicht das erste mal, dass ich ein Date habe", antwortete Myra und klang ein bisschen verstimmt.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, das sie mit ein Date hatte, aber es war das erste Mal dass sie ausging, seit Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass Darius Gefühle für sie entwickelte und es erklärte, warum Darius sich zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte.

„Er studiert Anthropologie und wir trafen uns in der Gemeinschaftsbar", erklärte Myra aufgeregt. „Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und aus Frankreich."

Harry wusste nicht, was so toll daran war, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Darius heute ein unglücklicher Zeitgenosse war.

„Und wie läuft es zwischen dir und Draco?", fragte Myra und klang so, als ob sie bis über beide Ohren lächelte.

„Ähm, gut", nuschelte Harry und fühlte wie sich seine Wangen erhitzten.

„Gut?", fragte Myra. „Harry, Liebling, ein paar mehr Details darüber, bitte?"

„Es entwickelt sich wirklich gut", antwortete Harry und grinste, weil er Myra ärgern konnte.

„Schon gut, schon gut, dann erzähle es mir halt nicht", erwiderte Myra verärgert. „Ich bin glücklich, wenn für dich alles gut wird. Kümmere dich um ihn. Wenn du ihm wehtust -"

„Du weißt, dass du zuerst _mein_ Freund warst, oder?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Ja, ja", antwortete Myra und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie mit den Augen rollte. „Ach so spät ist es schon. Harry ich muss los. Ich rufe dich morgen an, obwohl vielleicht nutzte ich später diese Einladung zum Dinner."

Sie hängten auf und Harry ging mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück in die Küche, wo Draco arbeitete. Harry konnte nicht aufhören, darüber zu staunen, wie effizient Draco trotz des Rollstuhles sein konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren anmutig, selbst wenn sie beschränkt und behindert waren.

„Hast du vor, dort stehen zu bleiben und zu starren, oder willst du die Soße rühren?", fragte Draco gereizt.

Harry beeilte sich zu ihm hinzukommen und begann umzurühren.

„Hat Myra zugesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Harry und griente plötzlich. „Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Darius herüber kommt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wirklich? Und was ist der Grund?"

„Myra hat ein Date", antwortete Harry, „und Darius ist -"

„- verliebt in sie", beendete Draco.

Harry gluckste. „Ja", bestätigte er. „Ich glaube, er hat heute Abend keine so gute Laune."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Liebe. Bringt einem dazu, sich dämlich zu benehmen."

Harry küsste ihn.

„Für was war das?"

„Nur um zu zeigen, zu welch dummen Taten uns die Liebe bringt", antwortete Harry grinsend, bevor er die Soße weiter rumrührte.

Die Türklingel läutete eine halbe Stunde später und Darius stand davor, seine Schultern eingefallen und er blickte kaum hoch um Harry anzusehen.

„Hallo Fröhlichkeit", sagte Harry und ließ ihn hinein.

Darius schaute ihn verdrießlich an und hing seinen Mantel auf. „Essen?", fragte er.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Draco beendet es gerade in der Küche; es wird in einer Minute fertig sein."

Darius nickte, sprach aber kein Wort. Er ging hinein und begrüßte Draco mit einer kleinen, kopfnickenden Geste.

„Du siehst so aus, als ob gerade jemand gestorben ist", sagte Draco.

Darius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du weiß, dass es nicht besser wird, bis du ihr sagt, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast", setzte Draco fort.

Darius schaute Harry an. „Du hast es ihm erzählt?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Er ist ein cleverer Junge. Hat es selbst herausgefunden", knurrte er.

„Ach. Schon in Ordnung."

„Ja, stimmt", sagte Draco. „Also, warum erzählst du es der Lady nicht einfach?"

Darius ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Was würde sie von mir wollen? Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient."

„Oh bitte, fang nicht mit dieser Scheiße an", meinte Draco. „Du bist gut genug ihr Freund zu sein, warum solltest du nicht gut genug sein, ihr Lover zu werden?"

„Weil ‚Freund' und ‚Liebhaber' zwei völlig verschiedene Sachen sind!", schrie Darius. „Was weißt du schon darüber? Du hast nicht -"

Harry war aufgestanden und hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt. „Ihr seid gar nicht so verschieden", erklärte er leise. „Und der Eine kann von dem Anderen lernen."

„Was? Das ist nicht -" Darius stoppte, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und langsam begann es ihm zu dämmern. „Ihr zwei?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Wir beide."

Darius hielt inne und dachte über das eben gesagte nach. „Ach", sagte er schließlich. „Nun, da vermute ich mal, ich brauche mir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du dir ein Date mit Myra wünschst."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Definitiv nicht. Sie ist ein fantastischer Freund, aber sie ist zu sehr wie eine Schwester für mich. Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Argh, sie küssen."

„Hey!", Darius schaute entrüstet.

Harry griente ihn an. „Du brauchst deine ganzen Emotionen nicht hier zu verstreuen. Wirst du es ihr jetzt sagen, bitte? Damit wir wenigstens Frieden in dieser Gruppe haben?"

Darius nickte. „Ich will es ihr sagen. Ich werde."

„Gut. Lasst uns jetzt essen", sagte Draco.

Sie setzten sich hin und genossen das köstliche Abendessen, welches Draco zusammengebastelt hatte. Die Stimmung war aufgeheiterter, jetzt, da die drei Männer drüber geredet hatten.

„Habt ihr bemerkt", sagte Darius, „dass wir gerade der typischen Männlichkeit der Welt getrotzt haben? Ihr wisst schon, die Stelle, wo wir niemals über unsere Gefühle sprechen."

„Niemand wird es je erfahren", erwiderte Draco.

„Vor allem nicht Myra", ergänzte Harry.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie denkt, wir wären krank oder so etwas."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Plötzlich erklang ein klopfendes Geräusch vom Fenster. Zuerst dachte Harry, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet, aber dann erklang es wieder. Draco schaute zu ihm auf, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. Harry wischte seinen Mund ab, stand auf und ging zu dem großen Glasfenster hinüber. Darius und Draco folgten ihm interessiert.

„Eine Eule?", fragte Darius, eindeutig überrascht, als Harry das Fenster öffnete und eine zerzauste, braune Eule hinein flutschte, ein Stück Pergament an ihrem Bein festgebunden.

„Ist von einem meiner – Freunde", sagte Harry, als er begann die Notiz vom Bein aufzuknoten. „Sie, ähm, liebt Vögel."

„Oh cool. Was steht auf der Notiz?" fragte Darius neugierig.

Harry rollte das Pergament auf und las sich den geschriebenen Text durch. Sämtliche Farbe wich von seinen Wangen, während er las und dann fiel das Pergament aus seinen Händen. Draco rollte sich schnell hinüber und hob die Notiz vom Boden auf. Er las das Schreiben ebenfalls und schaute, als er zu ende gelesen hatte zu Harry hinauf, selbst er sah ein bisschen zu blass aus.

„Also war sie in Hogwarts", sagte Draco leise.

Harry nickte, sein Gesicht immer noch weiß.

„Hogwarts?", fragte Darius dümmlich. „Was ist ein Hogwarts?"

„Das ist meine alte Schule", sagte Harry, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Unsere alte Schule."

Darius sah nicht so aus, als ob er dadurch besser verstand, was hier vor sich ging. „Und wo liegt sie?"

Harry schien plötzlich aus seiner Benommenheit herauszuschnippen. „Nirgends", sagte er. „Nichts. Lasst uns essen. Ich kümmere mich später darum."

Draco schaute ihn besorgt an, sagte aber nichts. Nachdem er die Notiz zusammengefaltet und in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, schob er sich selbst zu seinem Platz zurück. Darius blickte noch immer verwirrt umher, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. Die Stimmung war ruhig, unnatürlich und das Gespräch erreichte nicht wieder das Niveau, welches es gehabt hatte, bevor die Eule angekommen war. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, wuschen die drei Männer das Geschirr ab und Darius sagte, dass er nach Hause gehen müsse. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er ging, verließ Draco, der sich mit einem noch immer verstörten Harry befassen musste.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er, sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Harry schaute zu ihm hinunter und sagte leise: „Desdemona D'Razi wurde in ihrem dritten Jahr aus Hogwarts herausgeworfen, vier Jahre nach ihrem gewalttätigen Benehmen."

„Ja."

„Wir gingen mit ihr nach Hogwarts Draco. Warum kann ich mich nicht an sie erinnern? Warum wollte sie mein Apartment in die Luft jagen? Warum wurde sie von diesem schrecklichen Fluch getroffen? Wo ist sie jetzt? Was passiert hier?"

Draco streckte sich aus und drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir der Sache auf den Grund kommen. Morgen. Lass uns jetzt einfach nur ins Bett gehen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte noch ein bisschen schreiben."

Draco sah ein bisschen verdutzt aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck fiel ein bisschen ein. „Oh."

Harry hielt inne und schaute ihn an, sein Herz wuchs nur durch das Anschauen von ihm. Seine Wangen erhitzten sich, als er fragte: „Willst du heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer schlafen?"

Draco lächelte leicht. „Natürlich. Lass mich nur zuerst eine Dusche nehmen."

Harry nickte und sie gingen in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer. Harry schaltete seinen Laptop ein und öffnete die Story. Mittlerweile war sie über zweihundert Seiten lang und fast fertig, deshalb wollte Harry jetzt auch weiterarbeiten. Er wollte sie beenden, damit er die Verleger nicht mehr im Rücken hatte – und er wollte die Story fertig stellen, damit er sie endlich Draco zeigen konnte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Plötzlich drang Lärm aus dem Badezimmer.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später schnippte Harry aus seinem Stuhl hoch und rannte in Dracos Badezimmer. Sein Herz raste, sein Herz pumpte das Blut in seine Ohren, sorgte dafür, dass der kurze Weg zum Badezimmer hinüber endlos lang erschien. Er riss die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer auf und danach die zum Badezimmer und war froh darüber, dass Draco sie nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

Draco lag auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Draco?", fragte Harry, seine Kehle zog sich zusammen und dadurch kam es nur als ein Quieken heraus.

Draco schaute nach oben, während er sich weiterhin den Kopf rieb und zusammenzuckte. „Hey!", sagte er.

„Was machst du?" Harry fiel neben Draco auf die Knie, tat so, als ob er Dracos entkleideten Zustand nicht bemerkte.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, bin ich hingefallen", meinte Draco schleppend, und begann sich nach oben zu drücken.

„Aber -", stotterte Harry.

„Harry, mir geht's gut. Ich habe die Balance verloren und der Boden war rutschig, da bin ich hingefallen. Mehr nicht."

Harry nickte mit immer noch aufgerissenen Augen. „Okay. Mehr nicht. Stimmt."

Draco hievte sich selbst auf die Toilette. Er griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem süßen, beruhigenden Kuss.

„Ich bin wirklich okay", sagte er behutsam, als sie sich trennten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Harry grinste ihn wackelig an und nickte, auch wenn sein Herz nicht ganz überzeugt war; es schlug weiterhin schnell in seiner Brust. „Keine Sorgen. Yep. Richtig. Nicht beunruhigen."

„Ich bin in einigen Minuten fertig", sagte Draco und ließ ihn los. „"Mach dich wieder an dein Meisterwerk."

Harry nickte erneut und verließ das Badezimmer, sein Herz schlug immer noch wild in seiner Brust. In seinem Zimmer setzte er sich an den Computer, wo der Cursor noch ungeduldig blinkte und auf das nächste Wort wartete. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gelee an und er ruhte seinen Kopf auf den Armen aus. Seine Nerven waren überstrapaziert.

Gedankenversunken lag er noch immer so da, als Draco das Zimmer betrat. Harry hörte ihn nicht. Er schreckte nach oben, als Draco seine Hände sachte auf seine Schultern legte und begann ihn zu massieren.

„Komm schon", sagte er. „Leg dich mit mir zusammen hin."

Harry nickte und stand auf und folgte Draco, als dieser sich unter die Decke verkroch. Gleich nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, schlang Draco seine Arme um ihn und Harry spürte wie sich ein Oberkörper an seinen Rücken presste. Langsam entspannte er sich, ließ sich von Dracos Anwesenheit beruhigen.

.-.-.-.-.-.

„Ich sehe dich heute Abend", sagte Draco am nächsten Morgen.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett, da er einige Minuten früher aufgewacht war, seine Haare waren noch zerzauster als gewöhnlich. „Wo willst du hin gehen?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Zur Arbeit", erklärte er einfach.

„Ach", erwiderte Harry dümmlich. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, das Draco einen Job hatte, wohin er gehen konnte und er nicht.

„Schreib dein Buch heute fertig", sagte Draco. „Dann können wir heute Nacht ein bisschen – Feiern. Was sagst du dazu?"

Harry griente. „Aus irgendeinem Grund ist meine Motivation das Buch zu beenden gerade gestiegen."

„Gut." Draco rollte sich ins Zimmer hinein und zog Harry zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen in einem Kuss, der liebevoll und fordernd, verspielt und kämpferisch war. Dracos Zunge umspielte Harrys und bat um Einlass, welchen Harry bereitwillig gewährte und er den Mund für Erkundungstouren öffnete. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, schlang seine Arme um Draco und verwuschelte seine Haare. Draco ließ seine Hände von Harrys Gesicht, über seinen Hals und weiter zu seiner Brust gleiten.

„Hm", murmelte Harry zwischen den Küssen. „Du wirst nie - auf Arbeit kommen – wenn du weiter – damit machst."

Draco grinste. „Ich bin mir sicher – sie können sich ein paar Minuten – auch alleine beschäftigen."

Harry spürte, wie seine Erregung anwuchs. Die Intensität der Küsse nahm zu und schon bald wurden Knöpfe aufgemacht. Harrys Pyjamaoberteil wurde weggeworfen und Dracos Shirt folgte bald danach. Als Draco ihn auf der Haut berührte, verlor Harry jeden Sinn für die Realität und er unterwarf sich Draco völlig.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Nachdem es Draco endlich geschafft hatte, dass Haus zu verlassen – eine Stunde zu spät – setzte sich Harry mit der Notiz, die Angelina ihm geschickt hatte, nieder. Die Information über Mona war sehr kurz und unpersönlich.

Als der Vogel mit der Rückantwort weggeflogen war, setzte sich Harry an seinen Computer, in seinem Geist wirbelten noch immer Fragen herum. Nichts ergab einen Sinn. Warum sollte Mona sie vernichten wollen? Oder besser, wenn es wirklich Mona war, die hinter der Bombe steckte, warum wollte sie dann Draco umbringen? Denn sie wusste, dass sich Harry zu der Zeit nicht in dem Apartment aufhielt; schließlich hatte er mit ihr ein Date.

Und von wem hatte Mona gesprochen, als sie meinte „Ich werde gefunden werden."? Warum wurde Mona verflucht? Wer würde sich hinter den Sträuchern verstecken? Von wem sollte sie gefunden werden?

Er setzte sich an seinen Computer und verschloss all seine Gedanken an Mona, das Ministerium und an alles, was seine Konzentration von der Story abhalten konnte. Die Story war jetzt fast fertig und seine Finger bewegten sich über die Tastatur, während er alle Schnüre der Geschichte, die er schuf, zusammenband.

Gerade als er den Epilog schrieb, klingelte das Telefon. Er schrak zusammen, da er auf das Geräusch nicht vorbereitet war.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, hier ist Joanne, vom Green TeenCentre", sagte eine unvertraute Stimme am anderen Ende. „Ist Draco da?"

„Nein, er ist vor über einer Stunde gegangen", sagte Harry. „Er war, ähm, heute Morgen ein bissen spät dran. Aber er ist gegangen – er hätte schon lange angekommen sein müssen."

Vor Sorge und Angst krampfte sich plötzlich sein Magen zusammen.

„Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen", sagte Joanne. „Wir haben uns langsam Sorgen gemacht, dass irgendetwas passiert sein könnte."

„Ich – ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry, er stand auf und begann umherzulaufen.

„Naja, ich schätze, er hat auf dem Weg hierher Hunger bekommen und beschlossen, ein Frühstück oder irgendetwas einzunehmen.", vermutete Joanne und es klang, als ob sie versuchte zu lächeln. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum.

„Ja – ja, das ist es wahrscheinlich", antwortete Harry schwach.

„Würden sie mich anrufen, wenn sie irgendetwas von ihm hören?"

Harry nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, natürlich. Und wenn sie bitte auch so freundlich wären, mich anzurufen, wenn er ankommt."

Nicht sollte er ankommen; wenn er ankommt.

„Natürlich Mr. Evans", entgegnete Joanne.

Sie legten auf und Harry ließ den Telefonhörer auf den Boden fallen. Er war sich der Tatsache nicht vollkommen sicher, aber sein Herz wusste es.

Draco war weg.

XOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOXooXOX

The Depths of Winter

_Chapter twenty-three _

_A Wizard's World_

Sie standen vor dem Klassenraum, in dem Myra und Darius gerade noch Unterricht hatten. Harry hatte Darius eine SMS auf sein Handy gesendet und beide gebeten, ihre Klasse zu verlassen; sie hatten getan, was er verlangte und nun standen sie hier.

„Was ist denn Harry?" Verwirrt schaute Myra ihn an, ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm, versuchte ihm vom Herumzappeln abzuhalten. „Harry?"

„Er ist weg", sagte Harry und entzog sich ihrem Griff, um wieder auf und ab laufen zu können.

„Wer ist weg?", fragte Darius dümmlich.

„Draco!", schrie Harry. Er war durcheinander und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust.

„Was genau meinst du mit ‚weg'?", fragte Myra.

„Die vom Jugendclub, in dem er arbeitet, riefen an", erklärte Harry, seine Stimme klang gestresst. „Es kam dort nie an. Er ging heute Morgen hin und eine Stunde später rief eines der Mädels von dort an und sagte, dass er noch nicht angekommen ist. Ist er immer noch nicht. Er ist weg."

„Und er besitzt kein Handy, stimmst?", fragte Darius.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wünschte er hätte Dracos eins gegeben. Er wünschte auch, dass er Draco heute Morgen nicht hätte weggehen lassen. Er schloss seine Augen fest und versuchte damit aufzuhören, sich Dinge zu wünschen; sie würden jetzt auch nicht mehr Real werden.

„Ich muss ihn finden", sagte Harry.

„Hast du schon die Polizei informiert?", fragte Myra nach.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Harry. Er wüsste auch nicht, welchen Sinn es hatte zur Muggelpolizei zu gehen – was er wirklich tun musste, war mit den Auroren Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber er hatte die Eule weggeschickt, bevor Joanne angerufen hatte, so dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen, die war, tatsächlich zum Ministerium zu gehen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Myra und Darius mitzunehmen. Er hatte versucht, Hermine zu erreichen, aber sie nahm auf ihrem Festnetzanschluss nicht ab und er wusste nicht, wie er sonst mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen konnte und so hatte er beschlossen statt ihrer seine beiden besten Freunde mitzunehmen, auch wenn sie nichts über die Zauberwelt wussten.

„Dann werde ich sie anrufen und mit ihnen reden", sagte Myra. „Harry, du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich ruhig hinsetzten. Die Polizei wird alles regeln."

„Nein", sagte Harry. Myra und Darius sahen ihn erschrocken durch die Kraft in seiner Stimme an. „Nein, ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich _muss_ ihn finden."

„Ja, Harry, ich verstehe das, aber was kannst du schon tun?", fragte Myra und versuchte, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden.

Harry schluckte. „Es gibt Menschen, mit denen ich reden kann", sagte er.

Myra runzelte mit der Stirn. „Das hat mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun, oder?", fragte sie.

Darius folgt der Konversation mit großem Interesse.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, mit einer Stimme, die weit davon entfernt war, kraftvoll zu klingen. Es klang, sogar für ihn, wie die Stimme eines kleinen, verlorenen Jungen. Was fast der Wahrheit entsprach.

Myras Hand legte sich erneut auf Harrys Arm, sanft und beruhigend, aber Harrys fand, dass er von niemand Trost wollte, außer von Draco. Er entzog sich ihr. „Würdest du mit mir kommen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Myra und versuchte durch Harrys Ablehnung nicht allzu verletzt zu klingen.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Zwanzig Minuten später eilten Myra und Darius schwer atmend hinter Harry her. Keiner der beiden fragte, wohin sie gingen, etwas wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Harry öffnete die Tür zu der Telefonzelle und sie schauten ihn an, als wäre er komplett durchgedreht.

„Vertraut mir einfach, okay?", sagte Harry.

„Harry – das ist eine Telefonzelle", sagte Myra, die klang, als ob sie sich um seinen geistigen Zustand Sorgen machte

„Ja, Danke, dass du so Aufmerksam bist", erwiderte Harry harscher als beabsichtigt. „Sorry. Nur – fragt nicht. Nicht jetzt. Wenn wir Draco gefunden haben, könnt ihr so viele Fragen stellen wie ihr wollt, okay? Aber jetzt, vertraut mir einfach. Bitte."

Darius nickte und betrat die Telefonzelle. Myra schaute ihn lange an, bevor sie Darius folgte. Harry griff nach dem Hörer, wählte und sprach. Drei Buttons mit ihrem Namen und ‚Besucher' darauf geschrieben fielen heraus und Harry sagte seinen beiden Freunden, dass sie diese an ihrer Kleidung befestigten mussten. Dann sanken sie in den Boden ein. Myra jaulte auf und klammerte sich an Darius. Darius sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, während Harry nur gestresst war.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Er rannte durch den Korridor, gab seinen den zweien die ihm folgten kaum die Gelegenheit ihre Umgebung zu begutachten. Myras Mund stand offen über die Kleidung, die hier getragen wurde und sie starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen, als ein Zauberer über den Gang spazierte und eine in der Luft schwebende Pyramide aus Büchern hinter sich herzog.

Harry zog sie zu dem Fahrstuhl und innerhalb weniger Momente, befanden sie sich im Aurorenflur. Er rannte durch den Korridor zu Angelinas Büro.

„Harry! Was hast du -", begann sie.

Sobald Myra und Darius im Büro waren, schlug Harry die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„Er ist weg", sagte er. „Draco ist weg."

Ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln bildete sich zwischen Angelinas Augenbrauen. „Da ist nicht gut", sagte sie. Sie winkte ihnen sich zu setzten. Myra rutsche näher an Harry heran und Darius sah immer noch ziemlich verunsichert aus. Angelina streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Auror Angelina Johnson", sagte sie.

„Au – was?", frage Darius.

Angelina runzelte über Harry die Stirn. „Sind die beiden Muggel?"

„Sie sind meine besten Freunde und sie wollen mir helfen Draco zu finden", antwortete Harry, nicht wirklich ihre Frage beantwortend.

„Also sind sie Muggel. Harry, du kannst keine Muggel in das Ministerium der Zauberei bringen!"

„Das Ministerium von was?", fragte Myra und klang fast ängstlich.

„Das Ministerium der _Zauberei_", wiederholte sich Angelina. „Ihr wisst schon, Zauberer und Hexen. Ich bin eine Hexe. Und zu Harry hier, er ist ein -"

„War ein Zauberer", korrigierte Harry sie. „Ich bin es nicht mehr."

„Harry, du kannst nicht damit aufhören, ein Zauberer zu sein. Du hast das Wissen und die Kraft", sagte Angelina. „Niemand, nicht einmal du selbst, kannst dir das wegnehmen."

„Dank dir, für diesen Crash Kurs in Psychologie", erwidert er. „Wir sind hier, um Draco zu finden, nicht um uns Vorzustellen oder Nettigkeiten auszutauschen. Er ist in _Gefahr_ und wir müssen ihn finden."

„Und wie schlägst du vor, sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Angelina.

„Ein Standortzauber natürlich", sagte Harry. „Ich erinnere mich an keinen, aber ich bin mir sicher, du schon."

Angelina starrte ihn für einen Moment wütend an, bevor sie nickte. „In Ordnung, lasst uns in eines der privaten Zimmer gehen. Dort liegen Karten und anderes auch."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fünf Minuten später saßen sie alle in einem Zimmer ohne Fenster. Bücher verdeckten alle Seiten des Raumes und das meiste vom Fußboden. Angelina hatte eine Landkarte vor ihnen ausgebreitet und bereitete sich auf den Zauberspruch vor.

„Ach, bevor wir beginnen", sagte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Myra, die ihre Augen aufriss. „_Clama_." Myra erschien sofort ruhiger und viel entspannter.

„Was hast du gemacht -", begann Darius und ging auf Myra zu, aber Angelina deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und er schwieg.

Harry sprach kein Wort, deutete ihr nur sich zu beeilen und den Standortzauber auszusprechen. Angelina nickte. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und sagte eine Reihe von lateinischen Wörtern auf, die Harry nicht kannte und ein kleiner Lichtball erschien vor ihr. Er begann sich auf der Karte zur rechten Seite von Angelina zu bewegen. Aber dann erlosch er.

„Seltsam", sagte Angelina. „Last es mich noch einmal versuchen."

Aber das Licht tat dasselbe, auch als sie den Spruch zum zweiten und zum dritten Mal versuchte; es erlosch, sobald sich der Ball in Bewegung setzte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

„Es könnet zwei Dinge bedeuten", antwortete Angelina, ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Entweder ist er an einem sehr gut beschützten Ort, oder er ist -", sie stoppte, aber jeder in dem Zimmer wusste, wie die Fortsetzung des Satzes lautete.

„Ist er nicht", sagte Harry und versuchte sich so sicher zu fühlen, wie er klang.

„Wir brauchen einen stärkeren Zauberspruch", sagte Angelina, nach einem Moment der Stille. „Habt ihr etwas von ihm. Blut oder Haare wären am besten."

„Hab ich weder noch", antwortete Harry. „Aber, wahrscheinlich sind zu Hause in seiner Bürste Haare von ihm."

„Ich schicke jemanden dorthin, um an die Sachen zu gelangen", meinte Angelina, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry seufzte, sank auf einem der Stühle zusammen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich kann das nicht tun", sagte er. „Ich habe nicht die Intelligenz dazu. Ich bin zu voreilig, ein Gryffindor."

„Ein was?", fragte Darius.

„Gryffindor", wiederholte Harry. „Ich ging auf eine Internatsschule in Schottland namens Hogwarts und dort gab es vier Häuser und Gryffindor war eines davon. Man wurde zu Beginn seines ersten Jahres durch einen sprechenden Hut in die Häuser verteilt."

Dadurch, dass er seine Freunde über so triviale Dinge wie die Häuser in Hogwarts aufklären konnte, fühlte er sich besser. Das war leicht, unkompliziert und benötigte keine Aufklärung oder Gedanken.

„Ich denke, dass du uns eine sehr lange Erklärung dafür abgeben musst, wenn das hier vorbei ist", sagte Darius.

„Harry", meinte Myra mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, „du hast Dracos Blut."

„Von was redest du?", fragte Harry, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Myra gerichtet.

„Der Blutaustausch", erklärte sie. „Damals als du im Krankenhaus lagst. Draco und du habt euer Blut ausgetauscht, um dein Leben zu retten. Er – benutzte Magie." Die Realisierung dämmerte ihr und sie wurde still.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In diesem Moment betrat Angelina das Zimmer.

„Er führte mit dir eine Bluttransfusion aus?", fragte Angelina ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Er rettete mir das Leben."

„Die Dinge haben sich wirklich geändert, oder?", fragte Angelina.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und erinnerte sich dann wieder an den Ernst der Situation. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Es handelt sich nicht um einen schweren Zauberspruch", antwortete Angelina. „Vor allem nicht, wenn Blut ausgetauscht wurde. Der Spruch wird viel stärker sein, wenn man mit den Blut verbunden ist."

Es dauerte ihm alles zu lange. Angelina bereitete ihn auf die Zauberei vor, die er durchführen musste. Sie fragte nach, wie lange es her war, seit er seinen letzten Zauberspruch ausgesagte hatte und erklärte, dass es ihn erschöpfen und müde machen könnte. Er schnappte nach ihr, um endlich voran zu kommen.

Der Zauberspruch war nicht schwer; er sang eine kurze Strophe auf alt Griechisch und ein rotes Licht erschien vor ihm. Es senkte sich langsam auf die Karte herunter. Sekundenlang schwebte es hin und her, bis es heruntersank und ein Loch in die Karte brannte.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Harry und löschte das kleine Feuer.

Angelina war in Gedanken versunken. „Das ist eigenartig", sagte sie. „Das ist ein Muggelgebiet, kein Bereich der Zauberer."

Harry schaute sie an. „Egal. Ich gehe. Sammele ein paar Auroren oder was auch immer zusammen und kommt nach."

„Harry, warte!"

In dem Moment, als Harry den Apparierspruch aufsagte, krallte Myra sich Darius und berührte Harry. Sie alle apparierten.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten, standen sie vor einem großen Wohnhaus. Die frühe Nachmittagssonne leuchtete hell und schien fröhlich.

„Myra!" brüllte Harry sie an. „Weißt du, was du gerade gemacht hast? Du hättest mich umbringen können. Berühre _niemals_ einen Zauberer, der gerade ein Spruch aufsagt."

„Ähm, es tut mir leid", schnarrte Myra zurück. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, von Zauberern umgeben zu sein und deshalb weiß ich auch nicht so genau, wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hat."

Harry sah so aus, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich hätte euch nach allem überhaupt nicht mitnehmen sollen. Das ist nichts für euch. Es ist nicht euer Platz."

„Von was redest du?", fragte Myra und erhob ihre Stimme. „Wir sind deine _Freunde_! Das hier ist der einzige Ort, wo wir sein sollten, völlig egal wie seltsam der Ort ist. Also halts Maul und finde Draco und wir werden dir folgen. Und helfen."

„Ich -" Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. „Ich hätte nicht gesollt -"

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, Harry", schnappte Myra und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Du bist durcheinander. Lass uns losgehen und Draco finden."

Harry nickte entschlossen. Darius lächelte ihn an und er fühlte sich wieder stärker. Sie waren hier um Draco zu finden und er hatte zwei erstaunliche Freunde an seiner Seite.

Schnell führte er wieder den Standortzauber aus und das rote Licht erschien vor ihm. Es drängte sie in die Straße zu einem anderen Gebäude und verschwand durch dessen Tür. Harry drückte schnell die Tür auf und die Zwei folgten.

Das Gebäude sah alt aus – wenigstens das bisschen, was Harry davon mitbekam. Er hatte nur Augen für das rote Licht vor ihm und er folgte ihm blind, während er die Treppen höher und höher hinaufstieg. Er fühlte, dass sein Herz wie verrückt schlug, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Atem kurz und abgeharkt, er war voll unter Adrenalin. Er _musste_ Draco finden.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppen und trafen auf –

„Nichts?", sagte Darius. „Das leuchtende Ding ist unheimlich."

„Es muss hier etwas geben", sagte Harry. „Der Spruch kann uns nicht falsch führen."

Das Licht verschwand plötzlich in der Wand.

„Hey!", schrie Darius. „Es ist verschwunden."

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn und begann mit seinen Händen über die unebene Wand zu streichen. „Es ist nicht verschwunden", sagte er. „Es ist nur weiter -"

„Und was machen wir jetzt, um dieses Ding zu öffnen?", fragte Darius. „'Sesam öffne dich', oder was?"

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Harry. „Hermine war diejenige, die gut in solchen Dingen war."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Plötzlich begann die Wand sich zu bewegen.

„Was zum -", murmelte Darius. „Vielleicht war es das ‚Sesam'"

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Zu viele Anhaltspunkte deuteten in eine Richtung und diese gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Das Licht schwebte einige Meter weiter weg. Die Wand hatte sich aufgetan, um einen Tunnel mit Steinwänden freizulegen. Außer dem roten Licht, war es stock dunkel und Harry murmelte: „Lumos."

„Wow", sagte Myra und starrte das von ihm heraufbeschworene Licht an.

Das rote Licht führte sie den Korridor entlang. Harrys Herz raste; er fühlte sich krank. Der Tunnel war lang, die Luft trocken. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er in dieses Wohngebäude gebaut wurde – aber auf der anderen Seite, war es Magie, also –

„Hast du das gehört?"

Durch Myras Worte stoppte Harry. Tatsächlich konnte er in dem dunklen Gang ein Knurren hören.

„Was ist das?"

„Es klingt nicht sehr freundlich", nuschelte Darius und klang genauso beunruhigt wie Myra.

Die Drei schlichen weiter, wenn auch langsamer. Harry wusste nicht, ob es seine Einbildung war, oder ob ihre Schritte jetzt viel lauter widerhallten als zuvor. Das Knurren wurde lauter und von scharrenden Geräuschen begleitet. Das rote Licht schien die Unentschlossenheit der Drei nicht zu bemerken; es flog in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie vorher, schwebte einige Fuß über dem Boden.

„Harry, ich hoffe du kannst gut mit diesem Stock umgehen, weil, was auch immer es ist, es klingt nicht sehr freundlich", wisperte Darius ihm zu.

„Es ist ein Zauberstab", schnarrte Harry zurück, seine angespannten Nerven machten ihn reizbar, „kein Stock."

Darius schienen diese Wörter nicht zu beruhigen.

Das rote Licht flog um eine Ecke und das Trio folgte.

„Verdammte Scheiße."

Darius hatte dies ausgesprochen und sofort fiel die Aufmerksamkeit des dreiköpfigen Hundes auf ihn. Harry stieß ein Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Fluffy", sagte er.

„Fluffy?", fragte Myra ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Gib mir deine Uhr."

Myra schaute so aus, als ob sie fragen wollte ‚warum', entschied sich dann aber lieber dagegen. Harry schwenkte mit seinen Zauberstab darüber und sie verwandelte sich in eine Flöte.

„Spiel", sagte er zu Myra und gab ihr die Flöte.

„Was?"

„Spiel", wiederholte Harry. „Er wird sofort einschlafen, sobald er Musik hört."

„Aber ich habe nicht mehr gespielt, seit ich -"

Harry knurrte sie an. „Spiel einfach, in Ordnung?"

Myras Augen erweiterten sich, sie hielt die Flöte an ihren Mund und begann zu spielen. Darius versteckte sich hinter Harry und beobachtete ängstlich die Bestie.

„Und jetzt", sagte Harry zu Myra, „höre nicht mit dem Flöten auf, bis wir an ihm vorbei sind, okay?"

Myra nickte und spielte wahllos irgendwelche Noten weiter, die zusammenhängend nicht gut klangen. Fluffy – oder vielleicht war es auch Fluffys Cousin; Harry konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen – schien sie jedenfalls für gut zu befinden, da er sich hinlegte und innerhalb weniger Momente schnarchte. Harry und seine Freunde traten an ihn heran und gingen vorbei. Sie mussten über seine Hinterpfoten steigen, um zu dem Korridor auf der anderen Seite zu gelangen.

Vor ihnen schwebte immer noch das rote Licht. Sie eilten ihm hinterher, während Myra noch immer die Flöte spielte.

„Könnten uns denn noch mehr von diesen Zwischenfällen begegnen", fragte Darius mit zitternder Stimme. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht zeigte sich seine Verzweiflung.

„Das hoffe ich natürlich nicht", antwortete Harry, als er zu rennen begann. Sie vergeudeten zu viel Zeit!

Myra warf die Flöte hinunter, als sie das Schnarchen der Bestie nicht mehr hören konnten.

Plötzlich befanden sie sich vor einer Tür. Das rote Licht schwebte davor und dann verschwand es, als ob es jemand ausgeblasen hätte. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, als jemand die Tür öffnete und Licht strömte aus dem Raum vor ihnen und blendete sie. Eine dunkle Silhouette stand in der Tür und eine Stimme sagte:„Hallo Harry, ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass du mich Besuchen kommen würdest."

…tbc…

XOXoxoXOXoxoXOXooXOX

so, das war's für heute,

Hat es euch gefallen ….

bis zum nächsten Mal …

Liebe Grüße an alle duivel


	21. Revelations

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich immer noch nichts geändert

* * *

Hallo an alle,

Ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Leserin IcyB, für ihre fleißige Arbeit.

Und einen ganz lieben Dank an alle die so fleißig ein Review geschrieben haben, ihr seit so lieb!

_Gugi28_ – Hei süße kleine Maus, ja eigentlich wurden die Kapitel gebetat, naja Fehler passieren, aber ganz laut Sorry sage. Yep, die Muggel sind fantastisch, wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry sie nicht mitgenommen hätte oder sie nicht so ein Vertrauen zu Harry hätten, aber zu welchem Preis … Du fandest es gut, das Draco verschwunden ist? Kreisch, weißt du wie schlecht es ihn ergeht? Nein, kannst du ja nicht wissen, aber … ganz kleinlaut guck, ich hoffe du tust mir nach dem Kapitel nichts an. Und mir die darkgugi fernhalte, hab euch doch beide lieb. Knuddel und knutsch.

_EngelKatja_ – Hei, ja ich schäme mich ja schon, aber da man wieder damit anfangen soll, womit man Abends aufgehört hat, schiebe ich die mal eine Flasche Wodka zu, okay? Vielleicht brauchst du einen kleinen Schluck nach diesem Kapitel? Es tut mir jetzt schon leid. Frech grins. Ganz lieben Dank für dien Kommi, knuddel.

_Blub_ – Hi, ganz lieben Dank für dein Kommi. Freu. Na ich hoffe es geht spannend genug weiter.

_pandoradoggis_ – Hei, warum ich da aufgehört habe … vielleicht weil ich ein gemeiner Sadist bin und es liebe die Menschen zu quälen? Nein, bin ich eigentlich nicht, Sorry, aber ich hoffe du tust mir nach dem Kapitel heute nichts an … Angst habe. Vielen Dank für dein Review, knuddel.

_Severina35_ – Hallo, knuddel. Danke für dein Review. Muss mich ja beeilen, wenn ich die Story noch vor deinem Urlaub fertig bringen will. Du denkst sie haben das Schlimmste überstanden … tja wie soll ich es sagen … ich trau mich nicht. Ich fürchte für Harry kommt es noch ganz hart und dich noch mal tröstend knuddel.

_Imobilus_ – Hallo, ich danke dir ganz lieb für dein Review. Das ist jetzt das drittletzte Kapitel. Stimmt Myra und Darius sind ganz schön mutig und wahre Freunde. Ich würde ganz schön an mir zweifeln, wenn ein Freund von mir sich plötzlich als echter Zauberer herausstellt. Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen und Danke für dein Kommi.

_Charlie_ – Hallo, freu mich, dass du auch noch dabei bist, yep ich hatte auch auf jemand anderen getippt. Du hast Ron vermutet – ai, der ist heute dran, lach, ich dachte es ist Mona, die Harry und Draco mit den Fluch nur hereingelegt hat. Hätte ja sein können. Danke für dein Kommi und dein Lob. Freu.

_Amy_ – Hei meine Süße Maus, mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wische, sitzt jetzt im Flugzeug und wir sind wieder 'alleine'. Also wirklich, wie kommst du den auf Hagrid, Kopf schüttel. Na nach der Aktion die Harry mit seinen Muggel durchzieht könnten sie mich ins St Mungos einweisen, lach. Fühl dich geknuddelt. Bis bald. Du weißt schon.

_Leseteufel_ – Hi, Danke für dein Lob und ganz verschämt nach unten guckt. Yep, Darius und Myra sind die besten Freunde, die Harry haben kann, aber ich glaube Myra könnte es sehr bereuen, dass sie Harry gefolgt ist. Ungläubig Kopfschüttel - und das alles nur, weil jemand komplett durchgedreht ist. Furchtbar das ganze. Knuddel.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei Süße, danke für dein Angebot, aber es kommen nur noch zwei Kapitel. Ja so einen Zeitumkehrer hätte ich auch gerne und dann hätte ich nur noch Wochenende – grins. Währe das schön! Nein Draco wird nicht einfach so aufstehen und wieder laufen können, tja, wenn er überhaupt je wieder aufstehen kann. Ich glaube er wird sterben, oder? Danke für dein Review, knuddel. Ja klar wird es hier im Sommer warm, nein es wir heiß, kochend heiß.

_Esti.Nay.Il_ – Hallo, Lucius Malfoy wäre natürlich auch eine gute Variante, aber der ist es nicht. Es ist jemand viel hinterhältigeres, grins. Danke für dein Kommi und ich habe mich auch beeilt.

_Julia77_ – Hei, dir mal ganz unauffällig eine Perücke rüber schiebe. Na, schon besser. Ai, meinst du wirklich das Draco hinter dem Ganzen steckt? Der süße Slytherin mit den grauen Augen? Nein, mal nach unten zeig, die war's, lach. Überrascht? Knuddel, danke für dein Kommi.

* * *

The Depths of Winter

_Chapter twenty-four_

_Revelations_

Harry erstarrte, das Blut hämmerte in seinen Ohren. „Was zum -"

„Überrascht mich zu sehen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry strengte sich sehr an, einen vollständigen Satz herauszubringen, aber alles was er zustande brachte war „Aber – du – nicht -"

„Ja, Harry, ich", sagte Hermine und Harry erkannte ihre Stimme nicht wieder. Sie war zu niedrig, zu bedrohlich, zu verrückt. Es war nicht die Hermine, die er kannte.

„Nein!" schrie er und stürzte sich auf sie.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, schwenkte ihn und murmelte etwas, wodurch Harry gegen die Wand im Zimmer geschleudert wurde. Stahlbänder wickelten sich sofort um seine Handgelenke und Knöchel.

„Und du hast deine Freunde mitgebracht", gluckste Hermine. „Muggel! Wie nett von dir."

„Lass sie in Ruhe", schrie Harry sie an. „Verletz sie nicht, oder ich werde -"

„Oder du wirst was?", fragte Hermine. „Du bist kein Gegner für mich. Warst du nie, schon damals auf Hogwarts nicht und jetzt erst Recht nicht, da du seit Jahren keine Magie mehr benutzt hast."

Sie schwenkte erneut ihren Zauberstab und Myra und Darius schwebten in das Zimmer und sie beide schlugen gegen die Wand, genauso wie es bei Harry war. Darius Kopf schlug hart gegen die Wand und er fiel bewusstlos auf den Boden.

„Darius!", schrie Myra.

„Ach halts Maul, du Dramaqueen", sagte Hermine und legte eine komplette Körperstarre über sie. Sie fiel neben Darius hin, ihre Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen und verängstigt.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry. Da Hermine nicht augenblicklich antwortete, schrie er sie an: „Antworte mir!"

„Harry, Harry, Harry", erwiderte Hermine. „Du bist wirklich nicht in der Lage, um Dinge zu fordern."

„Wo ist er?"

Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Warum willst du ihn sehen? Er ist ein Mörder."

Harrys Blut gefror zu Eis. „Von was redest du?", fragte er, obwohl er plötzlich so eine Ahnung hatte, was das hier alles sollte.

„Er brachte Ron um", antwortete Hermine und schnippte erneut mit ihrem Handgelenk. „Emolio."

Eine große Skulptur begann sich zu bewegen und Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick von Draco, gekleidet in einer schwarzen Robe und an den Handgelenken und Knöcheln auf einem langen, hölzernen Kreis festgeschnallt. Er war eindeutig bewusstlos, sein Kopf schlug von der einen auf die andere Seite, während sich die Skulptur bewegte. Schnitte und Druckstellen bedeckten jeden Zentimeter der sichtbaren Hautstellen. Harry kämpfte gegen das Metall an, das ihn gefangen hielt.

„Er hat Ron nicht umgebracht", sagte Harry, er wusste, dass er wenigstens Versuchen musste, logisch mit ihr zu reden. „Todesser ermordeten Ron, nicht Draco."

„Er tötete ihn!", sagte Hermine und hörte Harry mal nicht zu. „Er lockte ihn nach draußen und ermordete ihn. Er ist ein kaltblütiger Mörder!"

„Er wurde von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen", entgegnete Harry. „Dumbledore sagte, das er unschuldig war."

„Dumbledore war ein Narr", antwortete Hermine und in ihrer Stimme lag ein Hass, den Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es erschreckte ihn und ließ sein Blut kalt werden.

„Dumbledore war der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit", verteidigte Harry ihn. „Draco war umzingelt; sein Vater und Vordemort wollten, dass er seine Loyalität beweist und als Draco sich weigerte, Ron umzubringen, brachten _sie_ ihn stattdessen um, mit Dracos Zauberstab!"

„Nein!", schrie Hermine ihn an. „Du irrst dich! Und heute werde ich es dir beweisen. Er hat dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, merkst du das nicht? Das ist das, was er macht – er tat es bei Ron, damit er ihm nach draußen folgt, damit er ihn umbringen konnte. Er ist ein Mörder! Ich werde es dir zeigen. Accio Messer."

Harrys Herz stoppe erneut. „Was hast du vor Hermine?"

„Sagte ich dir", meinte sie, „Ich bin dabei dir zu zeigen, wie unschuldig er ist. Das er Ron, mein Liebe, umgebracht hat."

„Hermine -"

„Höre mit dem ‚Hermine' auf", schnarrte Hermine ihn an und ging mit vorgehaltenem Messer auf ihn zu. „Du solltest dankbar dafür sein. Du wirst dankbar darüber sein, er wird tot sein und du wirst wieder der Harry werden, der keiner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde."

Sie stand mit dem Messer ein bisschen zu dicht vor ihm, als das es angenehm war, aber Harry sah sie lieber hier stehen, als irgendwo in Dracos Nähe. Er musste nur die Unterhaltung weiterführen, bis er sich etwas überlegt hatte, wie sie von hier verschwinden konnten.

„Du wirst glücklich mit mir sein", wisperte Hermine. „Es wird wieder uns drei geben."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich werde ihn wieder zurückbringen Harry", erwiderte Hermine. „Ron. Mit dem Blut seines Mörders, werde ich ihn zurück ins Leben holen. Dann sind wird wieder zusammen."

„Du bist durchgeknallt!"

Hermine schnippte herum und das Messer schnitt sich durch seine Haut auf der Wange, bevor er Zeit zum reagieren hatte. Der Schmerz kam Sekunden später und er fühlte wie das Blut begann, aus der neuen Wunde auszutreten. Er hielt seinen Schrei zurück.

„Sag das nicht", zischte sie ihn an.

Sie drehte sich herum und ging hinüber zu Draco. „Enervate." Sie schaute kurz zu Harry. „Dieser Prozess ist schmerzhaft. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er ihn verschläft."

Draco rührte sich kaum, seine Augen öffneten sich, um sich mit einem vernebelten Blick umzuschauen. Er erhob seinen Blick nicht weit genug, um Harry sehen zu können; er sackte zusammen, sein Kinn ruhte auf seinem Brustkasten.

„Draco", wisperte Harry, aber Draco reagierte nicht auf seine Stimme. Er sah Hermine an und fragte: „Was hast du vor Hermine?" Er musste sie zum Reden bringen.

„Oh, ich tue nichts", lächelte Hermine. Es lag ein irrer Schimmer in ihren Augen. „Er tut jetzt alles von alleine."

„Was hast du -"

„Du warst nie gut darin, in der Schule zuzuhören", erwiderte Hermine. „Zaubertränke war gut, jederzeit. Wusstest du, dass Teilveelas ganz anders auf die meisten Arzneien reagieren, als normale Menschen?"

Die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht wich. „Du hast ihn vergiftet", flüsterte er.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Hermine. „Für einen Menschen wäre das Mittel ein normales schmerzstillendes Mittel und hätte beim Heilen geholfen. Bei Veelas, oder Teilveelas, jedoch, wirkt der Trunk ganz anders. Es zerstört den Schmerz durch das trennen der Kontakte zwischen dem Körper und der Seele. Somit fühlte der Körper noch immer den Schmerz, aber die Seele nicht. Das Problem ist, dass wenn man den Trunk zu lange einnimmt, trennt er die Seele für immer vom Körper und man wird nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein, es zu reparieren. Deshalb nennt man den Trunk bei Veelas auch den ‚Trunk der Dementoren'. Es nimmt den Veelas die Seele."

Harry wurde schlecht. Wenn auch unwissend, hatte er Hermine bei ihrem grausamen Plan geholfen. Er hatte den Trunk sorgfältiger prüfen sollen – er hätte in Zaubertränke besser zuhören sollen.

Hermine sprach weiter, ohne die Wut, die sich in Harry aufbaute, zu bemerken, oder sie merkte sie, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. „Ich tausche Malfoys Seele gegen Rons ein."

„Du kannst Tote nicht zurückholen", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

„Willst du ihn denn nicht zurück haben? Ich sah, wie es dich quälte, Harry", sagte Hermine, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wir liebten ihn. Es gab so viele, die ihn liebten. Es war nicht fair, dass Malfoy überlebte und Ron sterben musste – und heute, werde ich das korrigieren."

„Das Leben ist nicht fair", entgegnete Harry. „Ron ist tot und du musst das akzeptieren."

„Nein!", knurrte Hermine ihn an und wirbelte herum zu Draco. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf Draco und zur gleichen Zeit begann sie zu singen.

„Du warst auch diejenige, die unser Apartment in die Luft gejagt hat", sagte Harry laut, wollte – musste – ihren Spruch unterbrechen.

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich war frustriert. Du hörtest mit dem Trunk auf und ich war es müde zu warten. Ich wollte ihn tot. Die Bombe zu basteln war leicht."

„Du hättest mich stattdessen bald umgebracht", sagte Harry.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest nicht wieder zurückgehen. Wenn du nur draußen geblieben wärst, wäre nichts von alledem passiert."

„Aber warum willst du ihn töten? Du wirst nicht dazu in der Lage sein, Ron zurückzubringen. Und wie passt Mona in das Ganze?"

Er hielt seine Augen auf Hermine gerichtet, die sich nun wieder zu ihm herumgedreht hatte. Im Augenwinken konnte er sehen, wie Draco sich wieder etwas bewegte. Das weckte die Hoffung in ihm; solange sich Draco bewegte, lebte er noch.

„Ah Mona", sagte Hermine und sie lächelte auf eine Art, wie Draco es früher getan hatte. „Sie war mein Schützling." Wegen Harrys Stirnrunzeln, sprach sie weiter, „Auf Hogwarts. Du wirst dich nicht erinnern, aber in unserem siebenten Jahr, war sie in ihrem dritten und sie war ziemlich – lästig. Hatte zu Hause und auf der Schule Probleme. Ich wurde damit beauftragt, ihr zu helfen und sie wurde besser. Aber dann, -", sie wirbelte wieder herum und zeigte auf Draco, „- brachte er Ron um und ich hörte auf ihr zu helfen. Sie wurde böse und aus Hogwarts herausgeschmissen, nachdem sie ein anderes Mädel ihres Jahrgangs zusammengeschlagen hatte. In der Muggelwelt war sie auch nicht besser dran – sie hörte nicht damit auf über die Zauberwelt und Hogwarts zu reden und deshalb wurde sie einer psychiatrischen Anstalt untergebracht. Es war nur eine glückliche Fügung, dass die in ‚Harry Evans' heimlich verliebt war und dass sie zur rechten Zeit in unser Leben stolperte."

„Ja, ich wette, es passte gut in deine Pläne", spuckte Harry aus. „Jemanden für die Dinge verantwortlich zu machen."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry sprach weiter, „Aber dann wurde sie wieder ‚lästig', als sie deinen Plan, Draco umzubringen, durchschaut hatte."

„Sie war undankbar", sagte Hermine und verengte ihre Augen. „War sie immer. In der Schule half ich ihr, ihre Grade zu bekommen und sie dankte es mir, indem sie einen Mitschüler zusammenschlug. Nachdem dein Apartment explodiert ist, bot ich ihr einen Ort an, wo sie bleiben konnte, als die Polizei nach ihr suchte und sie dankte mir es, indem sie zu dir rannte und dir von meinen ‚teuflischen' Plänen erzählen wollte."

„Und du hast sie gefunden und hieltest sie durch einen Fluch vom Reden ab", sagte Harry und zeigte seinen Ekel. „Ist sie tot?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine simpel, es klang nicht einmal so, als ob es sie interessierte. Dann schnarrte sie: „Genug geredet. Das ist nicht das, was wir hier vorhaben."

Sie ging hinüber zur anderen Seite des Raumes und holte ihren Zauberstab wieder heraus. Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch und plötzlich flog ein großer Sarg durch die Luft. Harry schluckte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung was – oder besser, _wer _– sich in diesem Sarg befand.

Er merkte, dass Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie den Sarg in die Mitte des Zimmers stellte, direkt vor die Skulptur, auf der Draco festgebunden war.

Aus dem Flur hörte Harry ein leichtes Stöhnen. Er blickte hinüber und konnte sehen wie Darius Wimpern flatterten, dann aber wieder aufhörten.

Hermine ging hinüber zu Draco und legte ihre Hände auf seine verletzte Wange, in einer schon fast liebevollen Geste.

„Und jetzt", zischte sie ihn an, „stirbst du."

Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und der Deckel des Sarges öffnete sich. Es schmerzte Harry, den Körper seines ehemaligen besten Freundes zu sehen, zur rechten Zeit eingefroren. Rons Haar leuchtete noch im lebhaften Weasley- Rot, sein Haut blass und sommersprossig. Seine Lippen waren blau, sein ganzer Körper steif gefroren. Er war tot; warum konnte Hermine das nicht einsehen und es akzeptieren?

Dennoch fragte sich ein Teil seines Inneren, ob dies möglich war. Konnten sie ihn zurückbringen? Konnte es funktionieren?

Ein weiteres Schnipsen mit ihrem Zauberstab und Ron wurde aus dem Sarg hochgehoben, schwebte circa einen Fuß über dem Boden in der Luft. Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Robe, welche Dracos Oberkörper bedeckt hatte verschwand. Hermine ergriff wieder das Messer und platzierte es auf Dracos linker Schulter.

„Nein", schrie Harry und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an.

Ein gequältes Keuchen kam von Draco und er kämpfte schwach dagegen an, als Hermine das Messer von der linken zur rechten Schulter zog, während sie sang. Harry konnte nicht sehen, wie tief der Schnitt was, aber durch die Art wie Dracos Blut herauszuströmen begann und auf den Fußboden tropfte, konnte er ahnen, dass er sehr tief war. Dann nahm Hermine das Messer und machte einen Schnitt von der Kehle bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Harry fühlte sich schlecht, er wollte sich übergeben. Weiterhin kämpfte er um seine Freiheit, aber die Fesseln hielten ihn eisern fest.

Hermine ging zurück und hinüber zu Ron.

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte sie und ritzte ganz leicht sein Handgelenk auf. Es floss kein Blut, es wurde mit Ron eingefroren.

Hermine trat beiseite, sang in einer Sprache die Harry nicht kannte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Langsam begannen sich Ron und Draco aufeinander zu zubewegen, gezogen durch Zauberei. Das Blut tropfte von Dracos Körper, spritze auf den Boden und Licht begann davon emporzusteigen. Bald wurde es blendend grell und Harry spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er würde nicht wegsehen.

Plötzlich schien sich der Körper von Draco aufzuspalten. Das Licht, das Leben, verließ Draco Körper und er plumpste nach unten als seine Seele aus ihm herausgezogen wurde.

„Nein!", schrie Harry und kämpfte um seine Freiheit.

Eine andere Form stieg aus dem Licht heraus und Harry erkannte Rons Gestalt.

Auf einmal sprang eine andere Gestalt vom Boden auf und attackierte Hermine. Darius war aufgewacht.

Hermine fiel auf den Fußboden und schrie.

„Nein! Nicht jetzt! _Nein_!" kreischte sie und kämpfte mit Darius. Das Messer schnitt sich in Darius Brust und er schrie auf.

Die Formen von Dracos und Rons Seele schienen den Kampf offensichtlich nicht zu bemerken. Er schien so, als ob sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. Ron – lächelte? Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber es sah fast danach aus. Tränen schossen in Harrys Augen, als sich Ron zu ihm umdrehte.

‚_Ich habe dich nie dafür verantwortlich gemacht_.' Harry konnte Rons Stimme in seinem Kopf hören; es musste sich um Telepathie handeln, denn Rons Lippen bewegten sich nicht. ‚_Du warst der beste Freund, den man haben konnte_."

„Ron!", schrie Hermine, für einige Sekunden richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Darius nutze diese Gelegenheit um ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzen.

Ron wandte sich Hermine zu und schaute sie kalt an. ‚_Du bist nicht du selbst_', sprach er zu ihr. ‚_Das ist falsch. Er ist nicht der Mann, der mich umgebracht hat_.'

Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Er ist es!", brüllte sie. „Er lockte dich nach draußen und tötete dich! Danach verließ er die Schule! Er war schuldig!" Ihre Stimme war heiser vor Tränen.

Ron schüttelte seien Kopf. ‚_Nein, er war es nicht_. _Die einzige Sache, in der er schuldig ist, ist die, dass er mein Freund sein wollte_.'

„Nein!", schrie Hermine und drückte Darius weg. Darius war sofort bewusstlos, als sein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

‚_Jetzt muss ich wieder zurückkehren'_, sagte Ron. ‚_Versuche das nicht noch einmal. Ich möchte nicht wieder zurückgeholt werden. Ich hatte ein schönes Leben und wundervolle Freunde; meine Wünsche an das Leben wurden erfüllt_.'

„Nein", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme. „Nein, nein, du kannst nicht gehen! Ich brauche dich! Ich -"

Ron lächelte sie an. ‚_Wir werden bald wieder zusammen sein Hermine. Ich liebe dich auch._'

Dann begann er in das Licht von Boden einzusinken. Mit einer letzen Handbewegung schob er Dracos Seele weg. Dracos Seele schien zurück in seinen Körper zu stolpern und wurde augenblicklich absorbiert.

„Nein!", brüllte Hermine, sie fiel auf den Fußboden, ihre Fäuste schlugen auf den Boden ein, wo das Licht immer schwächer wurde, bis es ganz verschwand und das Zimmer dunkel wurde. Sie schluchzte: „Nein …"

„Hermine, lass uns frei, es ist vorbei", flehte Harry. „Es ist vorbei."

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und er erschreckte sich vor dem Wahnsinn in ihren Augen. „Nein, es ist nicht vorbei! Er ist schuldig! Er hat all das getan!"

Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und zeigte wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf Draco. „_Crucio_!"

Ein rauer Schrei schlängelte sich aus Dracos Kehle und sein Körper zitterte unter dem Fluch.

Myra weinte und schrie auch, soviel wie es ihre Körperstarre erlaubte.

Dann wurde Hermine zur Seite geworfen, als Darius sie zum zweiten Mal erreicht hatte. Der Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer Hand und landete genau neben Harry. Hermine kämpfte gegen Darius, versuchte das Messer wieder in ihn zu stechen. Sie schwang ihren anderen Arm um Darius, um ihn zu schlagen. Er blutete stark aus der Wunde, die sie ihm vorher mit dem Messer zugefügt hatte und fand keine Zeit dem Schlag auszuweichen. Er schwankte von ihr weg, fiel beinahe auf seine Knie, konnte sich aber noch abfangen, kurz bevor seine Knie den Boden berührten.

Er sammelte seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und stürzte sich auf sie.

Im Zimmer wurde es plötzlich ganz still.

Hermine schwankte zurück. Das Messer steckte tief in ihrer Brust und Blut strömte aus der Wunde. Sie stolperte über ihren Zauberstab und stürzte auf den Boden, schlug hart mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Steinmauern. Taumelnd mühte sie sich ab sich hinzusetzen, um an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen, damit sie sich selbst heilen konnte. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen, stattdessen fiel sie wieder zurück und lag bewegungslos auf dem Fußboden. Das Blut sammelte sich um sie herum.

Darius fiel auf die Knie, mit beiden Händen drückte er gegen seine Brust, seine Atmung war schwerfällig.

„Darius!", schrie Harry ihn an.

„Harry", flüsterte er.

Hermines Zauberei wurde schwächer und plötzlich ließen die Fesseln, die Harry gefangen gehalten hatten, frei. Myra wurde aus ihrer Körperstarre befreit und sie kroch hinüber zu Darius.

„Nein -", wisperte sie, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihre Hand gegen seine Brust. „Nein, nein, nein."

„Ich komm schon wieder – auf die Beine", flüsterte Darius ihr zu. „Keine Sorge – wegen mir -"

Sie schrie, ihre Tränen fielen auf Darius Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Nein! Darius! Sag so was nicht! Tust du nicht – du bist nicht -", schluchzte sie und zog den fast leblosen Körper näher.

Harry rannte zu Draco hinüber. „Draco."

Dracos Augenlieder schwangen auf. „Harry", wisperte er, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss. „Es tut mir Leid – ich hätte dich nicht – da mit hineinziehen sollen -"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und löste die Ketten die Draco festhielten. Er stolperte vorwärts in Harrys Arme.

„Bleib wach, bleib einfach nur wach", sagte Harry zu ihm und drückte ihn fest gegen seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich."

Harry schloss seine Augen und hielt die Schluchzer zurück. Weinen würde jetzt nicht helfen.

„Harry hilf ihm!", weinte Myra ihn von ihrem Platz neben Darius an. Harry sah Darius bewusstlosen Körper in ihren Armen, der fast genauso stark blutete wie Dracos.

„Halte ihn noch für einen Moment, ich bin in einer Sekunde zurück", sagte Harry.

Dann apparierte er, er hoffte, dass er noch genug Energie dafür aufbringen konnte.

Auf der Station im St Mungo herrschte reger Betrieb. „Helft mir!", schrie er und jeder hielt inne. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren Heiler bei ihm und nahmen ihm Dracos aus seinen Armen. Zwei Auroren kamen ebenfalls auf ihn zu und er bat sie mitzukommen. Er erzählte ihnen, von wo sie appariert waren und eine Sekunde später befand sich Harry mit den beiden Auroren zurück in Hermines Apartment.

„Bringt sie zum St Mungos", sagte Harry und zeigte auf Myra und Darius. „Er wurde von einem Messer gestochen. Und bringt mehr Auroren hierher."

Die Auroren nickten. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, nahmen sie Myra und Darius in ihre Arme – Myra immer noch schluchzend und Darius immer noch ohnmächtig – und apparierten.

Harry ging langsam zu Hermine hinüber, seine Füße fühlten sich so schwer wie Blei an. Er musste zurück ins St Mungos gehen, aber er konnte es nicht tun, bevor er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, dass Hermine tot war. Irgendwie fühlte er, dass er ihr immer noch so viel schuldete.

Sie atmete noch leicht, ihre Brust schwankte. Blut quoll immer noch aus der Wunde heraus.

„Jetzt wirst du mit ihm zusammen sein", sagte er.

Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf, ihre Augen waren plötzlich viel klarer, der Wahnsinn, mit dem sie davor gefüllt waren war verschwunden, oder hatte wenigstens abgenommen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte sie.

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen öffnete sie wieder. „Nicht annähernd so Leid wie es mir tut."

Sie griff nach ihm und er nahm ihre Hand, er war sich nicht sicher, warum er es tat, aber er nahm sie trotzdem; schließlich war sie trotz allem einmal seine beste Freundin gewesen. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber sie verzog ihr Gesicht mehr zu einer Grimasse. Dann nahm sie den letzten, schüttelnden Atemzug, bevor ihr Körper komplett zusammenfiel. Die Hand in Harrys erschlaffte.

„Good bye, Hermine", sagte er und führ mit der Hand über ihre Augen und Ihre Augenlieder zu schließen. Dann stand er auf und fühlte sich erschöpfter als jemals zuvor.

Er apparierte mit dem Wissen, dass die Auroren sich um alles kümmern würden. Jetzt musste er zu Draco gelangen. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Todesangst, bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihm im St Mungos erwarten könnte. Blitze von Darius und Draco liefen durch seinen Verstand.

Er kam am gleichen Platz an, wie vorher, die Menschen eilten noch immer beschäftigt herum.

„Mr. Potter", sagte eine Frau und tippte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

„Ja", fragte er.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie."

--tbc--

Und hat es euch gefallen?

Heute nur ein Kapitel, dafür verspreche ich, dass ich euch nicht so lange zappeln lasse.

Na was denkt ihr? Ich meine, jemand kann solche Verletzungen wirklich überleben? Selbst als Zauberer ist man gegen manche Flüche/Tränke – wie auch immer – machtlos, oder …?

schnief und eine Träne wegwische …

Liebe Grüße duivel.


	22. Come back to me

Disclaimer und Summary … das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, hat sich nichts geändert

* * *

Hei an alle,

und weiter geht's. ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht allzu lange ‚leiden' lassen;

Die Reviews beantworte ich diesmal am Ende des Chapter, sonst wisst ihr ja wie es ausgeht. Und hier wird nicht nach unten gescrollt, ich merke alles!

Einen ganz lieben Dank schön geht an meine fleißige Beta IcyB. Knuddel.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und …

* * *

The Depths of Winter

_Chapter twenty-five _

_Come back to me_

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie."

Die Frau sah aufrichtig traurig aus.

„Was?", fragte Harry, sein Atem stockte. Er wollte die Antwort auf die Frage nicht hören. „Lebt er noch?"

Sie nickte. „Aber kaum noch. Die Heiler möchten wissen, mit welchen Fluch er belegt wurde."

Harry nickte und mit zitternder Stimme erzählte er der Frau von dem Seele-und-Körper-trenn-Spruch, den Hermine ausgeführt hatte, genauso wie den Cruciatus Fluch. Sie nickte und fragte, ob er ihr folgen wolle.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", antwortete sie. „Er befindet sich momentan in einem Heilschlaf und nur wenn er stabil genug ist, können sie ihn sehen."

„Stabil?", fragte Harry, aber sie antwortete nicht. Sie öffnete die Tür vor ihm und deutete ihm hineinzugehen. Zwei Heiler standen darin und warteten auf ihn.

„Mr. Potter", sagte einer von ihnen und streckte seine Hand aus.

Harry allerdings starrte den zweiten Mann an. „Neville?"

„Harry", Neville Longbottom lächelte ihn ein wenig an.

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Nicht gut, Harry", erwiderte Neville. „Er reagiert auf keine Arznei oder Sprüche."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Was habt ihr ihm gegeben?"

„Normale Heiltränke", erwiderte Neville.

Harry schüttelte über ihn den Kopf. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht. Er ist eine Teilveela, weißt du das denn nicht? Er wird nicht auf die Medizin, die für Menschen gemacht ist reagieren."

Neville schaute seinen Partner an, welcher nickte. „Ich gehe Veela-Arznei holen."

Sie verließen zusammen mit der Frau, die Harry in den Raum geführt hatte, das Zimmer. Harry wandte sich an Neville. „Wie geht's Darius?"

„Er ist derjenige, der gestochen wurde, oder?", fragte Neville und Harry nickte. „Warte, ich werde nachsehen."

Er holte ein Stück Pergament heraus und schrieb Darius Namen aus. Die Schrift wurde absorbiert und andere Wörter erschienen.

„Er ist in einem stabilen Zustand und ruht sich derzeit aus", erklärte ihm Neville. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich zu ihm bringe? Es wird dir für eine Weile nicht erlaubt sein, Draco zu besuchen."

Harry dachte für eine Sekunde darüber nach, dann fragte er: „Wirst du mich holen, sobald ich zu ihm kann?"

Neville lächelte leicht. „Natürlich."

„Dann möchte ich jetzt gerne Darius sehen."

Neville führte ihn zum Feuer am anderen Ende des Zimmers. „Lass uns den schnellen Weg nehmen."

Sie flohpulverten durch das private Netzwerk vom St Mungos und Harry landete, so wie er es schon immer tat, polternd auf dem Boden. Neville stand grinsend neben ihm und bot ihm eine hilfreiche Hand zum Aufstehen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste darüber nachdenken, wie viel sich doch geändert hatte.

Plötzlich begann ein Licht aus Nevilles Tasche zu blinken. „Oh, ich muss gehen", sagte er. „Darius Zimmer befindet sich den Gang hier entlang zu deiner Rechten."

Harry nickte.

Er ging leise durch den Korridor. Er wollte gerade das Zimmer betreten, als er Stimmen hörte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du in Ordnung bist."

Harry zögerte. Statt in den Raum hineinzugehen, guckte er um die Ecke.

Myra und Darius waren voll miteinander beschäftigt. Myra saß auf der Seite von Darius Bett, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust.

„Ich hatte solche Angst."

Darius grinste sie nur an. Harry fragte sich, ob sie ihm so viel Tränke verabreicht hatten, dass er glaubte gestorben und im Himmel zu sein; irgendwie sah er so aus.

„Tue mir so etwas nie wieder an", flüsterte Myra.

Darius erhob sich einige Zentimeter aus seinem Bett und beruhigte Myra mit einem Kuss. Myra keuchte überrascht auf, aber dann legte sie eine Hand auf die eine Seite von Darius Gesicht und lehnte sch gegen ihn. Darius stöhnte auf, als sich seine frisch geheilte Wunde bemerkbar machte und Myra fuhr zurück.

Aber Darius grinste nur und legte schützend eine Hand auf Myras Gesicht.

Harry wich zurück und sank auf den Fußboden zusammen, sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Sie brauchten ihn nicht, jetzt im Moment brauchten sie ihn nicht. Denn jetzt hatten sie einander und er würde nur das dritte Rad am Wagen sein. Er freute sich für seine Freunde, tat er wirklich, aber momentan fühlte er sich ganz alleine. So ganz und gar allein.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, ließ sein Haar in seine Augen fallen. Er schaute auf seine Hände. Sie waren immer noch verschmiert mit Hermines und Dracos Blut.

Draco.

‚_Harry. Es tut mir leid – ich hätte dich nicht – da mit hineinziehen sollen._'

Harry presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Hatte Draco denn immer noch nicht verstanden, dass Harry alles für ihn tun würde?

‚_Ich liebe dich_.'

Harry hatte auf diese Worte von Draco nicht einmal geantwortet. Er hätte es tun sollen, er wusste, dass er es hätte tun sollen. Was, wenn Draco nicht mehr aufwachte? Was wenn Harry es ihm nie mehr sagen konnte? Worauf hatte er gewartet? Wovor hatte er sich gefürchtet? Das Draco ihn nicht auch lieben würde? Warum war das so wichtig? Harry würde Draco immer lieben, völlig egal ob Draco ihn auch liebte, oder nicht.

„Ich bin so blöd", flüsterte er mit heißer Stimme und fuhr sich durch die Haare, Tränen füllten seine Augen, liefen aber nicht seine Wangen hinunter. Er wollte nicht weinen. Das würde so aussehen, als ob er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Er sagte nur weiterhin: „Ich bin so dermaßen blöd."

Erschöpft durch die Ereignisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden, legte er sich auf dem leeren Flur auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie aus Blei an; er wollte sich für niemanden bewegen – niemand außer für Draco.

Sein Herz blutete.

Er war so müde.

‚_Ich liebe dich_.'

x-x-x-x-x-x

Er wurde von Neville geweckt.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er sanft.

Harry setzte sich taumelnd auf und schaute sich in dem dunklen Korridor um. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Mitten in der Nacht."

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, wo er war und warum. „Draco?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier", antwortete Neville. „Du kannst ihn jetzt sehen."

„Ist er aufgewacht?" fragte Harry und sein Herz füllte sich mit Hoffnung.

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf, seine Augen blickten traurig, nahmen Harry alle Hoffnung. „Er liegt noch im Heilschlaf", sagte er. „Harry – wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder aufwachen wird."

Harry drückte seine Augen fest aufeinander, dann zwang er sich Neville anzusehen. „Er wird. Er muss." Seine Stimme brach bei den letzen Wörtern.

Neville reichte ihm seine Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Komm schon."

Sie flohpulverten erneut, diesmal in einen anderen Raum. Harry wusste nicht, wo im St Mungos sie sich befanden und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Er wollte nur Draco sehen.

Neville führte ihn durch zwei dunkle Flure, bevor er sich umdrehte und eine Tür für Harry öffnete. „Hier rein."

Harry nickte. „Dank dir."

Neville lächelte ihn kurz an, erwiderte mit „ist selbstverständlich", und verließ ihn.

Harry betrat das dunkle Zimmer, seine Hände zitterten.

Draco lag bewegungslos auf dem Bett vor ihm. Gekleidet in einen weißen St Mungos Umhang. Dieser verdeckte nicht wirklich gut die Verbände um seinen Körper, aber die Verbände auf Dracos Wange hätten er eh nicht verdecken können. Er sah unheimlich aus, seine Haut war zu blass, außer an den Stellen wo sie blau war.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Harry und ging hinüber zu Draco.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er Dracos zerbrechlich aussehende Hand in seine. Sie war schlaff und teilnahmslos und erinnerten Harry zu sehr an Hermines tote Finger.

„Bitte komm zurück zu mir", flüsterte er und drückte ganz sanft Dracos Hand.

Aber Draco lag unbeweglich da, seine Atmung gleichmäßig und flach, Harrys Gegenwart nicht bemerkend.

Ohne Dracos Hand loszulassen, zog sich Harry langsam ein Stuhl heran, da er wusste, dass seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen würden.

Myra trat vorsichtig ein.

Harry schaute sie an. Er fühlte sich innerlich wie tot.

„Hey", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihre Augen huschten hinüber zu Draco und ihr stockte der Atem.

„Hey", erwiderte Harry.

„Wie geht's ihm?"

Harry blickte zu Draco und antwortete leise. „Nicht gut. Die Heiler befürchten, dass er nach alldem nicht mehr aufwacht." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. „Sie hat ihn nicht nur gestochen und geschlagen, sie hat ihn auch noch verflucht."

Myra legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er schloss seine Augen.

„Wie geht's Darius?", fragte er, er wollte einfach über etwas anderes sprechen.

„Es geht ihm besser", antwortete Myra. „Sie haben ihn ‚geheilt'."

Harry schaute sie an. „Du denkst, dass das hier alles sehr seltsam ist, stimmst?"

„Das Magie existiert? Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das erwartet habe und es lässt sich mit meiner logischen Seite nicht vereinbaren. Es ist – bizarr." Sie sah so aus, als ob sie ihre Gefühle nicht in Wörtern ausdrücken konnte, was für sie ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Aber auf der anderen Seite, war das hier auch keine gewöhnliche Situation. „Ich denke immer noch, dass ich nachher aufwache und das alles nur ein Traum war. Ich meine, eine versteckte Gesellschaft mitten in London? Eine Schule der Zauberei? Zauberer und Hexen? Es klingt eher nach einem guten Roman."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Harry. „Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich mich immer weigerte, dir von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen?

Myra lächelte leicht. „Ja, möglicherweise kann ich es jetzt ein bisschen verstehen."

Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Ich verstehe jetzt auch einiges", sagte Harry plötzlich, „was Hermine fühlte. Wegen Ron, meine ich. Über den Wunsch denjenigen zurückzubekommen, denn man liebt. Es ist erschreckend, aber es ist so."

„Du wirst dich nicht in sie verwandeln", versicherte ihm Myra. „Weil er nicht sterben wird."

Sie drückte seine Hand, versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu trösten. Harry hoffte mit aller Macht, dass sie Recht hatte.

‚_Harry Potter beschützt Muggel und alte Schulrivalen_.

_Harry Potter, in der Muggelwelt auch als Harry Evans bekannt, hat uns in diesen Tagen wieder einmal gerettet. Ein früherer Freund Potters, Hermine Granger, kidnappte Draco Malfoy (alle drei ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei). Mr. Malfoy war angeklagt ein Todesser und der Mörder des vor einigen Jahren getöteten Ronald Weasley zu sein, aber er wurde wegen der Aussage des ehemaligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts, dem verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore, von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen._

_Miss Granger versuchte mit einem veralteten Zauberspruch Ronald Weasley zurückzubringen, wollte Malfoys Seele zum Austausch benutzen. _

„_Wir wissen nicht genau war passiert ist", sagte Auror Angelina Johnson. „Der Seelentausch funktionierte nicht und Draco Malfoy befindet sich gegenwärtig im St Mungos Hospital. Wir untersuchen immer noch die genauen Ereignisse, die stattfanden."_

_Quellen berichteten dem Tagesproheten, dass Hermine Granger seit Jahren versuchte, Mr. Malfoy aufzuspüren, obwohl niemand wusste, dass ihr Hass so stark angewachsen war._

„_Wir dachten, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte, um die Vorfälle aus seiner Sicht zu erfahren", sagte uns eine Quelle, die unerkannt bleiben möchte. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie ihn umbringen wollte. Ich hätte natürlich Maßnahmen ergriffen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte."_

_Anscheinend wendete sich Mr. Potter vor einigen Monaten an Miss Granger um Hilfe zu bekommen, wodurch sie Mr. Malfoy fand. Nach dem Mord an Ronald Weasley tauchte Mr. Malfoy im Untergrund ab und wurde seitdem nicht mehr in der Zauberwelt gesehen. _

_Zwei Muggels, Myra Pryderi und Darius Aldén, waren ebenfalls beteiligt. Die beiden sollen Freunde von Potter sein, aber ihre genaue Beteiligung ist noch ungeklärt. Mr. Aldén befindet sich gegenwärtig ebenfalls zur Genesung im St Mungos, nachdem er von demselben Messer gestochen wurde, welches Miss Granger dafür benutzte, ihren toten besten Freund wieder aufstehen zu erlassen. Miss Pryderi und Mr. Aldén weigerten sich beide, sich zu den Informationen des Tagespropheten zu äußern, genauso wie Mr. Potter. _

_Ein dritter Körper wurde in den Räumen neben den Körpern von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley gefunden; Miss Desdemona D'Razi. Miss D'Razi ist ebenfalle eine ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts, die zu Beginn ihres vierten Jahres von der Schule verwiesen wurde. Der Tagesprophet hat noch nicht herausgefunden, warum sie ausgewiesen wurde. Miss D'Razi Beteiligung an Miss Grangers Komplott konnte noch nicht bewiesen werden. _

„_An dieser Stelle gibt es noch vieles, was wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit wissen", setzte Auror Johnson fort. „Wir müssen mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen, aber er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht."_

_Der Tagesprophet hat ebenfalls herausbekommen, das Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy seit drei Monaten zusammen wohnen. Nach einem Unfall in der Muggelwelt ist Mr. Malfoy von der Taille abwärts gelähmt und sitzt seitdem in einem Muggelrollstuhl (lesen Sie auf Seite 4 mehr Details über Muggel Rollstühle und Lähmungen), unfähig seine Beine zu benutzen. Die genaue Beziehung zwischen Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy konnte noch nicht geklärt werden, da Mr. Potter auch über dieses Thema nicht sprechen wollte. _

Harry hörte auf zu lesen.

Vier Tage waren seit Hermines Tod vergangen. Harry hatte mit mindestens sechs verschiedenen Auroren, einer von ihnen Angelina, über die geschehenen Ereignisse gesprochen. Sie hatten ebenfalls Myra und Darius interviewt, aber keiner der Beiden konnte Harrys Geschichte viel hinzufügen und da sie ‚bloß Muggel' waren, wurde das meiste Gewicht auf Harrys Version gelegt.

Er hatte ihnen nicht von dem emotionalen Gespräch mit seinem toten, besten Freund erzählt, da es keinerlei Auswirkung auf die Aurorenarbeit hatte und außerdem war es eine viel zu persönliche Angelegenheit. Seit vier Tagen hallten die Wörter, die Ron zu ihm gesprochen hatte in seinem Kopf wieder.

‚_Ich habe dich nie dafür verantwortlich gemacht_. _Du warst der beste Freund, den man haben konnte_.'

Sein Herz brach und heilte zur selben Zeit mit jedem Wort. Ron hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht verantwortlich war. Nach all den Jahren, wo er dachte, dass es seine Schuld war, dass er besser auf seinen besten Freund hätte aufpassen sollen, war das hart zu hören.

Die Auroren hatten Hermines Körper und ihren Zauberstab eingesammelt. Der Körper von Desdemona D'Razi wurde im Raum neben dem Zimmer, in welchen Hermine Draco, Harry, Myra und Darius gefangen gehalten hatte, gefunden. Rons Körper war weggeschafft wurden, um diesmal wirklich begraben zu werden. Niemand wusste, wie Hermine es geschafft hatte, an den Körper heranzukommen, aber die allgemeine Theorie war, das sie ihn entweder vor dem Begräbnis gestohlen hatte, oder das Chaos im folgenden letzten Kampf genutzt hatte.

Es war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.

Ron hatte gesagt: ‚_Wir werden bald wieder zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich auch_' und jetzt waren sie zusammen. Harry fragte sich, ob Ron wusste, was passieren würde. Vielleicht existierte Zeit im Reich der Toten auch nicht so, wie bei den Lebenden.

Die meisten Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, vom ‚Tagesproheten' zum ‚Der Wortklauber' und die ‚Junge Hexe' waren bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Artikeln, die er schon einmal gelesen hatte. Einige Artikel waren genauer als andere – der Tagesprophet war ungewöhnlich nahe bei der Wahrheit geblieben, während durch den Artikel in ‚Junge Hexe' der mit alten Schnappschüssen von Harry auf dem Besen, als Sucher im Gryffindor Team gefüllt war, die Mädels wieder reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen, obwohl er gar nicht mehr wie damals aussah.

„Sie schreiben über uns", sagte Harry. „All die verschiedenen Zeitungen und beschissenen Zeitschriften."

Er saß in Dracos Zimmer, genau wie die letzten Tage zuvor. Seine Stimme war leise, als er sprach, so als ob er zur gleichen Zeit mit Draco reden, aber auch seinen Frieden nicht stören wollte. „Sie schreiben, dass ich wieder einmal den Tag gerettet habe. Ich. Sie liegen so falsch, aber Darius ist ‚bloß ein Muggel', somit kann er nicht so etwas Heldenhaftes leisten, oder?"

Er lachte mit heißer Stimme, in seinem Ton lag Bitterkeit.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht. Ich wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, ich wurde gefesselt und ich tat nichts, um herauszukommen. Ich bin erbärmlich."

Er hielt inne und betrachtete Draco, sein Daumen streichelte über Dracos Handrücken.

„Ich habe das Buch beendet", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Mein Buch. Unser Buch. Dir steht die Hälfte des Erlöses zu. Du warst meine Inspiration, mein Grund zu schreiben. Ich wollte dir vorher nicht davon erzählen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du es siehst, bevor es perfekt ist. Perfekt wie du."

Wieder ließ er die Worte verklingen und Stille breitete sich in dem Zimmer aus. Er beobachtete das Heben und Senken von Dracos Brustkorb, lauschte dem sanften Klang seiner Atmung.

„Du musst einfach wieder aufwachen", sagte Harry, als ihm die Stille zu viel wurde. „Du hast noch so viel vor dir. Wir haben noch so viel vor uns. Wir müssen die Welt erkunden, du musst mein Buch lesen, du musst das Cafè eröffnen, wie Myra vorgeschlagen hat, damit jeder in der Welt deine köstlichen Desserts essen kann. Wir müssen uns noch besser kennen lernen und ich will dir noch mehr verfallen sein, als ich jetzt schon bin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das früher nie gesagt habe, aber es ist so. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Seine Stimme brach.

„Einfach nur aufwachen Draco", flüsterte er und schaute hoffnungsvoll auf Draco herab. Aber Dracos Augen blieben geschlossen, seine Hand lag bewegungslos in Harrys. Harry schloss seine Augen und küsste Dracos Hand.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry bat den Besucher einzutreten.

Darius saß auf einem Stuhl, der einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte; ein Rollstuhl in der Zaubererwelt.

„Hey", grüßte er leise.

„Hey", erwiderte Harry. Er versuchte zu scherzen, indem er fragte: „Hat Myra dich tatsächlich aus den Augen gelassen?"

Darius lächelte etwas. „Sie steht draußen."

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Viel besser", sagte Darius. „Heiler Martin sagt, dass ich in einigen Tagen nach Hause kann."

„Das ist großartig", erwiderte Harry. Er versuchte begeistert zu klingen, aber er hatte das Gefühl kläglich zu scheitern. Dennoch fühlte er ein starkes Bedürfnis nach einem Gespräch – und außerdem wollte er herausfinden, ob Myra und Darius jetzt ein Paar waren, oder nicht. Jetzt war genauso ein guter Zeitpunkt nachzufragen, wie jeder andere auch.

Darius errötete bei der Frage und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das reichte Harry als Antwort.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich …" sagte Darius und setzte verträumt fort. „Sie ist zu gut für mich, das denke ich immer noch. Aber sie scheint zu glauben, dass ich gut genug für sie bin, aber wer weiß das schon."

Schweigen breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Es war nicht unbequem, aber irgendwie doch unbehaglich. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt Draco, seine Gedanken drifteten zu den Erinnerungen an ihr gemeinsames Zusammensein ab, ignorierte Darius bis zu dem Punkt, an welchem er tatsächlich vergaß, dass Darius mit in dem Raum saß.

„Hattest du Angst?", fragte Darius und schaute Harry an.

Harry wurde aus seinen Träumereinen herausgerissen und wandte sich an Darius. „Ja", sagte er, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Habe ich immer noch."

„Ich war erschrocken", sagte Darius, seine Stimme ruhiger als gewöhnlich. „Ich stand unter Schock; ich denke, stehe ich immer noch ein bissen. Eine Zauberwelt, direkt hier, in London – es war schwer zu begreifen. Selbst jetzt, nachdem du uns mehr darüber erzählt hast, ist es einfach – erstaunlich."

„Es tut mir leid, dass euer erstes Zusammentreffen damit so – gewalttätig und unfreundlich war", sagte Harry leise und schaute Darius in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch überhaupt hierher gebracht habe; es ist nicht eure Welt, ihr hättet euch nicht mit meiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit befassen sollen."

„Hey", sagte Darius, beugte sich vor zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Nichts dergleichen. Myra hat diese Diskussion schon mit dir geführt – wir sind Freunde, das ist, was Freunde tun. Sie helfen einander."

Harry hatte nicht die Energie einen Streit mit Darius zu beginnen.

„Außerdem, wenn du uns nicht mitgenommen hättest, könntest du jetzt tot sein", sprach Darius weiter. Es schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken und Harry erkannte, dass es stimmte. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht; er hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, wie er seine Freunde wieder an einen sicheren Ort bringen konnte. „Und ich würde mich immer noch nach Myra verzehren, zu ängstlich um den ersten Schritt zu wagen."

Harry versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Vielleicht hatte Darius Recht.

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid", sagte er leise.

„Keiner hat Schaden genommen", sagte Darius und lächelte Harry ein weiters Mal leicht an.

Harrys blickte auf den schwebenden Stuhl auf dem Darius saß.

„Kein permanenter Schaden", sagte Darius und rollte mit den Augen. Er nickte in Dracos Richtung, als er weiter sprach. „Und wie geht's ihm?"

Harry schaute in Dracos blasses Gesicht, immer noch bedeckt mit Verbänden. „Er ist …" Er hielt inne, seine Augen erweiterten sich. „Draco?"

Draco stieß einen leichten Seufzer auf und Harry spürte wie sich die Hand, die er hielt, leicht bewegte.

„Draco", sagte er noch einmal, seine Stimme mit Hoffnung gefüllt. „Komm schon, Draco, du kannst es. Du kannst aufwachen."

Darius beobachtete sie, schwebte näher zum Bett heran. „Ist er -"

Harry schaute kurz zu Darius und nickte. „Ich denke ja."

Die beiden sahen wieder zu Draco, Harry konnte sehen, wie er seinen Kopf ein klitzekleines Stückchen zur Seite drehte, seine Augenlieder flatterten.

„Komm schon", murmelte Harry erneut. „Du kannst es."

Als ob sie durch Harrys Worte ermutig worden wären, flatterten Dracos Augenlieder nochmals, ein weiters Seufzen, diesmal ein gequältes, kam über seine Lippen. Dann blinzelte er und öffnete seine Augen.

„Draco", sagte Harry und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.

Draco schloss seine Augen wieder, presste sie fest zu.

Harrys blickte zu Darius. „Hole einen Heiler", sagte er. „Oder sag Myra Bescheid, dass sie einen findet."

Darius nickte, drehte seinen Stuhl herum und flog aus dem Zimmer.

„'arry", murmelte Draco, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Er lehnte sich gegen Harrys Berührungen.

„Shh, immer mit der Ruhe, geh es langsam an, ich bin hier", murmelte Harry. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Draco auf die Stirn.

„'ut weh", sagte Draco, seine Augen etwas öffnend.

„Ich weiß, du bist dieses Mal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen", sagte Harry und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen; Freudentränen. „Wir holen jetzt einen Heiler, damit er dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen gibt, okay?

Draco gab ihm ein winziges, kaum sichtbares Nicken. „Du – bleiben", murmelte Draco.

„Natürlich werde ich bleiben", sagte Harry. „Ich bleibe für immer und ewig, ich verspreche es. Ich liebe dich."

„'iebe dich auch", nuschelte Draco, schloss seine Augen wieder und schlief ein.

Als die Heiler ankamen, hielt Harry das Versprechen, welches er Draco gegeben hatte, er blieb an seiner Seite.

--tbc--

* * *

So, Schuss für Heute. Erleichtert?

Ich danke allen ganz lieb für Ihr hinterlassenes Kommi. Knuddel euch alle.

_Gugi28_ – Hei Schatz, nein natürlich musste keiner sterben, naja außer Hermine, aber die Guten überleben doch immer, oder? Außerdem stehe ich doch auf (kitschige) Happy Ends, wo alle bis zum bitteren Ende friedlich zusammenleben, auch bei Übersetzungen. Eigentlich Schade, dass Hermine nur noch für ihre Rache gelebt hat, aber jetzt ist sie ja glücklich mit Ron zusammen. Hat es dir gefallen? Knuddelknutsch dich. Danke fürs Kommi, Süße, hdl.

_1234567890_ – Hallo und ein ganz liebes Danke schön für dein Review. Wow, so begeistert, da weiß ich , dass sich die ganze Arbeit mit dem übersetzen gelohnt hat. Aber natürlich geht es nicht so dramatisch aus, wäre ja auch schrecklich.

_Imobilus_ – Hi, ja Hermine war ganz schön hinterhältig, oder eine gute Schauspielerin, je nachdem. Ein bisschen musste Harry ja noch um seine Liebe trauern, aber alles ist ja gut ausgegangen und Harry weiß, welche tiefen Gefühle er für Draco hat. Danke fürs Kommi, freu.

_Amunet_ – Hei, freu mich, dass du noch dabei bis. Ja Hermine ist bei Rons Tod einfach nur durchgeknallt. Wahnsinnig vor Liebe oder so. Wer könnte denn den süßen Slytherin sterben lassen? Genau – niemand. Grins. Nichts ist schöner als ein kitschiges Happy End ;) Danke und knuddel.

_Severena35_ – Hi, ja genau Hermine war's. Sie konnte Rons Tod einfach nicht überwinden und suchte einen Schuldigen. Nur leider hat es den Falschen erwischt. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte sie dafür bitter leiden müssen, aber jetzt ist sie mit Ron zusammen und dem Glück von Harry und Draco steht nichts mehr im Wege – Danke für dein Kommi, knuddel.

_Pandoradoggis_ – Hallo, zufrieden mit dem Ende? Und natürlich musste Keiner sterben. Die Muggel konnten nicht sterben, weil sie ja noch nicht einmal richtig zusammengekommen waren und Draco gehört einfach zu Harry. Sonst hatte der Gryff sich im letzten Kapitel ja vor Trauer auch umbringen müssen ;) Danke für dien Review.

_EngelKatja_ – Hallo, es wäre doch aber auch langweilig, wenn die Beiden nur ganz friedlich zusammenkommen könnten, oder? Immerhin geht es hier um Zwei, die Probleme wie von Zauberhand magisch anziehen. Aber, Muggel und Zauberer sind wohl auf und glücklich. Knuddel und Danke für dein Kommi.

_TheDarkAngelRisa_ – Hei, Danke für dien Kommi, tja, ich liebe es wenn ich Menschen leiden sehe Muhahaha. Lach. Nein, aber Spannung muss sein und Draco und Harry mussten sich ja noch ihre Liebe gestehen. Ich hasse Dramen, da ist man am Ende immer so deprimiert, lach. Knuddel.

_Lala 212_ – Hallo, lach nein, nein, wer könnte den süßen Blonden sterben lassen. Aber ich wollte euch ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Sorry, ich konnte nicht anders. Und so konnte sich Harry auch über seine Gefühle Draco gegenüber klar werden. Knuddel, Danke für dein Review.

_Leseteufel_ – Hallo Süße. Und? Zufrieden mit dem Ende? Ich hoffe du kannst ‚beruhigt' in den Urlaub fahren. Wäre doch viel zu Schade gewesen, wenn einer der beiden Jungs hätte sterben müssen. Wer bringt den so etwas übers Herz? Und Hermine- ja die war gar nicht so Gryffindor like. Hoffe es hat dir gefallen, knuddel, Danke fürs Kommi. Und einen schönen Urlaub.

_Leah-07_ – Hei, knuddel, hab mich über dein Review gefreut. Und klar gibt es ein Happy End. Du meinst Hermine hätte noch etwas leiden müssen? Hm, aber eigentlich hat sie ja schon Jahrelang wegen Rons Tod gelitten und so durchgeknallt wie sie war, hätte sie ihre Schuld wahrscheinlich nicht eingesehen. So ist sie mit Ron zusammen und Draco und Harry können ihr neu gewonnenes Leben genießen.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei süße Maus, nein bitte bloß keinen Schreikrampf. Alles wird gut, ich schwöre es. Lach hat es dir gefallen? Stimmt, wenn Draco gestorben wäre, hätte Harry im letzen Kapitel Selbstmord begannen. Aber so finde ich es viel schöner. Echt, du magst nicht wenn einer der drei stirbt. Ai und hier sind gleich zwei gestorben. Aber so können die Beiden im Himmel ;) glücklich werden und zum Harry seinen Draco auf der Erde wieder auf die Beine helfen. Danke dir ganz lieb, knuddel.

_Amy_ – Hei Süße, dich mal knuddel, bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst. Okay, Okay, hast mich durchschaut. Aber es hätte ja auch sein können, oder? Guck mich nicht so an, lach. Ich vermisse dich Süße, auf Arbeit ist der totale Stress, Furchtbar!

So, das war's und noch mal ganz lieb Danke sage.

Bis zum nächsten und letzen Kapitel … Liebe Grüße duivel.


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer und Summary …

* * *

Hallo ihr Lieben –

So, geschafft. Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel.

Ich danke euch allen ganz lieb fürs lesen und natürlich für die vielen lieben Reviews, denn die haben mir gezeigt, dass ich mir die ganze Arbeit mit dem Übersetzen nicht für umsonst gemacht habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta IcyB., die so fleißig und schnell war.

Und einen großen Knutscher an alle, die ein Kommi hinterlassen haben. Seit nicht böse, wenn ich heute nur kurz antworte, bin ein bisschen traurig.

_Gugi28_ – lass dich abknuddeln und knutschensüße Maus, für deine Treue und einfach dafür, dass du so bist wie du bist. Yep alles ist gut – Friede, Freude – und heut kommt noch der kitschige Schluss dazu, Lach, aber auch so etwas gehört dazu und Draco kann ja nicht im Rollstuhl versauern. Hab dich lieb Schatz.

_Amunet_ – knuddel dich, stimmt jetzt kommt der kitschige Schluss, ich danke dir für die Treue und hei – geht es bald mit deiner Story ‚Flüstern im Morgengrauen' weiter, ganz neugierig guck. Büdde.

_Severina35_ – dich umknuddel, ganz lieben Dank für deine lieben und aufbauenden Kommis. Aber du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt das einer Stirbt. Mal geschockt gucke. Der Blonde muss doch noch laufen lernen!

_Leseteufel_ – knuddel und für alles ganz lieb Danke sage. Nein nichts Schlimmes im letzen Kapitel, nur schnulziges, aber das ist nicht schlimm, oder? Eigentlich kann ja nur ein as noch passieren – der Blonde soll wieder auf die Beine kommen.

_Leah-07_ – einen ganz lieben Dank an dich, knuddel. Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht und Hermine hätte noch ein bisschen ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich versauten Leben ertragen müssen, aber Ron wartet glaube ganz bestimmt auf sie du ist froh, dass die jetzt zusammen sind.

_Blub_ – knuddel, vielen Dank für deine vielen Kommis. Freu. Und jetzt zum guten Schluss wird es romantisch, kitschig.

_Flerina_ – dich ganz lieb knuddel und Danke sage – warum sollte ich dir den böse sein, Quatsch. Ja alles muss einmal ein Ende finden, aber wie konntest du nur denken, dass Draco stirbt. Ich hoffe dir gefällt der schnulzige Schluss.

_Eiskugel_ – dir ganz lieb Danke sage; knuddel. Nein, es kommt nur noch das Happy End, die Beiden haben genug durchgemacht und haben jetzt ein bisschen Privatsphäre verdient.

_Lala212_ – knuddel dich und Danke für die lieben Kommis. Yep, Draco muss noch gesund werden und Harry weicht natürlich nie mehr von seiner Seite. Happy End!

_MatrixAngel_ – erstmal Danke für dein Kommi, dich einfach auch mal knuddel. Nein, hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Aus und vorbei, die Zwei haben genug Leid ertragen.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – umknuddel und danke sage, du bist lieb Süße (und ich so nachlässig, sorry). Bist du auch so traurig, wen eine deiner Übersetzungen zu Ende ist?

_Inezsnape_ – Danke, Danke Danke, dich auch mal knuddel. Habe mich beeilt. Hoffe dir gefällt das letzte Kapitel, wo der alles ein gutes Ende nimmt.

_Schreggi_ – Danke für dein Kommi und auch du wirst geknuddelt. Hoffe das Kapitel kam schnell genug. Yep die Zwei gehören einfach zusammen und nichts und niemand kann und wird sie jemals trennen können.

* * *

The Depths of Winter

_Epilogue_

Harrys und Dracos erste Entscheidung war weiterhin in der Zauberwelt zu bleiben, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass das nicht möglich war. Viele von Harrys alten Freunden kamen ins St Mungos um ihn zu sehen, weil so viele Artikel im Tagespropheten und in all den anderen Zeitschriften erschien waren.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", sagte Nevilles Frau Ginny. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, während sie ihn umarmte, sie ihn fest an sich gedrückt hielt. „Gehe niemals wieder weg."

„Sorry", antwortete Harry und fühlte sich schuldig. Nicht alles, was er hinter sich gelassen hatte, war schlecht.

Er wurde Ginnys und Nevilles Sohn vorgestellt, einem kleinen Energiebündel namens Michael Ronald Weasley, mit so roten Haaren wie seine Mutter. Michael hängte sich sofort an Draco. Harry war überrascht, dass Ginny liebevoll darüber lächelte, anstatt einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen. In der Tat verhielten sich Ginny und Neville in Dracos Gegenwart verwunderlich und – verdächtigerweise – ganz gelassen.

Ginnys Mutter, Molly Weasley, war ebenso den Tränen nahe, als sie Harry umarmte. Sie schwankte zwischen schimpfen, weil er sie mit nichts mehr als einer Notiz verlassen hatte, Freude, weil sie ihn wieder sah und Tränen vor Glück und aus Traurigkeit, weil er so viele Erinnerungen mitbrachte.

Als sie sich zu Draco umdrehte, der noch immer im Krankenhausbett lag und leise das Zusammentreffen beobachtete, füllten sich ihre Augen mit noch mehr Tränen.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte sie und Harry war sich nicht sicher, welche Gefühle Mrs. Weasley seinem Freund entgegenbrachte. Er ging näher an ihn heran, aber dann zog sie Draco ebenso in einer festen Umarmung an sich heran, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, bis er fast erstickte. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Liebling", sagte sie und ließ ihn los. „Ich dachte nur, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

Harry schaute zu Draco und runzelte leicht mit der Stirn.

„Sie hat mir bei der Flucht geholfen", erklärte Draco und als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, „sie hat mir schon lange davor geholfen, genau wie Ginny." Er errötete plötzlich und sprach nicht weiter.

Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er sah Ginny fragend an.

„Er hat mir in meinem fünften Jahr das Leben gerettet", sagte sie. Harry war überrascht, dass hatte er nicht gewusst. Anscheinend zeigte sich das auch auf seinem Gesicht, denn Ginny sprach weiter. „Nein, das weißt du nicht, weil wir es für uns behielten."

„Was war passiert?"

Ginny lächelte etwas. „Ich war gerade unten in der Küche gewesen, um an einige Nahrungsmittel heranzukommen. Ich ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm, kaute auf den Nüssen herum, als ich plötzlich über eine Stufe stolperte. Ein Nussstückchen steckte in meiner Kehle und ich drohte zu ersticken. Und dann kam, von allen Menschen, ausgerechnet Draco angelaufen. Er entschied -", sie blickte böse zu Draco „- das selbst ein Muggelliebhaber wie ich es nicht verdient hatte zu ersticken. Und so führte er erste Hilfe bei mir durch."

Harry glotze mit offenem Mund zuerst Ginny und dann Draco mit einem ‚Ist das euer Ernst' Blick an.

Draco errötete unter dem starren Blick und schaute hinunter auf seine Bettdecke.

„Ich erzählte es Mum und sie entschied, dass Dracos Herz doch noch nicht ganz schwarz war und sie setzte sich dafür ein, dass er auf unsere Seite wechselte. Stückchen für Stückchen schafften sie und ich es, ihm zu zeigen, dass wir nicht ganz so schlimm waren, wie er zuerst annahm." Ginny grinste Draco leicht an.

Harry grinste Draco an, der immer noch nach unten schaute und seine Hände studierte. Er streckte sich aus und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Dracos Haare, legte dann schützend seine Hand auf dessen Wange.

„So, das war die Geschichte, wie Draco Malfoy, Muggelhasser und zukünftiger Todesser, das Leben von Ginny Weasley, Muggelliebhaber und Harry Potter Fan, rettete, mit einem Manöver welches zuerst die Muggel benutzten und zu einem Ehrenweasley wurde, genau wie du", beendete Ginny und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie von Draco zu Harry schaute. „Das Leben ist manchmal ironisch."

Harry nickte langsam. „Das ist es wirklich", sagte er und dachte an die vielen Wendungen, die sein Leben zu einer nie enden wollende Berg und Tal Fahrt gemacht hatten.

Aber als er sich zu Draco hinunterbeugt und ihm auf die Lippen küsste, hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass sein größtes Abenteuer erst begann.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Und, was ist eigentlich passiert – wie genau schaffte es Hermine, dich zu entführen?", fragte Myra, die an einem erst vor kurzem zum Softie gemachten Kerl hing. Ihre Hand strich leicht durch Darius schwarze Haare.

Sie saßen alle fast in der gleichen Position, wie damals auf der Einweihungsparty; Harrys saß auf der Couch mit Dracos Kopf in seinem Schoß, Myra fletzte auf der anderen Couch und Darius lag auf dem Boden. Ihre Bewegungen waren jetzt viel liebevoller, da Darius ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebt – was er ziemlich oft sagen musste, bis sie ihm glaubte und sie es nicht nur für dummes Geschwätz hielt.

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, als er sprach. „Sie apparierte vor dem Jugendzentrum und entführte mich."

„Apparierte?", fragte Myra. „Das ist das, wenn ihr einfach verschwindet und irgendwo wieder auftaucht, stimmts?

Harry nickte. In den vergangenen Tagen wurden viele Erklärungen abgegeben. Myra interessierte sich sehr für Zauberei und wie sie funktionierte; der logische Teil in ihrem Verstand wollte es verstehen. Darius war einfach nur von der Vorstellung fasziniert, Dinge hin und herschweben zu lassen. Harry plante die beiden einmal mit in die Winkelgasse und danach zu einem Quidditch Match mitzunehmen und vielleicht sogar auf Hogwarts, damit sie mehr davon sehen konnten, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte und auch, was Harry und Draco mit ihren Zauberstäben so drauf hatten.

Denn, da er jetzt endgültig von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen wurde und sich endlich wieder genauso frei in der Zauberwelt, wie auch in der Muggelwelt bewegen konnte, kaufte sich Draco einen neuen Zauberstab. Er liebte es damit herumzuspielen, um zu erfahren, an wie viel er sich erinnern konnte. Er kabbelte sich mit Harry und versuchte sich an so viele gemeine Zaubersprüche zu erinnern wie möglich.

„Ja, ist es", antwortete Draco. „Dann bracht sie mich in den Raum, wo ihr uns gefunden habt, sie schlug mich und schrie mich an, dass ich schließlich doch das bekomme, was ich verdient habe und dass alles, was einmal falsch gelaufen war, wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden würde."

„Sie war durchgedreht", sagte Harry. „Ihre Liebe zu Ron machte sie wahnsinnig."

Harrys schaute Myra direkt in die Augen, als er das sagte. Er lächelte sie leicht an, erinnerte sich an Ihr Gespräch im Krankenhaus, bevor Draco aufwachte und versuchte ihr zu versichern, dass er nicht auch durchgedreht war. Sie grinste wissend zurück.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern, was danach passiert ist, bis ich im St Mungos aufgewacht bin", sprach Draco weiter. „Die Auroren konnten von mir nicht viel erfahren."

Draco schaute hoch zu Harry. „Ach, hatte ich vergessen zu fragen", sagte er. „Wie war es dir und den Auroren denn möglich, vom St. Mungos zurück in das Zimmer zu apparieren und Myra und Darius zu holen, wenn der Ort so sicher abgeschirmt war, dass er sich nicht einmal durch den zuerst durchgeführten Standortzauber zeigte?"

„Das alles war mit Hermine verbunden", antwortete Harry. „Als sie verletzt wurde, wurde ihr Zauber schwächer und sowohl der Spruch, der uns gefangen hielt, wie auch alle anderen verschwanden."

„Wie konntest du mich trotz ihres Schutzes finden?", fragte Draco.

Harry schaute zu ihm runter und aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte er zuerst zu antworten. „Ich beschwor das Blut, welches wir tauschen herauf", erwiderte er schließlich.

Draco wurde blass. „Du weiß, dass -"

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte er sanft. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet."

Draco schien genauso unsicher zu sein wie Harry, auf die Frage zu antworten, aber nach einigen Momenten, in welchen er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, sagte er: „Du hast mich auch gerettet. Sogar zweimal, möchte ich hinzufügen. Du hast mein Leben an dem Tag des Unfalles gerettet – ja ich weiß darüber Bescheid – und du hast es gerettet, als du zurück in das brennende Haus gegangen bist, um mich …" Er hielt inne, er blickte nach unten, konnte Harry nicht anschauen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es für eine Rückzahlung hältst."

„Das hätte ich nie geglaubt", sagte Harry und legte beschützend seine Hand auf Dracos Wange. „Aber mal ehrlich, eine Blutverbindung – hast du ehrlich nicht geglaubt, dass es besser wäre, mir davon zu erzählen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was bewirkt so eine Blutsbindung?", fragte Darius.

„Naja", antwortete Harry, „für ein Muggel wie dich ist es nur ein Blutaustausch. Vor einigen hundert Jahren taten es die besten Freunde miteinander, um zu zeigen, dass sie ‚Brüder' waren. Als einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, ganz egal, kannst du den Bluttausch mit einem Zauberspruch kombinieren."

„Ich gab Harry etwas von meiner Kraft, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten", setzte Draco die Erklärung fort. „Es hat sein Herz dazu gebracht, wieder zu schlagen, aber er war immer noch viel zu schwach und deshalb verschwand er wieder. Also führte ich den Austausch durch und verband ihn mit einem Spruch. Es ist ein altes Ritual, um eine Bindung zwischen zwei Menschen zu schaffen, so dass sie dazu in der Lage sind, ihre Kräfte und Gefühle miteinander zu teilen."

„Sprachst du den Zauberspruch auch, während die Ärzte und Schwestern um ihn herum arbeitete?", fragte Myra. „Eine der Krankenschwestern erzählte mir, dass du etwas vor dich hin gemurmelt hast und das eine ‚Aura von Kraft' oder irgend so etwas um dich herum war."

Draco nickte. „Hab ich", antwortete er. „Es war ein anderer Stärkungszauber."

Die vier verfielen in Schweigen, ihre Gedanken streunten in verschiedene Richtungen. Harrys Geist schwebte um die letzten vier Monate, von dem Unfall, zu der Bombe in seinem Apartment und zu Hermines anschließendem Tod. Er mochte es nicht, über die Hermine an dem Tag, an dem sie starb, nachzudenken. Er versuchte sie so in Erinnerung zu behalten, wie sie damals auf der Schule, bevor Ron umgebracht wurde, war. Damals, als sie das geniale Mädchen mit den höchsten Graden ihres Jahrganges war, mit den buschigen Haaren und warmen braunen Augen, die immer für ihre Freunde da war, wenn diese sie brauchten. Das war die Person, an die er sich erinnern wollte, nicht an die durchgeknallte Frau, auf die er in dem Zimmer ohne Fenster gestoßen war.

Harry aus seinem Grübeln erweckend, sagte Myra: „Ich bin nur froh, dass wir da alle lebend herausgekommen sind."

Die Drei nickten in Zustimmung.

_

* * *

Fünf Monate später_

Es war ein wundervoller Tag.

Der Herbst war gekommen und die Bäume explodierten mit dem buntesten Feuerwerk, schufen einem ruhigen, kühlen und wunderschönen Anblick. Ein einsamer Vogel sang, es klang wehmütig, jetzt da der Sommer vorbei war.

Harry Potter schlenderte langsam durch den Park, er fühlte sich alles andere als traurig.

An seinem Arm ruhte eine blasse Hand.

Draco Malfoys Schritte waren quälend langsam, jede Bewegung erforderte Kraft, Willensstärke und Entschlossenheit. Es lag eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippen, während er seinen rechten Fuß vor seinen Linken stellte, sein Gewicht sowohl auf Harry, wie auch auf den Stock in seiner freien Hand gelagert. Eine Schweißperle lief ihm über die Wange, obwohl das Wetter ziemlich kühl war.

„Willst du eine Pause machen?"

Draco schaute Harry an, welcher ihn mit faszinierender Sorge betrachtete. „Nein", antwortete er, „Ich will weiterlaufen."

Es hatte viele Monate harten Trainings und eine große Portion Glück gebraucht, aber Harrys Versprechen an Draco, dass er eines Tages wieder würde laufen können, wurde wahr. Viele Tränen waren über die blassen Wangen gelaufen, Tränen aus Frustration und Ärger, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie Draco es wollte, aber auch Tränen der Hoffnung und vor Aufregung, wenn er Fortschritte macht.

Sein Ziel war es, komplett von dem Rollstuhl frei zu kommen. Sie hatten immer noch einen langen Weg vor sich; momentan verbrauchte Draco seine ganze Kraft eine Strecke zu laufen, die ein gesunder Mensch in ein paar Sekunden schaffte.

Ein paar Minuten – zwei oder drei Schritte – später, waren alle Energiereserven von Draco verbraucht und sie einigten sich doch, sich auf eine Bank zu setzen.

Harry zog Draco näher an sich heran und Draco kuschelte sich liebevoll an Harrys Schulter. Der Park war fast leer; es war früher Mittwochnachmittag und die meisten Menschen waren auf der Arbeit oder in der Schule.

„Wir haben ziemlich viel Glück", sagte Draco mit ruhiger und zufriedener Stimme. „Keine Jobs, denen wir nachgehen müssen und kein Unterricht." Er schaute zu Harry, grinste leicht. „Ist dein Leben jetzt nicht viel schöner, als es noch vor einem Jahr war? Dein neues Buch ist veröffentlicht, gewinnt einen Preis nach dem anderen, du bekamst von jedem nicht schwulenfeindlichen Kritiker in Großbritannien seinen Segen und bald erscheint es auf der ganzen Welt. Du hast keine Schule mit blöden Tests und langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden. Deine Freunde haben schließlich doch begriffen, wie gut sie zusammenpassen und planen mit uns ihre Hochzeit. Wir haben das Cafè eröffnet, so dass wir zu jeder Zeit Plätzchen und Kuchen essen und immer fetter werden können. Du hast dich deiner Vergangenheit gestellt und ehemalige Freunde zurückgewonnen -"

„Und das wichtigste von allem", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich habe dich."

Draco errötete. Selbst nach den sechs Monaten – sechs süße, unglaubliche, wundervolle Monate - die er jetzt mit Harry zusammen war, schien er immer noch ein Problem damit zu haben, zu verstehen, wie sehr Harry ihn liebte. Harry wollte es ihm an jedem Tag seines restlichen Lebens zeigen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt eine kleine Schachtel in seiner Tasche trug.

Er befreite sich von Draco, der ihn mit offensichtlicher Verwunderung im Gesicht anschaute.

„Was ist denn?"

Harry antwortete nicht; stattdessen stellte er sich vor Draco und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, die grauen Augen schienen geschockt – und voll Hoffnung?

„Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist", sagte Harry sanft. „Das wichtigste überhaupt. Ich zitierte Albus Camus, als ich sagte, _'In the depths of winter, I finally learned that within me lay an invincible summer'._ Das bist du, das ist das, was du für mich darstellst – faszinierende Stärke, unbesiegbarer Wille und unglaubliche Liebe. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich jemals mit Wörtern ausdrücken könnte. Und deshalb würdest du mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf dem Planeten machen, wenn du mein Ehemann werden würdest."

Draco starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an, sah so aus, als ob er versuchte zu begreifen, dass jemand – Harry! – gerade um seine Hand angehalten hatte. Dann, nach einigen sehr langen Sekunden, in welchen Harrys Herz wild in seiner Brust hämmerte, brach er in ein breites, seltenes Grinsen aus, sein Lächeln erhellte den gesamten Park. „Natürlich", atmete er aus. „Ja, ja, ich will dein Ehemann werden. Natürlich. Ja!"

Dann zog er Harry zu sich heran und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem glühenden Kuss, gefüllt mit einer Aussicht auf die wundervolle Zukunft, die vor ihnen lag.

Einige Monate später, ein Jahr nach dem ‚Jahrestag' von Dracos Unfall, tauschten Harry und Draco die Ringe aus, widersetzten sich dem Schicksal und machten den Tag zum glücklichsten in ihrem Leben.

_**The End**_


End file.
